Lumières Obscures
by nomduneplume
Summary: Le jour de ses dix-sept ans, Harry se fait battre violemment par son oncle. À son réveil, héritage acquit, il apprendra que tout n'était que manipulation, trahison et mensonge. [HP/TJ/OC] [THREESOME !] [PERSONNAGE OOC !] EN PAUSE
1. Prologue

Lumières Obscures.

 **•••**

 ** **Auteur :**** **Nomd'unePlume.**

 ** **Bêta:**** **EpeeArmoise19541**

 ** **Disclaimer :**** Aucun Personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de JKR.

 ** **Pairing:**** **HP/TJ/OC. Et bien d'autres.**

 ** **Rating :**** **M. Je préfère mettre celui là au cas où.**

 **Rappel** :« et/ou - Dialogue » / (Pensée) / _\- Langage Elfique /_ _ **•Fourchelang**_

 **Résumé :** Le jour de ses dix-sept ans, Harry se fait battre violemment par son oncle. À son réveil, héritage acquit, il apprendra que tout n'était que manipulation, trahison et mensonge.

 **Note à vous :**

Me revoila avec cette nouvelle fiction ! J'ai bien bossé :D Pour le moment j'ai neuf chapitres d'avance, ça devrait le faire x).

Je ne tiens pas vraiment compte des bouquins donc on peut considérer ça comme un UA magique malgré le fait que je parle des reliques de la mort et de quelques moments passés lors des cinq premières années du Survivant dixit Harry Potter.

Les personnages seront OOC pour le bon déroulement de ma fic'. Désolé à ceux ou celle à qui ça ne plaît pas, tant pis.

Il s'agit d'un Threesome. Ne soyez pas choqués, si c'est le cas, passez votre chemin ^.^

Sans trop vous donner de détails, les Horcruxes ne sont pas néfastes, ils sont en réalité des catalyseurs d'énergie magique, mais vous le comprendrez au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Ils sont toujours au nombre de sept.

J'espère que la fic vous plaira !

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Prologue.**

 _31 octobre 1981 - Godric's Hollow._

Par cette belle nuit d'automne et son ciel parsemé d'étoile, une femme aux cheveux de feu berçait doucement son héritier. Elle lui chantait tous les soirs une mélodie l'emmenant droit vers les bras de Morphée.

Cette douce mère regardait son merveilleux fils tout juste âgé d'un an. Il était tout petit avec des yeux d'émeraude pétillant de vie, comme ceux de sa maman et une crinière couleur de jais parsemée de quelques mèches aux reflets rouge foncé. Elle le tenait fermement dans ses bras, tout en étant délicate dans ses actions. Il suffisait qu'elle chante de sa voix douce pour qu'il s'endorme tranquillement.

Harry faisait le bonheur de ses parents. Il ne pleurait jamais et était toujours patient quand il voulait quelque chose. Il souriait à tout bout de champ et gazouillait quand il jouait avec les longs cheveux de sa mère. Le petit bout de chou rendait son père fier de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais puni pour quoi que ce soit. Harry était toujours sage, préférant les bras de ses parents aux multiples et divers jouets offerts par son parrain Sirius Black ainsi que Rémus Lupin.

Les trois maraudeurs ainsi que le douce Lily faisaient partie du cercle fermé des Mangemorts favori du grand Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort était un surnom donné par Albus Dumbledore, grand mage blanc, vainqueur de la bataille contre Gellert Grindelwald. Il représentait la lumière chez les sorciers, il était un amoureux transi des moldus et voulait un monde partagé. Il était à présent Directeur de l'école de Magie de Poudlard, créée par les quatre mages les plus puissants : les Fondateurs.

Albus, avide de pouvoir et de gloire, révéla à plusieurs journaux, dont la Gazette du Sorcier, l'existence d'une prophétie. Cette dernière, annoncée par Sibylle Trelawney, prédisait la montée en puissance d'un terrible mage noir. Mage noir ayant pour but, avec l'aide de ses sbires, les « Mangemorts » de décimer la population des « _Sangs-de-Bourbe »_ et autres « _Sang-mêlés »_. Ce mage noir répondrait au nom de Tom Marvolo Jedusor, de son surnom Lord Voldemort. Cette prophétie révélait aussi l'existence d'un enfant qui, à lui seul, pourrait tous les sauver de cette menace. L'apparition de cette prophétie avait jeté un grand froid dans toute l'Angleterre, tout le monde se méfiant de tout le monde. Albus en était fier, grâce à l'enfant, il allait pouvoir tous les sauver.

Les Potter jouaient double jeu. En apprenant la nouvelle par le Directeur, ils avaient décidé de faire partie de l'ordre du Phoenix. Ils restaient tout de même fidèles à Tom. Pour préserver leur couverture et assurer leur protection, ils avaient posés de nombreux sorts de protection sur leur maison, obtenant un gardien du secret. Peter Pettigrow, un des maraudeurs, un de leurs amis s'était proposé gentiment et personne n'avait contesté, ils avaient tous confiance.

Et pourtant la vérité était toute autre, mais ça seul Tom ainsi que son premier cercle le savaient… Albus mentait.

•••

Lily avait réussi à coucher Harry, réclamant toujours les bras protecteurs de sa mère. Il s'était endormi à côté de sa petite peluche en forme de lion. James était à la porte, regardant le spectacle que lui donnait sa femme pour réussir à endormir leur héritier, ils avaient beaucoup ri.

James rentra dans la chambre et serra son épouse dans ses bras, tout en regardant son enfant dormant dans une position qu'il le rendait adorable.

« Ma douce Lily, Tom m'a appelé et m'a informé qu'il soupçonne Albus Dumbledore d'attaquer Godric's Hollow ce soir. Nous devons protéger la maison pour Harry.

\- Nous ne craignons rien avec Peter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Lily, il nous a trahi. Ce vieux fou veut Harry et Neville. Apparemment l'un des deux est l'enfant de cette foutue prophétie. Dumbledore pense que les Londubat et nous avons défiés par trois fois le seigneur des ténèbres. Il désire posséder l'arme ultime pour détruire Tom. Pour pouvoir s'emparer de toute la gloire possible sur les deux mondes et l'amener à son déclin. Peter a préféré rester à ses côtés et il lui a confié le secret. Nous sommes dans sa ligne de mire.

\- Il ne touchera pas à mon fils James ! Hors de question que ce glucosé touche à un seul cheveu de mon fils ! Il faudra me passer sur le corps ! cria-t-elle, furieuse qu'on s'en prenne à ceux qu'elle aimait profondément.

\- Je sais ma chérie. » Il ne put que l'enlacer plus étroitement tout en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme.

James se redressa et s'empara de sa baguette puis jeta quelques sort assez fort pour protéger toute la maison, mais pourtant ce ne fut pas assez. Albus et ses Aurors avaient pris pour cible les maisons des Potter et des Londubat et avaient avec facilité franchis les boucliers des deux familles.

(Quatre Aurors s'étaient rendu chez les parents de Neville et ils les avaient poussé jusqu'à la folie sous la pluie de sort à leur encontre. Ils avaient ouvertement utilisé des impardonnables, des sorts interdits. Neville était dans son petit lit, innocemment endormi. Il avait été sauvé par sa Grand-mère et un des fidèles de Tom.

Dans la maison des Potter, deux Aurors entrèrent, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Ils furent suivis d'Albus prêt à tout pour avoir son nouveau jouet, sa nouvelle arme. James s'interposa et combattit vaillamment les deux Aurors mais ne résista pas face à la magie du Directeur. Il tomba sous un _« Avada Kedavra »_ , s'effondrant lourdement sur le sol taché de sang. Albus, sans scrupules ni remord et encore moins de culpabilité, monta les escaliers et tomba sur Lily serrant Harry dans ses bras tremblants.

« Bonsoir Lily. Je vois qu'Harry se porte comme un charme.

\- N'approchez pas de mon fils. Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu chez nous. Où est James ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

\- James ? Oh, c'est simple. Il est mort. Il s'est interposé entre moi et mon nouveau jouet.

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas James ! Immonde Créature ! Reculez ! »

Gardant le plus possible son calme pour ne pas effrayer Harry elle l'embrassa sur le front et le coucha dans son berceau puis se retourna et fit face au Directeur aux yeux complètement fou.

« il faudra me passer sur le corps pour pouvoir atteindre mon fils ! Allez-vous en d'ici, laissez-moi faire le deuil de mon mari !

\- Hahaha, Lily, jeune et belle Lily. Je ne vais pas me gêner pour obtenir ce que je désire. Il est l'enfant de la prophétie ! Celui qui fera tomber la plus grande menace sur cette terre ! Je dois l'emmener avec moi ou notre monde sera perdu à jamais.

\- Jamais. JAMAIS vous ne prendrez mon fils. JAMAIS ! » Elle brandit sa baguette de sa main droite et posa la gauche sur le bord du lit d'Harry. Elle commença à formuler un sort quand un rayon vert toucha le milieu de sa poitrine. Elle tomba, tout comme son mari. Le directeur n'avait pas cherché à combattre cette furie et avait choisi la facilité, la mort.

Lily n'avait pas eu le temps de protéger son enfant, il était vulnérable maintenant. Seul sans protection, toujours endormi.

D'un pas heureux, le vieux directeur s'avança vers la couche du petit brun et murmura :

« Harry, enfant de la prophétie, tu m'appartiens désormais. » Levant sa baguette pour faire léviter le corps ensommeillé du petit, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'une masse sombre trônait derrière lui.

« Albus, baisse ta baguette tout de suite, sinon je te tue.

\- Tom, ne baissant pas sa baguette pour autant, il se retourna d'un demi-pas, cela fait bien longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Je présume que tu es au courant de cette prophétie, celle qui te mènera à ta perte.

\- Oui je suis au courant. Mais je sais que tout ceci n'est qu'un mensonge. Bien entendu si tu abaisses ta baguette, je te laisserai la vie sauve.

\- Je n'ai que faire de tes paroles, cet enfant est mien désormais. »

Le citronné commença à lancer un sort puissant visant à détruire la demeure. Il fut dévié par Tom qui s'était interposé. Grâce à la magie ancienne incantée par le Lord, Harry fut protégé. Albus, fou de rage envoya un _« Avada Kedavra »_ sur Tom, tentant de le tuer, voulant le toucher à la poitrine. Il eut un résultat surprenant, Harry à l'âge de d'un an fit de la magie instinctive et projeta l'âme du Lord en dehors de son corps charnel, le sauvant in-extremis de la mort certaine.

Albus, témoin d'un tel spectacle, envoya un patronus aux aurors gardant les portes de la maison en train de se délabrer. Il fut réellement satisfait quand Quirell s'approcha de lui. Sans hésitation, par un rituel interdit, il emprisonna l'âme errante du lord dans le corps du nouveau venu.

Le rituel était un sacrifice mortel. Il avait récupéré les deux âmes des parents d'Harry et les avait utilisé pour pouvoir sceller l'âme du mage noir dans le corps du jeune Quirell, contrôlé sous le sort _« imperium »._ Il avait réussi. Pour le moment, il était tranquille et pouvait vraiment se servir d' à en perdre haleine, il se tourna vers Quirell, il fronça les sourcils.

« Fait tout pour que JAMAIS le mage noir ne sorte de ton corps, ni n'essaye de te contrôler. Est-ce clair ?

« Oui.

\- Bien maintenant, pars. Je t'appellerai plus tard.

\- Oui. »

Quand Quirell fut parti de la maison, Albus se pencha au-dessus du lit d'Harry. Il fut choqué par ce qu'il vit. Le petit Brun avait les yeux ternes, il était réveillé mais ne disait rien. Il ne portait qu'un simple bas de pyjamas. Sur son épaule, on voyait un serpent qui se dessinait. Le directeur chercha jusqu'où allait ce fameux dessin prit le gamin dans ses bras et le tourna de chaque côté. Le serpent noir et émeraude allait du bas du dos jusqu'au début de son épaule gauche. Quand il y eut contact entre les doigts et la marque, le serpent se transforma en forme fixe prenant la majeure partie des épaules du petit.

Ce satané mage noir de pacotille avait marqué ce stupide gamin comme son égal. Dans un éclair de génie, il ensorcela l'enfant et tout disparu. Tout sauf l'éclair qu'avait formé le directeur de sa baguette sur le front dégagé du petit Brun.

Dumbledore sous les flashs de la presse sorcière déclara qu'Harry Potter avait été attaqué et marqué par le Vil Serpent qu'était le seigneur des ténèbres. Harry fut ensuite bridé de sa puissance magique et envoyé chez des tortionnaires qui jamais de l'aimeront : Les Dursley.

Les fidèles du Lord furent choqués d'apprendre qu'il avait été tué par Albus Dumbledore et jurèrent sur leur magie qu'ils attendraient son retour même si ça prendrait des années.

•••

 _Esprit de Quirell._

Tom était toujours enfermé dans ce foutu corps incapable. Il rageait intérieurement, il n'avait pas su protéger ses fidèles les plus proches, les parents du petit Harry.

Quand il pensait à lui, sa haine s'agrandissait envers ce vieux fou et il jura lui aussi qu'il reviendrait pour reprendre ce qu'il lui appartenait. Harry... Un joyau inestimable.

 **.Fin du Prologue.**

 _Qu'en pensez vous ? -_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hello you !_

 _Voici le chapitre un juste pour vous ! Héhé ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D_

* * *

 **RAR – anonyme.**

Nanaelle : Et bien je te remercie pour ta review, ça me flatte ! ^.^ Et bien voici la suite ! Hihi, Bonne lecture ! =)

Lyxie : Merci pour ta review ! Que des éloges que tu me fais ! J'vais rougir arrête :p J'espère que le premier chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ^^

Crocmou : Et bien nous voila samedi hihi ! merci pour ta review, j'suis touchée *PAFF* Bonne lecture à toi ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! :p

Serpent d'argent : Merci pour ta review ! Ça fait plaisir :3 ! Et bien te voila servis, voici le premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

 _ **NDA :** Ce chapitre contient un passage assez perturbant pour ne pas dire violent. Le passage en question est indiqué par : _

_**[** …/ ! \Scène à sujet sensible. Âme sensible s'abstenir/ ! \… **]**_

 _Faites bien attention._

 _Je vous aurez prévenu avant et pendant le chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture mes p'tits loups ! :)_

* * *

 **Rappel** **:** « et/ou - Dialogue » **/** (Pensée) **/** _-_ _Langage Elfique_ _/ •_ **Fourchelang**

 **Second rappel** ** _:_** Je répond par Message Privé aux reviews non-anonymes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

•••

 _ **[**_ _...Tom était toujours enfermé dans ce foutu corps incapable. Il rageait intérieurement, il n'avait pas sur protéger ses fidèles les plus proches, les parents du petit Harry._

 _Quand il pensait à lui, sa haine s'agrandissait envers ce vieux fou et il jura lui aussi qu'il reviendrait pour reprendre ce qu'il lui appartenait. Harry… Un joyau inestimable..._ _ **]**_

•••

Par un ciel bleu azur et une chaleur à rester devant un ventilateur, ce vingt-cinq juillet était un jour comme les autres… Enfin quand il était chez les Dursley. À Poudlard c'était différent, Harry avait au moins ses amis les plus proches pour le soutenir. Mais ils n'étaient pas là, c'était les vacances, celles d'été. Le brun passait, comme chaque année, deux mois à exécuter les ordres de Pétunia, deux mois à subir les remarques venimeuses de son oncle Vernon et de son cousin Dudley.

Chaque année, il subissait les coups furieux laissant sur sa peau halée des hématomes dont la taille augmentait en fonction de sa propension à contester ou bien répondre à son oncle. Et chaque année avant de quitter Poudlard, il allait dans le bureau du directeur afin de demander d'aller directement chez les Weasley, sa seconde famille. Mais Dumbledore refusait à chaque fois, prétextant qu'il était en sécurité chez les Dursley grâce au lien du sang, la protection de sa mère. Il lui disait constamment de cesser de faire ce caprice, il devait y aller sans rechigner. Harry s'y rendait, le cœur au bord des lèvres, triste.

Jamais le brun n'avait lâché une larme, il ne voulait en aucun cas que son oncle en profite encore plus. Pleurer... Une faiblesse se disait-il. Il affronterait toujours les sévices de son oncle sans rien dire, sans rien faire, se laissant battre comme un sous-être. À ses yeux, Harry se considérait comme rien, une personne qui ne valait rien, il se laissait battre et insulter par sa soi-disant famille.

Les seules joies qu'il s'autorisait étaient les lettres de ses précieux amis, Ron et Hermione. Ses deux plus belles rencontres depuis la toute première année. Que ferait-il sans eux ? Rien, absolument rien. Il serait sûrement déjà mort, enlevé par les ténèbres pour rejoindre ses parents et son parrain. Parrain qu'il n'avait pas vraiment connu, à son grand regret. Heureusement que ses deux meilleurs amis le soutenaient comme ils soutiendraient un frère ou un membre de leur famille. Harry leur était reconnaissant de l'aider à maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau.

Depuis la première année à Poudlard, il avait combattu le plus grand mage noir à l'heure actuelle, il l'avait repoussé sans jamais faiblir, sans jamais faillir. Mais à chaque fois, quelque chose n'allait pas, il ressentait un blocage en lui. Comme si on ne lui permettait pas d'aller plus loin que ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Et toujours il sentait une présence s'introduire dans sa tête, répétant toujours les mêmes mots.

 _Harry... Harry... Mon tout petit... Harry..._ _Harry... Fait attention..._

Et la voix s'arrêtait pour reprendre l'année d'après. D'un côté, ça le rendait fou de ne pas savoir pourquoi il entendait ces paroles et de l'autre, il y trouvait un réconfort. Cette voix le prévenait d'une réelle attaque ou d'un danger imminent. Mais l'année de ses seize ans, la voix était alors revenue pour lui dire de faire attention aux grandes vacances, chez ses tortionnaires. Il s'en doutait un peu de toute façon, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, une fois de plus.

Et nous revoilà, le vingt-cinq juillet, cinq jours avant son anniversaire qu'il allait passer seul, une fois de plus. Pour changer, il allait faire le ménage d'été. Quel cadeau... En quatre jours de temps, il avait fait quatre fois la maison dans son entièreté et une vingtaine de fois les toilettes ainsi que le jardin, vider les poubelles, faire la cuisine et cetera.

•••

Aujourd'hui le trente juillet, Harry s'était levé très tôt, incapable de dormir plus. En ce moment le sommeil avait du mal à venir et surtout à rester. Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et scruta l'heure. Il prit ses lunettes et les déposa sur l'arête de son nez, il était... cinq heure un quart. Ne cherchant pas à se recoucher, il profita de la douche sans se soucier de la quantité d'eau et se prélassa sous la douche, tant pis si les autres râlait pour une fois qu'il pouvait la prendre chaude.

Après être sorti de la douche, il se sécha et s'habilla puis il descendit pour commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il voulait tellement manger un bon repas normal, pas du pain sec et de l'eau ou les restes... Il n'était pas un animal ! Regardant l'heure sur l'horloge, il soupira, huit heures... La journée allait être longue.

S'apprêtant à mettre les couverts sur la table puis ensuite les denrées, il ne vit pas un gros Dudley affamé arriver vers lui. Ce fut le choc. Harry renversa la poêle encore chaude remplie de graisse sur la chemise blanche de son cousin avant de tomber à la renverse, se cognant durement l'arrière du crâne sur le rebord du plan de travail.

Dudley vit rouge et commença à hurler des insultes remplies de haine et de rage. Les parents qui étaient toujours à l'étage descendirent rapidement tel un coup de vent.

« Maman, le monstre m'a brûlé avec ce truc ! Papa fait quelque chose ! »

Et il se mit à pleurer comme si il était un enfant trop gâté. Sa mère pour le réconforter de cette torture le prit dans ses bras et lui dit que ça n'avait pas touché sa douce peau, heureusement.

« POTTER ! Qu'as-tu fais à mon fils ? SALE MONSTRE ! hurla son oncle hargneusement.

\- Mais rien... J'allais mettre la nourriture sur la table quand il est arrivé, on s'est rentré dedans, je n'ai pas fait exprès, oncle Vernon.

\- Menteur, tu as osé poser tes sales pattes sur mon fils, sale monstre ! »

•••

 **[** …/ ! \Scène à sujet sensible. Âme sensible s'abstenir/ ! \\... **]**

•••

D'un geste violent, il frappa Harry au visage. Ce dernier retomba encore plus étourdit qu'il ne l'était après sa chute précédente. Puis suivit une pluie de coups de pied dans les côtes et au niveau du visage, il ne s'arrêtait que pour reprendre sa respiration, laissant son fils prendre le relais sans jamais laisser Harry avoir une seconde de répit. Quand Dursley père stoppa son fils qui « jouait », il le prit par les cheveux et monta les escaliers en direction de sa chambre. Seul.

Arrivé au niveau de son lit il le jeta à terre sur son vieux tapis tout poussiéreux et continua de faire pleuvoir les coups. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il pouvait à peine respirer et sa gorge lui faisait mal, le goût métallique dans sa bouche lui donnait envie de rendre le contenu de son estomac et encore, il n'avait rien mangé depuis hier midi. L'oncle Vernon fit une pose et observa le corps étendu de son neveu. Cette petite pute lui donnait envie de le déchirer de l'intérieur, de le rendre plus misérable qu'il ne l'était à ce moment. Son sexe se durcit et une chaleur se propagea au niveau de son gros bas ventre.

Harry, essayant de se redresser, leva son visage bouffit pour rencontrer le visage de son oncle… Enfin les formes qu'était son visage, car sans ses lunettes sa vision était réellement médiocre.

« Sale monstre, quand je pense que nous avons été si gentils en te prenant sous notre toit et voilà comment tu nous récompenses ? En essayant de tuer mon Dudley ! Tu vas payer pour ça, je vais te déchirer jusqu'à ce que tu en crèves ! Comme ça, on ne te reverra plus JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! »

Après autre coup de pied au niveau de ses hanches, Harry lâcha un gémissement discret de douleur puis sentit deux mains venir le toucher intimement.

« Non, oncle Vernon, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça... Je t'en supplie… supplia-t-il comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire, monstre, ferme là !

\- J't'en supplie… pas ça... » Sa voix était aiguë et coupée, il était incapable de terminer sa phrase.

Vernon, prit dans un excès de rage, attrapa violemment de sa main droite les poignets d'Harry et les tint au-dessus de sa tête, ses cheveux étaient trempés par la sueur et le sang de sa blessure à l'arrière de son crâne. Le gros personnage déchira ses vêtements et caressa de sa main gauche le torse imberbe du jeune sorcier tout en descendant vers ses parties génitales.

Arrivé aux niveaux de ses deux globes de chair, Vernon enfonça sans préparation sa verge rougie par l'afflux du sang et commença des va-et-vient, douloureux pour le brun qui hurla de douleur et exquis pour Dursley qui ne se priva pas de crier de plaisir. Sans laisser à Harry le temps de reprendre le moindre souffle, il continua de bouger tel un animal en rût le prenant cette fois si par derrière pour « plus de sensations » pensa-t-il complètement hors de contrôle. Griffant le dos du jeune Gryffondor, il le fit saigner pour l'entendre crier. Pour l'oncle Vernon c'était une douce et mélodieuse musique venant bercer ses oreilles de cochon.

Harry qui était encore vierge, ne pleura pas. Il ne voulait pas succomber à cette douleur au niveau de ses fesses. Non il ne voulait pas, sinon il allait souffrir encore plus le martyre. Mais il ne put se retenir de crier quand son oncle lui asséna un énième coup de boutoir ce qui lui déchira l'intérieur et le sang coula. La bête furieuse refusa de s'arrêter car il ne s'était toujours pas délivré dans cette chair chaude et étroite.

Le retournant encore une fois, l'écrasant de tout son poids, manquant d'étouffer le jeune Gryffondor, il lui écarta les jambes sans douceur et rentra à nouveau son pénis dans l'antre rouge carmin de son neveu. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette sensation de contraction au niveau de sa queue dressée. Il voulait plus, toujours plus quand soudain, une douleur se fit sentir au niveau de son gland puis au niveau de ses testicules et tout son corps fut attaqué par de nombreux spasmes puis il tomba à la renverse sur son gros fessiers graisseux.

Harry commença à convulser, ses yeux étaient noirs et un tatouage apparut sur son épaule sifflant de mécontentement. Sa magie protectrice s'activa et il transplana, basculant juste avant dans les ténèbres.

•••

 **[** … / ! \Fin de la Scène à sujet sensible/ ! \\... **]**

•••

Noir. Il faisait noir. Harry était ici et là-bas en même temps, comme s'il n'y avait aucune limite dans cet espace sans lumière. Le petit Brun était assis en tailleur, ne souffrant pas de ses blessures... Étrange. Il se leva sans aucune douleur et le décor changea. Il n'était plus dans le noir mais à présent devant un lac plus grand que celui de Poudlard. Au-dessus de l'eau se tenait une fine particule de nacre, comme une perle géante suintant la douceur.

Harry s'approcha à pas de félin, guettant le moindre mouvement extérieur, puis regarda la surface brillant de mille feux. D'un léger effleurement des doigts, des ondulations firent apparaître un parchemin sortant de l'eau, devant les yeux vert du Gryffondor, toujours aussi ternes. Sans difficulté il le prit et commença à lire, ne se doutant aucunement qu'il s'agissait d'un langage ancien.

 _Harry, bébé._

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que James et moi avons failli à notre tâche : celle de te protéger d'Albus Dumbledore._

 _Si tu parviens à lire cette lettre sans difficulté, c'est que la magie qui émanait de toi s'est enfin activée._

 _Mon chéri, à l'âge d'un an tu avais déjà fait de la magie instinctive, elle était si pure et si sauvage en même temps. Tu étais tellement beau avec tes jolis yeux vert pétillant de bonheur. Sache que ton Père et moi sommes très fiers de toi quoi que tu fasses._

 _Maintenant écoute moi mon amour. Ce que tu vas lire changera à tout jamais la vision que tu as du monde actuel._

 _Pour commencer, Albus Dumbledore devient fou de jour en jour, tu ne dois en aucun cas lui faire confiance. A l'heure où je t'écris cette lettre, nous venons d'apprendre qu'une prophétie a été annoncée par Sibylle Trelawney. Cette femme a bouleversé nos vies, et nous pensons qu'Albus cherche l'enfant mentionné dans la prophétie qui n'est autre que toi._

 _Ne te fie pas aux apparences. Dumbledore nous a menti, il ne cherche que la gloire et le pouvoir en se servant de toi pour tuer Le Seigneur._

 _Harry, je sais que je parle familièrement du plus grand mage noir, mais il n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il est aussi doux qu'un agneau et nous faisons partie de son cercle intime. Ne le vois pas comme une menace. Le seul à détester est Albus, tous les actes qu'il a commis en se faisant passer pour le plus grand sorcier blanc ne sont que mensonges._

 _S'il te plaît mon chéri, crois-moi. Il n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois. Fait moi la promesse d'essayer de le comprendre, lui qui t'a tant choyé quand tu étais petit._

 _Adieu mon amour. Grandit bien, soit sage et surtout ne te laisse pas faire._

 _Tu es et resteras notre petit bébé heureux et remplit de joie, j'en suis certaine. Tu es promis à un grand avenir._

 _Nous t'aimons tellement fort mon bébé._

 _Maman, Papa._

 _Ps : James te fait plein de bisous._

 _Pss : Rends-toi à la banque et demande à voir Mr Gripsec, ce gobelin s'occupe de nos comptes. Cette lettre est accompagnée de la chevalière de la famille Potter. Met la lorsque tu iras à la banque, tu comprendras à ce moment-là._

 _Nous t'aimons._

Serrant cette précieuse lettre contre sa poitrine, Harry trembla. Même si il n'avait pas connu ses parents, ceux-ci lui manquaient terriblement. Un léger vent vint caresser ses douces joues rougies et un murmure se fit entendre.

 _Harry... Harry... Maintenant tu sais... Harry..._ _Harry... Regarde ton reflet et tu comprendras._

Suivant les indications de cette voix apaisante, il se pencha au-dessus de l'eau. Ce qu'il vit lui arracha un petit cri de surprise. Un tatouage bougeait doucement sur son bras passant par ses côtes, finissant sur ses omoplates. Harry prit de curiosité toucha délicatement ces marques qui ondulaient sur sa peau. Une étrange chaleur s'en dégageait et de la magie s'en échappait. Il sentait l'amour et le réconfort.

 _Harry... Je me nomme Élios, je suis l'ancienne Magie. Invoqué par ton jumeau d'âme pour te protéger d'un mauvais sort. Je serai dès à présent et à jamais sur ta peau. Ne t'en fais pas, je peux prendre n'importe quelle apparence. Tu auras certainement la plus belle des marques sur toi. Je suis honoré d'avoir été appelé pour te servir. N'aie crainte jeune serpent, je te protégerais comme je l'ai fait il y a quelques années et avant que tu ne sois ici._

« Me protéger ? Et... Qui est mon jumeau d'âme ? »

 _Oui te protéger, tu étais en grand danger chez ces immondes moldus, je t'ai fait sombrer dans un état de comas magique, ta magie te soignera ne t'en fais pas. Pour ton jumeau d'âme, tu le sauras s'il se manifeste. Cela se sent directement mais il y a en toi quelque chose qui ne te permet pas de savoir, mon petit._

« Qu'est-ce dont ? Puis est-ce vrai… Dumbledore mentait ? »

 _Malheureusement je ne sais pas, je ne trouve pas, ma magie a été affaiblie par cette barrière. Et oui, Dumbledore est avide de pouvoir et cherche la destruction du mage noir. Il manipule tout le monde comme il t'a manipulé toi, depuis que tu as un an. Prend garde à toi, tes ennemis pourraient devenir tes plus proches alliés. À Bientôt mon petit serpent._

« À bientôt Élios, merci d'avoir toujours été là. »

 _C'était mon rôle de t'aider comme je le pouvais._

Le tatouage arrêta ses sifflements et se figea, formant des arabesques dans son dos remontant légèrement dans sa nuque surmonté de deux émeraudes scintillantes.

À nouveau le décor changea, revenant aux ténèbres sans limites. Un lit aux draps couleur crème était présent, alors Harry s'y installa et sombra dans un sommeil profond.

•••

Le monde sorcier était en émoi, le survivant était porté disparu. Dumbledore n'avait pas su tenir sa langue et avait tout raconté aux journalistes : Harry était un gamin égoïste et il faisait juste une fugue pour qu'on le remarque. Il reviendrait sûrement le lendemain. Pas de quoi avoir peur.

Dans son bureau Albus fulminait, ces crétins de Dursley n'avait pas enfermé le jouet comme il fallait. _Sombres idiots ! Je vais devoir faire le boulot moi-même !_ Pensa-t-il furieusement.

Sortant son miroir à double sens, il appela Peter et lui ordonna de retrouver la trace de ce stupide gamin désobéissant avec l'aide de quelques Aurors à ses ordres. Pettigrow, lâche et lèche botte, se courba devant le miroir et se changea en rat, la traque commençait.

Le citronné descendit aux cachots afin de discuter de la situation avec Severus, professeur et maître des potions. Sans avoir besoin de frapper, il entra sans convenance et s'approcha du bureau du Potionniste.

« Albus.

\- Bonjour Severus. Avant que tu ne t'occupes de tes affaires, j'aimerai te parler de la disparition du Survivant.

\- Potter fait encore des siennes ? Il se comporte comme un gamin pourri gâté par sa famille ?

\- Oui il a simplement fugué. J'ai lancé une traque avant de venir ici. Voldemort a-t-il eu vent de tout ceci ? »

Severus acquiesça, commençant sérieusement à s'impatienter de la présence du fou citronné. Se relevant d'un coup il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Albus, je dois aller chercher des ingrédients. À bientôt.

\- Dans ce cas je te laisse. Bon après-midi Severus. J'attends un rapport détaillé de ce que pense Voldemort dans mon bureau demain matin. »

Et Severus quitta d'un pas rapide son bureau. Il allait pouvoir rapporter cette fameuse discussion à Tom. Il finit par transplaner. « Manoir Prince ».

•••

 _Manoir Malfoy - Chambre de Drago. Trente juillet – dix heures._

Au manoir Malfoy tout le monde était réveillé. Ils avaient mangé dans le plus grand des silences et Drago avait voulu aller chercher un livre sur les potions avancées que son parrain lui avait offert à son anniversaire. Il avait été ravi, les yeux pétillants.

Quand il n'était pas à Poudlard, il se permettait de faire apparaître ses émotions tout comme ses parents. Au début de sa scolarité, il devait tenir une parfaite image d'un Sang-pur en ne montrant aucuns sentiments, il devait rester simplement neutre. Il en était devenu le Prince des Serpentards et cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Puis il avait été enrôlé dans le cercle intime de Tom tout comme ses parents, son père était son plus grand modèle et il en était absolument fier.

Malgré les apparences Malfoy senior était chez lui un père aimant, de même pour sa douce épouse. Mais sous les feux des projecteurs, ils avaient tous les trois un cœur de glace.

Drago, montant les escaliers assez rapidement alla directement à son bureau à l'opposé de son lit, prenant dans ses bras le fabuleux livre de Potion. Se retournant pour repartir dans le grand salon, un « crac » se fit entendre et il aperçut Potter, inconscient et couvert de sang. Son corps était complètement meurtri et il était nu... Entièrement nu.

Il cria d'effroi, ses parents pris d'une profonde angoisse accoururent rapidement et virent le tableau d'horreur. Lucius fronça les sourcils et alla chercher un drap pour couvrir les parties intimes du petit Brun.

« Cissy, appelle Severus immédiatement ! Dit lui de prendre un maximum de potion de soin, de guérison et de nutrition. Vite ! Quand à toi Drago, nous allons le prendre délicatement et l'amener sur ton lit. Au diable la salissure, il y a beaucoup plus important.

\- Mais Père ! Il s'agit de Potter ! On devrait le laisser mourir, ça nous débarrasserait d'une nuisance !

\- Je t'interdis de penser cela. N'as-tu pas remarqué son épaule gauche ? Ce tatouage, regarde.

\- Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-il curieux de savoir pourquoi Potter, son ennemis de toujours, était dans cet état et dans sa chambre.

\- Après les soins, je t'expliquerai et te révélerai la vérité à son sujet. Maintenant à trois, on le soulève doucement. Un... Deux... TROIS ! »

Sans utiliser la magie, Harry fut transporté délicatement sur un lit de soie couleur crème, son corps inconsciemment se détendit.

Narcissa revint en vitesse en compagnie du maître des potions grognant car on l'avait dérangé dans ses préparations de Potions. Franchissant le seuil de la porte, il fut pris de haut-le-cœur et regarda le corps inerte de Potter. Voyant la marque sur son épaule, il avança d'un pas rapide et commença les soins.

« Drago, ce que tu vois là, énonça son père tranquillement, est la marque d'une ancienne magie invoquée par un sacrifice. Pour que cela se fasse, le lanceur doit contenir une grande puissance magique car le rituel demande une très grande quantité de magie et d'énergie. Ce tatouage lui a été fait un an après la naissance du jeune Potter par le maître, Drago. »

Lucius aida Severus à tourner lentement le corps ensanglanté et rendit au sol, le contenu de son estomac quand ils virent le dos lacéré du Gryffondor et une plaie béante en diagonal infectée laissant le sang couler sans retenue. Malfoy senior, plus pâle que jamais, narra la suite.

« La famille Potter, paix à leur âme, faisait partie du cercle intime du Seigneur. Ils étaient aussi nos plus proches amis. Le trente et un octobre, quand Harry avait toujours juste un an, Dumbledore les a attaqués pour deux raisons. La première était la prophétie qui fut avérée complètement fausse, la seconde par gloire et avidité. Il a alors, avec l'aide de ses sbires les Aurors, tué et torturé les Potter et les Londubat. Le fils Londubat a été secouru par sa grand-mère. Mais Harry lui fut seul, ses parents morts et un homme complètement fou. »

Il soupira puis reprit.

« Le seigneur l'a alors protégé de son sacrifice, puis son âme fut séparée de son corps avec l'aide de la magie instinctive du petit Potter. Harry avait été marqué comme son égal, maintenant nous devons à tout prix le sauver, nous le devons pour le maître. Quand il l'apprendra, tout changera. » Fini-t-il par dire.

Drago resta coi, la vision qu'il avait de Potter commençait à changer. Une question lui vint à l'esprit.

« Mais Père, pendant toutes ses années, pourquoi Potter n'est pas revenu vers le Seigneur ?

\- Drago, tu manques cruellement d'intelligence sur ce coup-là. A un an, tu ne peux te souvenir de ce genre d'événement. Il a été emmené par la force par le vieux fou, le prenant pour sa seule famille. Il a été manipulé depuis qu'il a un an. » Souffla-t-il.

Severus après avoir fini les soins complets se releva, les jambes et le dos endoloris.

« Je pense que nous devrions le laisser dormir, il ne se réveillera pas avant une semaine voir quinze jours vu l'étendue de ses blessures physique externes et internes. Je vous expliquerai ça dans le salon. Vaut mieux être assis. »

Ils partirent sans voir qu'Harry avait sombré dans un profond coma magique, entouré par un bouclier vert émeraude aux reflets rouge.

•••

Arrivés au salon les adultes ainsi que Drago se posèrent sur le divan et les fauteuils. Le thé avait été apporté par Misty, une petite Elfe de maison adorable.

« Bon venons en directement aux faits. Potter a été battu, il a cinq côtes brisées et j'ai dû lui remettre la mâchoire en place. Ensuite j'ai remarqué des lésions internes au niveau de son anus. Il... Il a été violé, les plaies internes sont assez conséquentes, il a été pénétré sans préparation ce qui lui a valu un déchirement sur quatre millimètres de chaque côté. Je lui ai donné les bonnes potions mais il va falloir lui en redonner tous les jours pendant plus d'une semaine, obligatoire. Il ne devra pas non plus bouger de son lit, pour ne rien aggraver. »

Drago fut choqué, comment pouvait-on faire subir ce genre de sévices au « Survivant » ? Il ne savait plus vraiment comment l'appeler, il était perdu... Complètement perdu...

Narcissa quant à elle s'était évanouie, il n'était qu'un adolescent tout comme son fils, personne n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à un enfant. Lucius resta de marbre, ne voulant montrer son trouble.

« Je vais appeler le maître, je reviens. Merci Severus de t'être déplacé. Pourrais-tu mettre quelques fioles de soin dans la chambre de mon fils, nous allons laisser le jeune Potter sur ce lit. »

Severus acquiesça et disparut dans un mouvement de sa robe noir onyx. Arrivé dans la chambre de Drago, il fut surpris par la douce chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce. Il s'avança doucement et vit l'aura entourant précieusement le jeune Potter. D'un sifflement sourd, il vit la marque parcourir le corps pâle du jeune garçon.

 _Ne vous approchez pas. Il va recevoir un puissant don magique... Ne vous approchez pas où je vous tuerai de mes propres dents._

« Mais je dois le soigner, sinon il mourra de ses blessures ! » Il s'inquiétait de la santé du jeune hôte.

 _Non, par ma magie il survivra. Par son héritage il guérira. Ne vous approchez pas, laissez le dormir, il le mérite._

« Bien, je me repose sur vous. Comment puis-je vous appeler ? »

 _Élios._

 **.À SUIVRE.**

* * *

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _•••_

 _À samedi prochain ! Prenez soin de vous ! :3_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour !_

 _Voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **RAR - Anonymes :**

Lyxie : Franchement merci pour ta review ! Ça m'a fait hyyyyper plaisir !:D Je suis aussi contre les Dursley… Que des pourritures. Merci encore et bonne lecture, j'espère qu'il te plaira celui-ci.

Crocmou : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^.^

Arwen Jedusor : Haha ! Je suis bien contente qu'elle te plaise autant :3 Bonne lecture à toi ! :)

Serpent d'argent : Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

 **Rappel** **:** « et/ou - Dialogue » **/** (Pensée) **/** _-_ _Langage Elfique_ _/ •_ **Fourchelang**

 **Second rappel** ** _:_** Je répond par Message Privé aux reviews non-anonymes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.**

•••

 _ **[**_ **…** _Ne vous approchez pas. Il va recevoir un puissant don magique... Ne vous approchez pas où je vous tuerai de mes propres dents._

« Mais je dois le soigner, sinon il mourra de ses profondes blessures ! » S'inquiétant de la santé du jeune hôte.

 _Non, par ma magie il survivra. Par son héritage il guérira. Ne vous approchez pas, laissez le dormir, il le mérite._

« Bien, je me repose sur vous. Comment puis-je vous appeler ? »

 _Élios..._ _ **]**_

•••

Severus s'était rendu au salon pour informer de l'état du jeune garçon, tous avait eu un air surpris sauf une personne. Tom. Il était arrivé entretemps, furieux que l'on puisse s'en prendre à son joyau. Il avait déchaîné sa colère sur les meubles du salon, comment avaient-ils osé ? C'est alors que le Lord leur avait raconté l'origine de la marque posée sur le corps frêle du Gryffondor.

On racontait que pour invoquer cette marque, il fallait être doté d'une grande puissance magique. Le réceptacle devait avoir une puissance égale ou supérieure, il devait aussi posséder du sang ancestral provenant des Hauts-elfes. Il s'agissait du peuple suprême des elfes, qu'ils soient des ténèbres ou de la lumière. C'est seulement alors que tout s'activait.

La journée avait été longue. Severus était reparti dans son manoir pour terminer quelques potions pour le Lord. Celui-ci était monté dans la chambre de Drago pour veiller sur celui qu'il chérissait depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux dessus. Il pouvait voir les changements physiques.

En effet, Harry était mince, trop mince, presque maigre. Sa peau était pâle alors qu'avant elle était halée. La malnutrition avait terni ses cheveux, eux qui étaient si doux avant. Tom s'approcha doucement de son joyau quand il entendit un doux sifflement.

 _\- Mon Roi._

 _\- Élios,_ _Salutation._

 _\- Comment allez-vous ?_

 _\- Furieux. Comment va mon prince ?_

 _\- Il se remet doucement de ses profondes blessures internes, je l'aide beaucoup avec ma magie. Ce soir, le Prince naîtra. Il sera sûrement perdu, il faudra s'armer de beaucoup de patience, Mon Roi._

 _\- Bien, bon travail. Aide le ce soir, guide-le._

 _\- Ce sera fait comme vous le souhaitez Mon Roi._

D'un geste d'amour, passant sans difficulté à travers la protection vert et rouge, Tom caressa la joue de son Prince et lui remis une mèche derrière l'oreille.

« Dors bien, petit trésor. »

Le Lord sortit de la chambre, la colère toujours présente. Personne dans ce manoir n'avait peur de lui, ils ne le craignaient pas mais le respectaient. Il était le Haut roi des hauts-elfes, c'est à dire le Roi suprême de toutes les races. Personne n'était au courant à par son cercle intime mis sous serment inviolable.

Il avait appris des Potter qu'Harry avait du sang Elfique du côté de son père. Ils avaient donc fait quelques analyses et il s'avérait qu'il était un haut-elfes de sang royal. Cependant ses gênes étaient éteins. Quand le Seigneur avait fait le sacrifice, cela lui avait confirmé qu'il était un prince. Son prince, son joyau inestimable, son jumeau d'âme.

•••

C'était l'heure du dîner, Tom avait été invité à manger par courtoisie et amitié. Tout en mangeant une salade, il lança un avertissement : ce soir allait être un moment unique et grandement magique pour le jeune Potter. Dès que le Lord fut parti, les Malfoy parlèrent entre eux, attendant l'arrivée de Severus pour les soins post héritage du Gryffondor.

Drago n'avait quasiment pas parlé de tout le repas. Il était trop... il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Sa Némésis, son ennemi depuis la première année, celui qui ne lui avait pas serré la main,… Sa plus grande déception, et là, Potter dormait dans son lit... Son lit ! Comment devait-il réagir après tant d'années d'animosité ? Est-ce qu'il devait devenir Poufsouffle ou rester le prince de glace ?

« Père, Mère. Combien de temps devra-t-il resté dans mon lit ? »

Ils entendirent un « crac ».

« Autant de temps qu'il le faudra Drago. Harry est le protégé du Seigneur des ténèbres. Tu devras te plier aux ordres. Tu fais peut-être partie du cercle intime avec tes parents mais tu n'en restes pas moins qu'un disciple jeune et arrogant. » déclara rapidement Severus sur un ton autoritaire.

« Severus, vient donc manger avec nous pendant que c'est chaud. » ajouta Mme Malfoy, ravi de la présence de son ami sans écouter ce qu'il disait précédemment.

« Avec plaisir, Cissy. Lucius que penses-tu de la situation, du retour à Poudlard du « _Survivant »_? »

« Ce cher Albus va tenter de le remettre dans le « droit chemin », selon lui. Nous ne pouvons le laisser faire une telle chose. Dès qu'il se réveillera, nous lui dirons TOUT. Sans mâcher nos mots. Quant à toi Drago, j'attends un comportement irréprochable envers lui. Plus de confrontations, plus d'insultes. Est-ce clair ? »

« Limpide, Père. »

Quand le repas fut terminé, il était vingt-trois heures trente. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé du sujet actuel, la politique du ministère de la magie, du comportement des Aurors qu'on pouvait comparer à de sombres idiots incapables de discerner le bien du mal. Ils avaient eu vent d'une attaque sur le chemin de traverse, faisant passer les Mangemorts pour les fautifs alors qu'en réalité, ce n'était que de simple copies. Comment le savaient-ils ? C'est simple, les Mangemorts étaient au Q.G.

Lord Voldemort, autrement dit Tom, les avaient conviés pour diverses missions. Mais en aucun cas, ces attaques ne visaient à blesser des sorciers. Jedusor ne cherchait pas à éradiquer les sang-mêlés ni les nés moldus. Non, il cherchait simplement à trouver un moyen de faire apprendre le monde de la magie à ceux qui en avait le plus grand besoin. La gloire et l'argent ne l'intéressaient pas. C'est alors qu'entre en jeu Albus Dumbledore, ce vieux fou qui réclamait sans cesse l'attention. Il le faisait passer pour un être sans cœur, un animal tuant de sang-froid. Tom ne sortait plus depuis la fameuse nuit il y a maintenant presque seize ans.

Quand il s'était sacrifié pour son prince, tous ses fidèles l'avaient attendu sans jamais aller du côté de la « lumière ». Haha, lumière... On se demandait vraiment s'il avait vraiment de la lumière à tous les étages. Son cercle premier avait attendu le retour de leur précieux Seigneur jusqu'à la quatrième année du jeune Potter à Poudlard. Il avait réussi à obtenir une fiole de sang apportée par Severus qui l'avait eu dans le bureau de Directeur. Celui-ci avait prétendu vouloir une analyse de sang pour voir l'état de santé du jeune garçon, comme il l'avait dit à Harry. Severus avait des doutes sur les agissements du vieux fou, mais il ne pouvait rien prouver. Il restait donc sous ses ordres pour en savoir un peu plus. Le Directeur n'y voyait que du feu.

Grâce à cela, il avait pu obtenir un corps. Dans un premier temps c'était un corps reptilien mais le maître des potions avait finalement trouvé une potion, aux effets permanents, rendant au maître une apparence normale.

Il était maintenant brun aux yeux noirs mêlés de rouge. Sa peau n'était plus aussi pâle mais restait claire, il avait gardé sa taille qui était d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Il avait changé sa garde-robe pour pouvoir être plus soigné lorsqu'il recevait du monde.

Jamais au grand jamais, ceux qui le suivaient ne l'avaient craint. Non, ils le respectaient tellement, que même sa colère était un salut. Il n'était pas comme le prétendait le vieux fou. Non... Il avait aimé la famille Potter, il chérissait Harry quand il était petit. Il appréciait la famille Malfoy et avait une grande confiance en ses deux bras droits.

La populace sorcière n'était qu'un troupeau de mouton, suivant la « lumière » qui au final n'était pas si clean que ça. Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas. Du moins pas encore.

Depuis qu'il avait récupéré son apparence d'origine, tout avait changé, le Lord avait eu le temps de reprendre ses forces physiques d'entant, ainsi que sa magie ancienne. Il avait cherché le moyen de rentrer en contact avec Harry, mais celui-ci le combattait, aveuglé par le mensonge. Chaque année, Tom dépérissait. Jusqu'au jour où son joyau avait transplané chez les Malfoy inconscient. Il s'était promis de le protéger quel qu'en soit le prix.

Il était minuit moins dix, tout le monde était sur ses gardes, tout le monde attendait, regardant le Lord faire les cents pas. Harry allait bientôt recevoir son héritage. Il était plus qu'impatient de pouvoir contempler les traits si fins propres aux Haut-elfes. Grognant après le temps, il fit deux fois le tour du grand salon et monta jusqu'à la porte de Drago.

L'horloge sonna, minuit. Un brouillard épais commença à sortie de sous la porte, dégoulinant de magie ancienne. Le lord trop impatient toucha la poignée mais fut éjecté contre le mur. Il ne pouvait entrer, l'héritage était entamé, cela le remplissait d'inquiétude. Il entendit un sifflement lointain le rassurant. Élios était présent, il pouvait donc attendre la fin du rituel, son joyau était protégé.

•••

Dans la chambre de Drago, malgré le brouillard qui survolait le sol, il faisait bon. La magie en elle-même faisait en sorte que son héritier soit bien lors de sa transformation, elle le couvait comme une mère réchauffant son petit.

Harry avait les traits apaisés, ses blessures étaient soignées grâce aux potions de Severus et à la magie ancestral de sa marque. Le changement pouvait s'effectuer sans aucun problème.

Son corps se mit à grandir, atteignant le mètre quatre-vingt. Il se renforçait laissant place à une musculature visible. Il n'était plus maigre mais avait un corps svelte. Sa peau avait repris un ton halé. Ses cheveux quant à eux s'étaient lissés et avaient poussés jusqu'aux épaules. La couleur n'avait pas changée, toujours aussi foncée avec des reflets rouges. Les contours de son visage s'étaient affinés, lui donnant un côté androgyne. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

L'héritage en lui-même n'avait pas causé de réelle souffrance, ce qui était bien, mais le pire restait à venir, l'obtention du reste de sa magie. Celle qui fut seize ans plus tôt bridée par un homme s'arrêtant sur une fausse prophétie.

La douceur de la pièce fit place à la lourdeur, la tension était pesante et électrique. Le dos musclé d'Harry s'arc-bouta et il s'agrippa tant bien que de mal aux draps légers et hurla. Une explosion ravagea la pièce et brisa les fenêtres. Toute la magie jusqu'à présent enfouie et bloquée par l'ancien rituel fut libérée. Tous les souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit lui revinrent en tête. Les yeux de sa mère, le rire de son père, l'amour de sa famille et surtout le sacrifice du _Roi_ _._

Quand tout fut fini, Harry sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve. Lové dans les bras fort d'Élios à présent libéré du jeune corps de son Prince. La marque dans son dos qui avant avait la forme d'un serpent fit place à une écriture Elfique du haut de sa nuque jusqu'à la base de ses fesses. Il était inscrit : Harry James Potter. Prince Héritier.

•••

Il était minuit passé, les Malfoy avaient entendu les hurlements stridents du Prince. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que toutes les fenêtres éclatent en même temps ni à ce que Tom tombent à terre, convulsant et les yeux durement fermés. La magie avait été rendue à son hôte. Le sacrifice avait fait son travail, Tom avait récupéré ce qui lui avait été enlevé. Tous les souvenirs de cette nuit avait défilés dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le puissant Élios couvant le jeune Harry. Le Lord sombra à son tour dans les méandres du sommeil.

Severus courut vers son Seigneur et le fit léviter jusqu'à une chambre adjacente à celle de l'Héritier. Il avait senti la puissante magie sortir de sous la porte. Il avait tenté d'ouvrir la porte du jeune pour voir l'état de son corps mais en vain, elle restait fermée. Il devait attendre le réveil d'Harry, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour le moment. Lucius attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort afin de réparer tous dommages causés par l'héritage, comme si c'était une routine. Il ne prêtait guère attention aux dégâts, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir. Ce qu'il fit suivi de son épouse et de Drago dormant dans une chambre d'ami pour le moment.

Le lendemain, le trente et un juillet, dans la chambre du Blond, Harry se réveilla tranquillement encore un peu ensommeillé. Il sentait une chaleur apaisante à côté de lui. Il se tourna et vit une masse imposante mais ne chercha pas à se dégager tant il était bien. Se mettant sur le côté face à cette personne, il remarqua une marque en forme de serpent aux yeux émeraude comme les siens. Ce détail le percuta, comme si c'était absolument naturel... Élios !

« ÉLIOS ! »

\- _Humm… Mon Prince rendors toi, c'pas l'heure._

 _-Prince ? Pourquoi me dis-tu Prince ? Je n'en suis pas un._

- _Si tu es un Prince, tu me parles bien dans un ancien langage. Maintenant rendors toi._

Sans protester, il se repositionna contre le torse brûlant d'Élios. Il se sentait pleinement en sécurité, sans savoir pourquoi.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla seul, Élios était parti. Cela lui donna un sentiment de tristesse, il était encore une fois de plus seul dans une chambre assez richement décorée. Richement décorée ? Harry écarquilla les yeux et se redressa pour regarder les alentours. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ici dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva et manqua de se casser le menton par terre. Ses propres jambes ne supportait pas son poids… Pourquoi ? Il fut relevé par une paire de bras à la peau pâle.

« Mal... Malfoy ?

\- Oui c'est bien moi, quelle éloquence.

\- LÂCHE-MOI ! ÉLIOS ! ÉLIOS !

\- Mais calme toi Potter, je ne suis pas là pour te tuer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je viens de te sauver d'une blessure au menton, pas besoin de beugler.

\- Je... Qu'est-ce que je fais chez toi ?

\- Je t'ai retrouvé nu comme un vers, inconscient et en très mauvaise posture sur le tapis de ma chambre. Ma famille et Severus t'ont soigné. Je... Je vais aller les chercher, reste sur le lit. »

Sans un mot Harry détourna les yeux et se laissa porter sur le lit où il s'était réveillé. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Malfoy agissait comme... Comme un ami.

Élios fut le premier à rentrer dans la chambre, complètement affolé d'avoir laissé son Prince seul. Il s'assit à côté d'Harry et se lova contre lui. Lui donnant du réconfort et de la sécurité. Puis vint le tour des Malfoy, restant bouche bée devant la beauté du jeune Potter. Harry, quelque peu confus, chercha la fuite dans les bras de son gardien. Mais fut rattrapé par la douce voix de Narcissa.

« Bonjour Harry, je présume que tu dois te sentir en danger ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle continua.

« Harry, nous t'avons retrouvé dans cette chambre aux portes de la mort. Severus t'as soigné à la perfection jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions plus t'approcher à cause d'une protection. Le Lord en a été très affecté.

\- Quand vous parlez du Lord, c'est Lord Voldemort ? Il commença à paniquer, ils étaient chez les Mangemorts... Il fallait qu'il se sauve mais Élios le tenait fermement.

\- Entre autre oui, mais il n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il est doux, contrairement à ce que prétend Albus. Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurai laissé mon propre fils servir un monstre ? Bien sûr que non. S'il te plaît, fait confiance à aux paroles d'une mère. Tu es plus en sécurité ici que chez ta famille. Je laisserai au Lord le soin de t'expliquer réellement ce qu'il se passe.

\- Quand j'étais endormi, j'ai... J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère me disant que le Directeur mentait... Je... Je ne sais plus qui croire, je suis complètement perdu, puis-je être seul s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, nous serons dans le salon, si tu as besoin appelle Misty, c'est notre elfe de maison. Repose-toi bien Harry.

\- M...Merci. »

Tous partirent en direction du salon, le laissant réfléchir à la situation. Élios voulant faire de même commença à se lever mais Harry se lova dans ses bras.

« Reste... Tu es l'un des seuls à me réconforter depuis le début. »

Sans rien dire, il le sera encore plus fort, ne cherchant pas à lui parler. Harry, fatigué par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, s'endormit.

Une heure plus tard, il émergea doucement et décida de quitter les bras forts pour aller prendre une douche, mais fut retenu par Élios qui le prit dans ses bras et le transporta.

 _\- Tu n'es pas encore assez rétabli pour marcher tout seul, je te porte._

 _\- D'accord, mais me regarde pas quand je me déshabille._

 _\- Bien sûr que non mon Prince._

Quand il arriva dans la salle de bain, il tomba sur une glace et hoqueta de surprise. Son visage, son corps avaient changés... Pourquoi était-il comme ça ?

 _\- Héritage Elfique mon Prince. Mon Roi_ _te racontera. Pour le moment prend ta douche._

Harry étais surpris, lui un elfe ? Dans sa famille personne n'avait ce genre de gênes. À moins qu'il ne le sache pas. Une question en plus se dit-il. Quand il fut sur ses pieds, il observa longuement son gardien. Il était grand, fort et musclé. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés et châtain clair. Ses iris étaient vert d'eau, un peu moins vive que les siennes, il lâcha un sourire à cette image.

 _\- Quoi ?_

« Oh rien. »

Dès qu'il fut sous la douche, le bonheur était là, une douche bien chaude lui remettant les idées en place et les rendant plus claires. Quand il avait vu Narcissa arriver près de lui, aussi douce soit-elle, elle lui avait calmement expliqué la situation. Lui qui pensait qu'ils étaient des êtres dépourvu de sentiments, meurtrier au sang-froid et bien il se trompait lourdement. Les paroles de Mme Malfoy l'avaient convaincu tout en complétant les écrits de sa mère, mais par fierté il avait voulu être seul avec Élios.

Quand il eut fini de prendre sa douche, il se sécha, s'habilla d'une tenue convenable trouvée dans la salle de bain, bien pliée, puis avec l'aide de son gardien, ils descendirent au salon. La première chose qu'il vit ce sont les yeux noir pailletés de rouge le regardant rempli d'un amour profond et surtout de joie, Tom était là devant lui, ne bougeant pas d'un cil.

Harry ne savait pas quelle réaction adopter face à cette situation, c'était soit s'évanouir soit fuir soit avancer la tête haute à présent. Il choisit la troisième option, et avança de quelques pas en direction du Lord.

 _-Mon Roi, Salutation. «_ Ma mère avait beaucoup de respect pour vous, je respecterai son souhait. Vous vous êtes sacrifié pour me sauver, je vous dois une dette de vie. »

\- _Mon Prince. -_ Tu ne me dois rien, car tu m'as sauvé d'une mort certaine. Considère ta dette comme annulée. »

D'un sourire éclatant, Harry se retourna et salua le chef de famille ainsi que son professeur de Potion qui avait passé la nuit ici.

« Mr Malfoy, je voudrai vous remercier de votre hospitalité... Et...

\- Lucius, appelle-moi Lucius, Harry. Et c'est tout à fait normal. »

Harry rougit un peu et tourna la tête en direction de Severus. Mais celui-ci resta de marbre.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier Mr Potter, je n'ai fait que mon travail.

\- Je... L'éclat de joie dans les yeux du jeune Gryffondor s'estompa et son sourire tomba. Qu'avait-il fait pour que son professeur de Potion le haïsse autant. Il ne remarqua pas la colère dans les yeux de Tom, il allait faire comprendre à Severus la raison de sa colère, c'était certain.

\- Désolé... Désolé, si j'ai été un poids pour vous. Vous n'auriez jamais dû me soigner, je ne méritais en rien votre clémence. Je ne suis rien... Je ne suis personne. Désolé, je ne vous dérange pas plus... »

D'un regard triste et de détresse, Harry plongea ses prunelles dans celles d'Élios. Il se laissa tomber dans ses bras et lui demanda de retourner dans ses quartiers, enfin la chambre de Drago. Mais avant que ceux-ci ne franchissent la porte du salon, Severus attrapa l'épaule du gardien.

« Pot... Harry, excuse-moi pour ces paroles, je n'aurais pas dû tourner mes phrases comme ça. Puis-je te parler dans la chambre ? »

Harry acquiesça et se laissa porter par les bras fort et sécurisant, toujours aussi triste. Arrivé dans la chambre, le protecteur le déposa sur son lit et se posa à côté de lui, lui massant doucement le dos. Severus entra doucement dans la chambre et d'un sort fit apparaître une chaise. Se mettant en face du Brun, il soupira.

« Je voudrai te présenter mes excuses. Quand je t'ai vu arriver à la porte du salon, j'ai vu les yeux pétillants de joie que tu avais quand... Quand Lily était... encore présente en ce monde. La seule réaction que j'ai pu trouver pour me réconforter c'est de rester froid. J'en suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû. Ce n'est pas ce que ta mère aurait voulu. Les soins que je t'ai fait n'étaient en aucun cas forcé, je me sentais de le faire, pour toi.. Pour ta mère ainsi que James malgré notre passé, il le fallait. Encore une fois désolé de toutes ses années, je devais garder ce masque de bâtard graisseux, c'était une couverture. Désolé Harry.

\- Je... Ce n'est pas grave. Excuse acceptée. »

Toute tristesse envolée, Harry mit sa main sur son ventre.

 _\- Peut-on aller manger... J'ai faim Élios ?_

 _\- Oui mon prince._

D'un regard indifférent, le gardien notifia brièvement au potionniste qu'ils descendaient pour manger.

Arrivés au niveau des escaliers, il n'y avait plus que le silence, la lumière du salon était éteinte. Lorsque le protecteur fit descendre Harry de ses bras, une petite lumière apparut devant ses yeux. Un petit papier atterrit dans ses mains.

( _Suit la lumière)_

Par curiosité, il suivit gracieusement la petite boule de lumière qui les mena directement à la cuisine. D'un geste timide, il ouvrit la porte. Digne d'un film d'horreur Moldu ça. Puis tout s'éclaira.

« SURPRISE ! » suivit d'un « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY ! » Même Drago s'y était mis.

Ils y avaient pensé, lui qui n'était rien. Son anniversaire... Ils y avaient pensé. Tout d'un coup Harry tomba au sol, envahi par des sanglots enfoui depuis des années sans jamais céder. Mais c'était la goutte d'eau cette fois ci... En deux jours, il avait reçu une grande quantité d'amour. Depuis seize ans, à part ses deux meilleurs amis, il n'en avait jamais reçu, même pas une lichette.

Alors il pleura, pleura toutes les larmes de son corps sans jamais s'arrêter. Il agrippa une robe douce et soyeuse et renifla, une douce odeur de vanille musquée l'embauma et ses sanglots reprirent. Tom, celui qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour le protéger le prit dans ses bras et le berça tout doucement.

 _\- Je suis là, dorénavant, nous serons tous là pour te montrer la vérité._

Tom en signe de réconfort, lui dit un léger baiser sur le front et continua de le bercer sous les yeux attendrit et stupéfaits de la tendresse que montrait le lord.

 **.À SUIVRE.**

* * *

 _\- Qu'en pensez-vous ? -_

 _•••_

 _Review ?_

 _•••_

 _À samedi prochain :3_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour ! Voici le troisième chapitre.. exclusivement pour vous :3_

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ^.^_

* * *

 _ **RAR – Anonyme.**_

 _Guest 1 : Merci pour ta review ! Harry est, pour le moment, tranquille. Haha. M'enfin ça ne va pas durer :p Bonne lecture !_

 _Serpent d'argent : Merci pour ta review flatteuse ! Ça ravit mon p'tit coeur d'auteure :D J'espère que le chapitre 3 te plaira tout autant que les précédents. Bonne lecture petit serpent ! :)_

 _Guest 2 : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui je trouve aussi, son héritage est intéressant. Il le sera encore plus après. Bonne lecture !_

 _Lyxie : Merci pour ta jolie review ! Ça fait plaisir ! Je suis bien contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu ! Bonne lecture ! =)_

 _Crocmou : Merci pour ta review ! Ça me fait plaisir ! =) J'espère que le chapitre te plaira ^^ Bonne lecture ! =)_

 _Arwen Jedusor : Merciiii pour ta review ! Voilà comme convenu le chapitre ! J'espère que l'attente ne t'a pas posé de problème :p Bonne lecture à toi :)_

 _Guest 3 : Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture ! =)_

* * *

 **Rappel** **:** « et/ou - Dialogue » **/** (Pensée) **/** _-_ _Langage Elfique_ _/ •_ **Fourchelang**

 **Second rappel** ** _:_** Je répond par Message Privé aux reviews non-anonymes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3.**

•••

 _ **[**_ _…-Je suis là, dorénavant, nous serons tous là pour te montrer la vérité._

 _Tom, en signe de réconfort, lui déposa un baiser léger sur le front et continua à le bercer sous les yeux attendris des autres, stupéfaits par la tendresse que montrait le Lord_ _…_ _ **]**_

•••

 _Manoir Malfoy – Trente-et-un Juillet._

Harry était toujours accroché à la robe de Tom. Il ne voulait plus ouvrir les yeux. En quelques instants, il avait vu et revu sa vie entachée par des mensonges en tout genre. Lord Voldemort n'était pas un tortionnaire mégalomane. Albus Dumbledore lui avait menti en se faisant passer pour un papy gâteau. Tous ces mensonges à propos de ses parents, comme le fait qu'ils avaient été tués par Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, alors qu'en fait, c'était ces foutus Aurors qui se prenaient pour des gens du côté de la lumière. Et si... Et Sirius ? Que de mensonges et manipulations, il allait obtenir vengeance pour tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir jusque-là.

Oh non, il ne se rabaisserait pas à tuer, mais il ferait perdre le travail de ces bons à rien d'Aurors apprentis justiciers. Et il ferait clairement renvoyer le Directeur, pour meurtre, mauvais traitement et mensonge envers la population Sorcière. La banque ! Il devait aller à la banque ! Cette information passagère lui fit « tilt » et il arrêta ses sanglots, jurant qu'il ne pleurerait plus pour ces incompétents.

Humant encore une fois l'odeur douce de Tom, il se dégagea de son emprise, se releva et défroissa ses affaires. Il se redressa et fit le plus grand des sourires.

« Merci... Pour ça, souffla-t-il. Vous n'étiez pas obligé. »

Lucius arqua un sourcil et voulut parler, mais il fut coupé pas l'initiative de son fils.

« Potter, j'aimerais t'offrir mon cadeau en premier. Mais tu n'auras que deux choix, l'un est matériel, l'autre immatériel. Lequel veux-tu ? »

Sans aucune hésitation Harry choisit l'immatériel. Drago sourit. Il l'enlaça doucement, une étreinte semblable à celles que l'on offre à un ami proche, puis se décala et lui tendit la main.

« Depuis toutes ses années, je pensais que tu te la racontais car tu étais le survivant. J'ai été vexé quand tu as refusé de me serrer la main chez Mme Guipure. Alors, aujourd'hui, je voudrais te présenter mes sincères excuses : je regrette amèrement ce que j'ai pu te faire subir. Voudras-tu me pardonner et me laisser une chance de devenir un ami en qui tu peux avoir confiance ?

\- Je te pardonne, mais ne regrette pas. Nous nous connaissons parfaitement maintenant, enfin c'est mon cas. Il faut savoir connaître tout chez son ennemi : qualités, points forts et faiblesses, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il lui serra fort la main tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Oui, il le pardonnait, ça c'était certain. Après ce simple geste, Drago lui offrit son cadeau. Il s'agissait d'une bague en or blanc surmontée d'une émeraude et d'un saphir. Il lui montra son index il avait la même. Sous la bague se tenait une petite carte.

« _Parce qu'entre amis, on devrait toujours se tenir au courant du moral de l'un et de l'autre. Il s'agit d'un transmetteur d'émotions, je saurais quand tu iras mal et inversement. Merci d'avoir accepté de me laisser une chance, Harry. »_

Tout le reste de la matinée se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Il avait reçu de très beaux cadeaux des personnes présentes, mais celui qu'il préférait était celui de Tom. Il s'agissait d'une chaîne en or avec pour pendentif le mot « _Prince_ » écrit en langage Elfique. Quand il avait levé les yeux vers lui, il avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange. Il lui avait souri, montrant son adoration pour son cadeau.

Narcissa avait été chercher un gâteau français, un « Opéra » au design moderne. Pendant qu'ils dégustaient leur part, des « toc, toc » se firent entendre. C'était le reste des cadeaux pour Harry. Même sa merveilleuse chouette était là. D'un pas décidé, le brun alla ouvrir la fenêtre et caressa les douces plumes de son animal. L'oiseau tenait dans son bec une lettre fine avec le cachet d'Albus Dumbledore.

Pris d'un frisson, il lâcha la lettre et recula de quelque pas, il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Pas maintenant. Il lança un regard de détresse à Drago et celui-ci se leva de son siège et s'approcha doucement d'Harry.

« Co... Comment sait-il que je suis ici ?

\- Il ne le sait pas, il a juste demandé à ta chouette de te retrouver et c'est chose faite. Veux-tu que j'ouvre le courrier ? »

D'un signe de tête, Harry l'autorisa à ouvrir la lettre. Alors que Drago allait en direction de la chouette blanche, Tom passa devant lui et prit la missive. Dès qu'elle fut dans ses mains, il l'analysa et la tendit à Drago.

« N'ouvre jamais un courrier sans l'avoir analysé avant. Tu aurais pu tomber sur un sort malveillant, Drago, fais plus attention !

\- Oui, mon seigneur, mes excuses.

\- Ce n'est rien, que dit-elle ? »

Malfoy junior tremblait, il avait commis une faute qui aurait pu lui coûter sa nouvelle amitié. Délicatement, il ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire.

 _Mon cher Harry,_

 _J'ai appris pour ta fugue. Je trouve que ce comportement est digne d'un enfant de cinq ans. Tu vas rentrer maintenant et nous discuterons ainsi de la punition que tu encours en ayant quitté le bouclier de ta mère._

 _Je te rappelle, Harry, que je suis ton tuteur légal, comme l'indique le testament de tes parents. Il souligne que tu me dois obéissance._

 _Ce n'est que pour ton bien, Harry, crois-moi, tu es plus en sécurité chez ta famille._

 _C'est pour te protéger de toute menace venant de Tom et de ses partisans._

 _Allez rentre maintenant, j'attends de toi à ce que tu m'envoies une réponse dans l'heure qui suit. Sache que si tu ne rentres pas, je te retrouverai et te ferait comprendre qu'en dehors des murs de la maison Dursley, tu n'es pas en sécurité._

 _C'est pour ton bien._

 _A.D_

La tension de la pièce fut plus lourde après cela, Harry serrait les points à en voir pair ses phalanges et sa magie crépitait. Il se prenait pour qui pour insinuer qu'il n'était qu'un enfant de dix ans. Il ne savait rien.. RIEN de ce qui c'est passé. Il fallait absolument qu'il aille à la banque, chercher le moyen de s'émanciper et de comprendre un peu plus sur ses origines.

D'un autre « boum » à la fenêtre fit redescendre la tension et la colère d'Harry pour laisser place à la joie. En effet la chouette de la famille Weasley venait de s'écraser contre la vitre avec plusieurs paquets. Avec précipitation Harry percha l'oiseau sur une chaise et lui donna un bonbon ainsi qu'à la sienne qui piaillait comme une enfant. Ceci étant fait, le Gryffondor ouvrit ses cadeaux, il en était ravis. Des livres d'Hermione, une paire de gants en peau de dragon de la part de Ron, des farces de la part des Jumeaux, un pull et une écharpe pour cet hiver de la part d'Arthur et Molly et un étui pour sa baguette de la part de Ginny. Ils avaient pensé à lui, Harry les aimait comme une seconde famille, il avait hâte de les retrouver.

Se tournant vers ses hôtes, il fronça les sourcils.

« Il faut que je me rende à Gringott's, aujourd'hui. J'ai un sujet à régler au plus vite. Après j'aimerai entendre vos explications _Mon Roi. »_

Tom le jaugea et fit de même, fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'iras pas seul, Severus guide le. Et met un sort de Glamour, je ne désire pas qu'on te saute dessus. Après oui je te donnerai des informations, je serai dans mon bureau de mon manoir, transplanez après votre rendez vous. _-Joyeux_ _anniversaire_ _Mon Prince._ Vous pouvez tous disposer. »

Dès que le Lord fut parti, Harry remercia Les Malfoy et le maître des potions. Rien qu'hier, ils avaient fait beaucoup de chose à fin de l'aider. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils fait ? Pourtant il ne valait rien, à part être un pantin orphelin, il n'était personne, il ne méritait personne encore moins Tom. _(Oh Tom, pourquoi quand je te regarde, mon cœur rate un battement.)_

Après avoir salué Harry et Severus, Narcissa et son mari quittèrent la pièce sans se soucier de Drago qui finissait sa part de gâteau. L'instant d'après il avait trouvé l'excuse d'aller lire à la bibliothèque du manoir. Harry informa Severus qu'il allait s'habiller plus dignement. Quand se fut terminé et le sort Glamour posé, ils transplanèrent au Chaudron-Baveur et se dirigèrent vers la banque non loin de là.

Arrivé à destination, Harry remit sa chevalière de la famille Potter et entra d'un pas sûr et rapide. La banque l'avait toujours fascinée, grande à s'en perdre de vue. Debout devant un comptoir il énonça le nom de Gripsec et leur montra le bijou sur son dos. D'un maigre sourire, le Gobelin grogna et envoya un subordonné chercher la personne en question.

Après dix minutes d'attente dans la fraîcheur de la banque, Gripsec apparut fièrement dressé.

« Suivez-moi. »

Sans plus d'informations, Harry et Severus suivirent le banquier et entrèrent dans une pièce protégée par plusieurs sorts.

« Mon Prince. J'en déduis de votre présence que vous venez comprendre et acquérir votre dû ?

\- Oui, j'ai reçu un courrier de ma mère, Lily Potter, disant que je devais vous voir. Juste vous. J'aimerais comprendre mes origines et surtout revoir le testament de mes parents ainsi que le contrat de tutorat.

\- Bien sûr, mon Prince, acquiesça le gobelin, commençons par quelques explications. Lady Potter est venu accompagnée de Lord Potter pour nous confier ce précieux testament que voici. Il n'en existe aucune copie, lisez-le. »

D'un air concentré, Harry s'empara doucement du parchemin scellé. Son cœur battait la chamade, il pouvait voir encore une fois quelques mots de ses parents. Sans hésitation, il l'ouvrit.

 _Nous, Lord et Lady Potter, léguons toute notre fortune à notre héritier, Harry James Potter. Les biens comprendront plusieurs villas situées dans divers pays tels que le Brésil, l'Espagne, l'Australie et cetera. Dès que le testament sera signé de la main de notre héritier, les clefs des domaines apparaîtront dans un coffret dans l'une de nos voûtes._

 _Par ailleurs, nous souhaitons qu'Harry, si nous venions à disparaître, soit gardé par Severus Rogue, fils d'Eileen Prince épouse de Tobias Rogue. Nous avons pleinement confiance en lui pour lui donner le statut de Tuteur._

 _Mot de Lily : Severus, prend soin de mon bébé, il ne doit jamais aller chez ma sœur. JAMAIS. Elle n'aime pas la magie et encore moins le fait que je sois avec James. Sois un bon parent pour lui, il mérite beaucoup d'amour. Nous voudrions aussi que Tom soit au courant de ceci, qu'il assure sa protection. Tu sais pourquoi. Je m'en remets à toi, mon très cher ami._

 _Harry, mon bébé. James et moi t'aimons très fort. Sois fort et aie confiance en toi. Je t'aime, mon tout petit._

 _Mot de James : Severus, je n'ai que deux mots pour toi : pardonne-moi._

 _Harry, je vais te révéler une information à garder secrète. Je suis né d'une famille de Haut-Elfe. Mon père était le grand Seigneur, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse. Malgré mon rang d'héritier, j'ai cédé la place à Tom Jedusor. Il est comme un frère pour moi et je ne me sentais pas capable d'assumer ce rôle. Tu es donc un Prince Harry, même si je n'ai pas été sur le trône, tu le restes. Je t'aime mon fils et je suis fier de toi._

 _En ce qui concerne l'héritage familial, il revient de droit à notre Héritier, ce qui l'élève au rang de Lord Potter. Toutes les personnes au service des Potter obéiront à notre héritier, quel que soit le chemin qu'il prendra._

 _Et pour finir, en aucun cas Albus Dumbledore ne doit toucher à la fortune de notre héritier. Il ne doit pas non plus se déclarer tuteur, nous refusons._

 _Dès à présent Harry James Potter, nous Lord et Lady Potter, te déclarons Lord Potter._

 _Nous t'aimerons à jamais._

•••

Suite à la lecture du testament, Severus soupira. James lui demandait son pardon, si il avait vu ces quelques mots avant, il aurait été directement lui dire qu'effectivement il le pardonnait pour Harry et pour Lily sa meilleure amie. Quant à Harry, il en était resté bouche-bée. Dumbledore n'était pas son tuteur et il l'avait placé chez son horrible oncle et tante. Il avait été battu alors qu'il aurait dû être chez le meilleur ami de sa mère. Angoissé par cette nouvelle il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et se balança d'avant en arrière sous l'œil inquiet du maître des potions.

« Harry, je suis là ne t'en fais pas, il ne t'arrivera rien.

\- Sev'... Il m'a placé chez des tortionnaires alors que ma mère l'avait formellement interdit. Comment ose-t-il se déclarer tuteur ? Sous quel prétexte ? »

Le Potionniste ne savait que répondre, il était dans une impasse. Par quel moyen ce vieux fou avait-il eu les droits sur Harry ? Est-ce aussi un mensonge ? Par Merlin il savait.

« Harry, te souviens-tu quand il t'a demandé tes empreintes et ton sang ?

\- Oui, mais c'était pour de simple analyse de santé, non ?

\- Et bien je ne sais pas par quel moyen il a réussi cela, mais il a écrit un faux testament le désignant comme tuteur légal. Je ne vois que ça. »

Ces paroles choquèrent Harry, comment pouvait-il lui faire ça... Il avait toujours été obéissant... C'était fini, maintenant il ferait ses propres choix peu importe le prix à payer. Plus jamais il ne serait un pantin. Jamais. L'aura du Gryffondor s'alourdit, il voulait rentrer au manoir Jedusor mais il avait une dernière chose à faire.

« Sev', acceptes-tu ?

\- Sans aucune hésitation.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, Gripsec, je voudrais que tu déclares Severus Rogue comme mon tuteur légal jusqu'à ma majorité. Seul lui et moi serions autorisés à effectuer des transactions avec mon accord. Cela restera entre nous, je ne veux en aucun cas qu'Albus Dumbledore le sache, si cela doit être annoncé, ça sera de ma propre initiative.

\- Bien mon Prince. En ce qui concerne les transactions, pourrions-nous aborder ce dernier sujet ?

\- Bien sûr, allez-y.

\- J'ai été chercher dans les archives depuis que vous êtes enfants. Tous les mois une somme importante est retirée pour L'Ordre du Phœnix. Ce retrait est effectué par Albus Dumbledore à hauteur de cent milles Gallions. La famille Dursley bénéficie d'un traitement similaire, tous les trois mois depuis que vous êtes enfant une somme de milles livres leur est versée. Et pour finir, une somme de deux cent milles Gallions a été retirée pour le coffre personnel d'Albus Dumbledore. Monsieur Potter avez-vous autorisé que de telles sommes soient débitées de votre compte ?

\- ABSOLUMENT PAS ! Cessez ceci immédiatement ! J'exige un remboursement intégral. Au risque de te déplaire Sev', dites que mon nouveau tuteur, anonyme bien sûr, a exigé sur le champ que tout ce qui m'appartient me soit rendu.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, comme tu l'as dit, cela reste anonyme. »

Quand tous les papiers furent en ordre, Harry signa de son empreinte magique et sanguine, de même pour Severus. Il était Lord Potter, fier de son statut, il visita ses coffres et tomba des nues quand il vit l'immense fortune qu'avaient amassée ses parents avant leur mort. Il était devenu le plus fortuné des jeunes héritiers de tout l'Angleterre. Après un signe de tête au gobelin pour le remercier, ils repartirent en direction du Chaudron-Baveur puis transplanèrent au manoir Jedusor.

•••

Atterrissant dans le salon, Harry grogna et monta rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre le bureau du Lord. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur les Elfes et surtout comprendre pourquoi Albus agissait de la sorte. Dès qu'il fut près de la porte, il toqua doucement et entendit un vague « entrez ».

 _\- Bonsoir mon prince, te sens-tu mieux à présent ?_

 _\- Non, j'ai lu le testament de ma mère... Elle désirait me voir avec Severus au lieu de tante Pétunia._ Cracha-t-il avec véhémence. _Elle a aussi marqué que vous deviez assurer ma protection mais je ne suis pas..._

 _\- Je le ferai Harry, tu es important pour moi. Je ne laisserai pas ce maudit vieux fou t'approcher !_

 _\- Merci... Une petite chose, je suis Lord Potter maintenant, le plus riche Héritier de l'Angleterre, mes coffres étaient remplis, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, je pensais que le coffre que j'avais de base était le seul, mais non j'en ai une dizaine après celui-ci._ Dit-il avec une grande joie.

 _\- Oui je le sais assieds-toi, je vais tout t'expliquer._

Harry était fasciné, tant par la beauté du personnage que par sa prestance. Il mangeait ces mots, il était obnubilé par le savoir de ce roi. Et sa gentillesse... Qui eut cru qu'un jour Harry Potter serait assis devant le Lord noir dans toute sa splendeur juste pour parler du passé. Il aurait fait interner la personne directement à St Mangouste.

Tom lui narra doucement le passé, il lui raconta son enfance, élevé par deux parents aimants. Il n'était pas un orphelin comme le prétendait Albus. Sa mère n'avait pas mis son père sous filtre d'amour, non, cela ne fonctionnait pas chez les Elfes. Tom était aussi l'héritier de son père mais il avait été nommé Haut roi grâce à son fidèle ami James Potter. Il lui en était grandement reconnaissant. Il rencontra un petit prince, Harry, lui-même joyau de la douce Lily Potter, sorcière de talent, intelligente et maline. Tom sut directement qu'il était son jumeau d'âme, son égal par la puissance, la prestance et la bonté d'âme.

Tom continua le récit tout en regardant le visage expressif de son homologue. Il passait de l'étonnement à la gêne en rougissant, ce qui réussit à faire rire le Lord. Il lui avait parlé de cette fameuse nuit ainsi que de son sacrifice et d'Élios, son gardien, celui qui l'avait soutenu chaque année malgré le peu de force qu'il avait. Avant la mort des parents d'Harry, Tom avait assisté aux écrits des testaments et en avait fait de même pour plus de sûreté. Les Potter avaient été de très bons espions mais ce fameux soir, quand James revenait de la réunion avec Tom, il avait senti une atmosphère bien pesante et avait décidé de mettre quelques sorts de protection qui, malheureusement, n'étaient pas assez puissant pour déjouer Albus et ses Aurors corrompus.

\- _Pourquoi Albus désire tant m'avoir sous sa coupe ?_

 _\- Car d'après la prophétie, tu es celui qui me mènera à ma perte. Mais rassure-toi, elle n'existe pas, chez les Elfes nous avons des Oracles, leur lignée est très puissante, mais aucune prophétie n'a été citée donc il n'y en a pas. Je leur confirai mon avenir s'il le fallait._

 _\- Les verrai-je un jour ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, je t'y emmènerai aux vacances de noël, ça te va ?_

 _\- Évidemment ! Avec plaisir même ! Mais... Pourquoi Albus cherche à te nuire, tu n'es pas ce qu'on dit de toi !_

 _\- Car je détiens plusieurs choses qu'il désire avoir, toi en premier, une des reliques de la mort et les sept Horcruxes._

D'un ton calme il lui expliqua pour les reliques de la mort, la baguette de sureaux et deux autres reliques étaient de puissants artefacts donnant leur puissance aux Horcruxes. Albus voulait s'en servir pour libérer Gellert Grindelwald et ressusciter sa sœur Ariana.

 _\- Harry, tu possèdes une relique, la cape d'invisibilité de ton père, je possède la pierre de résurrection et Albus la baguette de Sureaux. Le seul moyen de la récupérer est de le désarmer. Attention, ne lui donne jamais la cape de ton père ! S'il vient à la récupérer ainsi que la pierre, nous sommes finis._

 _\- Je ferai attention. De toute façon, il n'a plus aucun accès au compte de mes parents maintenant miens. En ce qui concerne les Horcruxes, qu'est-ce dont ?_

 _\- Il s'agit de sept objets permettant d'effectuer un grand rituel d'accroissement de puissance. En effet si Albus les obtient, ce qui ne sera pas le cas, il pourra accroître ses pouvoirs pour faire revenir à la vie sa jeune sœur. Plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter le monde tombera sous sa coupe et nous serons perdu. Il n'est pas un amoureux transi des Moldus, il veut simplement les réduire à l'esclavage._

 _\- Il a tué mes parents en se fiant à une fausse prophétie ?_

 _\- Pour lui, tes parents n'étaient que des dommages collatéraux et une barrière pour assouvir ses idées déjantées. Il sait aussi que pour faire revenir quelqu'un à la vie, il faut sacrifier une âme innocente : la tienne Harry. Après ma destruction, il avait l'intention de te tuer._

 _\- Non ! Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire objet, une arme de destruction pour lui... Tom, apprend moi ! Apprend moi à devenir un Haut-Elfe puissant._

 _\- Oui, mais avant cela, je crois que nous avons un courrier à envoyer à ce cher Directeur. Nous allons l'embobiner pour qu'il te laisse passer le reste de tes vacances ici. Je vais tenir une réunion dans quinze minutes attend ici._

D'un geste simple de la main, une lumière apparut discrètement et s'en alla doucement prévenir les membres du cercle premier. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme habillée de noir et de dentelle fit son apparition. Harry par réflexe tourna la tête dans sa direction et vit le sourire doucereux de Bellatrix. Il vit rouge, très rouge. Il se leva et lui sauta à la gorge, cette catin avait tué son parrain... Son précieux parrain, sa seule famille. Ils tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd. D'un sifflement hargneux il serra ses mains sur le cou pâle de la femme.

• **Tu as tué ma seule famille, tu ne mérites pas le pardon.** •

« Mon Seigneur, aidez-moi ! » Cria la femme au sol

• **Harry, mon prince, elle ne l'a pas tué, calme toi, reprend tes esprits!**

• **Mais... Je l'ai vue ! Ce jour-là au ministère, elle était là, elle l'a tué!**

• **Non ce n'est pas Bella. Elle était en mission ailleurs qu'au ministère, je peux te le jurer.**

• **Qui est-ce alors?**

• **Un Aurors, Maugrey Fol'oeil sous polynectar. Comment je le sais ? Severus mon précieux potionniste, lui a fait ce breuvage justement. Il est un espion pour moi. N'aie crainte.**

Harry relâcha son emprise, se releva et épousseta sa robe. Il aida ensuite Bella en lui tendant sa main. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa conscience lui disait qu'elle pourrait être une précieuse alliée, pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, il suivait son instinct. Il la regarda dans les yeux et y vit de la sincérité et un peu de crainte. Elle ? avoir peur ? Bizarre.

« Mme Lestrange, veuillez me pardonner pour cet écart. Je ne recommencerai plus.

\- Mon Prince, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Mais croyez-moi, je n'y suis pour rien pour la mort de Sirius. Je l'aimais, c'était mon cousin. »

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il l'enlaça en lui donnant une douce étreinte. Puis suivit d'un merci au creux de ses oreilles. Quand il s'écarta, une vingtaine de personnes se tenait à genou devant le Seigneur. Harry se fit happer par le bras du Lord pour qu'il prenne sa place de Prince, à sa droite. Le reste du cercle prirent leur place sans gêne, dans le silence le plus total.

« Bien, commençons, dans un premier lieu, j'aimerai vous présenter mon prince. Harry Potter ici présent a été trouvé dans la chambre de Drago, je ne vous parlerai pas du reste. Comme vous pouvez le voir, son gardien se nomme Élios, ne posez jamais un seul doigt sur Harry, vous risqueriez de subir le courroux de son protecteur et du mien surtout. » Tom avait les sourcils froncés à présent.

\- Maintenant que les choses soient claires, Albus prend Harry pour une arme. Je veux que chaque élève présent ici venant de Poudlard soit en constante vigilance à la rentrée qui se tiendra dans un mois. Severus ?

\- Oui mon Seigneur ?

\- Je veux que tu rédiges un courrier en prétextant qu'Harry séjourne chez toi pour plus de sécurité. Écrit dans cette lettre que des « Mangemorts » ont attaqué Privet Drive et que son précieux Harry, siffla-t-il de mécontentement, est plus en Sécurité chez toi dans ton manoir incartable.

« Je m'en vais l'écrire tout de suite, mon Seigneur.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, je ne demande qu'une chose, soyez sur vos gardes et prenez soin de vous. Ce sera tout pour ce soir, vous pouvez disposer. Au fait, Harry, ta chambre est prête.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- C'est tout à fait normal. »

Dès que la réunion fut terminée, Harry chercha les bras de son Gardien. Il voulait du réconfort après cette longue journée forte en émotions.

\- _Élios ?_

 _\- Oui mon Prince ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?_

 _\- Pourrais-tu me prendre dans tes bras et m'emmener dans ma chambre ?_

 _\- Oui, tout de suite._

Sans aucun sous-entendu, Élios le souleva et le serra contre son torse.

\- _Bonne soirée Mon Roi_ _._ Ajouta Harry sans s'apercevoir qu'il avait envoyé un vague de tendresse à son Roi.

\- _Dors bien Mon Prince. Repose-toi bien._

 _\- D'accord. À demain._

Harry ne prêta pas attention à la chambre, somnola et lui adressa un doux sourire. Il se cala contre son gardien, épuisé par cette journée.

 **.A SUIVRE.**

* * *

 _-Qu'en pensez vous ?-_

 _•••_

 _Review ?_

 _•••_

 _À samedi prochain ! Bisous ! :)_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Coucou les gens ! :D Désole de ce petit retard:x Mais j'ai du boulot chez moi x_x *pastapé*_

 _Voici le Chapitre 4 :D*Tindiiiinnnnn* J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Oyé Oyé : Vendredi prochain ou samedi (à voir) Vous aurez une petite surprise haha ! :D_

 _Bonne lecture les p'tits loups doudou !_

 _ ***Coeur*** _

* * *

**_RAR – Anonyme._**

Serpent d'argent _: Merci pour ta review ! Haha ! Je vais essayer de trouver une bonne vengeance à faire hihi ! :D – J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme les précédents ! * **Coeur***_

 _Arwen Jedusor : Ralentis le rythme, arrête de dévorer mes chapitres ! è_é Faut prendre le temps de lire mot par mot, phrase par phrase, paragraphe par paragraphe... mince je divague, c'est ta faute ça :p Bonne lecture ô Arwen !_

 _Lyxie : Merkii pour ta review remplie de haine envers Dumby, n'est-il pas fou ? Moi je pense que si :o Vilain, pas beau citronné ! Bonne lecture :D_

 _Crocmou : Alors une petite révélation : Oui Drago et Harry seront très proches ! Hihi ^-^ On verra avec Bella :p Je vais p-ê travailler dessus :p Bonne lecture :)_

 _Guest – un : Merci pour ta review ! Je vais voir pour faire une fin qui donnera sur une suite MOUAHAHA ._.T'as une bonne idée toi :3 Bonne lecture à toi ^^_

 _Ilon : Bonjour à toi ! Merci pour ta review :p j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Rappel** **:** « et/ou - Dialogue » **/** (Pensée) **/** _-_ _Langage Elfique_ _/ •_ **Fourchelang**

 **Second rappel** ** _:_** Je répond par Message Privé aux reviews non-anonymes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4.**

•••

 _ **[**_ _…_ _Harry somnolant lui adressa un sourire de douceur et se cala contre son gardien, épuisé par cette journée_ _…_ _ **]**_

•••

 _Premier Août._

Le lendemain, Harry se leva aux aurores, incapable de dormir plus suite aux événements de la veille. Toujours dans son lit, Élios dormait toujours paisiblement, un bras sur le ventre d'Harry en signe de protection. Le brun contempla son aîné et vit plusieurs cicatrices un peu partout sur le haut de son corps. D'un geste curieux, le Gryffondor se tourna sur le côté et toucha de son doigt fin une cicatrice allant de son épaule à son nombril, passant au-dessus de son téton gauche.

Sous son doigt curieux, Harry sentit un léger frisson parcourir la peau bronzée de son protecteur.

\- _Mon prince, arrête de me donner des frissons._

 _\- Ce n'est pas agréable ?_

 _\- Si bien sûr, que si, mais tu ne devrais pas, je ne suis que ton gardien et Tom ne serait certainement pas content que son Prince touche délibérément quelqu'un d'autre que lui._

 _\- Je te signale que je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux._

 _\- Non, il est ton jumeau d'âme, il ressent ce que toi tu ressens. Désir, amour, joie, peine, haine, colère, désarroi et cetera._

 _\- Peut-être mais j'ai besoin de ton contact pour me sentir en sécurité, quel que soit le moment, je veux que tu restes près de moi, qu'il soit d'accord ou non._

 _\- Mon petit Prince, sache que c'est lui qui m'a invoqué, il peut en un claquement de doigt me renvoyer chez moi._

 _\- Je ne le laisserai pas faire !_

 _\- Haha, allez vient là._

D'un souffle de bien-être, Harry se lova dans l'étreinte offerte par son gardien. À l'heure actuelle, son désir à lui était de garder son gardien près de lui, sa chaleur et sa douceur lui allait parfaitement. Il savait qu'il était le jumeau d'âme de Tom, il le sentait en sa présence mais il aimait la proximité d'Élios, c'était comme une nécessité qu'il soit là.

Dix minutes plus tard, après ce moment câlin, une idée lui vint. Il se redressa et passa sa main dans ses cheveux couleur de jais.

\- _Élios, comment vas-tu faire pour me suivre à Poudlard ? Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas petit prince, Tom m'a inscrit comme nouvel élève, je prendrai une potion de rajeunissement temporaire._

 _\- Cool ! Allez levons-nous, je vais aller remercier le Lord._

Toujours ensommeillée, les jambes du Gryffy l'emmenèrent vers la salle de bain. Après une douche rapide, Harry s'habilla fièrement de la tenue qui était présentée devant lui. Sortant de la pièce et suivit par son gardien, Harry se dirigea vers le salon pour y déjeuner. Arrivé aux portes de la grande pièce, une vague de tendresse le frappa et il se décontracta.

 _\- Bonjour mon Prince, as-tu bien dormi avec Élios ?_

 _\- Bonjour mon Roi, très bien et vous ?_

 _\- Tu peux m'appeler Tom et me tutoyer. Oui j'ai bien dormi. Severus a reçu ce matin la réponse d'Albus, il est très réticent mais il a au final accepté à une condition : qu'il vienne la semaine prochaine voir comment tu te portes et sûrement pour te parler de ta prétendue « fugue »._

 _\- Dois-je vraiment y aller ?_

 _\- Oui, il faut vraiment qu'il pense que tu séjournes là-bas. Puisque nous parlons d'Albus, je suppose qu'Élios t'a informé qu'il était inscrit comme élève pour la rentrée ?_

 _\- Oui ! À ce propos, dit moi, est-ce vrai que tu peux le renvoyer chez lui facilement ?_

 _\- Je le peux bien sûr, mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Car je ne veux pas ! J'ai besoin de lui._

 _\- Je sais et je ne te l'enlèverai pas, il assure ta sécurité et ton confort, puis il m'est précieux aussi._ »

Ces paroles amplifièrent le sourire d'Harry qui sans se soucier des convenances sauta au cou du Roi puis lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue.

\- _Merci_ _mon roi._

 _\- Tout ce qui te fera plaisir, tu l'obtiendras mon joyau._

Tom prit de tendresse caressa la douce crinière de son âme-sœur et le cajola en enserrant sa taille. Harry lui avait rougit de cette étreinte chaude contre la poitrine de son vis-à-vis. Il aimait être ainsi, en sécurité dans des bras fort. Si il avait été un loup, il aurait été un docile sans aucun doute.

Le lord avait beaucoup de patience avec son prince, il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il l'aimait profondément, qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Quant à Élios, il l'appréciait fortement, il était au-dessus de tout le monde, il était la protection de son petit amour. Il n'avait rien à dire sur le fait qu'Harry soit toujours lové dans ses bras, comme si Élios était une partie de lui. Oui c'était cela, ce gardien était un morceau d'âme du Lord, l'un de ses sept objets ou personnes étant liés à lui. Mais ça seul Élios et lui le savaient.

\- _Severus t'attend dans mon bureau, il doit te parler de la lettre et des préparatifs et j'ai une surprise pour toi, tu devras te rendre ici à quatorze heures._

 _\- D'accord, je viendrai. Mais tu n'es pas obligé, je ne mérite pas toute cette attention._

 _\- Bien sûr que si ! Ne dit plus de telles sornettes. Allez va, Severus t'attend._

D'un autre baiser sur la joue du Lord, Harry descendit doucement de ces genoux et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

•••

Arrivé devant le bureau du Lord, Harry entra sans frapper. Quand il fut dans la pièce, une chaleur douce vint caresser son visage d'adolescent. Severus se tenait derrière le bureau de Tom en train de réfléchir à propos de divers papiers étalés un peu partout.

« Bonjour Sev'.

\- Bonjour Harry, je vois que le Lord a rapidement fait passer le message, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Je vais bien, j'ai bien dormi cette nuit et toi ?

\- De même. Bon maintenant que tu es là, parlons de la réponse à ma lettre. Le Lord a dû te dire que tu devrais passer une semaine de vacances chez moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, il me l'a dit et j'accepte, je veux que le vieux citronné continue à te faire confiance.

\- Bien, tu réagis comme il le faut. À partir de demain tu passeras une semaine chez moi. Nous en profiterons pour aller au chemin de traverse pour acheter la liste de fourniture dont tu as besoin ainsi qu'Élios.

\- Merci Sev' mais tu sais j'ai assez d'argent pour lui acheter ce qu'il voudra.

\- C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire et n'insiste pas, c'est clair ? »

Harry remarqua le sourire franc et paternel que lui faisait Severus. D'un geste timide il s'avança et enlaça doucement son tuteur, le meilleur ami de sa mère.

« Merci Sev', j'apprécie ton geste.

\- Haha, c'est tout à fait normal. Bon maintenant que nous avons terminé de parler de tout ça, je te propose de t'aider à t'améliorer en potion, je sais que j'ai été plutôt dur avec toi.

\- Avec plaisir, je voudrais avoir un Optimal dans toutes les matières, enfin essayer au moins. »

Après cette conversation enrichissante pour les deux parties, ils commencèrent à préparer les potions dont la demeure avait besoin. Sans aucune pression, Harry réussit à faire quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent des potions de soins et d'énergie. Severus, les étoiles dans les yeux lui montra divers ingrédients assez rares et lui indiqua dans quelles potions les utiliser sans les détruire. Sans regarder l'heure, ils mangèrent sur place, ils étaient partis du bureau pour aller dans le laboratoire réservé uniquement au Potionniste.

Quatorze heures était arrivé rapidement, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Severus était stupéfait de l'apprentissage du jeune garçon, il apprenait vraiment très vite sans faire freiner la progression de travail. Le maître des potions en était ravi.

Quand tout fut terminé, Harry descendit et se rendit au salon. Sans se douter de ce qu'il se passait en bas, Harry hurla le prénom Élios pour savoir où il était. Rien, aucune réponse… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Cette interrogation lui arracha un grognement sourd. Arrivé aux portes du salon, il ne vit que des têtes rousses... (LES WEASLEY!) pensa-t-il.

\- RON, HERMIONE ! Que faites-vous ici ?!

\- Harry mon vieux ! Je suis content de te voir. On avait hâte !

\- Harry ! Hermione sans prêter attention à Ron sauta au cou de son meilleur ami et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. J'étais tellement inquiètes quand on a appris ce qu'il s'est passé chez ta famille, tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? Tom avait l'air inquiet quand il nous l'a appris.

\- Tom ?

\- Bah oui vieux, qui d'après toi nous a invité ? Au début on était sur nos gardes, puis il nous a assuré que tu allais bien. Même Maman lui a passé un savon, tu aurais vu, elle était rouge de colère.

\- J'irai le remercier convenablement. Je suis tellement content que vous soyez là, merci pour vos présents.

\- C'est normal, mais dit moi, tu n'aurais pas pris quelques centimètres ? Tu es aussi grand que Ron. »

Harry recula et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa devant la cheminée. Il expliqua alors d'où venait tous ces changements, pourquoi il avait atterri ici, la lettre de Dumbledore ainsi que son nouveau titre. Ron et Hermione étaient choqués d'apprendre ce que le Directeur avait entreprit. Il se servait d'eux comme de vulgaires objets que l'on jette après utilisation. Après toutes ces explications, Harry se releva et se dirigea vers les parents Weasley ainsi que Ginny qui le regardait intensément.

« Molly, Arthur, Ginny. Je suis tellement content de vous voir, merci d'être venu ici !

\- Mais ce n'est rien mon petit, tu sais très bien que nous te considérons comme un membre à part entière de notre famille. Et Ginny était pressée de te voir. »

D'un sourire gêné, il se tourna vers la rousse et la salua avec une légère étreinte fraternelle qui n'eut pas le même sens à en croire les joues rouges de celle-ci.

« Harry, hum... J'aimerai te parler seule s'il te plaît.

\- Heu... D'accord, je te suis. »

La Gryffondor s'en alla dans un couloir proche de la grande salle suivit d'un Harry curieux sur ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

« Bon... Je... Je voulais savoir situvoulaissortiravecmoi ? dit-elle aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Hein ? Je n'ai pas compris.

\- J'ai dit... est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi… ?

\- Sortir dehors, bien entendu, on peut y aller si tu veux.

\- Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? Je ne veux pas aller dehors, je te demande si tu veux devenir mon petit-ami, je craque pour toi depuis la première année où je t'ai vu... »

Ginny avait à présent les joues rouges et ses mains étaient devenues moites.

« Ginny, hum... Désolé mais je ne te vois que comme une sœur, puis j'ai déjà quelqu'un... Si je puis le dire comme ça.

\- Elle est mieux que moi ? Elle a plus d'argent ? C'est ça ? Elle commença à pleurer...

\- Ne pleure pas... Puis non ce n'est pas une Femme mais un Homme... Je suis gay Ginny et je l'ai toujours été.

\- Je... Je comprends alors, désolée de t'avoir embêté... Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, allez vient retournons dans la salle. La rousse essuya ses larmes et lui fit un sourire.

Harry et Ginny allèrent discuter avec le reste de la famille sans savoir que Tom et Élios esquissaient un sourire de possessivité.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa aussi vite que les jours précédents, ils avaient tous bien ris, mangé et bu. À présent que tout le monde était rentré, Harry se dirigea vers Tom en lui touchant doucement l'avant-bras.

\- _Mon roi ?_

 _\- Oui Harry, qu'il y a-t-il ?_

 _\- Rien de spécial, j'aimerai juste te remercier pour les avoir invité ici. Je sais très bien qu'il ne te faisait pas confiance, comment as-tu réussi à les convaincre ?_

 _\- Simplement en leur montrant mes souvenirs avec une potion de Veritaserum. Tous étaient très dubitatifs au début mais après qu'ils aient visionnés mes souvenirs, ils n'ont pas un seul instant hésité. Ils te suivront là où tu iras, n'en doute jamais._

 _\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant._

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux et s'avança doucement pour déposer un doux baiser au coin de la bouche de Tom, appréciant le geste qu'il avait fait pour lui.

« Merci pour cette surprise. Les voir, ça m'a fait tellement de bien. »

D'un geste possessif, Tom lui serra la taille et approcha sérieusement son visage du sien.

« Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, même me mettre à nu devant tout le monde. »

Puis de sa main droite, il alla caresser la nuque et colla ses lèvres sur celles de son Prince qui se laissa faire par ce nouveau sentiment qui naquit en lui. Sans se rendre compte, il pressa encore plus sa bouche contre celle du Lord et intensifia le baiser. Quand ils furent à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et soufflèrent de contentement.

\- _Quelle douce sensation. Allons manger, je sens que tu as faim._

Sans savoir quoi dire après ce terrible baiser, Harry acquiesça et suivit de près le Lord. Cet échange avait révélé une étrange sensation dans le bas du ventre. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il aimait les hommes, mais ne l'avait jamais fait, voulant que ça soit unique pour sa première fois.

S'asseyant à la table pour manger, Élios caressa doucement le bras de son protégé, se doutant qu'il s'était passé un moment d'échange entre les deux hommes, ce qui lui fit accélérer son pouls. Élios aimait Harry tout comme le seigneur, il savait qu'il était une partie de lui, il partageait donc les même sentiments que ceux du Lord.

Après le repas, Harry accompagné de son gardien alla découvrir sa nouvelle chambre. Il n'avait toujours pas remarqué le décor de sa chambre. Elle était joliment décorée par Narcissa qui appréciait beaucoup le jeune Héritier. Drago était venu lui aussi passant une bonne partie de la soirée à jouer aux cartes et même aux échecs sorciers. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient appris en deux jours de temps à s'apprécier et à compter le nombre de points communs qu'ils avaient.

Drago avait demandé à être son gardien tout comme Élios. Harry lui avait répondu qu'il était d'accord et que ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de le compter comme un de ses amis. Arrivé à une certaine heure, ils allèrent tous deux se coucher dans leur lit respectif.

\- _Élios, tu viens ?_

 _\- J'arrive mon Prince, j'arrive._

Dans un état de somnolence, Harry se fit border par son protecteur et se lova ensuite contre lui. Son corps chaud l'apaisait, il se sentait bien contre lui et il se serra encore un peu plus, ne se rendant pas compte que le corps de son gardien était parcouru par de nombreux frissons. Oh oui… Il aimait Harry, le Lord aimait Harry.

•••

 _Deux Août._

Le lendemain matin, Harry prépara ses affaires ainsi qu'Élios qui regardait son protégé d'un œil bienveillant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il lui avait dit qu'il devait voir le Lord pour prendre connaissance de ses devoirs de gardiens.

Élios marcha tranquillement en direction des bureaux. Il pensait à Harry et à la sensation qu'il éprouvait chaque fois qu'il le touchait, cette envie de le soumettre, de le toucher sans aucun tabou, de goûter sa peau halée. Ses pensées lui arrachèrent un grognement de frustration qu'il parvint à diminuer avant d'entrer dans le bureau du Lord.

\- _Tom, je suis là._

 _\- Élios, approche, j'ai à te parler des commodités lors du séjour du Prince chez Severus._

 _\- Bien sur mon roi._

 _\- As-tu bien surveillé Harry, cette nuit ?_

 _\- Oui, il dort mieux depuis qu'il est ici, et physiquement il n'y a plus aucunes séquelles. Sans aucun doute, on lui donnait une potion de cauchemars._

 _\- Quand tu iras à Poudlard, surveille le, protège le et prend soin de lui, obéis à n'importe quels de ses désirs, si il lui arrive malheur, tu en subiras les conséquences, est-ce clair ?_

 _\- Oui mon Lord._

 _\- Ensuite, lors du séjour chez Severus apprend lui les bases de défenses des Haut-Elfes, ainsi que les Arts Martiaux Moldus. S'il avait à se défendre sans baguette, le corps à corps peut être un atout pour lui._

Le Seigneur s'avança, prit son menton et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres pulpeuses du gardien qui ronronna.

\- _Veille sur lui nuits et jours, mon gardien. Prend soin de lui, de mon amour._

 _\- Oui, je le ferai comme si c'était vous._

 _\- J'ai hâte de revoir Harry, il me rend tout... sentimental quand il est là._

 _\- Je l'ai vu, il fait tourner les têtes. Je le surveillerai mon Roi._

Élios grogna et Tom passa ses mains dans la chevelure du gardien, puis il quitta le bureau.

•••

Une heure plus tard, Severus les attendait dans l'entrée, son Portoloin dans la main. Quand il les vit arriver, un sourire se forma sur son visage, il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il était content qu'Harry vienne passer du temps chez lui.

Le dit Harry se tourna en direction du Lord et le salua d'un grand sourire enfantin.

\- _À bientôt mon Roi._

 _\- À bientôt mon Prince._

Et ils disparurent dans un tourbillon les prenant au nombril. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils atterrirent dans le salon aux couleurs modernes. Élios toujours aussi près d'Harry lui massa le dos de ses puissants doigts pour lui faire passer la nausée du trajet, il le savait, il le sentait que ça n'allait pas pour Harry, il s'était donc empressé de le détendre. Il fut gratifié par une caresse sur ses côtes.

Severus tout sourire leur fit visiter son manoir en passant par les cuisines, là où se trouvaient les elfes de maison, ils étaient aux nombres de cinq. Ensuite vint le salon qu'il avait déjà vu en arrivant puis montèrent à l'étage, se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Harry.

« Voici ta chambre, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et te satisfera tout au long de ton séjour en ces lieux. »

Dès qu'il eut fini de parler, il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur un petit salon près d'une cheminée dont le feu crépitait doucement. Ils regardèrent à gauche et virent un grand paravent qui séparait la pièce en deux. Il était d'un style japonais avec quelques fleurs de Lotus. Derrière celui-ci, se trouvait un grand lit King size et sur le dessus deux plaids couleur chocolat. Harry avait hâte de s'y lover, pour une raison inconnue, il désirait avoir Élios à ses côtés.

« Bien, maintenant que tu as visité ta chambre, il te suffira de passer cette porte pour y trouver la douche, il y a déjà les serviettes, gants et cetera. Demain nous irons refaire ta garde-robe, je vois que c'est assez urgent. Et après-demain viendra le tour de la visite du Directeur. Puis le reste de la semaine tu auras des cours avec ton gardien et quelques heures avec moi pour les potions. Ça te va ?

\- Absolument, merci Severus.

\- Bien, Élios suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers. »

\- _Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, tu restes avec moi !_

 _\- Mon prince, je resterai avec toi si tu cesses de faire l'enfant._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Pas de mais, cesse de le faire et je resterai avec toi, veux-tu ?_

 _\- Oui, je respecterai les choix de Severus._

 _\- Bien._

« Je vois qu'Harry ne désire pas être séparé de vous, je peux mettre un second lit dans sa chambre si vous le désirez. »

\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire Monsieur Rogue, je dormirai avec Harry.

\- Je vois, Malgré le tatouage vous étiez toujours avec lui n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, vos affaires seront déposées ici pour ce soir et le reste de la semaine. Un bon repas cela vous dit ?

\- Assurément !

\- Twinty ! »

D'un léger « Pop » l'elfe de maison arriva et demanda ce que maître Severus désirait, il lui répondit qu'il voulait le meilleur des repas pour ces deux hôtes passagers.

•••

Quand le repas fut terminé, qu'ils furent tous rassasiés, ils allèrent à l'extérieur visiter les jardins qui d'après Severus regorgeaient de différentes sortes de fleurs pour la botanique. Quand Harry le vit, il lança un regard vers Severus qui se redressa fièrement de la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, tes jardins sont magnifiques Severus !

\- Gryffondor idiot, je te l'avais dit. »

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à parler de la semaine si Drago, Ron et Hermione pouvaient venir pour faire les courses sur le Chemin de Traverse. Severus avait accepté sans hésitation comprenant le besoin de voir ses amis malgré qu'ils soient assez... Opprimants comme une certaine Mlle Granger. Le terme ne convenait pas vraiment.

La nuit tomba et ils rentrèrent pour prendre le repas, d'une composition simple, ils mangèrent une salade composée pour ne pas souffrir de ballonnements la nuit, comme avait dit Severus. Le repas était terminé, ils allèrent directement dans la chambre pour passer le reste de la soirée tranquille devant le feu de la cheminée.

Trouvant un livre sur une étagère de la chambre, Harry se cala dans un fauteuil avec un des plaids qui étaient sur le lit. Élios le suivit de près mais se redressa pour venir en direction de son protégé. Le soulevant comme une plume, il l'enleva du siège, prit sa place et le remis sur ses genoux. Le Gryffondor ne se posant pas de question se remit en position cette fois ci lové dans les bras de son gardien.

\- _Élios ?_

 _\- Oui mon prince, qu'il y a-t-il ?_

 _\- Es-tu un morceau d'âme du Lord ?_

 _\- Je te mentirai si je disais non, mais comment l'as-tu appris ?_

 _\- Je l'ai vu quand tu étais à côté de lui, vous avez la même aura, la même puissance. Je le sais c'est tout. Ressent-il quelque chose quand je suis dans tes bras la nuit ?_

 _\- Oui, il le ressent, cela te gêne-t-il ?_

 _\- Non au contraire, je vais pouvoir être plus libre de mes mouvements. Explique-moi s'il te plaît._

 _\- C'est simple, lors du sacrifice, il m'a invoqué comme gardien pour te protéger en se sacrifiant, une partie de son âme a été mise en moi. Je serai ton gardien Harry, autant de temps que le Lord pensera que c'est nécessaire et primordial pour toi. Je vais te dire un secret, Tom t'aime beaucoup et donc de ce fait je t'aime beaucoup aussi mon petit prince. Ce sera plus facile dès à présent, il sera plus détendu à l'idée que tu saches._

 _\- C'est une bonne chose que j'ai une partie de lui près de moi, j'aime sa présence et son contact, mais je ne sais pas comment me comporter quand je suis avec lui... Il me rend… beaucoup trop..._

 _\- Sentimental ?_

 _\- C'est ça, sentimental._

Dans sentiment de bien-être, Harry souffla doucement et serra la taille de son gardien, porteur d'un morceau d'âme de son âme-sœur. Il se détendit et s'endormit doucement dans les bras de son précieux protecteur.

Élios prit d'un élan d'affection déposa un chaste baiser dans la chevelure brouillonne de son petit joyau. Maintenant il était au courant, le Lord serait enfin content. D'un mouvement fluide et rapide, il souleva son fardeau et le dirigea vers le lit qui les attendait.

•••

 _Manoir Jedusor – Chambre de Tom._

Tom était allongé dans son lit commençant à s'endormir quand il sentit une vague d'amour. Harry savait pour le morceau d'âme, enfin. Et il partit rejoindre les bras de notre cher Morphée.

 **.A SUIVRE.**

* * *

 _\- Qu'en pensez vous -_

 _•••_

 _\- Review ? -_

 _•••_

 _À Samedi prochain ! Bisous les p'tits loups Doudou_! ***coeur***


	6. Chapitre 5

Hey ! Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec ce chapitre cinq ! Il est accompagné d'un OS déjà publié avec le titre « Tu me fais mal, mais je t'aime tellement. »

J'espère que les deux vous plairont !

Bonne lecture en tout cas. ^-^

* * *

RAR – Anonymes.

Crocmou : Coucou toi ! Merci pour ta review ! Ça fait trop plaisir ! :p Je n'aime pas Ginny personnellement que ça soit en Fanfic', films ou bouquin, elle horripile cette rouquine u_u. Je suis contente que le chapitre quatre t'aie plu ! Bonne lecture pour celui-ci ! :)

Lyxie : Merci pour ta review ! Pour la confrontation avec Dumby, il faut attendre le chapitre sept haha ! :p Tu verras comment le chapitre tournera haha ! :D Bonne lecture ^^

Guest – un ou Céline : Merci pour ta review ! Ça me fait plaisir ^^ En ce qui concerne Harry et son passé, il ne fera pas l'acte « charnel » avant un bon moment, il aimerai les petits plaisir tels que les caresses intimes mais ça n'ira pas pour le moment au-delà. Merci pour tes encouragements :D Bonne lecture.

Serpent d'argent : Merciiiiii pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente qu'il te plaise autant hiihi ^^ Voici le cinquième chapitre ! Bonne lecture petit serpent ! ;)

* * *

 **Rappel :** « et/ou - Dialogue » **/** (Pensée) **/** _\- Langage Elfique / • **Fourchelang**_

 **Second rappel _:_** Je répond par Message Privé aux reviews non-anonymes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5.**

•••

 _ **[**_ _…_ Tom était allongé dans son lit, commençant à s'endormir, quand il sentit une vague d'amour. Harry savait pour le morceau d'âme, enfin. Et il partit rejoindre les bras de notre cher Morphée _…_ _ **]**_

•••

 _Trois Août._

Le lendemain Élios se leva tôt dans la matinée. Il voulait se défouler, évacuer cette tension qu'il ressentait dès qu'il était près de son protégé. Cette sensation au niveau du bas ventre qui faisait circuler cette brûlante chaleur dans ses veines dès qu'il le prenait dans ses bras. Il avait beau se dire que c'était dû au fragment d'âme mais une partie de lui-même -sa propre âme- vivait pour Harry. Elle lui faisait connaître les joies de la présence de son petit prince, les sentiments naissant quand il le regardait à longueur de journée, sa possessivité qui n'avait cessé d'augmenter ainsi que la jalousie quand d'autres regards -hors ceux du Lord- se posaient sur lui. Est-ce que le Lord l'autoriserai, malgré qu'il porte un morceau de lui, à être plus proche qu'à l'accoutumée ? Il aimerait tellement que cette possibilité soit réelle.

Se mettant une claque mentale, il sortit du manoir en courant et d'une concentration magique extrême il se transforma en un magnifique félin aux yeux vert. Son pelage luisait sous les rayons matinaux du soleil, la couleur était proche de sa chevelure. Sa musculature se tendit et il commença sa course, faisant divers sauts acrobatiques, accélérant soudainement avant de ralentir. Dans un élan, il sauta et se retransforma, atterrissant sur ses deux jambes musclés. Il vida son esprit et commença ses exercices, le premier était du Karaté pour ensuite passé par du Taekwondo et pour finir par un moment de Yoga, une détente totale.

Après ses nombreux exercices physiques, il remonta tranquillement dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec son Prince pour prendre une douche rafraîchissante. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il se sécha et s'habilla d'un simple bas de pantalon en toile beige surmonté d'une ceinture tressée finement, histoire de tenir sur ses reins. Cherchant une chemise légère dans sa penderie, il sentit un regard qui le scrutait intensément, il esquissa un sourire, son Prince était debout.

\- _Bien dormi mon Prince ?_

 _\- Que... Comment sais-tu que je te regardais ?_

 _\- J'ai senti ton regard ainsi qu'une caresse de magie, la tienne._

 _\- Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, mais j'ai bien dormi je te remercie._

 _\- Viens prendre ton bain, marmotte. Aujourd'hui nous sortons pour toi._

 _\- Et pour toi ! Ne t'oublie pas Élios, tu es tout autant important que moi._

 _\- Non pas autant. Allez lève-toi, je te lave le dos si tu veux._

 _\- Tu ferais ça ?_

 _\- Tout ce que tu veux mon Prince, même coiffer ta crinière indomptable._

 _\- N'importe quoi, ils sont juste un peu longs._

 _\- Oui oui, allez ne traîne pas._

Se rendant dans la salle d'eau en grommelant, il se déshabilla sans pudeur. Il pensa qu'avant il n'aurait pas pu devant Élios ni quelqu'un d'autre, mais les choses avaient changées. Il appréciait, oui il appréciait le regard d'envie et de désir de son gardien. Toute pudeur envolée, il entra doucement dans son bain aux multiples odeurs enivrantes. Soupirant de bien être, il s'avança pour prendre une éponge et du savon. Complètement dans sa bulle, il ne se doutait pas qu'Élios se débarrassait doucement de ses affaires. Harry commença à frictionner ses épaules quand il sentit une pression chaude dans son dos, son gardien était rentré avec lui, malgré le fait qu'il avait déjà pris sa douche bien avant. Il entra dans la baignoire et fini par s'asseoir tout en entourant le prince de son corps fort et musclés.

- _Élios ? Que fais-tu ?_

 _-Je vais te laver le dos, cela te dérange-t-il que je sois là ?_

 _-Non non... J'aime bien._

 _-Bien dans ce cas-là, passe-moi l'éponge, je vais te laver._

Sans aucune hésitation, Harry lui donna et se laissa toucher par son protecteur. Jamais personne ne l'avait pouponné comme ça. Élios faisait tout pour son bien-être, il se préoccupait toujours de savoir s'il allait bien, s'il avait mal quelque part,…

Tout en douceur, le châtain passa la douce éponge sur le dos fin de son petit Gryffondor, observant en même temps ses réactions. On pouvait voir ses muscles se tendre sous le contact de la mousse et de l'éponge. D'une pulsion de tendresse il déposa un baiser sur la nuque du jeune garçon, ce qui lui provoqua un long frisson.

Harry commençait à devenir tout chose, se laissant bercer par ces caresses chaudes. Plus il le massait plus ses muscles se contractaient et lui piquaient le bas ventre, accélérant son rythme cardiaque. Se laissant aller contre Élios, un frisson intense le parcourut. Tout en essayant de ne pas rougir, ses jambes se mirent à trembler légèrement sous cette douce pression.

\- _Élios, que... que fais-tu ?_

 _\- Je prends soin de toi, cela ne se voit pas ?_

 _\- Si... Si..._

Après ses dernières paroles chevrotantes, l'aîné pressa cette fois ci sa bouche contre l'épaule du cadet et passa délicatement ses bras autour de la taille du Gryffondor, pour ainsi apprécier ce moment de tendresse infinie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se retourna sans prendre garde à sa nudité et câlina Élios, aimant cette proximité intime. Il se laissa couler le sommeil revenant.

\- _Ne t'endors pas mon petit Prince, nous devons aller déjeuner en compagnie de notre hôte._

 _\- Mais je suis fatigué, ne pourrait-on pas aller se recoucher un peu ?_

 _\- Non, nous devons y aller. Laisse toi faire je te porte et je te sèche._

Sans pour autant se dégager des bras de son gardien, Harry se laissa porter. Quand il fut sur ses deux jambes, Élios prit une serviette tiède et la fit glisser sur le corps svelte de son vis-à-vis, sans prêter attention à son corps fin et sportif. Puis il lui passa le textile sur les épaules et guida Harry jusqu'à son armoire. Le Gryffondor prit une tenue légère en toile ressemblant à celle du plus vieux. Aujourd'hui serait un moment de détente.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils furent prêts pour descendre manger. La table du salon était garnie de diverses denrées : bacon, œuf, jus de citrouille et jus d'orange, brioche etc. Le must restait la surprise qui s'y trouvait. En effet, trois jeunes gens mangeaient sans se disputer ni s'insulter de tous les noms, ils discutaient simplement de plusieurs sujets.

Sentant un regard d'émeraude se poser sur leurs épaules, Hermione fut la première à tourner la tête, souriant à pleines dents tout en montrant sa joie de le voir ici en pleine forme.

« Harry !

D'un pas rapide elle lui sauta au cou et lui donna une étreinte fraternelle.

\- Monsieur, salua-t-elle rapidement. »

La seule réponse qu'elle eut fut un signe de tête du protecteur.

Harry, regardant la scène avec hilarité, baragouina une phrase à son gardien qui se détendit immédiatement. Élios ne souhaitait parler qu'à Tom et Harry, il ne voyait pas l'utilité de discuter avec des personnes extérieures à son entourage. Cette fille aux cheveux épais qui avait sauté au cou de son prince l'avait refroidit et un éclair de jalousie et de possessivité fit naître des foudres dans ses prunelles verte d'eau.

\- _Élios, c'est ma meilleure amie, détend toi et mange !_

 _\- Je n'aime pas quand elle te colle. Je ne la connais pas._

 _\- Monsieur est jaloux ?_

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un regard noir le foudroyant, Élios lui tourna le dos et s'en alla au bout de la table, râlant dans son coin.

Harry sourit à cette scène infantile, il réglera ça après avoir mangé, mais avant il profiterait de ses amis si précieux pour lui. Se retournant vers ses trois amis comprenant Drago, le Brun s'avança tout sourire à ce tableau.

« Qui l'eut cru, qu'un jour notre ennemis de toujours mangerait à la même table que nous, hein _Malfoy ! s_ iffla Harry ironiquement.

\- Pas vrai _Potter !_ Pendant trois jours j'ai vu ta face, je peux bien voir celle de tes amis. Haha, ramène-toi le balafré !

\- Je me presse la fouine, je me presse. »

Hermione et Ron était complètement choqués de la situation. Ils ne savaient pas s'il fallait intervenir ou participer à cette fausse engueulade. D'un éclair de jugeote, Hermione entra dans leur jeu.

« Et oui que veux-tu Harry, la fouine apprécie la compagnie d'une sang-de-bourbe. »

Et là se fut au tour des deux lanceurs du jeu d'être choqués. Hermione avait mangé quoi ce matin ?

« Vous verriez vos tête sérieux, allez Harry vient manger, nous ne devons pas traîner ! Le professeur nous attend. »

Sa réplique fut suivie par des éclats de rire, puis ils retournèrent manger. La seule petite chose qui peina Harry était l'éloignement de son gardien, il n'aimait assurément pas ça. Retournant à son bol de café au lait, Harry se posa une question.

« Dites-moi, comment ça se fait que vous vous parliez ? Tu ne savais pas que je côtoyais Drago ?

\- Bah en fait vieux, Snape nous a envoyé un courrier expliquant que toi et Drago aviez décidés de bien vous entendre, et nous avons réalisé que si tu t'entendais bien avec, nous aussi on pourrait faire de même, et le résultat est concluant, nous avons pleins de points en communs.

\- Hé bah, c'était direct au moins, j'en suis content, dit-il avec un grand sourire. J'aimerai vous parler d'Élios. A part Drago, ses parents, Severus et Tom, personne ne le connaît. Ne le blâmez pas, il ne parlera qu'au Lord et à moi. Mais il reste très gentil et surtout très _-Protecteur,_ Harryinsista bien sur le dernier mot. Il rentrera à Poudlard en septième année avec nous, pour surveiller Dumbledore.

\- Mais mon vieux, t'as vu sa carrure, il ne passera pas inaperçu...

\- Ron sérieusement, cela se voit que tu ne suis pas les cours avec le professeur Rogue. Il existe en effet une potion de rajeunissement temporaire ou permanente, dans le cas du gardien d'Harry se sera temporaire. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

\- C'est cela. Il gardera sa magie intacte ainsi que sa force physique. Je serai sous surveillance constante. Albus cherchera à me remettre dans « le droit chemin » à cause des raisons que vous connaissez. »

Sans trop insister sur le sujet Harry se leva en s'excusant et alla en direction d'un Élios boudeur. Il était entouré d'un aura menaçante, aussi tendu qu'il pouvait l'être et grognait les bras croisés. Pour détendre l'atmosphère Harry se colla à lui dans son dos en mettant ses bras sur les épaules du Gardien, il resta tout de même de marbre.

\- _Élios ? Que se passe-t-il ?_ Dit-il en déposant un petit bisou sur sa nuque.

\- _Rien._

 _\- Ne me ment pas, je répète, que se passe-t-il pour que tu ais une aura si menaçante ?_ Siffla-t-il.

\- _Je n'ai pas aimé la façon qu'elle a eu de t'enlacer. Voilà !_

Sentant que la tension dans le corps de son gardien ne diminuait pas, Harry passa devant lui et s'assit sur ses genoux face à lui.

\- _Quel enfant gâté fais-tu, n'as-tu pas compris qu'elle n'était que ma meilleure amie ?_

 _\- Si mais... Oh et merde. Qu'on me punisse après._

D'un geste possessif, Élios attira Harry vers lui et déposa avidement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il la désirait cette bouche rosée pleine de vie, il désirait l'avoir rien que pour lui, il voulait que personne ne le touche, que personne ne pose ses yeux sur lui. Il passa délicatement sa langue sur ses deux lèvres appelant à la débauche. Harry surpris par cet acte bestial appuya un peu plus sa bouche contre celle de son homologue en répondant à la demande d'Élios. Il ouvrit la bouche et autorisa cette langue chaude à venir sur son territoire.

Tout se passa très vite, le silence fit place à quelques gémissements de plaisir et d'abandon, Élios savait aussi que le Lord le sentait de deux façons. Un plaisir multiplié par deux, l'une d'une langue experte et l'autre d'une langue timide. Le gardien savait que le Lord allait être curieux du goût qu'avait son Joyau. Il avait laissé le droit au gardien de faire connaître cette luxurieuse aventure, il savait qu'Harry était épris du gardien et du fragment d'âme, une partie du Lord. Le Gryffondor savait cela, il ne pouvait y résister, c'était plus fort que lui.

Le Gryffondor se posait aussi une question, pourquoi arrivait-il à aimer deux personnes en même temps, à apprécier leurs petits gestes d'attention ? Tom était son jumeau d'âme et pourtant il ressentait cette attirance violente pour son gardien... Peut-être était-ce le fragment d'âme qui jouait beaucoup ? Il ne savait pas et pour le moment ce n'était pas sa principale préoccupation mais plutôt la langue de son gardien qui découvrait sa bouche.

Appréciant cette pression sur lui, il se serra un peu plus contre son aîné et passa ses bras autour des épaules du gardien et intensifia le baiser brûlant.

Élios commençait à perdre contrôle, d'un geste doux il repoussa un peu son fardeau et souffla pour reprendre un bol d'air, ce qui fit grogner son petit Prince. Harry qui avait les joues en feu, se redressa toujours assis près du torse de son gardien puis lui prit le visage en coupe.

\- _Ne soit pas jaloux, il n'y a qu'à Tom et toi à qui je ferai ça. À personne d'autre, compris ?_

 _\- Oui mon Prince, je ne le ferai plus._

D'un geste tendre, Élios passa une main dans la chevelure indomptable de son homologue puis caressa son dos cambré. Il devait parler à Tom, en urgence. Ne se rendant pas compte que des regards curieux étaient posés sur eux, ils se redressèrent tant bien que mal et défroissèrent leurs vêtements. Levant la tête à tour de rôle, ils virent le visage rouge d'Hermione et de Ron, un sourire moqueur de Drago et un micro sourire du Professeur de Potion.

« Bien, je pense que nous allons pouvoir y aller. Harry vient ici s'il te plaît. »

Sans hésiter, il quitta l'emprise protectrice de son gardien et se dirigea gêné du spectacle qu'ils venaient de donner. Severus regarda droit dans les yeux le Gryffondor aux portes de l'explosion de gêne et murmura un charme. Le sort glamour lui fit changer partiellement quelques parties du visage pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas.

D'un merci timide, Harry se posta près de son tuteur, attendant patiemment les quatre autres personnes. Direction le chemin de traverse.

•••

Quand ils prirent le Portoloin, ils atterrirent directement au Chaudron-Baveur. En sortant de cet endroit, ils virent les rues commerçantes bondées de sorcier en tout genre. Harry toujours sous glamour se serra par réflexe à Élios, depuis ce moment-là, la proximité des gens l'effrayait. Son gardien perçut son effroi et passa son bras sur ses épaules, lui assurant sécurité et tranquillité.

Le reste de la petite troupe surveillait attentivement le Gryffondor, ils se mettaient en avant et en retrait afin de l'encadrer. Leur amitié les poussait à le surprotéger, comme si c'était un fait naturel. Comment pouvait-on s'en prendre à une personne de cette horrible façon ? Tout ça en recevant une somme monstrueuse afin de continuer la torture. Ce vieux fou perdait de plus en plus la raison. Il viendra le jour où tout cessera pour le bien de tous. La vérité éclatera et le jugement tombera mais pour le moment était venu le temps de la reconstruction physique pour Harry. Après viendrait le coup d'éclat et c'est alors qu'il pourrait enfin se faire oublier.

C'était le moment de se libérer et de dévaliser les boutiques comme Drago savait si bien le faire. Harry entra dans une boutique laissant son gardien à l'entrée, il voulait offrir un précieux bijou à Tom et Élios. Il fit le tour du magasin et tomba sur deux bagues similaire à une seule différence près. L'une était ornée de rubis et l'autre ornée d'émeraude. Toutes deux étaient accompagnées de petits diamants les rendant parfaites. Il sortit rapidement sa bourse – qu'il avait rempli lorsqu'il avait été à la banque- et paya ses achats, les cachant de suite dans sa robe sombre.

Sortant en sifflant joyeusement il devança Élios et s'étira. Il respirait tranquillement quand soudain une masse noir le bouscula et lui toucha l'avant-bras. N'apercevant pas cette main sur cette partie du corps, il leva la tête voulant s'excuser. Mais la personne avait déjà détalée.. Étrange.

Oubliant cette bousculade, ils rejoignirent le reste de la troupe et finirent leurs achats scolaires. Arrivé dans la dernière des boutiques de la rue, il tomba nez à nez avec un Serpent aux écailles foncées partiellement tachées d'écailles jaune. Le vendeur voyant l'attention que portait le jeune à ce reptile s'avança doucement vers lui.

« Il s'agit d'un serpent de la race des« _Nagas(1)_ », ce sont des reptiles semi-divins dotés d'une grande capacité magique. J'en ai vendu une du même type qui n'est autre que la sœur de celui-ci. Dans cette boutique, jeune homme, les animaux ici présents choisissent leur maître. Et à ce que je vois, il a réussi à captiver votre regard.

Étonné de la curiosité de son jeune client envers ce serpent, ses yeux brillèrent.

\- Je pense, jeune monsieur, qu'il vous a choisi en tant que maître et ami. J'en suis bien content.

\- Sa sœur dites-vous ? Maître ?

\- Oui, il y a de ça quelques années maintenant, je dirai bien dix minimums mais je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment. Vous savez les vieux perdent la mémoire, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et oui, il vous a choisi en tant que propriétaire et maître, il est à vous. »

Fasciné par ce familier aux sombres écailles, Harry se pencha vers lui et le toucha du bout des doigts. Au début un peu timidement puis par la suite avec beaucoup plus d'assurance, il entendit même un léger ronronnement provenant du reptile. Cela ne l'étonna pas et il continua de le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un léger picotement et un flux de magie vint s'illuminer sur son poignet et les écailles du reptile.

Le vendeur était surpris, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il vendait des familiers qu'il voyait un si beau spectacle. Il était rare qu'un lien se fasse aussi rapidement. Au début, il fallait un apprivoisement ainsi qu'un temps d'adaptation pour que l'animal en question soit détendu et en confiance. Mais cette fois-ci tout se déroula en une seule fois et de plus sous ses yeux, il pouvait mourir heureux.

« Ce que vous voyez là, jeune Monsieur, est la conception du lien. Votre serpent se lie à vous jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est la rapidité. En effet il s'est lié dès que vous l'avez touché ce qui est extrêmement rare. Vous êtes un puissant sorcier. Prenez soin de lui et, en remerciement pour ce fabuleux spectacle, je vous offre de quoi le nourrir et le gâter pendant une année entière, cela vaut le coup. Vous pouvez le prendre si vous le voulez.

\- Heu merci, je vous dois combien ?

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de sortir quoi que ce soit. Mais j'aimerai une petite faveur en contrepartie, puis-je? J'ai une dette à régler et j'aimerai que vous citiez mon nom _-Viktor Blasro-_ au Lord pour moi.

\- Bien se sera fait. Merci encore pour tout... Tout ça.

\- Avec plaisir, revenez quand vous voulez ! dit-il de sa voix chantante en allant dans l'arrière-boutique. »

Harry heureux comme jamais, prit le serpent qui s'enroula autour de son bras et tous les cadeaux que lui avaient fait le vendeur. En effet celui-ci était encore tout jeune et pouvait facilement disparaître sous un vêtement ample comme celui du Gryffondor. Retrouvant Élios qui l'attendait à la porte, il eut un moment de faiblesse. Il avait la sensation de fourmillements et son bras le démangeait, ses jambes ne le tenaient plus puis il flancha retenu de justesse par son gardien qui s'était précipité pour le retenir afin qu'il ne se cogne pas le crâne contre le sol.

Il avait les paupières de plus en plus lourdes et il avait sommeil, très sommeil. Puis ce fut le noir.

- _Mon Prince, Mon Prince ! Répond moi ! Harry !_

De sa voix grave, il hurla le prénom du Potionniste qui écarquilla les yeux face au visage très pâle du Gryffondor qui avait un serpent semblable à Nagini en miniature autour du cou. Sans prêter attention au reptile, se disant qu'il devait être là pour une bonne raison, il bougea sa baguette pour scanner le corps étendu et un trait de surprise mélangé à de l'inquiétude fit échapper une gouttelette de sueur sur son front.

« Il ne faut pas tarder, rentrons au manoir, je dois immédiatement lui donner un antipoison !

\- Un poison ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

\- Oui c'est cela, allons ! Dépêchons nous. Élios prenez Harry délicatement, je vais nous faire prendre un Portoloin. »

Tous les six posèrent une main sur l'objet pour atterrir directement dans la chambre du brun. Élios déposa doucement son protégé et passa quelques doigts dans sa chevelure. Il se déplaça ensuite de façon à laisser le maître des potions faire son travail.

Sa tranquillité avait disparue faisant place au stress et à une forte inquiétude, lui faisant augmenter son rythme cardiaque. On pouvait voir ses mains trembler, son souffle s'accélérer, il n'avait pas su le protéger, il avait failli à la tâche que lui avait donné son Roi. Une unique larme coula sur son visage reflétant l'angoisse de perdre son Protégé. Celui qu'il chérissait, celui qu'il voulait à tout prix voir sourire mais non il avait échoué. Il ne méritait pas le pardon selon lui, non il ne méritait que le pire des châtiments.

•••

Severus passa toute la soirée à enlever le poison, qui après une longue étude sur la tâche et les éruptions cutanés qui se propageait, de son avant-bras jusqu'à son épaule, était de la « _Bryone dioïque(3)_ » mélangé à de « _l'Aconit Napel(4)_ » transformé en pommade. Une seule noisette pouvait faire des ravages. Si l'antidote n'était pas trouvé le plus vite possible, son état s'aggraverait avant qu'il ne meure dans la douleur.

Vers vingt-trois heures, Severus sortit de la pièce et descendit au salon. Hermione, Drago et Ron attendaient patiemment des nouvelles de la santé de leur ami. Chacun s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su protéger leur meilleur ami. Severus leur narra les effets et le nom des ingrédients constituants le poison. Harry était sauf car le Potionniste avait toujours d'innombrables antidotes de toutes sortes, il lui avait donné dans les temps. Maintenant le Gryffondor ne se réveillerait que dans un ou deux jours affaibli par les effets secondaires.

Le Potionniste tourna la tête et chercha Élios des yeux, il ne se trouvait nulle part dans les environs. Il décida d'aller le chercher pour qu'il reste au chevet de son protégé. Allant vers les extérieurs, il aperçut le gardien adossé à un arbre les bras croisés, la tête baissée.

« Élios ? Puis-je vous parler un instant au sujet d'Harry ?

-...

« C'est vraiment important que vous sachiez l'état de santé de l'Héritier »

-...

« Bon même si vous ne parlez pas je vous informe tout de même. Harry a été empoisonné par un poison sous forme de crème, les effets sont terribles si ce n'est pas soigné à temps. Il est sain et sauf mais mérite du repos, je vais aussi prévenir le Lord. J'aimerai que vous alliez veiller à son chevet pour plus de sécurité. »

Sans aucune réponse de la part de son interlocuteur, Severus repartit en direction du manoir, pour prévenir le Lord et fabriquer d'autres potions.

 **•••**

Élios était désemparé, il n'avait pas su protéger celui qu'il aimait le plus.. Ses yeux se voilèrent et il tapa du poing l'arbre innocent, enlevant au passage quelques écorces. Il se frotta le visage de ses mains et se rendit auprès de son petit Prince. Dès qu'il fut dans le manoir, il alla directement dans leur chambre, ne se préoccupant absolument pas des trois autres invités. (Comme s'ils étaient importants de toute façon) pensa-t-il en grognant.

Dès qu'il fut arrivé dans la chambre, il se précipita vers le lit et remarqua la pâleur du visage de son Prince. Se maudissant intérieurement de n'être qu'un misérable gardien, il conjura une bassine avec de l'eau tiède accompagnée d'un gant. Il tapota doucement sur le front en sueur de son homologue et ragea de son incompétence.

Après avoir apaisé un peu sa fièvre, il contourna le lit et se positionna de façon à être en tailleur. Il se concentra et commença à fredonner une mélodie à la tonalité magique. De sa voix grave, il conjura une mélodie de soin et d'apaisement. L'air s'était oxygéné et des particules de magie curative tombaient un peu partout et plus particulièrement sur Harry.

Il continuait et continuait sans s'arrêter en répétant les mêmes phrases en langage Elfique. Un halo vert et bleu entoura entièrement le corps inconscient du jeune héritier. On pouvait apercevoir les couleurs sur son visage revenir doucement. Ses lèvres reprirent leur teint rosé et sa respiration se tranquillisa. Harry dormait à présent et Élios caressa tendrement sa joue et soupira d'aise en le voyant guérit.

Il avait réussi à soigner son protégé. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé, cela avait échoué. Mais là sa magie Elfique répondait à celle d'Harry. Il se sentit soudainement soulagé et entier, reprenant le dessus sur le fragment d'âme du Lord.

 **.À SUIVRE.**

* * *

 _Nagas(1)_ : "Dans le bouddhisme et l'hindouisme, les Nagas sont une race de serpents semi-divins dotés de grands pouvoirs... »

•••

Bryone dioïque(3) : Cette plante est surtout toxique par sa racine et ses baies. En effet, il suffit de 15 baies pour tuer un enfant, 40 baies pour tuer un adulte et l'absorption de 30g de racine est mortelle. _Le simple contact avec la plante peut produire des éruptions cutanées_.

•••

l'Aconit Napel(4) : La racine de cette plante est le poison le plus toxique de la flore. Il suffit d'une ingestion de plus de 2g de racine pour tuer un homme adulte. _L'Aconit Napel provoque des démangeaisons, sensations de fourmillements, engourdissement des muscles et cetera._

* * *

-Qu'en pensez vous ?-

•••

Review ?

•••

Bisous les p'tits loups et à samedi prochain ! :D


	7. Chapitre 6

Hey ! Me revoila avec ce sixième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^

Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

RAR – Anonymes :

Ange : Merci pour ta review ! Ça fait trop plaisir *-* Pour y répondre : oui c'est quelqu'un qui est passé au-delà du _Glamour_ pour empoisonner Harry. Et oui, ça a été organisé par Dumby mais je n'en dirais pas plus sinon c'est pas drôle :p Bonne lecture ! :)

Crocmou : Merci pour ta review :D La scène d'amour, c'est au chapitre sept hihi ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira quand même ^^ Bonne lecture à toi ! =)

Serpent d'argent : Merci encore une fois pour ta review ! Alors pour répondre à tes questions sans trop donner de détail :p, Harry a été empoisonné à la sortie de la boutique où il a trouvé son familier. En effet c'est à cause de cette main rapide. Pour le moment, même dans les prochains chapitres ce n'est pas expliqué, mais vu qu'il rentre à Poudlard après, il y aura toujours un moyen de découvrir qui c'est. Vicktor Blasro est un vendeur animalier, ça on le sait déjà maaaaiiiis, il y a toujours un mais, il a une place importante aux côtés de Voldy. Tu le verras vers la vingtaine de chapitres je pense ^^ Bisous & bonne lecture petit serpent ^^

* * *

 ** **Rappel**** **:** « et/ou - Dialogue » **/** (Pensée) **/** _-_ _ _Langage Elfique__ _/ •_ ** **Fourchelang****

 ** **Second rappel**** ** _:_** Je répond par Message Privé aux reviews non-anonymes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6.**

•••

 _ **[**_ _…_ Il avait réussi à soigner son protégé. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé, cela avait échoué. Mais là sa magie Elfique répondait à celle d'Harry. Il se sentit soudainement soulagé et entier, reprenant le dessus sur le fragment d'âme du Lord _…_ _ **]**_

•••

 _Nuit du trois Août – Pour ne pas dire tôt le matin du quatre Août._

Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, normal dirons-nous. Il était toujours endormi profondément entouré de ce halo bleu-vert tenu par la magie retrouvée de son gardien. Il avait su affronter et surmonter ses précédents échecs. Oui, si le Lord l'avait invoqué lui, ce n'était pas grâce à sa magie mais à sa fidélité. N'importe quelle mission, que ça soit un assassinat, dans les cas extrêmes, ou bien même du gardiennage comme pour Harry, il l'effectuait sans rien dire, suivant l'ordre donné par son Roi.

Élios avait enfoui le peu de magie au fond de lui suite à un accident tragique. La perte de ses proches, de tout ce qui lui était cher, l'avait terriblement meurtrit. Si le Lord n'avait pas été là, il aurait mis fin à sa vie certainement. Il ne dormait pas, il ne le voulait pas. Dormir signifiait subir ces terribles moments de son passé et il ne pouvait pas.

Tout le monde a le besoin de dormir, mais Élios avait trouvé une technique pour dormir peu avec une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter ses démons, rien que le fait d'y penser lui arracha un frisson. Il devait écrire au Roi sur la situation, malgré que Severus l'ait déjà fait, il fallait que ça soit de ses propres mots, qu'il puisse mettre par écrit ses émotions quand il avait soigné Harry. Il s'installa au bureau non loin du lit pour ne pas trop s'éloigner de son protégé.

 _Mon Roi._

 _Je vous envoie cette missive pour vous tenir au courant de certains événements depuis notre arrivée au manoir Snape._

 _Nous sommes bien arrivés et sans embûches. J'ai pu faire le tour du domaine et il n'y a aucune fuite, aucun défaut au niveau des protections. Le prince y est en sécurité soyez en sûr._

 _Hier matin, le trois août, Harry a reçu la visite de ses amis et de monsieur Malfoy. Nous sommes allés au chemin de traverse pour faire les achats du Prince, il a un nouveau familier qu'il vous montrera dès son arrivée._

 _Le prince s'est évanoui devant une des boutiques que nous visitions et apparemment le Potionniste a dit qu'il avait été empoisonné par une pression sur son avant-bras._

 _Il est hors de danger mais profondément endormi, il ne se réveillera que demain._

 _Je sais que j'ai failli à ma mission, celle de le protéger mais je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qui m'arrive en ce moment. Malgré le fait que j'ai une part de vous en moi, j'éprouve des sentiments bien précis pour votre joyau. Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi je ressens cela ? Ne suis-je pas qu'une invocation ? Éclairez-moi. Je sais qu'il est votre Jumeau d'âme mais est-ce possible qu'une âme puisse en aimer deux en même temps ? Harry m'est tellement précieux, tout autant que vous depuis ce fameux jour._

 _Suis-je à blâmer ? Dois-je rentrer pour que vous me donniez ma punition ? Celle que je mérite pour ne pas avoir su le protéger..._

 _Aidez-moi.. S'il vous plaît, Mon roi._

 _PS : J'ai réussi à refaire de la magie Elfique, j'ai fini de soigner Harry et je l'ai mis dans un sommeil réparateur. Enfin, je la ressens cette magie qui avait disparue. Pourquoi est-elle revenue maintenant ?_

 _Votre fidèle Gardien. Élios._

•••

Élios ne dormait toujours pas regardant avec tendresse son protégé. Il tournait en rond, réfléchissant à quel moyen son roi allait choisir pour le punir, combien de temps ça allait durer ou bien, il angoissait intérieurement en ne sachant pas si son Prince allait lui pardonner cette erreur fatale. Il fulminait en faisant les cent pas devant la cheminée, il ne savait pas le nom de l'ordure qui avait tenté de nuire à son Prince, mais celui ou celle-ci allait payer. Il rageait encore pour son incompétence, de son manque d'attention sur un chemin où il y avait beaucoup de passant. N'importe quel sorcier aurait pu provoquer cet incident. Il attendait juste que son Roi le guide, lui tende la main comme il savait très bien le faire. Le courrier avait été envoyé il y a deux heures maintenant, toujours aucune réponse et ça le torturait d'être perdu.

Il prit place sur le sofa, déposa ses coudes sur ses genoux et mis son visage entre ses mains, il désespérait... Ce rendre dans un état pareil ne lui ressemblait pas. Avant il était quelqu'un de froid, montrant un visage impassible. Ne parlant que si c'était nécessaire, il avait la réputation d'avoir un cœur de pierre, il n'avait jamais failli une seule mission. Mais depuis le soir du sacrifice et les longues années derrières, il avait appris à connaître Harry en détail, parfaitement même. Il connaissait tout de lui, chaque année il avait essayé de l'aider pour le protéger jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit, avec cet horrible personnage, le prenant pour un jouet dans lequel il pouvait se vider et qu'il pouvait battre ,tout ça parce qu'il a ce merveilleux pouvoir qu'est la magie. Ils paieront tous pour avoir souillé son Prince.

Le protecteur pour se calmer alla en direction du lit pour se caler près de son protégé. Rien que le regarder suffisait à ce que sa tension s'amenuise. Puis son sourire, sa bouche et son visage, cette lueur de bonté qu'on voyait à travers ses beaux yeux émeraude. Il aimait le regarder comme si c'était une œuvre d'art rare et chère à ses yeux.

Caressant doucement la joue de son Prince, il sentit une douce chaleur l'englober et il se détendit immédiatement, le stress quittant son corps, le bien-être à ses côtés. Alors qu'il prenait soin d'Harry, un « toc, toc » se fit entendre à la fenêtre tout près du lit. Reconnaissant le papier et le sceau, un flot de stress l'envahit en quelques secondes. Ouvrant précautionneusement la lettre, il écarquilla les yeux.

 _Élios,_

 _J'ai été mis au courant par Severus sur la situation. Ne te blâme pas pour l'état d'Harry, n'importe quelle personne aurait pu le bousculer sans le vouloir, tu n'y es pour rien, est-ce clair ? Maintenant le sujet le plus important : Harry._

 _Depuis que vous êtes parti, j'ai eu le temps de chercher quelques ouvrages dans ma bibliothèque. Grâce au fait que je suis le descendant de Salazar Serpentard, j'ai pu prendre connaissance du lien que nous avons tous les trois. En effet celui-ci est extrêmement rare, il n'y en a qu'un tous les millénaires. Le fait est que si tu ressens un lien si particulier avec Harry, c'est dû à mon fragment d'âme en toi. Tu ressens donc beaucoup plus d'émotions que si ça avait été uniquement ton âme. Mais j'ai poussé les recherches encore plus loin et je suis finalement tombé sur une explication vraiment très... percutante._

 _En effet, nous sommes tous trois liés par les mêmes émotions et les mêmes sentiments. Nous dansons tous les trois sur le même pied, nous sommes égaux._

 _Voici les explications :_

 _Nous avons la même puissance. Même la tienne est vraiment importante. La preuve, tu as réussi à terminer le processus de guérison de mon joyau. Ce n'est pas simple de guérir quelqu'un quand sa propre magie a disparue. Ta magie reviendra à notre niveau dans peu de temps, soit en sûr. En ce qui concerne la magie d'Harry, celle-ci est sauvage, forte et juste, digne d'un futur Roi. Et la mienne se place au même niveau que la sienne._

 _Nous avons la même enfance. Je ne citerai pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Mais tu as été choyé et aimé par des parents justes et bons. Harry, avant le drame, a été aimé par ses parents tel un bijou inestimable. Ses parents n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui. Quant à moi-même, je me sentais aimé par mes parents._

 _Notre sang Elfique. Nous avons tous trois le sang des hauts-Elfes._

 _Et ainsi de suite. Toutes ces petites choses que nous avons en commun, nous poussent tous les deux vers Harry, mais mon morceau d'âme en toi décuple tes sentiments. Tu resteras cependant maître des tiens comme moi je le suis. Donc je suis aussi lié à toi qu'Harry l'est avec moi. Nous allons l'appeler « la tresse des âmes(1) ». Cela doit rester exclusivement entre nous, aucune fuite ne sera tolérée. Aux yeux de tout le monde, tu restes mon fidèle Gardien et Harry mon Prince. Mais entre nous, nous sommes unis et liés par nos âmes._

 _Ne te prive pas de ces sentiments-là, Harry en a besoin plus que quiconque et je pense que ça pourra t'aider à surmonter ton passé et à libérer ta magie, mon précieux gardien._

 _J'en parlerai à Harry dès son retour. Pour le moment j'exige que tu prennes soin de lui et que tu n'aies d'yeux que pour lui. Quand tu seras à Poudlard, reste près de lui, tout le temps ! Si il lui arrive malheur, « tresse des âmes » ou pas, tu en subiras les conséquences, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

 _Bien, je te laisse, je dois tenir une réunion avec mes fidèles et ainsi découvrir qui a pu l'empoisonner._

 _Ps : Félicitation, je suis très fier de toi._

 _À Bientôt._

 _T.J_

Juste en lisant cette lettre, le cœur d'Élios rata un battement, son roi avait trouvé ce qu'il se passait, il... il était lié à Harry outre le fait qu'il est un morceau d'âme du Lord en lui... Son précieux Harry. Cette nouvelle lui redonna le sourire, l'énergie lui revint et intérieurement il sautait de joie. Le petit prince dormait encore, paisiblement. Il pouvait donc descendre pour prendre le petit déjeuner. La nuit était passée assez vite et son ventre grognait, il se décida donc à descendre prendre un encas pour ensuite attendre le réveil du Gryffondor.

•••

Descendant les escaliers doucement pour ne réveiller personne, il alla aux cuisines et fut surpris de voir les amis de son protégé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient au même endroit et au même moment. D'un grognement plutôt sourd, il entra dans la cuisine et prit un fruit.

Hermione, en voyant rentrer le gardien, leva un sourcil et se mordit la lèvre comme si elle avait une question qui la chiffonnait.

« Monsieur ? Hum... Comment va Harry ?

\- Bien et il dort. »

Ne voyant pas la nécessité de parler plus, il croqua dans sa pomme et remonta directement dans sa chambre. Il alla directement se mettre aux côté d'Harry à finir sa pomme. Alors qu'il grignotait sa pomme, il sentit une chaleur sur sa main, ça allait et venait comme des vagues à la mer. La main du petit prince s'était placée sur la sienne, lui soufflant sa magie comme une caresse de tendresse.

Harry était complètement rétabli, si bien que le halo bleu-vert était parti, laissant place à sa magie qui se libérait doucement et qui pulsait au-dessus d'eux. Élios regardait le spectacle, fasciné par ces multiples couleurs puis il se tourna vers son protégé. Il papillonnait des yeux annonçant un réveil imminent. Pourtant son réveil était programmé pour demain, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait ouvrir ses yeux dans quelques minutes.

Alors que le gardien regardait le visage encore fermé de son protégé, la tête de celui-ci se tourna vers lui et ses yeux s'ouvrirent faisant apparaître deux émeraudes pleine de vie, brillantes et joyeuse, un sourire naquit sur le visage du petit prince.

\- _Élios..._

 _\- Oui je suis là, tu es en sécurité. Dors, je prends soin de toi._

 _\- Non, j'ai assez dormi. Que... Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne me souviens de rien._

 _\- Tu as été empoisonné. Le Potionniste t'a donné à temps l'antidote. Je... Je suis désolé, de ne pas t'avoir protégé aussi bien que je le voulais..._

Élios baissa le regard, de nouveau perdu et angoissé, la peur au ventre de perdre son précieux prince. Lui qui était fort devenait faible face au Gryffondor, il devait se ressaisir. La nécessité de montrer qu'il pourrait être un gardien sans failles lui redonna un faible espoir, toujours préoccupé par le fait que ses sentiments grandissaient en lui. Il ne relevait toujours pas la tête de peur qu'il soit jugé... Mais une main vint caresser son ventre, puis ses côtes, elle était passée sous sa tunique légère pour revenir vers ses abdominaux.

À ce moment-là, une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit, faisant accélérer son souffle. Il avait les pommettes rougies par cette caresse douce. Et voilà que maintenant, il devenait comme une jeune fille n'ayant jamais été touchée par quelqu'un d'autre. Harry avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états.

\- _Élios, vient..._

 _\- Oui mon Prince, je..._

 _\- Arrête de te torturer l'esprit pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vais bien regarde ! Severus m'a donné un antidote comme tu l'as dit et tu as fini de me soigner ! J'ai senti que c'était toi, que tu avais récupéré un peu de ta magie Elfique et j'ai vu... une image, de toi enfin je ne sais pas... Mais je crois que je t'ai vu toi étant petit... Que s'est-il passé Élios ?_

Ne répondant pas à la question de son prince, Élios se positionna au-dessus d'Harry, les mains et les genoux étaient de chaque côté de son corps pour laisser un espace entre les deux hommes. Il baissa doucement la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue. Cette sensation de bien-être à ce moment même était indescriptible, des vagues de chaleur venaient comme des pulsions, le désir montait au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient.

Harry avait été surpris par le geste de son protecteur, qui lui avait accéléré son rythme cardiaque en un rien de temps. Le fait qu'il dépose sa bouche sur la sienne lui avait fait naître des papillons au fond de lui, une vague brûlante parcourait ses veines et finissait par échouer vers ses hanches. Il ne put résister et fondit sur celle de son gardien, passant brutalement ses mains derrière le cou de son vis-à-vis. Il insista en faisant baisser le corps laissant émaner une chaleur tiède de son protecteur.

Il voulait plus... Vraiment plus. Son corps, son âme réclamaient des caresses, des baisers et toutes sortes d'intentions. Il avait de plus en plus envie qu'Élios le touche de partout, il voulait avoir des frissons, il désirait qu'il le dévore sans retenue. Oui il le voulait mais pourquoi ? Était-ce juste envers Tom ? Serait-il en colère contre lui s'il se laissait aller avec son gardien ? Toutes ses questions lui firent rompre son baiser, lâchant la pression qui maintenait Élios contre lui. Il détourna la tête et baissa son regard, triste.

\- _Mon prince ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

 _\- Rien... Juste... Non rien vraiment._

 _\- Ne me mens pas ! Dit moi !_

 _\- Juste que... Est-ce que j'ai le droit de te toucher de cette façon ? De me laisser aller avec toi sans culpabiliser, je suis le jumeau d'âme de Tom mais je commence à ressentir quelque chose de fort pour toi. Je... Je suis perdu... J'aime beaucoup le Lord et toi c'est pareil... Tout grandit en moi, comme si c'était normal que je ressente ça mais... Ai-je le droit ? Puis arriverai-je à tout surmonter ?_

Une larme suivis d'une deuxième roula sur ses joues légèrement rougies, puis une rivière de larme coula, il mit ses mains devant ses yeux, ne voulant pas que son gardien ne voit sa faiblesse. Mais une main douce vint lui caresser le visage.

\- _Tu as tous les droits mon Prince. Notre Roi ne sera pas en colère pour ça, il comprendra même tes agissements. Je suis ton gardien, celui qui prend soin de toi à toute heure. Dans quelques jours, notre Roi te parlera de quelque chose qui enlèvera tous tes doutes et tes peurs. Pour le moment mon petit prince, laisse toi aller... Je suis là pour te protéger._

Élios regarda droit dans les yeux le Gryffondor et redéposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il passa une de ses mains sous la chemise de nuit de son protégé et commença à le masser. Il aimait cette proximité, cette chaleur qui pulsait entre eux deux. Puis cette peau douce qu'il touchait sans avoir peur de mal faire. Il aimait vraiment le toucher, découvrant chaque parcelle de ce corps magnifique, laissant la magie d'Harry les envelopper dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante.

Sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'iraient pas plus loin que ces quelques caresses, Élios intensifia ses baiser et ses passages sur les hanches tout près de lui. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre là, ici et maintenant, tant il le désirait. Harry non ne devait pas subir cette folie sentimentale. Il devait se montrer patient pour lui, il ne voulait pas non plus que tout aille trop vite suite à l'horreur qu'avait subi son Prince. Son Roi devait lui parler de cette tresse des âmes pour qu'enfin il n'ait plus à se retenir de l'embrasser à toute heure, de le caresser pour lui montrer combien il l'aimait. Il fallait que son Roi lui parle le plus vite possible, il devait venir ici. Il continua ses caresses et insista un peu plus vers le bas du ventre, faisant parcourir un doigt sur la ligne de poils noir.

Harry avait les reins en feu, il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus mais il avait peur depuis... Dès que son gardien avait passé son doigt sur sa ligne le menant vers sa partie intime, il avait eu des picotements dans son bas ventre et ressentait une immense chaleur et il lâcha un petit gémissement de plaisir mêlé à de la crainte.

Élios l'avait vu et ressentit, il avait vraiment du mal à se retenir de ne pas le dévorer maintenant. Il se mordit assez fort la lèvre inférieure et soupira. Son gémissement lui chauffa les reins également et il grogna de frustration. Il devait se retenir, ne pas brusquer les choses pour ne pas lui faire peur ou lui faire du mal involontairement. Oui se retenir. Pour le moment...

Harry voulait toujours plus, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait peur du reste si ça allait beaucoup plus loin qu'il l'imaginait. Ses hantises revenaient plus vite qu'il n'y pensait, revoyant cette torture, cette douleur déchirante. Il avait peur qu'on lui fasse du mal... Horriblement peur mais Élios et Tom, leur proximité, le détendaient vraiment. Et grâce à cela il voulait faire exploser ses sentiments, leur montrer qu'il les aimait vraiment... Pas seulement Tom mais Élios aussi. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait le droit sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Et ça lui enlevait tout de même un léger poids.

•••

Élios avait cessé le baiser et les caresses langoureuses. Il était terriblement frustré et Harry aussi, il lui avait même demandé s'il allait bien et lui avait simplement répondu que c'était encore trop tôt. Ils comprenaient tous les deux et ils en étaient restés au plus simple pour le moment, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre, appréciant toujours cette chaleur intense quand le brun était dans les bras fort de son gardien.

Ils s'étaient ensuite levés pour aller prendre un bon bain chaud, Harry avait demandé à ce qu'il vienne avec lui et Élios avait accepté tout sourire. Ils avaient passés une bonne trentaine de minutes à se dorloter et à parler de tout et de rien.

Après s'être agréablement lavés, ils s'habillèrent tranquillement, une tenue légère d'été pour Harry et une tunique de gardien pour Élios qui le mettait bien en valeur.

Le Gryffondor baillait aux corneilles encore une fois, montrant à son gardien que malgré la douche, il était encore fatigué. Élios voyant son protégé agir comme un enfant grogna et lui tendit une robe légère brodée avec l'écusson de la famille Potter. Ils devaient descendre, manger et donner des nouvelles.

\- _On est obligé de descendre Élios ?_

 _\- Oui, il faut que tu manges ! De plus je dois envoyer du courrier._

 _\- Ne peut-on pas faire monter un plateau ? Je n'ai pas envie de bouger._

 _\- Non ! Tu descends avec moi, comme ça tu verras tes amis, je les ai vu tôt ce matin. La fille collante s'inquiète pour toi._

 _\- Oh tu parles d'Hermione ? Elle n'est pas collante hein._

 _\- Oui oui. Je n'aime juste pas la façon dont elle t'enlace à chaque fois._

Harry fit la moue, il ne voulait pas descendre, il désirait rester sous ses couettes chaudes à dormir comme un pacha. Puis Hermione ne faisait rien de mal à part s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami. Le gardien grognait encore et lança un regard significatif, il devait descendre sans rechigner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, soutenu par son gardien, Harry descendit doucement les marches, quelque peu affaibli par le poison. Arrivé au salon pour déjeuner, il fut accueilli généreusement par un elfe de maison qui gentiment le guida à sa place. Dix minutes plus tard, il aperçut une tête rouquine apparaître la main sur l'estomac.

« Par Merlin, pourquoi faut-il que je suive le régime d'Hermy... Oh Harry ! Je suis content de te voir, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, j'ai eu de très bon guérisseurs. Hermione ne vient pas ? demanda Harry en faisant une accolade à Ron.

\- Elle ne va pas tarder, elle finit de boucler nos valises pour rentrer. Oh tiens là voilà !

\- Harry ! Je suis si contente de te voir ! Nous avons appris ce qu'était le poison, mais nous ne savons toujours pas qui a pu te faire ça et pourquoi. Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Oui oui, je vais bien Hermione, je vais bien. Vous partez déjà?

\- Oui nous le devons, la mère de Ron se fait du souci et moi je dois terminer mes vacances chez mes parents, nous allons en France. »

Surveillé par son gardien, Harry enlaça la brunette et fit une accolade à Ron, ils étaient sur le point de partir quand le professeur de Potion fit son entrée.

« Oh Harry, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois réveillé aujourd'hui. Tu aurais dû attendre que je vienne te voir avant de te lever. Tu dois te reposer !

\- À qui la faute hein ? dit-il en regardant Élios d'un œil moqueur.

\- Bon, ne bouge pas je vais t'ausculter. »

D'un coup de baguette, il analysa en entier le corps du Gryffondor. Il redressa le visage et esquissa un léger sourire.

« Bon je vois que tu es en parfaite santé. Nous allons pouvoir voir le Directeur pour qu'il s'assure que tu es mieux ici. Ensuite il évaluera le potentiel d'Élios afin qu'il intègre Poudlard. Pour le moment vous avez quartier libre, il ne viendra que vers midi pour déjeuner avec nous.

-Bien Sev'. Où est Drago ?

-A la bibliothèque, il se renseigne sur un sujet qui lui tient à cœur depuis un moment déjà.

-Je vois, je vais aller le voir. Hermione, Ron vous venez ?

-Harry... Nous devons rentrer dans la minute qui suit. Ça m'embête de partir mais j'ai envie de passer du temps avec mes parents... Hermione baissa la tête tout de même triste de devoir partir.

-Je comprends, la famille c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ces temps-ci Hermione ne souriait pas beaucoup comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour la réconforter. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était de la rassurer sur leur amitié, comme quoi il serait toujours là pour la soutenir et si elle avait besoin de parler, il y avait toujours les hiboux.

Sous le regard doucereux de Severus, Hermione et Ron transplanèrent au Terrier, toujours soucieux de l'état de leur meilleur ami. Avant de partir, Harry leur avait bien répété qu'il allait bien grâce à Severus et Élios.

•••

Il restait une heure avant l'arrivée du Directeur, il avait donc décidé d'aller rejoindre Drago à la bibliothèque pour chercher quelques ouvrages sur les hauts-elfes et en apprendre un peu plus. Arrivé devant la porte de celle-ci, il les poussa et fut surpris de la quantité de livres présents ici. Élios qui suivait de près son protégé sourit à la mine ébahie du Prince.

Harry appela plusieurs fois Drago, sans réponse. Il avança doucement, son gardien juste derrière lui et vit un Drago complètement plongé dans un vieux livre poussiéreux.

« Dray ? Que lis-tu ?

-Oh Harry, bonjour ! Je lis un livre passionnant sur les méthodes des gardiens hauts-elfes. Severus a vraiment une mine d'or ici, ça te plairait je suis sûr !

-Tu sais moi et les livres, on n'est pas vraiment copains.

-Avec ton niveau d'intelligence, tu devrais savoir lire les livres à images pour les petits sorciers à la maternelle, _Potter !_

-Ne te crois pas supérieur à moi, tu ne lis que des ouvrages en Anglais alors que moi même niveau maternelle, je sais lire le Fourchelang _Malfoy ! »_

Drago garda la bouche ouverte quelques secondes avant de la refermer ne sachant pas répondre à cette provocation. En effet il ne savait pas lire le Fourchelang. Puis prit d'un fou-rire, il entraîna Harry par la même occasion.

Ils passèrent l'heure entière à parler des Haut-Elfes et de leurs coutumes. Élios avait pris Harry sur ses genoux et ils parlèrent tous les trois des traditions, des gardiens, des Rois et sous Rois. Ils apprirent aussi qu'Élios était un gardien du Haut-Roi des Haut-Elfes. Il avait été sélectionné par le Lord lui-même alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il n'était pas prêt encore à parler de son passé mais il narra quelques histoires de leur pays. Il se situait bien à l'est de l'Angleterre et pour y accéder il fallait créer un portail avec des runes Elfiques ainsi que sept objets que le Lord gardait précieusement caché pour ne pas qu'ils tombent entre de mauvaises mains.

Drago lui avait alors demandé quel était le rituel pour devenir gardien de Harry, qui fit rougir celui-ci par la même occasion. Le protecteur avait alors dit que c'était le Roi qui le faisait un jour spécial dans l'année. Il ne le faisait qu'une fois chaque année, désignant un gardien pour une personne spécifique. Le blond avait des étoiles dans les yeux, il alla se mettre à un bureau non loin de là et écrivit deux lettres pour ses parents et une pour son seigneur.

Élios fit de même et l'envoya directement retournant s'asseoir près d'Harry cette fois ci. Après avoir envoyé chacun leur courrier, ils descendirent l'un après l'autre pour aller accueillir avec réticence le directeur. Avant cela, Élios sortit une fiole de ses vêtements et la but d'une traite. Son corps se mit à briller et rajeunir, faisant apparaître un jeune homme fort séduisant. Harry avait les yeux qui pétillaient et son cœur avait encore raté un battement en voyant son gardien aussi sexy. Il l'était aussi sans la potion mais là il voyait son gardien jeune, une partie de son passé résidait en lui à cette période-là. Il se promit de lui en parler ce soir quand ils seraient seuls.

Arrivant à l'entrée du manoir, un vieux fou souriait de toutes ses dents avec un regard plus dur qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Bonjour Harry. »

 **.A SUIVRE.**

* * *

 _Tresse des âmes(1) : Pour moi, la tresse des âmes représente trois fils, trois âmes reliées entre elles pour se regrouper en un seul point. Comme une tresse chaque fils se croisent, se lient, pour terminer sur une âme commune. Comme une tresse quoi xD._

 _(Mon imagination me mène loiiiiin la-bas xD Dans les contrées lointaines, avec des fleurs.. Oui des fleurs.. Je suis inspiré en ce moment.)_

 _Ps : Je crois que j'aime à la folie le mot doux ou douce. Parce que le nombre de fois où je l'ai mis je pense que si ça avait été des billets de 500 je serai riche :3 Donc veuillez m'excuser brave gens pour cette répétition. Perso après, doux ça reste doux comme mot, faut pas m'en vouloir :D Oui... Je me tape un monologue. Oui._

 _Je fais ce que je veux ! :3_

* * *

 _-Qu'en pensez-vous ?-_

•••

 _Une review ?_

•••

 _À samedi prochain mes p'tits loups ! Bisous :*_


	8. Chapitre 7

Coucou ! :D

Vous allez bien par cette froide mais belle journée ? Moi oui, je suis enfin en week-end ! :D & qui dit week-end, dit ? Écriture jusqu'à tard le soir ! :3

Sinon voila le chapitre sept ! J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira ^-^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

RAR – Anonyme :

Guest – Céline : Merci pour ta review ! Je pense que ce chapitre te plaira héhé ! :p Bonne lecture Mademoiselle !:D

Serpent d'argent : Coucou mon petit serpent ! Ça va ? :D Je pense que tu seras servis dans celui là, tu verras vers la fin ;) Mais dit toi que je ne révèle pas tout non plus ! Élios ne raconte pas sa vie aussi facilement. Dans ce chapitre si mais il le devait à Harry. Voila :3 Bonne lecture mon serpent ! :)

Crocmou : Coucou Crocmou ! :D Tu vas bien ? :D Merci pour ta review ! Ça fait plaisir ! :D Pour en revenir au chapitre, je pense que celui te plaira ^^ Comme je le disais dans la précédente réponse, Élios se dévoile un peu ^^ Profite bien et bonne lecture ! :D

Rin-Chan : Merci pour ta review, et en effet je ne l'avais pas vu, ni ma bêta d'ailleurs ! Nous faut des lunettes o_o ! Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture =)

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :3_

* * *

 **Rappel** **:** « et/ou - Dialogue » **/** (Pensée) **/** _-_ _Langage Elfique_ _/ •_ **Fourchelang**

 **Second rappel** ** _:_** Je répond par Message Privé aux reviews non-anonymes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7.**

•••

 _ **[**_ _…_ Arrivant à l'entrée du manoir, un vieux fou souriait de toutes ses dents avec un regard plus dur qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Bonjours Harry. » _…_ _ **]**_

•••

 _Quatre Août._

« Bonjour Harry.

\- Bonjour Monsieur.

\- Je vois que tu es bien accompagné ? Qui est ton nouvel ami ?

\- Il se nomme Élios Évans, c'est un cousin éloigné de Drago. Mais il ne parle pas, donc il ne répondra pas à vos questions.

\- Je vois, sinon comment vas-tu ? Et vous Monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Ils vont bien Albus. »

Severus était arrivé derrière eux, toujours pareillement vêtu. Il avait fait un léger signe de tête au Directeur et l'avait prié de le suivre pour prendre un peu de thé. Le sujet principal étant Harry, le vieux citronné ne faisait qu'argumenter de façon à le renvoyer chez sa famille, là où la magie de sa mère faisait effet.

Harry commençait à bouillir intérieurement, ce vieux fou ne faisait que mentir ! Il n'était pas protégé chez ses Moldus ! Non il était battu comme un esclave, mal nourrit, dormant dans une chambre miteuse avec des barreaux à la fenêtre. Sa mère n'avait jamais souhaité qu'il soit là-bas. Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans cette maison sombre. Il avait trahi ses parents ! Le Brun tremblait de colère et d'angoisse mais des bras fort vinrent le tranquilliser, lui parlant doucement afin que la tension redescende et que sa magie se calme.

La couleur de sa magie était passée de multicolore à noire. Elle ne scintillait plus mais elle vibrait et n'était pas régulière. Plus le vieux fou parlait en insistant pour qu'il aille chez les Moldus, plus Harry s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres, devenant incontrôlable. Élios avait beau le masser, lui faire des bisous dans le cou et le serrer dans ses bras rien ne faisait effet, la colère atteignait un niveau incalculable.

Soudainement une grande main aux doigts fins se posa sur l'épaule du jeune Héritier et toute sa tension disparut, laissant un Harry mou. Dans le creux de l'oreille il lui susurra :

\- _Mon joyau calme toi, je contrôle la situation._

 _\- Tom... C'est toi ?_

 _\- Shhhht, laisse-moi faire mon ange._

Tom s'avança et fit un signe de tête aux deux hommes. L'un était ravi et l'autre était curieux.

« Messieurs, bonjour. Je me présente, Jonathan Smith. Tuteur et parent déclaré de Harry James Potter ici présent.

\- Jonathan Smith ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous. répondit le Directeur septique.

\- C'est tout à fait normal. Harry a fait ma connaissance par le biais de Monsieur Snape, je suis un grand passionné des Potions. Puis nous avons fini par parler de James Potter et finalement je me suis rendu compte que j'avais un petit cousin éloigné, il se posa sur le sofa dans le salon et repris, donc cela fait de moi son tuteur légal jusqu'à sa majorité l'année prochaine. Et vous êtes monsieur ?

\- Je suis le Directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore.

\- Ha j'ai entendu parler de vous. Brillant à ce que l'on raconte de votre victoire contre Gellert Grindelwald, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est cela même. »

Il lui serra la main et un petit picotement fit grogner le directeur. Ce Jonathan Smiq.. Smitch... Smith... Oh pourquoi si compliqué. Ce Jonathan venait de le scanner, il avait lu en lui comme un livre ouvert. Peu de monde savait le faire, il fallait avoir une grande puissance magie. Qui était-il précisément ?

Satisfait de ces paroles surfaites Tom plongea directement son regard dans celui grisonnant du Directeur.

« Le manoir est le plus sécurisé d'Angleterre en plus d'être incartable. Je l'aurais bien emmené chez moi mais je n'ai qu'un petit appartement. J'ai déjà effectué des tests de sécurité avant de mettre mon petit cousin ici. Maintenant que je suis en vacances, je compte bien prendre soin de lui et rattraper le temps perdu. Donc il sera très bien ici.

\- Mais Harry court un grand danger en restant dans ce manoir. Nous devons le ramener auprès de sa plus proche famille avant que le Mage noir ne vienne pour accomplir la prophétie. Je dois le ramener ! Petit cousin ou pas. C'est pour le bien de tous.

\- Oh la fameuse prophétie ? À ce qu'il paraît elle est fausse. Vous savez dans l'allée des Embrumes, les rumeurs sont souvent fausses. Mais que ce soit clair entre vous et moi, Harry ne retournera jamais chez les Moldus ! Sa place est à mes côtés dans le monde sorcier. Je suis son tuteur et son plus proche parent, cracha-t-il, il est sous ma garde et ma responsabilité !

\- Je vois, je n'ai donc pas le choix. Je te reverrai à la rentrée Harry. Pour le jeune qui est à côté de lui, j'ai senti en lui de la magie puissante, il pourra donc intégrer Poudlard à la rentrée. Tes affaires t'attendent chez ton oncle et ta tante, je suppose que tu n'y es pas retourné depuis et ta chouette est chez les Weasley. Hum ? Sur ce bon après-midi messieurs »

Il transplana en râlant dans sa barbe, ce maudit Jonathan, inexistant jusque-là, venait de bousiller une partie de son plan. Il devait impérativement affaiblir le jeune Potter pour qu'il se fasse tuer par le Mage noir pour que lui puisse le détruire par la suite. Ainsi il récupérerait les objets que cache le lord noir et sa sœur renaîtra !

Dès que le calme fut revenu Harry se détacha d'Élios et marcha rapidement vers son roi.

\- _Tom ! Merci !_

 _\- C'est normal mon ange, je ferai n'importe quoi pour te voir sourire comme maintenant._

 _\- Que fais-tu ici ? Comment vais-je retrouver mes affaires ? Je n'ai pas envie de les voir sinon je pense que je ne tiendrais pas devant eux..._

Harry s'était posté juste devant cet homme grand et droit tel un aristocrate, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, mais il hésitait et ça se voyait sur son visage. Tom avança sa main, la passa derrière la tête du Brun et le rapprocha doucement.

 _\- Je suis ici pour toi mon joyau, j'ai à te parler de quelque chose avec Élios. Tu sais si tu as envie de me prendre dans tes bras, tu as tous les droits, je serai très content. Lucius et Severus chercher tes affaires mon ange, ne t'en fais pas._

 _\- Je... Je ne sais pas, je suis perdu. Explique-moi alors !_

 _\- Je suis ici pour ça mon ange. Allons montons dans ta chambre que je t'explique la situation._ Il tourna le regard pour chercher son gardien. _Élios vient avec nous._

« Severus, nous allons discuter dans la chambre d'Harry, pour éclaircir un doute. Dit à Drago que ses parents aimeraient qu'il rentre pour cet après-midi. Et dernière tache, va chercher les affaires d'Harry avec Lucius, chez ses Moldu. Vous avez carte blanche.

\- Bien mon Seigneur. Ce sera fait. »

•••

Les trois hommes montèrent donc à l'étage pour parler plus tranquillement. La conversation ne devait être entendue que par eux trois précisément.

Harry s'avança vers son lit perplexe. Il était un peu nerveux quand il voyait son Roi mais il y avait toujours cette fameuse attirance qui le poussait à aller vers lui pour se sentir protégé et en sécurité. Tom et Élios prirent leur place sur le lit, mettant le jeune héritier au milieu.

\- _Harry, j'ai eu le temps de faire quelques recherches à propos des liens en tout genre et je suis tombé sur la « tresse des âmes », connais-tu ce terme-là ?_

 _\- Non, je ne l'ai jamais entendu. Qu'est-ce ?_

 _\- Il s'agit d'une seule et même âme séparée en trois parties. Toi, Élios et moi-même sommes dans ce cas. Nous sommes tous les trois reliés et destinés à être réuni. Alors ne te fais pas de souci sur tes sentiments. Oublis tes doutes et tes peurs, nous sommes à toi et uniquement à toi. Tu as le droit de nous aimer tous les deux sans retenue, d'accord ?_

 _\- Est-ce vrai ? Ai-je vraiment le droit ? Ce n'est pas interdit ?_

 _\- Pourquoi mentirai-je sur un sujet si important pour nous ? Oui tu as le droit et non ce n'est pas interdit puisque nous sommes des âmes sœurs. Il est interdit de les séparer sous peine d'aller à Azkaban. Ai-je répondu à tes questions petit prince ?_

 _\- Oui._

Le jeune Gryffondor soupira de bien-être, un poids en plus était parti de ses épaules. Il se laissa tomber en arrière et se mit à rire de bonheur ! Il ne retournerait plus chez ses horribles personnes et il était libre d'aimer deux âmes sœurs ! Il n'allait pas se séparer de son gardien, quel soulagement d'un coup.

Il se tourna délicatement vers son Roi et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de celui-ci. La magie du Lord caressa le corps entier du Gryffondor. Harry se décala et se colla naturellement au corps chaud de son Roi, mettant sa tête sur ses genoux.

D'un geste simple, Tom décala une mèche des cheveux d'Harry derrière son oreille gauche pendant que celui-ci humait le parfum enivrant du Lord. Il aimait tout autant son contact que celui d'Élios. Toujours la tête sur les genoux de Tom, Harry lécha sa peau, heureusement qu'il n'y avait qu'une chemise, c'était nettement plus facile de passer sa langue en dessous, se disait-il tout en butinant cette peau qui frôlait son nez. Elle avait bon goût, il continua un peu, mordilla la hanche et laissa un petit marque qu'il lécha à nouveau. Le petit Brun sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir et pour retrouver cette sensation il se dirigea vers le bas ventre de son roi insistant bien au niveau de sa ceinture.

Le Lord était satisfait de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec ce vieux fou. Il était content d'être venu juste avant qu'Harry n'explose et Merlin merci, Élios lui avait écrit. Cette douleur dans ses lettres lorsqu'il les avait lu une à une. Son précieux gardien était épris de leur âme sœur commune. C'était une chose qu'il appréciait, comme ça Harry ne manquerait de rien s'il avait à partir pour des missions particulières.

Après quelques minutes de réflexions intérieures, des picotements vinrent se loger au niveau de son bas-ventre, une bouffée de chaleur le fit haleter de surprise. Harry l'avait léché et mordillé, l'excitation montait en flèche, il craquerait pour cette initiative. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Harry s'était déplacé vers le milieu de ses hanches, il lâcha un grognement et souleva son joyau et lui prit la bouche bestialement.

Harry se tenait maintenant assis sur les genoux de son Lord, les pieds de chaque côté de son aîné. Sans hésitation, il se recolla à lui, donnant un petit coup de langue sur les lèvres rougies de son Lord. Il quémandait l'entrée à cette source de chaleur, il voulait plus encore, peut-être trop pour son propre bien. Tom cédant sous cette emprise, ouvrit la bouche et se laissa envahir par une langue timide. Leur échange était délicieux, le Lord voulait craquer et emmener son Prince au septième ciel, lui montrer ce qu'est l'orgasme quand deux corps se lient… Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Tom avait la respiration saccadée et le désir de prendre sauvagement son protégé lui parvint en tête, il le désirait tellement que ses bourses lui faisaient mal. Harry le rendait fou, fou de désir et d'amour. Il voulait le posséder complètement pour qu'il soit vraiment sien, il voulait Élios aussi. L'excitation se lisait dans son regard, son corps tremblait et son pantalon était tendu par son sexe gorgé de sang. Laissant Harry goûter son torse, il appela Élios à venir à lui.

Le gardien, les yeux brillants par le désir brûlant se rapprocha de son Roi et lui prit la bouche avec violence, ne cherchant pas la douceur mais plutôt l'extase pure, la jouissance au maximum. Le Lord s'écarta doucement du protecteur et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Il rit devant l'expression d'Élios. Son gardien était rouge et tellement excité, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure tout en se retenant de sauter sur ses deux compagnons. Il les voulait tous les deux, les avoir rien que pour lui maintenant et pour le reste de sa vie.

Après avoir entendu les quelques mots aguicheurs de la part de son maître, Élios souleva son Prince et le plaça sur ses genoux. Se laissant aller vers Élios, Harry sentit la bosse sous le pantalon de son Gardien et rougit de plus belle. Ça lui donnait envie, il désirait Tom, il désirait Élios. Il se mordit la lèvre et ondula un peu le bassin, ce qui fit grogner son protecteur qui déchira sa chemise d'un coup de main.

Harry était maintenant allongé en dessous d'Élios sous le regard envieux de Tom qui se délectait du spectacle. Le Gardien commença par mordre le cou du Prince pour le lécher par la suite, découvrant deux petites billes de chair brune. Il passa doucement sa langue et les pinça doucement avec ses dents. Le Gryffondor lâcha un gémissement et se tortilla en dessous de son protecteur, il voulait plus mais était-ce le moment ?

Alors qu'Élios commençait à descendre sauvagement vers les parties intimes de son prince, une main le stoppa dans son élan et le retourna. Tom avait senti la gêne et le doute chez Harry pour l'acte futur. Cela avait stoppé net le gardien et s'était excusé auprès d'Harry. Celui-ci avait dit que ce n'était pas grave mais il voulait continuer les caresses et les baisers. Il voulait commencer par ça avant d'aller plus loin. Ils avaient compris.

•••

 _Petite partie coquine... Disons que c'est un petit lime._

Tom était un peu tendu, ses bourses lui faisaient mal, du au geste enflammé de son Prince, il s'était aussi mis un frein avant de déraper. Heureusement d'ailleurs, il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à subir le désir grandissant du Roi. Quant à Élios, il avait remarqué et sentit la douleur de son Lord. Il s'était alors présenté devant lui accroupit regardant avec envie son entrejambe gonflée. Détachant la boucle de la ceinture, il déboutonna le pantalon et baissa délicatement le boxer de son Roi. Sa virilité surgit rouge suintant le désir, Élios déglutit, avança doucement et lécha le gland mouillé par le liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Tom haleta, mettant ses deux mains sur la tête châtain et attendit qu'il la mette en bouche. Après quelques minutes de léchage excitant, Élios entama des longs vas-et-viens salivant toujours plus pour rendre les mouvements plus fluide.

Harry regardait avec intention, il se pensait voyeur mais son cœur en disait autrement, il avait envie de faire la même chose, donner du plaisir à ses deux âmes-sœurs. Il se disait qu'il ne craignait rien avec eux, qu'il pouvait agir comme il le voulait. C'est sur cette conviction qu'il poussa doucement Élios et prit sa place. Tom en fut drôlement surpris mais apprécia tout de même cette bouche inexpérimentée qui le goûtait.

Élios n'avait rien dit et s'était décalé, allant quand même vers le Lord pour l'embrasser affectueusement, amoureusement. Harry lui commença les vas-et-viens, timidement au début puis plus sauvage et rapide par la suite. Il y prenait goût, il aimait donner ce plaisir. D'un coup de langue au niveau des bourses de son aîné, il le fit sursauter.

• **Harry... Continue, tu es si bien parti...** siffla-t-il de frustration.

D'un autre coup de langue, Harry reprit la hampe fièrement dressée dans sa bouche et suçota le gland gonflé puis entama ces longs mouvements qui faisait gémir son vis-à-vis. Harry bandait à cause de tous ses petits bruits excitants. Tout en enlevant une de ses mains du chibre du Lord, le Gryffondor commença à se toucher voulant lui aussi la libération, il le faisait une fois sur deux doucement puis après assez rapidement. Élios avait senti le besoin de son protégé et s'était posé à ses côtés le touchant et lui baisant la peau. Par moment il la léchait puis la mordillait laissant quelques traces rouges. Il continua ses caresses et prit le membre durcit de son protégé puis commença les vas-et-viens, tout en se donnant lui aussi du plaisir en se touchant doucement.

Le Lord était aux limites de l'éjaculation, si Harry continuait comme ça il allait venir dans quelques minutes pas plus...

\- _Harry, je vais venir rapidement si tu continues comme ça..._ souffla-t-il la respiration toujours saccadée.

Le dit Harry ne l'entendait pas de la même façon et accéléra le rythme, reprenant de sa main droite le membre turgescent de son compagnon. Il alternait entre des coups de langue sur le frein et le gland et des vas-et-viens profonds. Il allait de plus en plus vite faisant crier son âme-sœur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tom finit par jouir suivit de ses deux compagnons simultanément suite aux gémissements profonds de leur amant.

 _Fin du petit lime, si on peut l'appeler comme ça._

•••

Ils étaient tous les trois essoufflé par ce moment intime les rapprochant encore plus. Harry se leva le premier et prit les mains de ses compagnons et les mena vers la douche.

La douche était relativement grande et on pouvait y rentrer facilement à trois. Les deux autres hommes avaient souri face à leur Prince tout rouge et légèrement tremblant. Voulant rapidement se doucher Harry rentra le premier, se prélassant doucement sous les jets d'eau chaude. Élios vint après lui, le prenant dans ses bras pour lui donner un baiser amoureux auquel Harry répondit sans attendre. Tom rentra le dernier et se colla tout de suite à Harry pour commencer lui à le savonner.

\- _Allons, Allons, un peu de tenue, on est là pour se doucher messieurs._

 _\- Je sais._ répondit du tact au tact le jeune Héritier. _J'apprécie juste cette proximité que je n'avais pas avant_. Il lui tira la langue.

\- _Je le sais aussi, mais nous devons descendre ! Severus nous attend ! Tourne toi que je te frotte le devant._

Sans discuter, sous les rires de son gardien, Harry capitula et se laissa masser par son Roi. Voulant rigoler un peu Harry lança une provocation.

\- _Je ne savais pas qu'un roi se rabaissait à laver ses compagnons ? Je pensais que c'était les servants._

 _\- Je le fais car tu m'as entraîné dans la douche et que tu n'es pas capable de te laver tout seul prétextant le besoin d'avoir des bisous d'Élios, Jeune Homme !_

Ignorant la dernière phrase, Harry rigola doucement et sourit joyeusement à son Lord. Se laissant toujours masser il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son Roi. Tom enlaça la fine taille et approfondit le baiser. Il allait le tuer si il continuait... De l'eau froide et vite.

Se détachant doucement de son Prince, Tom enclencha l'eau, rinça son Prince et le sortit de la douche.

 _\- Harry sèche toi avant que ça dégénère sous cette douche. Élios, tu peux sortir toi aussi, tu risques de mourir la bouche ouverte si tu continues de nous regarder comme ça._

Tous les trois rigolèrent et se séchèrent. Une fois secs et habillés convenablement ils descendirent en même temps, rejoignant Severus et Lucius. Ils devaient déjà être revenus s'il n'y avait pas de complication en chemin, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Dès que le Lord passa les portes, les deux hommes se baissèrent et saluèrent avec beaucoup de respect.

« Bonjour mon Seigneur, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Je vais très bien mon cher Lucius, merci. Avez-vous fait ce que je vous ai demandé ?

\- Oui, les affaires de votre Prince sont à l'entrée dois-je les monter ?

\- Non non, un elfe de maison le fera. Severus, je t'en prie.

\- Twinty !

\- Oui monsieur maître monsieur, que peut faire Twinty pour vous maître monsieur ?

\- Monte les affaires du jeune Potter dans sa chambre. N'y touche pas !

\- Ce sera fait maître monsieur ! »

Harry était content il allait pouvoir rentrer au somptueux manoir de Tom pour finir ses vacances tranquillement. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il pensait.

\- _Harry demain nous partons au manoir, tu y suivras un entraînant avec Élios. Et crois-moi, il ne sera pas aussi gentil et aussi tendre, avec les arts Martiaux, il ne rigole pas. Ensuite Severus continuera de te faire progresser en Potion et moi je t'enseignerai L'Occlumancie et la Légilimancie pour plus de sécurité. Normalement ça ne devrait pas te prendre trop de magie ni de temps._

 _\- Et mes vacances ? J'en ai quand ?_

 _\- Quand je le dirai, pour le moment tu dois impérativement te protéger contre Albus Dumbledore. Il est parti bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Bon mon ange, je dois retourner au manoir, j'ai quelques missions à donner à mes gens._

Il se rapprocha d'Harry et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

• **J'ai hâte de recommenssser nos petits câlins de ssse matin, mon délisssieux Prinssse.**

• **Moi aussssi mon Roi. Moi ausssi.**

 _-Élios prend soin de lui jusqu'à demain._

 _«_ Severus, je voudrais que tu viennes plusieurs jours chez moi, pour aider Harry en potion. As-tu quelque chose de prévu ?

-Non mon seigneur, je serai ravi d'aider Harry, c'est mon rôle de prendre soin de lui aussi.

-Bien, je t'attends donc le sept août jusqu'au dix août.

-Parfait. Vous pouvez disposer, merci à vous mes fidèles. »

Le Lord se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front du plus jeune et une tendre caresse sur la joue de son gardien.

 _-À demain mes compagnons, dormez bien. Pas de bêtises !_

 _-Non mais, nous ne sommes pas aussi obsédés que ça !_

 _-Oh je n'en doute pas haha, mais je ressens ce que tu ressens mon ange, n'oublie pas ! À demain. Rétorqua-t-il en rigolant devant la mine de son Prince._

•••

Après le départ du Lord, Severus s'assit sur le sofa savourant son thé fraîchement servi. Le roi n'avait d'yeux pour ses deux compagnons et voir ce lien si rare le remplissait de bonheur, mais il se priva de le dire, il devait tout de même garder sa réputation. En tout cas Lily et James seraient fiers de leur fils.

Il avait des potions à réaliser et laissa tomber ses plans provisoires pour aider Harry. Pour le moment celui-ci discutait paisiblement avec son gardien. Le joyau d'Harry, il le regardait avec amour et tendresse, le lien était un peu plus fort que la veille. Et il savait que pour qu'il atteigne leur niveau de puissance au maximum, il devait accomplir l'acte charnel, le lien suprême. En parlant d'acte Charnel, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas touché depuis... Un certain moment. Franchement ça lui manquait... Il lui manquait beaucoup trop.

Grognant dans sa tasse de thé, il se leva et se retourna vers les deux plus jeunes.

« Je dois aller confectionner quelques potions, vous avez quartiers libre jusqu'au dîner de ce soir. À tout à l'heure. Messieurs.

\- Pas de problème Sev' !

\- Et moi messieurs je dois rejoindre ma femme et mon fils. Bonne fin de journée.»

Le Blond transplana et le Potionniste quitta les lieux et se rendit dans son laboratoire laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls. En espérant que ça n'aille pas plus loin.

Harry avait un grand sourire qui ornait son visage. Il allait pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son gardien. Une question lui vint à l'esprit, il avait vu une image de son protecteur quand il était plus jeune, que s'était-il passé à ce moment-là ?

\- _Élios ? Je peux te poser une question sur ton passé ?_

 _\- Oui mon Prince. Tu peux._

 _\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé quand tu étais plus jeune ?_

 _\- Vient allons dehors prendre l'air, je vais t'expliquer._

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les extérieurs se suivant de près. Ils allèrent près de l'arbre sur lequel Élios avait sauté pour se muscler. Quand ils furent à côté de l'arbre, le gardien s'assit et prit Harry entre ses jambes dos à lui. Le Brun se cala sur le torse de son protecteur et posa sa tête sur l'une des clavicules.

\- _Par où commencer... Quand j'étais petit mes parents et moi habitions dans un village caché dans la forêt. Nous étions bien logé et très bien nourri, on avait tout ce qu'on voulait, on était heureux. Puis il est venu un soir où un vieux monsieur grand avec un chapeau pointu, trouva notre village,_ Élios déposa un baiser sur la chevelure noir de son protégé pour continuer après, _il disait qu'il était venu en paix mais au final, il avait trouvé notre village juste pour notre magie prétextant qu'il était capital qu'il y ait des sacrifices magique pour le bien des deux mondes._

 _Le Roi de notre village était un homme respecté. Il était aussi le sage du village, nous allions le consulter pour qu'il nous guide en ce merveilleux monde. Il avait refusé de sacrifier des membres de son village, celui qu'il aimait tant depuis des années. C'est alors que le vieux fou hurla après nous et nous maudissait de faire échouer son plan. Pendant plusieurs mois, le grand sorcier revint et revint encore et toujours, essayant d'amadouer notre roi._

Il caressa tendrement la joue de son protégé et positionna ses mains sur son ventre pour le masser doucement. Harry avait joins ses mains aux siennes et il les tint fermement en le resserrant contre lui. Le gardien eut un rire cristallin et narra la suite.

\- _Au fil des jours le Roi dépérissait, il se faisait vieux et resté alité. Le vieux fou revenait encore insistant de plus en plus longtemps, cherchant à affaiblir notre Roi. Mais celui-ci refusait encore et toujours, courageusement et vaillamment. Puis un beau soir tout a basculé, le Roi s'est éteint et le village était attaqué à l'ouest. Ce soir-là, ce fut un carnage, personne ne survécu sauf moi. Seul rescapé d'un long sacrifice... Pour le bien de tous qu'il disait._

 _Puis une main s'est avancée vers moi, me donnant l'espoir de rencontrer quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider à trouver des rescapés. Mais en vain, il n'y avait plus personne sauf lui et moi, au milieu de toutes ces cendres et ce bois brûlé. J'ai alors levé les yeux et j'ai vu ses prunelles envoûtantes, captivantes et c'est là qu'il a dit. « Viens mon gardien, ne reste pas ici, nous sommes destinés à être ensemble. » Et c'est sur cette phrase que je pris sa main chaude et rassurante. À ce moment-là le Lord ne savait pas que nous étions réellement liés par nos âmes. Et depuis ce jour-là, je suis devenu le gardien privé du Lord. Nous avions une relation proche. Et puis tu es venu au monde et tout à recommencé, je me suis juré alors de toujours t'aider et ne jamais te laisser tomber. Grâce à notre Roi et toi, j'ai su retrouver la paix._

 _\- Élios, je... je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas que ça te chamboule de me raconter ton passé... excuse-moi !_

 _\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ça me soulage en fait de t'en parler, comme ça tu connais tout de moi, n'est-ce pas ?_

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut une bouche humide sur la sienne et un corps chaud se serrant contre le sien. Harry avait eu le temps de se retourner pour lui faire une étreinte particulière. Il le sera contre lui un peu plus fort.

\- _Harry, nous devons rentrer, ton serpent doit mourir de faim._

 _\- Il est en balade dehors, il reviendra demain avant qu'on parte._

 _\- Oh alors nous avons un peu plus de temps alors._

Élios se rapprocha une nouvelle fois et se laissa vagabonder sur le fleuve de la tranquillité.

 **.À SUIVRE.**

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Qu'en pensez-vous ?-_

•••

 _Review ?_

* * *

 _J'ai eu une idée, qui même si tout le monde le fait, est intéressante à faire ! Car oui, c'est toujours bien de parler avec ses lecteurs(trices) ! Donc, j'aimerai vous poser quelques questions à propos de ma fanfic et autre. Ça vous tente ?_

 _-Première question_ _: Que pensez-vous d'Élios ? Qu'est ce qu'il faudrait lui ajouter pour qu'il soit parfait ? À vos claviers…. o/_

 _Bisous les p'tits loups, à samedi prochain ! *coeur*_


	9. Chapitre 8

Ah que coucou ! Me re-voila pour le huitième chapitre !

Celui là est un peu soft au niveau action et tout le tintouin ! De temps en temps, il en faut ^^

Bref ! Bonne lecture :3

* * *

RAR – Anonymes :

Serpent d'argent : Merci pour ta review ! :p Tant mieux si j'ai répondu à tes quelques-unes de tes questions, c'est un peu le but dirons-nous :p Alors pour répondre à ton interrogation mon ptit serpent, en effet c'est son statut de gardien, il sera comme ça tout au long de la fanfic je pense ! Il est très… Protecteur et agira toujours dans l'ombre d'Harry pour le protéger justement :o N'est-il pas fabuleux ? :D Bonne lecture =)

Guest – Céline : Merci pour ta review ! Justement les petits surnoms c'est toujours mignon j'aime bien n_n ! Vas-y rentre dans ma fic, j'te donne une clef ! :o Après comme je l'ai dit si dessus, Élios sera l'ombre d'Harry mais j'essaierai de le faire un peu plus affirmé :p J'aime ta folie, t'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu peux continuer, aucccccccccuuuun problème :p Bonne lecture =)

Crocmou : Merki pour ta longue review ! Ça fait plaisir ! *_* Je vais bien merci :p Hahaha frustrée ? Tant que ça ? :p Je te remercie pour touuuuus tes compliments, t'es chou, adorable et pleins d'autres ! :D T'as vu il est bien son prénom hein ! Avec l'image que j'ai de lui, ça colle autant que de la colle forte :3 À vrai dire, dans les futurs chapitres je dirai vers la vingtaine, je dévoilerai un autre passage de la vie de notre fidèle protecteur. Élios sur ça, il est très particulier, il sait parler Anglais mais reste fermé :x Il pense que les non-elfes ne sont pas digne d'entretenir une conversation civilisée avec lui. Il est à 100 % Harry/Tom, que eux et toujours eux. XD Je parle, je parle, mais je ne publie pas ! Voilà je chapitre bisous crocmouuuu ! Bonne lecture :D

 _Merci pour les reviews ! Ça fait plaisir !_

 _Ps : Bisous ma Lyxiie ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ce chapitre ! :D_

* * *

 **Rappel** **:** « et/ou - Dialogue » **/** (Pensée) **/** _-_ _Langage Elfique_ _/ •_ **Fourchelang**

 **Second rappel** ** _:_** Je répond par Message Privé aux reviews non-anonymes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8.**

•••

 _ **[**_ _…_ \- _Harry, nous devons rentrer, ton serpent doit mourir de faim._

 _\- Il est en balade dehors, il reviendra demain avant qu'on parte._

 _\- Oh alors nous avons un peu plus de temps alors._

Élios se rapprocha une nouvelle fois et se laissa vagabonder sur le fleuve de la tranquillité _…_ _ **]**_

•••

 _Quatre Août au soir._

Après être restés un moment sous l'arbre, Élios et Harry rentrèrent pour dîner. Severus les attendait dans le salon en sirotant une tasse de thé. Le gardien ne parlait toujours pas aux personnes qui n'étaient pas ses deux compagnons, il ne voulait pas et comme il le pensait souvent, pour lui ça ne servait à rien.

Pendant le repas, Severus parlait avec son protégé puis vint le sujet du gardiennage, pas du baby-sitting mais bien comment devenir un guerrier gardien. Les deux hommes s'étaient tournés vers l'unique gardien présent et ils avaient souri pour l'encourager à parler. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Élios, par le biais d'Harry bien sûr, apprit au Potionniste comment devenir Gardien de la cours du Roi.

Le dîner finit, Élios et Harry montèrent, après avoir salué leur hôte, dans leur chambre. Non loin de la cheminée, le Gryffondor trouva sa malle et le reste de ses affaires. Enfin ce qu'il en restait, il n'y avait plus que sa baguette, quelques livres, des photos et sa cape rangée dans un compartiment secret. Les seuls vêtements qu'il avait actuellement étaient ceux que Severus lui avait achetés avec l'aide de Drago. Fort heureusement d'ailleurs sinon lui se serait mélangé les pinceaux.

Baillant aux corneilles, Harry prit la main de son gardien et les dirigea vers leur lit, fatigué de la journée et du câlin de ce matin. Quand ils furent allongés, le Brun se lova contre son gardien et s'endormit rapidement. Élios lui mit un peu plus de temps mais pour une fois il se laissa tomber dans le sommeil, celui qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis bien longtemps. Il savait simplement que son passé ne viendrait pas le hanter, le gardien était apaisé aux côtés de son protégé.

•••

 _Cinq Août au manoir Malfoy._

Drago était rentré hier dans l'après-midi accueilli par ses parents souriant comme toujours. Il leur avait parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé au Chemin de Traverse, quand Harry était tombé sur les pavés. Cette vision l'avait secoué et il avait pris une grande décision, celle qui allait changer clairement son quotidien. Il alla dans le salon là où son père sirotait un verre de whisky-pur-feu et s'assit à côté.

« Père, je dois vous parler. J'ai pris une importante décision hier et j'aimerai vous en faire part.

\- Qu'est-ce dont ? Tu veux te marier ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça ! Je voudrai devenir le gardien d'Harry. Apprendre les coutumes des Elfes, apprendre leurs manières de combattre et leur savoir aussi, il est immense...

\- Hé bien mon fils, je suis impressionné. Devenir un Gardien est extrêmement difficile, mais j'en suis fier. Parles-en à ta mère et envoie un courrier au Seigneur.

\- Bien ! Merci Père ! Sourit il joyeux que son père le soutienne. »

Drago remercia son père encore une fois et se dirigea instinctivement vers les serres, là où sa mère aimait se rendre pour prendre soin de ses fleurs les plus précieuses.

« Maman ?

\- Je suis là, vers les lys. Sur ta droite mon fils.

\- Je le savais ! Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose…

\- Tu veux devenir un Gardien n'est-ce pas ?

\- Que... Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je suis ta mère, je sais tout de toi ! J'ai bien vu comment tu lorgnais le Gardien d'Harry. Je sais que tu désires protéger Harry, cela se voit comme ton nez au milieu de ton visage bébé.

\- Maman, je ne suis pas un bébé ! rigola-t-il. Je veux le protéger, on est devenu très bon ami et je dirai que c'est même mon meilleur ami, on a beau se taper dessus, s'insulter de tous les noms, il a toujours fait attention à moi. Il ne m'a jamais considéré comme un être sans cœur que tout le monde croit. Enfin bref, je vire Poufsouffle là, ai-je ton autorisation ?

\- Bien sûr, il est temps pour toi de voler de tes propres ailes mon fils. »

Après une étreinte affectueuse et un remerciement joyeux, Drago monta dans sa chambre pour envoyer une missive au Lord, en espérant avoir une réponse rapidement.

Il était vrai que Drago adorait sa mère, elle était toujours là quand il allait mal, quand il avait eu sa première déception. Il ne pouvait tenir un langage soutenu avec elle, il préférait l'appeler « maman » que mère car cela collait à son image de femme forte et aimante, celle dont tout le monde rêve.

Deux heures plus tard, le Blond reçu une réponse et un Portoloin. L'objet qui accompagnait la lettre était une dague finement aiguisée décorée par une écriture Elfique et surmontée d'une émeraude bordé de petits diamants. Il déplia la lettre et lut les quelques lignes.

 _Drago,_

 _Tu souhaites devenir un Gardien ? As-tu bien réfléchis aux conséquences ?_

 _Je t'explique en quelques lignes. Si tu deviens Gardien, tu ne retrouveras pas ta vie d'avant, tu seras éduqué en tant que Gardien privé. Tu apprendras les techniques Elfique, grâce au pacte « Maître-Gardien » Dès lors que la vérité sera affichée partout, qu'Albus Dumbledore sera jugé, Harry, Élios et moi-même repartiront là où nous devrions être. Dans un monde qui n'est pas celui du monde Sorcier._

 _Tu as cinq jours pour te décider, cinq jours pour savoir si pour toi devenir un Gardien est plus important que ta vie actuelle. Tu devras prendre la décision de tout quitter pour nous servir, Harry et moi._

 _Je suis le Roi des Haut-Elfes. James Potter a été le premier Héritier du trône Haut-Elfes puis me l'a légué car il voulait suivre Lily Potter dans le monde sorcier. À l'époque son père avait compris quand James m'avait avancé vers le trône, nous étions comme des frères à vrai dire._

 _Le père d'Harry était mon premier bras droit, mon frère d'arme et de sagesse dans le monde Sorcier. Il était un redoutable Sorcier et Guerrier._

 _L'entraînement sera difficile, peu de personnes y parviennent. Il faut de la détermination et de la confiance en soi._

 _Cinq jours Drago, cinq jours._

 _T.J_

Après que Drago ait lu la lettre, il resta à peser le pour et le contre de la situation. Il y avait ses parents, la vie dans le monde Sorcier et Harry et en parallèle le monde des Elfes.

Il avait fait son choix, il n'avait pas hésité un seul moment, il voulait grandir, évoluer et devenir adulte, il quitterait ses parents dans cinq jours. Oui c'était comme une évidence maintenant.

•••

 _Cinq Août – Manoir Snape._

Dans la chambre des deux compagnons, l'un dormait droit comme un piquet et l'autre comme une étoile de mer. Élios n'avait pas fait de cauchemars donc il avait bien dormi et Harry lui s'était laissé guider par d'étranges visions. Une panthère aux yeux vert d'eau courait et sautait sur les arbres pour se muscler le corps, accélérait et ralentissait subitement. Le Gryffondor avait regardé cette séance de sport avec curiosité voulant lui aussi courir libre comme l'air, sans soucis.

Il se réveilla doucement, s'apercevant qu'il était dans une drôle de position, les jambes et les bras sur son gardien. Se remettant dans la bonne position, il se colla directement au corps chaud à côté de lui et souffla de contentement. Dès lors que son nez frotta cette peau lisse et délectable, Harry huma son odeur. Ce parfum exquis et enivrant le faisait perdre pied peu à peu puis de sa main droite il alla caresser l'abdomen de son gardien. Son ventre plat montait et descendait au fur et à mesure qu'il respirait toujours endormi. Il pouvait contempler les abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, ses yeux glissèrent vers son torse imberbe puis son menton. Il fit les contours de son visage du bout du doigt puis loucha sur cette bouche rose qui l'appeler soudainement. D'un mouvement timide, il s'avança vers ses lèvres endormies et déposa les siennes, savourant cette proximité.

S'écartant doucement du visage de son gardien, le Brun tomba alors dans les prunelles vertes et ne put s'écarter de ce regard qui l'hypnotisait. Une main vint se loger dans ses cheveux et les caressa affectueusement.

\- _Bonjour mon Prince..._ dit-il calmement.

\- _Bonjour mon Gardien, as-tu bien dormi ?_

 _\- Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps mon Prince. Ai-je mérité quelque chose pour avoir un aussi bon réveil ?_

 _\- Je... Hum... Ta bouche m'a appelée, je n'ai pas pu résister..._ Le rouge monta vite aux joues et il baissa la tête.

\- _J'aime ce genre de réveil et… je crois que j'ai quelque chose sur les lèvres... Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever, tu veux m'aider ?_

 _\- Mais tu n'as rien, te moque pas de moi !_

 _\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, regarde de plus près, approche ton visage veux-tu ?_

Essayant de trouver quelque chose sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, Harry approcha son visage incrédule de celui d'Élios et se fit surprendre par un gardien bien entreprenant. Le protecteur avait légèrement poussé Harry pour que celui-ci soit allongé sur le matelas. Ses lèvres s'appuyèrent délicatement sur celles du Brun puis passa sa langue dessus, demandant l'accès.

Harry l'autorisa à entrer voulant lui aussi trouver cette langue taquine. Il appréciait ces caresses buccales, il aimait ce contact chaud entre lui et son précieux Gardien, son protecteur, son âme-sœur. Élios passa une main sur le torse de son protégé, caressant au passage ses deux tétons déjà tendus. Il quitta les lèvres de son Prince et repris un peu d'air, il en avait oublié de respirer tant il adorait sa bouche. Il quitta le visage du Gryffondor et alla dans son cou pour humer le parfum de son Brun puis mordilla la zone faisant gémir le plus jeune. Il alla après vers ses tétons y passant sa langue fluette puis les pinça. Il voyait que son Prince tremblait un peu, remonta et captura les lèvres humides.

Après ce long baiser, Élios se détacha délicatement et sourit à la vision si alléchante de son protégé ainsi soumis. Il fit un baiser sur le front et le souleva pour aller à la douche.

Harry frustré et vexé mais tout autant soulagé de ne pas aller plus loin, se laissa suspendre comme un sac à patate Moldu, grogna et croisa les bras, ignorant les rires de son Gardien.

 _\- Quand tu auras fini de rigoler, tu pourras me faire redescendre Élios ?_

 _\- Hahaha, mon Prince n'aime pas les petites blagues comme celle-ci ?_

 _\- Très drôle, j'ai bien rigolé, maintenant descend moi sinon je hurle scandale !_

 _\- Bon bon bon, d'accord. Mais dommage j'avais prévu de te masser après t'avoir mis dans la douche. Tant pis._

 _\- Oh je ne suis pas contre tu sais ?_

 _\- Oui je sais. Mais trop tard, va sous la douche Jeune homme !_

 _\- T'es pas marrant._

 _\- Je te retourne le compliment._

Encore plus vexé et frustré, Harry entra dans la douche d'un pas rageur maugréa une insulte, mais fut détendu quand deux mains le massèrent sous les jets d'eau chaude.

- _Élios ?_

 _-Crois-tu vraiment que je ne t'en ferai pas ? Je suis vexé mon Prince._

 _-Je le savais ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois !_

 _-Mais oui, mais oui !_

Après quelques massages, ils se séchèrent, s'habillèrent et descendirent aux salons pour le petit déjeuner. Ils virent Severus, dégustant doucement son thé.

« Bonjour messieurs, je vois que la nuit a été bonne pour tout le monde.

-Bonjour Sev'. Absolument, première nuit où je dors vraiment. Élios te dit Bonjour !

-Bonjour à lui, quand est-ce que je réentendrais le son de sa voix ?

-Je ne sais pas, il ne parle que par nécessité. »

\- _Élios, essaye non ?_

 _\- Non, en Elfique à la rigueur mais pas dans la langue des Humains._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je... Non..._

 _\- Je n'insisterai pas, ne t'en fais pas._

 _«_ Élios ne peut pas pour le moment. dit-il le doigt sur le menton l'air interrogateur.

\- Je vois, ce n'est pas grave. »

•••

L'heure était arrivé, Élios et Harry quittèrent le manoir Snape, sans oublier de saluer, ils arrivèrent un peu bercé dans le salon du manoir Jedusor. Ils furent accueillis par plusieurs « Mangemorts » qui les saluèrent en faisant une révérence et les guidèrent vers les appartements du Seigneur.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent une légère vague de magie les câlina et les guida jusqu'au sofa où était installé Tom son journal à la main.

\- _Mes compagnons, je suis ravi de vous revoir._

\- _Moi de même mon Roi._

Harry était content, être ici le ressourçait vraiment. Bien qu'il aime le Terrier, ce manoir avait quelque chose de différent, ils étaient baignés dans la magie Elfique et humaine. Il se demandait comment étaient les autres Elfes si un jour il allait voir le pays où son père avait vécu. Peut-être un jour...

\- _Tom ?_

 _\- Oui mon ange ?_

 _\- Quand est-ce que je verrai d'autres... Elfes comme nous ?_

 _\- Cet Hiver en allant voir les Oracles. Nous serons obligés de passer par le pays._

 _\- Hum... D'accord, mais au fait qui règne à ta place ?_

 _\- Mon deuxième second. J'en ai un ici et dans notre monde, il se nomme Valkir._

D'un signe de tête qui signifiait qu'il avait compris, Harry suivit d'Élios s'assirent aux côtés du Lord. Harry se cala contre le Lord et souffla longuement mais fut rattrapé par Élios.

\- _Pas la peine de te détendre, nous allons commencer ton entraînement, allons-y mon petit prince._

 _\- Mais... Tom !_

 _\- N'insistes pas mon joyau, tu as besoin de t'entraîner ! Vas-y._

Harry grogna mais se laissa porter par son gardien ruminant dans sa moustache. Tom rigola et sourit à l'attitude enfantine de son compagnon.

\- _Au fait amour, Drago a cinq jours pour se décider à devenir gardien. S'il est d'accord, il viendra le dix au manoir pour accomplir le rituel. Il suivra après cela le même entraînement que toi avec Élios. Amuse-toi bien ! Quant à toi Élios, j'exige de la rigueur et un rapport détaillé de chaque journée, d'accord mon serpent ?_

 _\- Oui mon Lord._

 _\- Bien, allez-y, mes compagnons à ce soir._

D'un signe de tête, Élios acquiesça et s'en alla avec un Harry dans les bras. Arrivé dans les jardins privés du Roi, le gardien déposa doucement son compagnon au sol. Il lui expliqua ensuite comment ils allaient procéder. Dans un premier temps ce sera un entraînement aux Arts martiaux en accéléré grâce à un vieux sort Elfique permettant au corps d'enregistrer les mouvements fait juste avant. Ensuite viendra le combat à la baguette, sans baguette et informulés. Ces trois exercices ajoutés au programme serviront à anticiper les attaques de personnes qui voudraient lui nuire.

Les trente premières minutes, Harry effectua une série d'exercice d'échauffement, courant et sautant certains obstacles afin de tester sa souplesse. Élios passa son temps à lui donner des instructions commençant à s'énerver contre son Prince.

\- _Harry ! Accélère un peu, si tu continues comme ça tu vas labourer le jardin. Saute plus haut quand tu franchis les obstacles... tsss..._

Le Gryffondor râlait et se souvint des paroles du Lord au sujet des entraînements. Il y mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage et il transpirait beaucoup. Se dirigeant de nouveau vers son gardien qui lui avait fait un signe de la main, il souffla un bon coup et attendit les prochaines instructions.

\- _Bon, c'est bien pour les échauffements, maintenant le plus facile. On va commencer les séances à l'aide du sort, ne bouge pas._

D'un mouvement de main léger, il enveloppa Harry dans une bulle rouge translucide et marmonna quelques paroles. Dès que l'incantation fut terminée, Harry reçut une petite décharge électrique et tout devint plus clair.

\- _Je me suis permis d'ajouter un sort permanent, en plus d'apprendre facilement tu pourras le garder en mémoire indéfiniment. Non seulement pour les leçons sportives mais aussi pour les cours. Ça sera notre petit secret, je ne l'utilise que rarement._

Harry écoutait attentivement, toujours le cœur battant la chamade quand il était aux côtés de son gardien. Élios lui indiqua après comment se positionner pour le début. Et ils commencèrent en douceur.

•••

Après quelques heures d'exercices de prises de judo et autres, Harry savait déjà éviter les coups tout en ripostant face à son adversaire. Il avait une respiration plus régulière et était plus calme. Le temps paraissait plus long, les mouvements plus prévisibles et la réalisation des mouvements plus simple. Le Brun arrivait à donner des coups chaque fois qu'Élios l'attaquait. Plus le temps avançait plus le Gryffondor était rapide suivant les mouvements de son vis-à-vis.

Au moment de la pause, l'aura d'Harry s'agita tout en diminuant, la fatigue était là. Tout un après-midi à s'entraîner l'avait vraiment épuisé. Il s'étira et s'assit en tailleur à l'ombre sous un arbre. Rejoins par Élios, Harry bailla aux corneilles et détailla son gardien en train de s'asseoir.

Il avait une tenue sportive et légère laissant apparaître sa musculature fuselée, on voyait aussi quelques cicatrices mais toutes étaient très légères, à peine visibles pour d'autres. Il avait tout pour plaire, un physique attrayant, des yeux magnifiques, une bouche pulpeuse, tout... Tout vraiment tout était parfait même son caractère. Il est gentil, serviable, et cetera.

Un grognement s'échappa de sa bouche et il mit rapidement ses deux mains sur celles-ci. Élios le regardait avec un sourire, devinant ses pensées. Il l'attira à lui et lui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- _J'ai bien vu que quelque chose te dérangeait, qu'est-ce ? As-tu peur que mon corps plaise aux autres, petit Prince ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas peur, juste que tu es trop parfait, on pourrait te voler à moi._

 _\- Hahaha, monsieur éprouverait de la jalousie ? Je vois._

Il pouffa et resserra sur étreinte pour sentir un peu plus Harry contre lui.

\- _Ne te fait pas autant de soucis, je n'irai vers personne d'autre que toi et le Lord. Rentrons veux-tu, il est l'heure de dîner avec notre compagnon._

 _\- Oui, je commence à avoir faim._

L'heure du dîner était arrivée, ils parlèrent de la séance en toute tranquillité. Tom était fier de la nette progression de son Prince, il lui avait souri et l'avait gratifié de plusieurs compliments faisant tout autant rougir le destinataire.

La nuit se présenta laissant apparaître une lune rosée par quelques derniers rayons de soleil visibles à l'horizon, ils avaient tous trois décidé de dormir dans les appartements privés du Lord. Cette soirée-là était plutôt détendue, Tom avait conté à Harry diverses légendes au pays des Elfes. À ce moment-là, le Gryffondor se comportait comme un enfant, buvant les dires de son compagnon.

Le seigneur le prit, sans aucune difficulté, dans ses bras pour plus de confort. Quant à Élios, il s'était calé contre son roi, profitant ainsi de cette proximité chaleureuse et joyeuse. Il éprouvait en cet instant un profond sentiment d'amour, de sérénité aussi.

Ce soir, était un soir sans problèmes, sans guerre quelconque, sans défit de la part du Directeur. Ce soir était un moment d'apaisement et surtout très calme malgré les quelques rires de ses compagnons de vie.

Alors que la soirée défilait doucement, Harry sombra dans un sommeil profond dépourvu de tous ses cauchemars le hantant chaque nuit. Élios instinctivement prit Harry dans ses bras, alla le déposer délicatement sur le lit du Lord et lui caressa la joue. Un sourire niais fit son apparition sur le visage coloré du Gardien.

\- _Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu avec une expression aussi visible Élios._

 _\- En effet, grâce à tout ça, une partie de mon passé s'allège. Savoir que je suis lié à vous me rend toute mon énergie, j'ai l'impression de renaître. Je me sens bien en vos présences, je ne m'en lasserai jamais, mon Roi._

D'un geste tendre, Tom caressa la joue du gardien et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Quelle agréable sensation, ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus et intensifièrent le baiser. Le lien grandissait de jour en jour. Toutes ces années à attendre qu'il se libère l'avait rendu fou mais maintenant qu'il était libre comme l'air, il pouvait à leur guise faire tout ce qui leur plaisait.

Ne négligeant pas son vis-à-vis face à ses éternelles questions, le Lord rompit doucement le baiser en s'écartant légèrement et incitant son compagnon à aller dormir. Demain était la deuxième journée où ils allaient s'entraîner il fallait alors reprendre force pour la suite.

Ils sombrèrent tous dans un profond sommeil.

•••

 _Bureau de Dumbledore. Cinq août au soir._

« PAR MERLIN ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'un inconnu me barre la route encore une fois ! Ce Jonathan, qui peut-il bien être ? Smith disait-il... Hum... Les archives oui ! Les archives. Je vais aller aux archives. Après je mangerai des bonbons au citron pour redonner la pèche, mais avant comment récupérer Potter... Hum... »

Le Professeur tournait dans son bureau, réfléchissant aux possibles plans pour récupérer sous sa coupe le survivant. Devait-il jouer carte sur table en le ramenant à sa cause, ou bien devait-il trouver un plan annexe, le mettre sous « _impero »,_ cela changerai sûrement la donne, pensa-t-il.

Il marcha donc en direction des archives, touchant longuement sa barbe en signe de réflexion profonde. Vu qu'il avait tous les droits sur tout, il entra sans problème puis d'un geste simple de la main, il fit léviter les ouvrages qui seraient susceptibles de faire avancer son enquête personnelle.

Après plusieurs heures à éplucher divers ouvrages vieux d'une centaine d'années voir plus, il tomba nez à nez avec une photo de ce fameux Jonathan Smith. Oh il n'avait pas menti, le lien de parenté avec Harry était donc réel, pourquoi n'avait-il pas connu alors ce membre discret de la famille Potter. Peut-être est-ce un lien interdit qui l'aurait poussé à se cacher ? Hum... Tant de questions sans réponse.

Il ne pouvait donc pas user de ses droits au ministère pour l'éradiquer de la carte Potter. Qu'allait-il utiliser pour accomplir son précieux plan ?

« Ariana... Ma gentille Ariana, que ne ferais-je pas pour toi et tes beaux yeux, dit-il d'une voix mélancolique et si... nostalgique. »

Refermant tous les livres disposés devant lui, il refit le même sort et rentra dans ses quartiers. Pendant le trajet, il mettait en place un autre plan, celui appelé « sous mes ordres » Celui qu'il allait peaufiner jusqu'à la rentrée.

Il se coucha après quelques bonbons au citron, ravit que ses idées se mettent clairement en place. Il bailla et s'endormit peu de temps après.

 **.À SUIVRE.**

* * *

 _-_ _Qu'en pensez-vous ?-_

•••

 _Une review ?_

* * *

 _Question du samedi !_

 _Alooooorrrs ! Qu'est ce que je met comme question ? Hm ? Ah oui ! :3_

 **• _Quels sont vos couples préférés ?_ _•_**

 _Le couple étant mentionné le plus sera mis dans ma fic ! Après le chapitre quinze, vu qu'il est en cours d'écriture ! =)_

 _\- Les perso' : HP-TJ-Élios sont impossible à changer ainsi que Severus-(Surprise) et Rémus-(Surprise)_

 _Il reste Drago, les « Mangemorts », Blaise, Hermione, Neville, Luna et cetera… Ayez de l'imagination ! Ne vous limitez pas au monde sorcier ;)_

 _À vos clavier mes p'tits loups ! :D_

* * *

 _Bisous et à samedi prochain !_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Hey ! Bonjour à vous ! En ce joyeux samedi plein de nuages, je vous poste mon chapitre neuf ! Oui oui ! Pour de vrai, messieurs, dames !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D_

* * *

RAR – Anonymes :

Ange : Merci pour ta review ! Ça fait plaisir ! =) Pour Hermione, elle est déjà avec Ron :x Bonne lecture =)

Crocmou : Coucou Crocmouuuu ! Tu vas bien ? :D – Merci pour ta review ! Je ne dirai pas Drago amoureux mais beaucoup plus protecteur que l'on aurait pensé ! Harry et lui ont tout de même un lien amical très fort maintenant hihi tu vois ? :p Il veut faire ses propres choix, il se sent près à passer à l'étape suivant dans sa vie de Sorcier ! :D Tu vois pour ce couple DM/Valkir, il est noté comme couple secondaire après Tom, Harry et Élios. Je vais me marrer à le construire xD ! Bonne lecture, smack !

Guest – Un : Merci pour ta gentille review ! Désolé mais Valkir est déjà pris xD … Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Merci pour vos réponses pour les couples !_

 _Le prochain sera Drago/Valkir._

 _Neville rentrera en action vers le dix-septième chapitre._

 _Le quinze est en trois parties donc forcément plus long._

 _Bonne lecture ! =)_

* * *

 **Rappel** **:** « et/ou - Dialogue » **/** (Pensée) **/** _-_ _Langage Elfique_ _/ •_ **Fourchelang**

 **Second rappel** ** _:_** Je répond par Message Privé aux reviews non-anonymes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9.**

•••

 _ **[**_ _…_ Il se coucha après quelques bonbons au citron, ravit que ses idées se mettent clairement en place. Il bailla et s'endormit peu de temps après _…_ _ **]**_

•••

 _Manoir Malfoy – Dix Août._

Cinq jours étaient passés, laissant à Drago le temps de prendre une réelle décision. Il avait toujours su laquelle il choisirait, celle de protéger son ex-Némésis. Celui qui le défiait toujours dans un couloir ou pendant un cours tels que les Potions ou La-Défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal. Pendant six ans il avait cherché à ce que le « _Survivant_ » daigne le regarder en l'insultant, trouvant toujours le point qui fait mal. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait grandi et s'était rendu compte, après s'être fait sermonner mainte et mainte fois par ses parents, qu'il avait raté une sérieuse amitié.

Il avait appris quelques temps après, sous serment inviolable, que le Seigneur n'était pas un mégalomane avide de pouvoir et de gloire. Non il est sage, noble et surtout très elfique. Il avait écouté la version du Lord dans les moindres détails et se rendait compte qu'être l'un des leurs devait être plus que gratifiant, l'élevant à un plus haut grade que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Drago parlait de plus en plus à Harry, se confiant à lui comme à un meilleur ami. Vint ensuite l'anniversaire dudit Harry. Il lui avait offert un gage d'amitié plus fort que n'importe quel autre. Il savait donc d'ores et déjà qu'il voulait protéger son meilleur ami jusqu'à la mort, le suivant là où le Gryffondor se dirigerait sans jamais contester un ordre.

Pendant ces cinq jours, il avait eu le temps de bien réfléchir aux conditions de vie qu'il pourrait avoir, comment allait-il se débrouiller ou alors serait-il à la hauteur ? Il en avait bien sur parlé de nouveau à ses parents qui souriaient à la vue d'un enfant devenant entièrement adulte. Ils en avaient parlé assez longtemps mais à la vue des yeux déterminés de leur fils, les Malfoy avait donné leur approbation.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, il allait devenir un demi-Elfe et pouvoir être plus près de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas à mettre son masque devant le cercle premier, il pouvait donc être lui-même et ressentir un peu de stress avant le rituel de ce matin. Lançant un sort pour afficher le temps, il soupira de nervosité. En effet, il s'était levé six heures avant le début de celui-ci. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour combler les heures ? Devait-il réveiller ses parents pour les voir encore un peu ? Ne devait-il pas finir son année avant les adieux ?

Il était donc descendu au salon pour y prendre son petit déjeuner et avait vu ses parents chuchotant et rigolant de temps à autre comme des adolescents découvrant l'amour.

« Père, Mère, avez-vous bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour Drago, oui nous avons très bien dormi et toi qu'en est-il ?

\- Je dirai que tout va bien mais une question ne me permet pas de penser correctement.

\- Quelle est-elle ? demanda doucement sa mère.

 _-_ Après le rituel, reviendrai-je ici à fin de terminer ma scolarité, enfin dois-je continuer à venir ici pendant les vacances après ?

\- Bien sûr Drago, le Lord est très pointilleux sur les études et le bien-être de ses disciples. Tu finiras ta scolarité et en parallèle tu suivras cet entraînement spécial au Gardien.

\- Parfait ! Bon appétit. » S'empressa-il de dire affamé.

Il se détendit et commença à manger, se perdant dans ses pensées. La première était comment allait-il gérer ça à Poudlard ? Il était le prince des Serpents, celui qu'on nommait Prince de glace, il se devait de tenir ce rôle mais à présent devait-il se concentrer sur la protection et le bien d'Harry ? Le deuxième choix lui semblait plus convenable à la situation actuelle.

Et sa deuxième pensée était : Qui le suivrait vraiment dans cet immense château ? Bien sûr il pourrait toujours compter sur son fidèle ami Blaise. Celui qui le suivait depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, jouant avec lui à n'importes quels jeux. Il avait toujours été là pour lui comme si quelque chose les liait mais ce n'était pas déclaré, cela se sentait juste. Mais les autres, le suivraient-ils ? Il soupira d'aise et touilla son café continuellement, regardant une nouvelle fois l'heure. Sept heures, que le temps était long, bien qu'il aime ses parents il voulait que le rituel se fasse dès maintenant sans attendre encore... Trois heures.

« Père ? Puis-je aller au Manoir du Seigneur avant l'heure ?

\- Bien sûr, mais envoie un hibou pour prévenir.

\- Merci. »

Il se leva directement sans prendre garde à son bol qui s'était à moitié renversé sur la table. Il n'en avait que faire, il avait plus important en tête, écrir et partir.

Oui il aimait profondément ses parents, on pourrait le faire passer pour un égoïste aux yeux de tous mais lui il s'en foutait. Il voulait tourner la page aux années de querelles, de cette mauvaise image qu'on lui donnait. Oui il avait grandi.

Dès que la lettre fut rédigée de sa plus belle écriture et envoyée, il patienta en lisant un ouvrage sur les potions avancées. C'était une passion que lui avait transmis le Potionniste, son parrain. Une seconde figure paternelle à ses yeux, il avait toujours été là pour le soutenir quelle que soit la situation. Il allait sans doute regretter un peu ses choix, mais les regrets finiraient par partir puisqu'il suivait son cœur.

Un « toc » le fit sursauter, son grand-duc était revenu avec un petit parchemin à la patte droite. Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, enfin la réponse était là. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et lut la missive rapidement. L'autorisation était sous ses yeux, le courrier brillait ainsi que la dague que le lord avait précédemment envoyé, le Portoloin s'enclenchera dans quinze minutes.

Sautant sur ses pieds, Drago rejoignit ses parents sans tarder et il expliqua que le moment était venu, qu'il devait partir jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Il ne reverrait ses parents que quelques jours pendant les vacances d'hiver maintenant. Le Serpentard enlaça sa mère et huma son parfum. Elle allait lui manquer tout de même sa maman, puis vint le moment gênant avec son père, lui n'hésita pas et prit sa progéniture dans ses bras.

« Prend soin de toi mon Fils, sache que je suis fier de toi. Mes salutations au Lord, nous nous verrons peut-être aux réunions, déclara-t-il espérant revoir son fils, Allez ne fais pas perdre patience au Seigneur, Drago.

\- Au revoir Père, Mère. Prenez soin de vous. »

Le Blond disparu emporté par un tourbillon au manoir Jedusor... Une ancienne page pouvait laisser place à une nouvelle vie.

•••

 _Manoir Jedusor – Dix Août._

Élios se réveilla tranquillement sentant deux corps chauds l'entourer collés à lui. Tom dormait paisiblement, son visage paraissait beaucoup plus jeune, comme si d'être contre ses compagnons lui redonnait force et vie. Harry lui avait le visage posé, ses longs cheveux lui tombaient sur les yeux, il n'avait pas cauchemardé depuis qu'il était avec eux.

Pour une fois que leur Prince ne dormait pas au milieu, le gardien profita pour le serrer contre lui, appréciant le contact léger d'une chaleur apaisante. Lui aussi avait un passé assez sombre, s'il n'avait pas été repêché par son Roi, Élios aurait avancé vers les ténèbres.

D'un petit rire, il fit quelques bisous sur le front de son jeune protégé et sentit deux mains venir l'enlacer à son tour. Des mains fortes et agiles le cramponnaient comme si c'était le dernier jour qu'ils se voyaient, il se cala alors contre son Roi et soupira de bien être en sentant une vague de sérénité venir à lui.

Quelle chance ils avaient de pouvoir aimer deux personnes en même temps, d'être liés, de ressentir les émotions de ses compagnons, de pouvoir tout faire avec eux sans jamais cesser de les aimer.

Élios soupira une nouvelle fois, alla se nicher dans le cou de son protégé et mordilla légèrement tout en donnant un petit coup de langue par-dessus. Ce geste matinal fit gémir inconsciemment Harry et une bouffée de chaleur finit par envahir le gardien. D'un grognement sourd, il recommença, cette fois ci un peu plus haut, juste à côté du lobe, tout en serrant un maximum son compagnon contre lui. Cette proximité allait le rendre fou, tellement visible que le Lord passa délicatement une de ses mains sur son torse, allant de bas en haut pour revenir vers l'élastique de son boxer.

Après quelques petites caresses, Harry sortit de sa torpeur baillant et s'étirant sous les regards de ses compagnons de vie.

\- _B'jour. L'est quelle heure ?_

 _\- Bonjour Harry, il est sept heures, as-tu bien dormi petit prince ?_ souffla son gardien.

 _\- Bon matin mon ange._

Harry fit signe que oui puis se tourna et se lova contre le torse de son gardien. Le sommeil le regagnait et de toute façon il était vraiment bien ici. Pas de foutu sorcier malmenant les gens, rien aucuns problèmes, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se lever.

D'un geste remplis de tendresse, Élios caressa le dos musclé maintenant de son Prince qui lui souffla d'aise. Tom se redressa et sourit face à ce tableau. La vie changeait depuis qu'il était là, le lien était libre de grandir et leur force revenait de jour en jour. Il descendit doucement du lit et alla aux côtés d'Harry qui retombait dans le sommeil.

\- _Allons mon ange, dans trois heures nous avons le rituel avec Drago. Il faut que tu sois présentable devant lui. C'est un événement que je n'accorde qu'à très peu de gens._

 _\- Oh. N'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir un peu d'attention avant le rituel ? Hm... ?_

 _\- Si... si. Hum, tu sens si bon..._

Le Seigneur s'était allongé à côté d'Harry, mettant son nez dans sa chevelure souple sentant une odeur enivrante. Il lui baisa la tempe le câlinant toujours, commença à descendre sur sa nuque tout en se frottant à lui, le désir grimpant.

\- _Mon amour a le droit à tout, y compris cette..« séance » de plaisir._

 _\- Et de mièvrerie aussi, faut l'avouer quand même,_ pouffa Harry, _mais j'aime bien, au moins toutes ses caresses._ _Tu peux continuer tu sais... Hm ?_

 _\- Haha, tes désirs sont des ordres mon joyau._

Cédant aux tentations, le Lord ainsi qu'Élios prirent soin de leur jeune amant. Pendant une bonne heure, Harry se faisait dorloter, il subissait toutes les caresses qu'on lui prodiguait avec une réelle envie. Haletant, Harry avait le regard voilé, la jouissance était à son summum, la délivrance... Enfin.

•••

Après ce petit moment de tendresse, ils prirent leur douche, se séchèrent et s'habillèrent d'une tenue Princière. C'était de longues robes richement décorées par les armoiries familiales sorcières et elfiques. La couleur de la robe d'Harry était mélangée de noir et de vert parsemé de quelques touches de bleu. Les coutures de sa robe étaient faites de fins fils d'argent. En dessous il portait des vêtements légers mais accordés avec la couleur de la robe et il avait tout de même des bottes en cuir de dragon. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en catogan un peu plus remontés que d'habitude, affichant clairement son visage fin et délicat. Il était sublime, il était un Prince.

Tom avait une tenue un peu plus serrée que celle d'Harry, noire et rouge avec de fins fils d'or. Il se devait d'être majestueux, il devait impressionner ses fidèles, il était le Roi. Le Lord tourna le regard vers Élios qui s'habillait de sa tunique de Gardien privé.

Sa tenue était verte « impérial » en cuir, évasée au niveau du torse, laissant apparaître une chemise vert- « mousse ». Il avait aussi une ceinture abdominale en cuir un peu plus foncé que la couleur « impérial ». Par-dessus ces vêtements, il portait un long manteau coupé aux épaules arrivant au-dessus de ses mollets. Son pantalon était un peu plus fin, noir serré à la taille pour ensuite finir sur des bottines en peau de dragon.

Ils étaient tous sublimes, se distinguant chacun par un écusson différent. Après s'être habillés, ils descendirent fièrement dans le salon pour prendre leur déjeuner.

Harry affamé remarqua un blond magnifiquement habillé pour la cérémonie. Il mangeait délicatement accompagné de Severus qui buvait un thé tout en lisant la gazette. Celle-ci ne disait rien d'extraordinaire, peut-être le fait qu'une attaque de « Mangemort » avec encore eut lieu. Albus avait parlé au nom des Aurors et du ministère, prétextant une idée encore plus mégalomane de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Severus en avait légèrement ri en lisant cette nouvelle. Le directeur essayait par tous les moyens de les faire « plonger ».

Le Lord s'avança vers la table et toussota un peu.

« Bonjour Messieurs. »

Le Lord avait parlé, les deux invités s'étaient levés pour faire une légère révérence pour finalement se rasseoir quelques instants après.

« Drago, je vois que tu as pris ta décision. Bien, fort bien. Prend des forces avant le rituel. »

Le Blond avait souri puis avait acquiescé tout en disant bonjour à Harry et Élios. Il avait remarqué qu'Harry avait changé ou alors c'était sa tenue qui le mettait en valeur. Ça lui faisait une silhouette svelte, il était beau. S'il n'avait pas eu Élios ou même le Seigneur, il l'aurait courtisé, sans aucun doute.

Drago savait le rang de son futur protégé, il était en haut de la plus grande échelle royale. Il se devait donc de rester poli et serviable envers ses hôtes et seigneurs. Le monde des Elfes était connu dans le monde sorcier, mais peu savaient où était la porte d'accès à ce monde. Certains disaient qu'elle était dans une montagne en Europe, d'autres disaient qu'il fallait rentrer dans une forêt par un rituel magique avec un sacrifice de mouton suivit d'une cérémonie vaudou. Ils en avaient de l'imagination tout de même, un rituel vaudou...

Bien que le déjeuner soit bon, Drago prit sa serviette et se tapota la bouche avec, de peur que quelqu'un lui donne l'image d'un goret ne sachant pas manger. Tout le monde avait fini et il était proche de dix heures, comme quoi les discussions font passer le temps avec pleins de sujets différents, ils auraient pu très bien refaire un monde.

Le seigneur du manoir se leva et alla hors du salon, d'un appel doucereux un elfe vint près de lui et posa la question habituelle.

« Que peut faire Saphire pour vous mon maître ? L'elfe avait de la prestance et beaucoup plus soignée que les elfes de maison, dois-je préparer une chambre pour Monsieur Malfoy, maître ?

\- Oui, montre la salle de cérémonie, quand ce sera fait, range la deuxième chambre près de celle de Severus. dit-il d'un ton strict.

\- Bien. Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. »

L'heure décisive, un Malfoy le nez toujours en l'air mais nerveux suivit de près l'elfe distingué.

•••

Harry avait bien mangé sur les conseils du Lord, apparemment le rituel allait être long et épuisant. Une petite appréhension le fit frissonner et la nervosité augmentait, lui faisant se faire des multiples films dans sa tête. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par son gardien qui lui attrapa les épaules pour le faire avancer assez rapidement pour ne pas être en retard à la cérémonie.

Arrivé devant la porte donnant à une salle encore inconnue pour le Gryffondor, il reçut un chaste baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. C'était Élios qui essayait de le détendre un peu, il se devait d'être à la hauteur. Le Lord n'avait jusqu'à maintenant rien dit de la procédure à part que la cérémonie allait le drainer un peu et le fatiguer à la fin. Il entra suivit d'Élios dans une pièce qui faisait deux fois le grand salon.

Cette pièce était faite de marbres brun et blanc avec des gravures dorées dessinant quelques arabesques, soutenue par de puissantes colonnes gravées de pierre de jade en forme de serpent. Sur les côtés, une longue fresque sur le thème des guerres Elfique y était dessinée. En face de lui se tenait un hôtel de marbre blanc liseré d'onyx, où se tenait Drago, Severus et le Seigneur.

Le Lord esquissa un léger sourire à la vue de ses compagnons et se tourna après vers Drago.

« Bien, Drago, nous attendons encore deux personnes et nous commencerons. Ha, les voilà justement. »

Un léger « crac » se fit entendre et deux personnes fièrement habillées avancèrent en direction de l'hôtel. Le Blond fut heureux de cette surprise et sourit à s'en faire mal aux pommettes, ses parents étaient là, que demander de mieux ?

« Lucius, Narcissa. Bonjour, je suis ravi que vous ayez pu vous libérer.

-Nous le devions mon Seigneur. Pour rien au monde je ne raterai ce passage, celui de mon Fils. Souffla humblement Monsieur Malfoy.

-Parfait, commençons. Drago j'aimerai que tu te places à ma gauche et toi Harry à ma droite. »

Tom leur montra la bonne place et ils se placèrent en se souriant. Leur regard en disait beaucoup, l'un était de la joie pure et l'autre de la fierté. Le Lord examina les deux jeunes gens devant lui et remarqua que le lien était déjà façonné magiquement. Il ne manquait plus que celui Elfique et il serait complet définitivement.

« Messieurs, c'est maintenant que tout va commencer. Vous allez entrer en transe pendant un quart d'heure. Il y aura une épreuve pour Drago afin de déterminer s'il est apte à devenir un Gardien privé. Quant à toi Harry, ton épreuve sera d'aider ton futur gardien dans son périple, tu devras ressentir ses besoins magiques et le lui apporter. Simple non? Prêt ? »

Les deux jeunes placés acquiescèrent et tout devint noir. Severus et Élios s'étaient tous deux placés de façon à retenir la chute de leur charge. Ils devaient rester côtes à côtes pour que le lien se face correctement. Le Lord lui s'était assis, gardant un œil sur la transe des deux jeunes. Il allait en baver lui aussi magiquement parlant, un rituel pareil l'affaiblissait rapidement, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il en faisait n'y avait pas de personne assez volontaire, capable de l'effectuer et encore plus d'y survivre vraiment.

Maintenant ils devaient tous attendre quinze minutes.

•••

 _Transe de Drago._

 _Première épreuve : Dévouement._

Drago était debout sur ses pieds au pied d'un rocher dans une plaine ensoleillée. Il devait être aux alentours de quatorze heures vu la position du soleil. Celui-ci dégageait une chaleur apaisante. La vie devait être belle ici, le paysage en disait beaucoup, verdoyant, florissant, plein d'énergie, on pouvait en faire un tableau tellement l'image était parfaite. Un peu trop au goût de Drago.

Il fouilla ses vêtements, remarquant au passage qu'il n'avait qu'une tenue de cuir. Sans doute un équipement de gardien se disait-il. Il ne trouva rien, absolument rien, il était sans sa baguette. Par Merlin.

Sans trop savoir où il allait vraiment, il décida de suivre un chemin de terre allant droit vers un coin de forêt ombragée. Plus il avançait, plus la température chutait. Le ciel bleu fit place à un ciel gris plutôt orageux. Le paysage paradisiaque changea en une vaste mer de sable, là où mouraient des arbres n'ayant plus aucune goutte de vie. Le ciel changea et prit la couleur orange cuivre avec un soleil disparaissant à l'horizon.

Il grelottait maintenant, ses pieds s'engourdissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait. Jusque-là il n'avait pas vraiment de but, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait faire. Alors il marcha, marcha pendant de longues et interminables minutes jusqu'au moment où il tomba nez à nez avec quatre grands Elfes bien équipés contrairement à lui.

Voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, il les rejoignit d'un pas curieux et se positionna devant eux. Chacun portait une arme différente, une épée fine et tranchante rouge sangavec deux plumes rouges et or à l'extrémité, puis deux dagues au pommeau vert « mélèze » et vert de « jade ». Ensuite une lance à la pointe noire où une tresse de cuir marron tenait trois plumes noires et jaunes poussin et pour finir un arc bleu de nuit sculpté et son carquois aux plumes bleues « denim » et marron « alezan ».

Il n'hésita pas une seule fois et prit les deux dagues vertes, une chaleur vint l'entourer, ce qui le réchauffa et lui redonna un peu d'énergie, il fit un faible sourire quand un vent léger lui caressa la joue puis l'échine.

 _(Avance Drago, ne tarde pas... L'épreuve t'attend droit devant toi… Fait le bon choix.)_

•••

 **.[** **Scène à sujet sensible, Âme sensible s'abstenir** **].**

•••

Cette voix si familière tellement protectrice et à la fois électrisante… Celui qu'il allait protéger le guidait. C'est alors qu'il entama à nouveau sa route, maintenant remis de sa baisse de température. Une ceinture apparut sur ses hanches incitant à poser ses dagues là où elles devaient être placées. C'est alors qu'apparut le manoir Jedusor, mais il était sombre, la verdure qu'il y avait avant avait disparue ou était morte à certains endroits et brûlées pour d'autres. Un cri effrayant perça le silence pesant, Drago eu une désagréable sensation au cœur, comme si on le plantait plusieurs fois. Son sang se glaçait de plus en plus, sous cet effet indésirable, il se mit à courir vers ses interminables hurlements. Il passa la grande porte et vit un corps tout près des escaliers gisant au sol dans son sang.

Il hésitait entre fuir, hurler de terreur ou s'évanouir à cause du tableau lugubre sous ses yeux. Ses jambes tremblaient et manquaient de le lâcher mais une vague de chaleur le parcourut, lui laissant le temps de comprendre la situation.

 _(Sauve-moi Drago... Sauve-moi...)_

Il se ressaisit en se donnant une claque mentale et courut à toute vitesse vers le corps inerte ensanglanté. Et là il vit... Le corps appartenait à Harry, il était ici par terre, les yeux clos avec quelques larmes qui coulaient encore. Son visage était en mauvais état, il y avait des plaies sanguinolentes et terreuses et son nez était coupé et brisé. Il ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt dégouttant avec quelques déchirures sur les côtés, le reste de son corps était nu... Entièrement nu. Drago analysa le corps au sol, remarqua qu'il y avait un flux de sang sortant de son anus...

« Oh par Merlin.. » Drago mis sa main devant sa bouche, horrifié par cette image... Harry avait été violé... Et vu la taille de la déchirure, le salaud n'y était pas allé de mains morte.

Le Blond prit Harry contre lui et l'appela plusieurs fois pour voir un signe de réaction ce qui fut un succès.

« Harry, Harry, Harry ! Reviens, je suis là !

\- Dra...go...

\- Oui ! Je suis là, je vais te sauver, ne t'inquiètes pas...

\- Non... Sau...ve toi... Harry toussa et inspira avec difficulté, tu... dois te sau...ver, par pitié...sauve toi...

\- Jamais ! Tu m'entends, JAMAIS JE NE PARTIRAI EN T'ABANDONNANT ICI ! JAMAIS ! Il reprit un ton plus calme et se ressaisit. Quitte à mourir ici, je préfère être avec toi. Je n'abandonnerai jamais celui que je désire protéger de ma vie ! Pour une fois que je peux prouver que je ne suis pas un incapable, coucouner par deux parents aimants et riches. Je désire être ton gardien quitte à me sacrifier pour toi ! C'est à toi de ne pas M'ABANDONNER ! HARRY !»

Le faux Harry ne répondit pas et commença à briller puis disparut sous les yeux choqués de Drago... Celui-ci hurla à plein poumon et finit par paniquer. À nouveau une douce chaleur l'envahit et il se calma.

 _(Épreuve réussie... Je suis si fier de toi... Tu es sur la bonne voie pour être un grand Gardien... )_

L'image du Manoir disparut pour de nouveau laisser place à cette étendue de forêt et ce soleil rayonnant. De nouveau une chaleur le traversa et un murmure se fit entendre.

 _(Repose toi, la prochaine épreuve est pour bientôt... Endors toi, je te surveille.)_

Drago fut ravi d'obtenir une petite pause, il était un peu fatigué à cause de ce mauvais passage. Il se posa à l'ombre sous un cerisier et s'endormit bercé par le souffle du vent.

 **.À SUIVRE.**

* * *

 _-_ _Qu'en pensez-vous?-_

•••

 _Review ?_

* * *

 ** _Question du jour_** _:_ _Quel nom mettriez-vous pour une ville Elfique ?_

 _À vos clavier !_

* * *

 _À samedi prochain mes p'tits loups ! Plein de bisous !_


	11. Chapitre 10

Hey ! Bonjour ! Hello ! Désolé du retard x.x je ne me croyais pas samedi en fait :o Je suis déphasée o_o

Mais comme convenu, voici la suite des événements avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui, j'espère vous plaira =)

Bonne lecture ^^

Ps : Merci pour vos reviews ! :D

* * *

Le nom de la ville _Elfique_ sera : _Amaurëa_ qui signifie Aurore/Aube ! Merci à **_Crocmou_** pour ce joli nom ! * **coeur** *

* * *

 **Rappel** **:** « et/ou - Dialogue » **/** (Pensée) **/** _-_ _Langage Elfique_ _/ •_ **Fourchelang**

 **Second rappel** ** _:_** Je répond par Message Privé aux reviews non-anonymes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10.**

•••

 _ **[**_ _… (Repose toi, la prochaine épreuve est pour bientôt... Endors toi, je te surveille.)_

Drago fut ravi d'obtenir une petite pause, il était un peu fatigué du à ce mauvais passage. Il se posa à l'ombre sous un cerisier et s'endormit bercé par le souffle du vent. _.._ _ **]**_

•••

 _Transe de Drago._

 _Deuxième épreuve : Fidélité._

Le temps paraissait interminable pour Drago, un souffle chaud l'avait réveillé quelques instants auparavant pour l'inciter à poursuivre ses deux dernières épreuves.

Cette fois ci le décor avait encore changé pour laisser place à son manoir, toujours aussi majestueux et coloré. Ces grands jardins décorés avec diverses variétés de fleurs, soignées et entretenues par sa mère. Mais que faisait-il là au beau milieu du chemin blanc caillouteux ? Ne devait-il pas passer deux autres épreuves au lieu de retourner chez lui ?

Pourtant il était toujours équipé de ses deux dagues aiguisées maintenant serties d'une émeraude et d'écritures elfiques, comme le portoloin* que le Seigneur lui avait envoyé ! Il passa un doigt sur les gravures et il put lire son prénom sans aucune difficulté, il arrivait à lire son prénom en elfique ! Il voulait sauter de joie comme un fou, comme un enfant obtenant un cadeau qu'il attendait tant... Mais il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy ne sautait pas de joie, il se ravisa donc et se permit de sourire niaisement.

L'image du manoir parfait le laissait perplexe avec toujours la même question : Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là devant son manoir alors qu'il était censé être en transe pour accomplir le lien ? Il décida tout de même d'y entrer, prit le chemin du salon et aperçu une silhouette étrangère. Il reconnut une licorne et Harry la caressant, c'était bizarre et franchement inquiétant. Et pourquoi dans son manoir ?

Soudainement le Gryffondor se leva, vint dans sa direction avec un sourire sadique. Le Brun se posa juste devant lui et rit nerveusement puis il se balança en avant et s'approcha de l'oreille de Drago.

« Drago... Mon fidèle Gardien, cet animal devant moi est indispensable pour l'acquisition d'un tout nouveau pouvoir et tu dois la tuer, tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand... Son rire s'amplifia et cette fois ci il se mit derrière lui toujours proche de son oreille, quand quelqu'un me désobéit, Drago ?

\- Heu... je... je ne sais pas... bafouilla-t-il bien trop apeuré pour avoir une once d'éloquence.

\- Et bien elles n'existent plus pour moi Drago... plus du tout. Tues-la ! Fait le pour moi mon Gardien... Fait-le ! »

Harry disparut avec un rire démoniaque qui fit frissonner le Blond.

Que se passait-il dans la tête d'Harry, pourquoi lui demandait-il de sacrifier une si belle bête et surtout rare, extrêmement rare... Un sacrifice, comme s'il allait se salir les mains pour ça... Mais le trahirait-il s'il ne le faisait pas ?

Il voulait vraiment devenir son gardien au même titre qu'Élios, il devait donc le faire, vraiment. Pour ne pas décevoir celui qu'il voudrait protéger par la suite. D'un air décidé Drago empoigna ses dagues et s'avança à pas de chat vers la licorne posée devant lui.

Il tremblait légèrement jusqu'au moment où à nouveau une chaleur le caressa.

 _(Drago... Relève-toi... Elle n'est que factice et ne réagira pas... Soit fort pour moi...)_

Cette chaleur si réconfortante et apaisante venait à nouveau lui redonner la force de tout effectuer, l'amenant aussi à se calmer doucement et sûrement. Il le remettait sur le bon chemin et lui le blond se laissait guider par cette chaleur entraînante.

Il s'avança doucement, passa une main sur l'encolure douce et soyeuse, humant son odeur, celle d'un animal à l'âme plus pure que tout être sur terre. Drago appréciait les équidés pour leur force et leur loyauté envers ceux qui prenaient le temps de les soigner, nourrir, en bref de s'occuper d'eux.

D'un acte naturel, il récita une mélodie elfique, ne comprenant pas pour autant d'où lui venait cette capacité, il chantait tout en caressant l'encolure de la Licorne. Ses paroles augmentaient son pouvoir et firent s'allonger la bête à ses pieds. On voyait qu'elle luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans un éternel repos mais la puissance du blond ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'endormit définitivement allongée sur un tapis très cher que son père avait acheté pour sa mère. Et Drago rangea ses dagues, elles avaient servis de catalyseur pour le chant.

Une caresse de chaleur passa sur sa joue, il avait réussi.

 _(Épreuve réussie, je suis fier de toi encore une fois, maintenant la troisième et dernière épreuve et tu seras un vrai Gardien. N'abandonne pas Drago...)_

•••

Maintenant que l'épreuve était terminé, il souffla un bon coup et s'assit dans un des fauteuils du salon. Quelques secondes plus tard, le décor changea à nouveau laissant apparaître cette fois ci un chemin de cerisier fleuri avec un vent doux qui jouait avec les fleurs et les feuilles.

Drago commença à marcher quand il vit Harry devant lui, souriant comme jamais. Que faisait le Gryffondor ici alors qu'il était en pleine séance d'épreuves ?

« Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis la troisième épreuve. Le pacte. Approche s'il te plaît. »

Drago n'hésita pas une seconde et se positionna droit et fier devant son futur « maître », il le regarda dans les yeux et il put y déceler une pointe de fierté ce qui fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque du blond.

« Es-tu prêt Drago ? Cette épreuve est la plus compliquée, tu vas devoir supporter une acquisition de pouvoir et une transformation physique. Es-tu vraiment prêt pour devenir mon gardien ? »

Il opina d'un signe de la tête et attendit les instructions. Harry sourit à la réponse de son camarade et lui demanda de bien vouloir tendre son bras. Ce qu'il fit une seconde après, un peu anxieux de ne pas comprendre la situation.

Harry comprit sa crainte et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras offert.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller, tiens-toi prêt je commence. »

Le Prince concentra sa magie sur l'avant-bras de son homologue et lui insuffla sa magie. Drago ressentit une décharge électrique, se mordit la lèvre inférieur et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas du plaisir qu'il prenait mais une douleur atroce qui le brûlait tout au fond de lui.

Une plainte sous forme de gémissement sortit directement de la bouche de Drago quand il s'aperçut que sur son avant-bras brillait légèrement et qu'une inscription s'y grava. Il y était écrit : _Drago Malfoy Second gardien Demi-Elfique._

L'achèvement du lien fit pousser un hurlement strident à Drago, sa transformation commençait maintenant et la douleur était atroce. Comme si, à chaque articulation on lui mettait quelque chose de tranchant, en effet la douleur était vive et elle s'amplifiait chaque minute qui passait.

« Tiens bon mon Gardien, c'est bientôt fini. N'abandonne pas ce que tu as réussi en peu de temps. Je suis là pour toi. »

Les cris n'avaient pas cessés, Drago souffrait mais ne pleurait pas. Non il s'autorisait juste à hurler pour extérioriser le mal qui le rongeait. En moins de cinq longues minutes, Drago tomba au sol, exténué et endolori.

Harry quant à lui, sourit et ses yeux pétillaient de joie et beaucoup de fierté encore une fois.

« Drago, relève-toi ! Nous devons rentrer pour finir le rituel ! Debout !

\- Je... Je croyais que c'était fini ?

\- Il reste une dernière étape après la transe. Vient, prend ma main. »

Cette main tendue l'appelait, il la saisi et d'un mouvement il se releva en sautant sur ses deux pieds. Prit dans un tourbillon, ils sortirent de leur transe.

•••

 _Manoir Jedusor – Hors transe._

Tout le monde avait retenu son souffle, ils avaient remarqué que Drago se battait intérieurement jusqu'au moment où son corps se transforma.

En effet, son corps gagna encore quelques centimètres pour être aussi grand que le Lord. Le bout de ses oreilles s'était affiné laissant place à une petite pointe. Ses cheveux étaient devenus encore plus long atteignant le milieu de son dos et étaient toujours aussi lisses. Son visage gardait tout de même ses traits Malfoy mais quelques traits comme la mâchoire s'étaient affinés. Son corps était un peu plus musclé mais n'avait pas spécialement changé.

Il était un demi-Elfe maintenant.

Quand Drago se réveilla de sa transe, un sourire ornait son visage. Il avait réussi les trois épreuves, enfin ! Il était un gardien, le gardien d'Harry. Il se releva et remarqua qu'Harry lui ne s'était pas réveillé, il fut pris d'un léger tremblement en voyant son protégé inconscient.

\- _Harry !_ Surpris par la facilité à parler elfique, il mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

Le Lord lui était tout aussi fatigué, quinze minutes à tenir un rituel était extrêmement éprouvant et épuisant. Malgré sa fatigue il se releva et mit une main sur l'épaule du nouveau gardien.

\- _Bon travail à vous deux. Vous avez réussi, nous allons attendre qu'Harry se réveille pour finaliser le lien. Ne t'en fais pas, il va bien Drago, il est juste endormis. Va voir tes parents, Élios s'occupe de lui._

 _-Bien mon Seigneur._

Élios se releva avec sa charge et alla dans leur chambre. Il est vrai qu'il était content que Drago soit un nouveau gardien pour Harry mais il n'avait pas plus de joie que ça. Pour lui ce qui était important était le fait que son Prince soit bien. Là il avait juste envie de le cajoler tout seul.

Drago, fier de lui-même se dirigea vers ses parents qui eux avaient un sourire plus grand que jamais. Une première pour les Malfoy.

« Mère, Père ! Je suis de retour. Il ne manque plus qu'à le finaliser au réveil d'Harry et tout sera complet.

\- Nous sommes fiers de toi Drago. Tu as su trouver le bon chemin pour grandir et cette fois ci, ce sera sans nous. Tu es un noble sang pur, comporte toi comme tel maintenant avec Harry mais surtout le Seigneur, encouragea son Père, garde un œil à Poudlard, nous ne savons pas ce que le vieux citronné tente de faire contre Harry.

\- Je le sais Père, ne vous inquiétez donc pas autant.

\- Bien fort bien. Nous allons te laisser Drago, ta mère a un rendez-vous avec ta tante. Ah et une dernière chose, tu es très beau mon fils.

\- Merci, portez-vous bien, Père, Mère. »

Sans aucune hésitation sa mère le serra dans ses bras, encore plus fière que jamais. Son père lui posa une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien, et cela ravit le cœur du blond.

D'un crac sonore, ils disparurent.

Le Serpentard nouvellement Gardien alla vers le seigneur et Severus qui discutaient potions. Puis d'une légère révérence au Lord, Drago demanda s'il pouvait rejoindre Harry pour voir s'il était réveillé. D'un signe de tête de la part de Tom, Drago monta les escaliers en vitesse et toqua à la porte.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, il décida tout de même d'entrer. La pièce était sombre mais ne sentait pas le renfermé, non elle avait plutôt une odeur de sexe, de jouissance et de plaisir. Rien qu'à l'idée de savoir qu'Harry profitait de son gardien, lui mit le rouge aux joues. Par curiosité, il avança vers ce qui ressemblait au coin chambre tout en restant tapis dans l'ombre. Ce qu'il vit par la suite le fit haleter.

Harry était un niveau de la ceinture de son gardien, sa langue se baladait sur la fine ligne de poil châtain du gardien. Des gémissements sensuels sortaient de sa bouche pulpeuse et aguicheuse. Le Gryffondor taquinait maintenant l'entre jambe d'Élios et happa la verge présentée devant lui. Il s'en suivit de long gémissement de plaisir, halètements et de libération.

Drago était rouge pivoine, il en avait la bouche sèche et passait sûrement pour un voyeur mais là il s'en foutait éperdument. Cette vision de luxure lui faisait battre le cœur et ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de ce tableau. Il se tourna tout de même avec une volonté qui revenait et sortit de la chambre plus que gêné. Il descendit les marches doucement en essayant de faire diminuer ses rougeurs et alla sur le sofa dans le salon se cachant derrière la gazette.

« Alors comme ça, Mr Malfoy on joue les voyeurs ? »

Le dit Drago sursauta et commença à bafouiller.

« Mon Seigneur... heu... Je... non ?

\- Et bien, et bien, quelle éloquence. Comment je le sais ? Élios t'a vu du coin de l'œil et je l'ai senti. Je t'interdis formellement de refaire ce genre de chose. Même si ce n'est pas fait exprès, tu n'as aucun droit de les regarder comme deux friandises, est-ce clair ?

\- Limpide mon Seigneur, je ne recommencerai plus.

\- Je l'espère. Maintenant attend ici. »

Drago avait joué au voyeur mais ne regrettait rien. Son protégé était tellement beau, tellement... Par Merlin, stop. Il n'était que son protégé, il lui était interdit de penser de la sorte. Il reprit donc la Gazette et attendit patiemment les deux concernés.

•••

Harry était posé sur le torse musclé de son gardien, ce petit câlin le rendait mou et il ne voulait pas sortir du lit, il était bien ici au chaud.

Élios le regardait amoureusement, son protégé se dévoilait toujours un peu plus chaque jour, brisant un peu plus ses barrières imposées par une décennie de souffrance. Il avait réussi l'épreuve du Gardien, très peu y parvenaient avec autant de facilité, Drago devait être un sorcier puissant lui aussi. Il lâcha un grognement de jalousie, maintenant que _son_ Harry avait un nouveau Gardien.

Il reprit ses caresses dans le dos de son protégé quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement, le protecteur leva les yeux et sourit, le Lord était là bienveillant tout en regardant ses deux compagnons. Il s'avança doucement et se plaça à la droite du Gardien.

\- _Notre petite Prince devient grand,_ il passa une main dans la chevelure noire de jais, _je voudrais que tu surveilles un peu Drago, il se la joue voyeur envers Harry. Entraîne le durement qu'il comprenne un peu sa place. Il n'est plus le petit sorcier, il est un Gardien privé._

 _\- Oui mon Roi, dois-je réveiller Harry ?_

 _\- Non laisse le dormir un peu, il le mérite. Ensuite habille-le convenablement pour la fin de la cérémonie et après pour l'entraînement avec le jeune Drago._

D'un geste tendre, il embrassa doucement son compagnon tout en caressant une mèche de cheveux puis se leva et parti aussi discrètement qu'il était venu.

Une heure plus tard, Harry se réveilla doucement toujours entouré de la chaleur de son précieux Gardien qui le prit délicatement et l'emmena se laver. Un moment passa et Harry sortit de la douche, aussi frais qu'un gardon, habillé d'une tunique d'entraînement présentable pour la fin du rituel.

Ils descendirent au salon et rejoignirent directement le Lord qui sourit à leur vue.

« Bien comme tout le monde est réuni, nous allons pouvoir poursuivre le rituel, suivez-moi dans la salle prévue à cette effet. »

Dès lors qu'ils furent dans cette salle de marbre, Harry et Drago s'avancèrent tout en se saluant, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis le moment de la transe.

\- _Mon maître..._ Drago se courba légèrement devant le Gryffondor.

\- _Ne soit pas aussi formel avant le lien Drago, puis tu es et tu resteras l'un de mes meilleurs amis, restons en à Harry._

 _\- Oui… hm… Entre amis alors. Je tiens à ce qu'on me voit respectueux envers mes aînés et hum... Je me dois aussi de te respecter en tant que Prince._

 _\- Faisons comme ça, mais à Poudlard aucun maître ne sera toléré._

 _\- Bien._

Le Lord s'avança et prit la main d'Harry et l'entailla avec sa dague puis prit par la suite celle de Drago l'entaillant aussi un peu, histoire de pouvoir laisser le lien passer par la magie qui coulait en eux.

Un instant plus tard, un filament vert avec quelques paillettes d'or enlaça leur poignet. Drago était maintenant un vrai Gardien privé. Et il en était que plus fier.

Un sentiment étrange naquit en Drago, il le poussait à vouloir protéger Harry tout le temps... Il le ressentait comme un être fragile et… Il se donna une claque mentale, bientôt il deviendrait complètement fou si il continuait ainsi, il entendit un petit rire venant d'Élios.

\- _On a un problème contre certaines pulsions héroïques ?_

 _\- Oui... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir protéger Harry à chaque minute... Je vais devenir fou..._

 _\- Allons dehors, nous allons nous entraîner._

Élios rigola un peu et ébouriffa ses longs cheveux blonds.

\- _Attache-toi les cheveux pour l'entraînement. Allez on y va._

•••

Dès qu'ils furent enfin prêt pour commencer les exercices, Harry s'étira, une petite séance ne lui ferait pas de mal, après tout sa progression avait atteint le sommet de la perfection.

Il commença par se battre contre Élios, montrant à Drago comment étaient les exercices. Celui-ci déglutit face aux techniques impossibles à réaliser pour lui. Quelques minutes après, Élios l'appela pour participer.

\- _Dans un premier temps, tu vas m'affronter, je vais te montrer les bases, les techniques plus difficile et après tu affronteras Harry, mais ça sera dans quelques jours voir quelques semaines. Hahaha._

Drago n'eut le choix que d'accepter et il entama une longue série d'exercices tous plus difficiles les uns que les autres.

Harry regardant la scène avec hilarité alla aux côtés de son compagnon.

\- _Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop, ce n'était pas aussi compliqué pour moi ?_

 _\- Hahaha, très perspicace, j'avoue que j'y vais peut-être un peu fort. Je vais lui lancer le sort, allez va bosser tes articulations._

Harry sourit et alla courir tout en travaillant les exercices donnés. Quant à Drago, il transpirait et souffla quand il eut le droit à une pause.

La journée passa rapidement, Drago avait assimilé la quasi-totalité des arts grâce au sort d'Élios et était stupéfait que la méditation l'ait aidée à diminuer cette envie d'être collé à Harry.

Le dîner arriva assez vite et ils dégustèrent un plat typiquement français. Le professeur Rogue avait décidé de rester un peu plus pour terminer les leçons avec Harry, il y prenait goût et le Gryffondor voyait en lui une figure paternelle comme Rémus.

Le lendemain, Harry s'était réveillé niché contre Tom qui lui dormait paisiblement, il lui avait fait quelques bisous pour tirer son roi du sommeil qui le retenait. L'effet qu'il eut était une caresse langoureuse dans sa bouche de la part de son homologue, qui lui était réveillé depuis un moment mais savourait délicieusement la proximité de son Prince.

Harry appuya un peu plus sa bouche sur celle de son Roi, et lâcha un petit gémissement.

• **Tom... Je peux inviter Rémussss ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment.**

• **Bien ssssûr mon ange. Envoie-lui un courrier. Pourquoi parles-tu donc en Fourchelang ? Tu ssssais très bien quel effet cela fait sssur moi...**

• **Parssse que j'en avais envie...**

Sans qu'il eut à parler plus, Tom lui prit la bouche et passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son Prince. Une caresse matinale ne faisait pas de mal, bien au contraire. Le moment câlin leur redonna l'énergie nécessaire pour commencer la journée, Élios s'était rapproché inconsciemment d'eux et avait subi les caresses qu'il méritait.

Quand il fut l'heure de descendre pour déjeuner, Drago les attendait adossé au mur attenant à la porte.

\- _Mes seigneurs._

 _\- Bonjour Drago, ça va ? T'as bien dormi ?_ demanda Harry joyeux.

\- _Oui, très bien merci. Le déjeuner est servi dans le salon._

 _\- Ok, allons-y._

Tom regardait l'échange, il y voyait deux amis proches plutôt que maître et Gardien. Avant il aurait sévi mais maintenant il comprenait parfaitement la relation qu'ils avaient, ils étaient un peu comme deux frères.

Les heures défilaient depuis le petit-déjeuner, Harry avait écrit un parchemin pour Rémus et avait reçu une réponse positive, ce qui l'avait ravi. Lui et Drago avait passé la majeure partie de l'après-midi à étudier les potions avec le Professeur qui corrigeait patiemment les copies de ces insectes d'élèves. Avant la fin de la journée, ils passèrent deux heures à travailler sur l'occlumancie et la légilimancie avec Tom et Severus.

•••

Le lendemain Rémus arriva de bonne heure stupéfait qu'une telle demeure existe vraiment. Il n'avait toujours pas vu le tuteur d'Harry et il ne s'attendait pas à revoir... Severus ?

« Snape ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où est Harry ? Il commençait à devenir fou de voir Harry avec des Mangemorts, il ne l'avait pas stipulé dans sa lettre.

\- Il est avec le Seigneur. Que fais-tu ici Lupin ?

\- Harry m'a demandé de venir. Où est son tuteur que je lui parle ?

\- Tu l'as en face de toi. Je suis le Tuteur d'Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas censé être Jonathan Smith ?

\- Si, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça... souffla-t-il.

\- De toute façon avec toi, ça a toujours été compliqué...

\- Quoi ? Toujours... »

Severus n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Harry hurla le nom de son presque parrain. Harry avait un grand sourire et il était accompagné de... Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom... Que faisait-il ici parmi ces êtres dépourvu de cœur et de sentiments ?

« Harry vient là ils sont dangereux... Partons ! »

Rémus avait déjà dégainé sa baguette et la pointait sur le Lord. Harry était coincé dans ses bras, hurlant à Rémus de le lâcher et qu'il n'allait pas mourir ici.

« Rém ! Lâche moi, tu ne comprends pas que personnes ici ne me ferait de mal... Écoute Tom n'est pas...

\- Parce qu'en plus appel cette... cette chose Tom... Vient on s'en va !

\- NON ! Mais tu vas me lâcher oui, je suis encore maître de ce que je veux ! »

Harry grogna et concentra un peu de sa magie au niveau de ses mains. Rémus reçut une petite décharge et lâcha sa charge. Pour la première fois il vit Harry en colère, mais il n'avait pas changé le louveteau ? Si ? Ses sens étaient embrumés ?... Perdu, oui il était perdu.

\- Écoute-moi bien ! Et ne me coupe pas ! Les personnes que tu vois ici sont ma famille. Le Lord et le Gardien Élios sont mes compagnons, je ne tolérerai pas que tu les insultes, les attaques ou autre. Severus m'a soigné quand je me suis fait battre et... Bref et Drago est mon second Gardien. Et je suis UN PRINCE de sang ELFIQUE. Ne dit pas que tu le savais pas car James l'était aussi ! Alors maintenant soit tu acceptes, soit tu retournes dans les jupes du Directeur. Dit-il en reprenant sa respiration.

\- Harry... Je... Je... Je n'aurai pas du dire ça. Oui je le savais... Mais je ne pensais pas non plus que tu aurais ces gênes-là. Que se passe-t-il ici... Pourquoi je ressens une forte douleur au niveau du cœur ? »

D'un geste tendre Harry passa un doigt sur la joue rouge de son parrain adoptif. La légilimancie.

« Tu as été manipulé et tes souvenirs ont été modifiés.

\- Comment ?

\- Par Albus Dumbledore. »

 **.À SUIVRE.**

 _Le Portoloin*_ : Dans le chapitre huit, le Seigneur lui envoie un Portoloin en forme de dague elfique.

* * *

 _-Qu'en pensez-vous ?-_

•••

 _Une review ?_

* * *

 _ **Question du samedi** : Quel animagi seriez-vous si vous étiez un(e) sorcier(ère) ?_

 _Personnellement, j'aimerai être un aigle royal, c'est un animal tellement beau, si gracieux… M'voyez quoi._

 _Puis c'est un animal libre comme l'air_ _._

 _Sinon si j'en avais un deuxième, ça serait un tigre du Bengale, mamia comme il est beau lui ! * **Q** * Un gros matouuuuuu qui fait des ronrons et tout et tout… Mia :3_

•••

 _À samedi prochain ! Bye ;)_


	12. Chapitre 11

Hello you ! Voici le chapitre onze ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

Bonne lecture :p

 _kiss._

 **RAR - Anonymes :**

Ange : Merci pour ta review ! ;) - J'adore les renards ! Elle est tellement rusée cette petite bête :p Très bon choix :D Bisous & bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Rappel** **:** « et/ou - Dialogue » **/** (Pensée) **/** _-_ _Langage Elfique_ _/ •_ **Fourchelang**

 **Second rappel** ** _:_** Je répond par Message Privé aux reviews non-anonymes.

* * *

 _Merci à vous pour vos reviews adorables !_

 _J'ai beaucoup aimé vous lire, vos choix d'animagi sont géniaux :p * **coeur** * _

* * *

**Chapitre 11.**

•••

 _ **[**_ _…_ D'un geste tendre Harry passa un doigt sur la joue rouge de son parrain adoptif. La légilimancie.

« Tu as été manipulé et tes souvenirs ont été modifiés.

-Comment ?

-Par Albus Dumbledore. ». _.._ _ **]**_

•••

 _Manoir Jedusor – Douze Août._

Quoi ? Albus avait délibérément effacé ses souvenirs ? Mais à partir de quand ?... C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était si nerveux en la présence de Rogue. Il était réellement perdu, pourquoi faire ça ? Et Harry, lui avait-il détruit sa vie pour des idéo grotesque ? Cette prophétie était-elle vrai ? Ou fausse ? Qui croire ? Qui...

Toutes ces questions avaient fini par lui donner la migraine, son loup intérieur hurlait de mécontentement, comme s'il avait été humilié, détruit... Il avait mal maintenant, mal de se sentir trahi... Mais pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi ? Rémus n'arrivait pas à en dire plus tant il se sentait faible en cet instant.

-Pour la puissance Rémus. J'ai lu le testament de mes parents, il... Il m'a mis dans une famille qui ne m'aimait pas et... à cause de cela j'ai subi de multiples sévices corporels... Je voudrais que tu parles à Tom... et crois-moi, il est la personne la plus adorable que je connaisse... s'il te plaît ?

\- Je vais lui parler... pour toi et pour comprendre, mais si je sens une réelle menace, on s'en va !

\- Non Rem, je ne peux pas, c'est chez moi ici... Parle avec lui. » Harry souffla doucement, peut-être un peu déçu, mais il comprenait la réaction de Rem, ça ne devait pas être facile d'assimiler autant d'informations en peu de temps.

Rémus se dirigea vers le Lord un peu sous tension, les poings et la mâchoire serrés, bien déterminé à comprendre pourquoi Harry était ici, il ne laisserait pas son louveteau entre de mauvaises mains.

« Monsieur Lupin, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, en bien. Je vais être franc et direct, souhaitez-vous voir ce que votre « filleul » a subi depuis qu'il est tout petit ? Je peux même me mettre sous Veritaserum pour vous prouver que je ne suis pas ce qu'on dit de moi.

\- C'est d'accord. Mais au moindre problème, il vient avec moi, consentant ou pas.

\- Nous verrons bien monsieur Lupin. »

L'instant d'après, une pensine apparut devant lui. Severus s'avança et donna une petite fiole de Veritaserum, il savait très bien que le loup serait septique sur la situation actuelle. Tom esquissa un petit sourire et en but quelques gouttes suffisantes pour cette séance nostalgie. C'était inutile, mais il fallait qu'il comprenne réellement l'ampleur des « dégâts » provoqués par un vieux fou citronné.

De sa baguette il sortit les douloureux souvenirs de son crâne et se recula en attendant les questions qui allaient venir après.

Tom malgré son apparence à tendance autoritaire était marqué par la douleur et l'inquiétude envers Harry. Depuis qu'il était petit, depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur ce poupon, il avait eu la certitude qu'Harry et lui seraient liés. L'impuissance à ce moment-là contre Albus avait atteint son apogée. Il devait voir celui qui lui était destiné le haïr, le repousser chaque année. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, le Gryffondor avait été manipulé et on lui mentait depuis le plus jeune âge.

 _Souvenirs._

 _Tristesse._

 _Douleur._

 _Alors qu'il déracinait le plan de fleur de sa tante Pétunia, Harry soufflait. En plein d'été sans boire d'eau au cours de la journée, il souffrait. Oncle Vernon lui avait interdit de s'hydrater et de manger si il n'avait pas terminé d'arranger le jardin. Monstre qu'il était, ce privilège lui était réservé. Le petit Gryffondor ne pouvait qu'écouter, personne n'allait venir le chercher de toute façon... Personne. Le soir, il avait été balancé sous l'escalier parce qu'il avait renversé un peu de jus de poulet sur Dudley qui venait faire son voleur._

 _Ce satané enfant gâté avait hurlé comme un enfant égoïste qui n'avait pas le bon cadeau. Son père avait déboulé, avait attrapé le petit et l'avait frappé au visage pour ensuite le balancer comme un vieux chiffon au fond de cette pièce, sa chambre, le placard sous l'escalier._

 _Tom le surveillait par petit flash, il ne pouvait faire autrement, ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas encore au summum de ce qu'ils étaient avant. Il avait essayé d'envoyer vers le lien un peu d'énergie pour redonner de la force mais en vain, il était trop faible encore._

 _Un autre souvenir vint. Un autre plus dur que le précédent. Un Harry recevant un coup dans le ventre, étalé par terre. Puis un autre coup dans le dos... Une ceinture frappant le bas des reins puis le dos à nouveau ouvrant les autres plaies anciennes. Qu'avait-il fait pour subir ces multiples coups ? Il avait juste prit un peu de restes pour manger ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu avant de perdre connaissance sur le sol de la cuisine._

 _Croyez-vous que sa « famille » s'en préoccuperait ? Non. Il fut une fois de plus balancé sous l'escalier avec un verre d'eau de la part de Pétunia._

 _Le décor changea encore une fois, cette fois ci Harry devait nettoyer les toilettes puis ensuite le rez-de-chaussée. Alors qu'il portait les produits pour effectuer sa tâche, Dudley lui fit un croche-pied, le petit Gryffondor tomba à terre se cognant le menton sur la cuvette. Du sang coulait en abondance mais personne ne voulait le soigner. Un monstre ne méritait pas qu'on prenne soin de lui... Non. Donc il se soigna tout seul avec un peu d'alcool qui lui arracha une petite larme. Juste une. Il termina sa tâche et se coucha, fatigué de tout ça. Mais il ne pleurait pas non. Il ne pouvait pas._

 _Cette fois-ci Harry dormait recroquevillé, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, il n'avait pas de place sur son petit lit poussiéreux. Il dormait pourtant profondément quand un violent cauchemar se transforma en réalité. Il le battait dans son rêve et dans le monde réel Harry fut battu encore une fois, simplement parce qu'il avait crié, tellement fort que cela avait réveillé son oncle qui n'avait pas encore dessaoulé de sa soirée chez des amis._

 _Harry avait juste crié, c'était pour son oncle une raison valable de le battre comme s'il n'était rien. Non il n'était rien. Le petit garçon avait perdu une fois de plus connaissance dans ses draps souillés par le sang et l'urine. Mais Vernon s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise._

 _Souvenir._

 _Tristesse._

 _Douleur._

D'autres souvenirs vinrent s'ancrer dans la mémoire de Rémus. Comme le jour de la mort de ses deux meilleurs amis... Le sacrifice de Tom et l'aide d'Harry avec sa magie sauvage. Puis il vit aussi Albus sous ses traits durs avec une lueur de possession étrange, plus que fasciné par la puissance du bébé. Vint ensuite la mort de Sirius poussé par la copie conforme de Bella qui n'était en fait qu'un Auror sous polynectar. Alors comme ça Sirius était aimé de sa cousine ? Il savait pour le Lord... Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Sûrement parce que lui-même était aveuglé par le Directeur.

Son loup criait vengeance... Celle où il serait capable de tout détruire juste pour avoir touché ne serait-ce qu'un petit cheveu de son louveteau. Ils allaient tous payer pour ça, pour avoir laissé Harry dans la misère. Il pima(1), il avait été tellement aveuglé qu'il croyait qu'Harry était entre de bonnes mains. Il se sentait trahis et terriblement mal pour son presque filleul. Comment allait-il le regarder dans les yeux maintenant qu'il avait vu tout ça ?

Et ses souvenirs à lui ? Comment allait-il les retrouver ?... Pourquoi regarder Severus le rendait aussi nerveux alors qu'avant sa simple vue lui était complètement égale ? Pourquoi ?

•••

Alors qu'il se retirait de la pensine de mains l'encerclèrent fortement. Harry et son empathie. Il avait senti sa détresse et sa tristesse, Rémus se tourna et serra encore plus fort comme si il voulait se faire pardonner de toutes ces années d'absence. Il lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille, à ce moment-là seul son louveteau pouvait l'entendre.

« Je tuerai tout le monde pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Je te le promets. Pardonne moi mon louveteau, je n'étais certainement pas moi-même toutes ces années.

\- Ne soit pas désolé Rém' tu n'y es pour rien. » Harry souriait tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux comme si toute la peine du monde avait quitté ses épaules fragiles.

Rémus avait du mal à contenir sa rage, il voulait aller les déchirer, leur faire subir tous les vices que le petit avait reçu sans jamais pleurer. Un instant après une main accrocha son épaule droite, d'un grognement sourd le lycanthrope serra un peu plus Harry contre lui. Personne n'avait le droit de le toucher, personne.

Harry reconnut les signes et toisa tout le monde du regard, les incitant à ne pas approcher mais plutôt à reculer, il savait ce qu'il faisait. D'une main légèrement tremblante, Harry positionna sa main à l'emplacement de son cœur et chanta une mélodie en Elfique. L'effet fut instantané, Rémus lâcha Harry et hurla à la mort puis tomba à genou se tenant fermement les oreilles, comme si une douleur sortait de son corps.

La mélodie que chantait Harry eut raison de son parrain qui se calma par la suite. Il avait les yeux clos et ne bougeait pas. Le Prince se mit en tailleur juste en face de Rémus qui après quelques secondes ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête vers Severus. Le destinataire du regard ne broncha pas sachant pertinemment la suite des événements.

« Sevy... Qu'ai-je fais ? Pardonne moi... »

Il se leva et alla dehors suivit par un maître des potions furieux de cette fuite facile. Il était adossé à un arbre et ruminait les bras croisés.

« Lupin... Pourquoi choisir la fuite ? Alors que je n'ai encore rien dit ?

\- Je... J'ai tellement de rage en moi. Et là je viens de retrouver des souvenirs avec toi dedans... Pourquoi ? Comment ?

\- Tu es une barrière pour Albus, il t'a donc réduit au « silence » pour ne pas gêner ses plans sans se soucier des conséquences, c'est à dire moi. Il n'a jamais pensé que je pourrais tous les jours chercher une solution à ta perte de mémoire, mais en vain. Je n'ai jamais réussi jusqu'à ce que l'émotion d'Harry te libère... Étonnant ce petit.

\- Tu... Tu as attendu tout ce temps ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas refait ta vie avec quelqu'un qui avait toute sa tête au lieu de m'attendre ?

\- Car tu as ce qu'il m'est de plus cher pour vivre... Mon cœur. »

Severus grognait car il avait trop parlé niaisement mais il était nécessaire que ce stupide loup comprenne qu'il l'avait toujours attendu. En cet instant, il envoya une bénédiction à Harry, oui Rémus était de retour, non volé par de faux souvenirs. Enfin.

Le Potionniste mis sa main sur le tronc à côté de la tête de son homologue et avança doucement son visage. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans sa nature de faire ce genre de chose mais une fois de plus il le fallait pour reprendre le dessus sur la situation, lui rendre les idées plus claires et le calmer, surtout le calmer.

Il posa alors doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis et ferma les yeux, se régalant de cette proximité retrouvée. Rémus lui ne lui rendit pas tout de suite son baiser, trop tendu par les souvenirs encore présents. Il se détendit à la suite de cette tendresse envoyée par celui qui l'avait attendu pendant combien de temps ?

Severus se décala doucement et plongea son regard dans les prunelles noircies par la haine. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il répondit.

« Seize ans. »

Seize années de souvenirs cachés par un putain de sort. Seize années de souffrance pour Severus... Seize putains d'années gâchées par un vieux con avide de pouvoir. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, il hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, ses yeux d'habitude si chaleureux devinrent aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Il s'écarta de Severus et reprit la direction du manoir à grand pas.

Quand il fut sur le pallier, il fut arrêté par Harry qui avec son sourire enfantin rit et lui prit la main. Une émotion le calma directement, son précieux filleul lui envoyait une vague d'amour familial, réclamant à la suite une étreinte apaisante comme un père et son fils. Oui comme cela.

« Rémus, calme-toi. Je vais bien regarde. » Harry lui serra la taille, sa tête contre son torse. Il se détendit et l'enlaça encore une fois sous les regards de son tuteur soulagé qu'Harry puisse le canaliser.

•••

Le Lord fut stupéfait par la magie d'Harry. Jamais il n'avait vu une magie aussi curative, capable de détruire n'importe quel sort avec juste un geste du doigt ou de sa main. Imaginez avec sa baguette… Il était irrémédiablement le plus puissant des mages et des Elfes. Et ça ne lui écorchait même pas les lèvres de le dire, il avait juste à regarder son joyau et voir la magie qui pulsait autour de lui, sauvage, puissante mais entièrement contrôlée.

Rémus se sépara d'Harry et se tourna vers le Lord, les yeux à la lueur déterminée.

« Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire maintenant ?

\- Nous allons laisser Harry et Drago obtenir leur ASPIC dans un premier temps. Les études sont importantes. Nous sommes déjà en train de faire des réunions pour contrer les attaques d'Albus mais le ministère est de son côté malgré la place de Lucius. Ne parlons même pas des Aurors, ils suivent volontairement le Directeur pour leur gagne-pain prochain. Il faudra surveiller étroitement Harry et Drago à Poudlard, il y a de fortes chance pour qu'il envisage de manipuler Harry pour sa puissance et l'acquisition de mes Horcruxes*.

\- J'en ai entendu parler lors d'une réunion, le Directeur a affirmé que vos « Horcruxes » étaient des objets lié par la magie noire, qu'il fallait les détruire pour le bien des deux mondes.

\- Haha, cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. C'est un mensonge créé de toute pièce, mes Horcruxes sont des catalyseurs de magie, ils sont liés à moi, ces objets ne sont et ne seront jamais néfastes pour les deux mondes. Ils sont protégés par les Rois les plus grands. Il ne veut pas les détruire bien au contraire, il s'en servira pour libérer Gellert Grindelwald et ressuscité sa sœur Ariana. Il avait un amour profond pour elle, il ne se pardonnera pas sa mort tant qu'elle ne sera pas près de lui. Il tentera par tous les moyens d'accomplir sa mission.

-Je vais reprendre le poste de Professeur de DCFM cette année. En aucun cas on ne peut me contester. Je surveillerai mon louveteau là où il ira. »

À partir de cette décision, le Lord appela ses Elfes et leur ordonna de préparer le repas de midi, qui devait être copieux. Ce qu'il ordonnait, ils le faisaient.

Par la suite, Harry alla dehors sous les yeux attentifs de ses gardiens. Il alla sous l'un des arbres et siffla. Le destinateur de cet appel arriva s'enroulant autour du bras de son propriétaire.

• _ **Maître, bonjour. Vania est là**_ **.**

• **Bonjour à toi Vania, tu vas ressster avec moi, j'ai besoin de tes talents en matière de discrésssion. As-tu bien dormi depuis que tu es isssi, je ne t'ai pas encore présenté à mon compagnon, il est fourchelang lui ausssi.**

• _ **Vania fera tout ce que ssson maître lui demandera.**_

• **Bien, mais ne mord personne sssans que je te le dise. Retiens bien ssse sssifflement, il servira pour attaquer si besoin est.**

Harry siffla une mélodie audible seulement pour son serpent et se remit sur ses deux pieds tout en souriant à ses protecteurs qui avaient les yeux grands ouvert en voyant un serpent de minimum un mètre, encore petit comparé à Nagini. Harry alla directement aux côtés de Tom, qui lui eut un grand étonnement en voyant le reptile sur le bras de son compagnon.

 _\- Vania, je ne savais pas que la mère de Nagini avait eu un second petit, c'est rare pour cette espèce, il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Où l'as-tu trouvé ?_

 _\- Quand nous sommes allés sur le chemin de Traverse avec Sev', Élios, Drago, Hermione et Ron, je me suis rendu dans une boutique par curiosité et ce monsieur Viktor Blasro m'a dit qu'il avait vendu sa sœur il y a des années._

 _\- Ha, Viktor, mon cher Viktor. Il a fini de rembourser sa dette, c'est une bonne chose. Je vais appeler Nagini, elle se terre non loin du domaine depuis un moment, elle déprimait je ne sais pas pourquoi._

D'un sifflement court, Nagini fit son apparition mais le tableau n'était pas beau à voir. Ses écailles de brillaient plus, les yeux ternes et sans joie. Elle était lasse de la vie sans son frère, celui qu'elle avait perdu quand elle avait quelques jours. _Nagini._ Oui il l'appelait comme ça son _Vania._

Ledit Vania glissa de l'épaule d'Harry et siffla doucement à l'encontre de sa sœur.

• _ **Nagini, je sssuis là.**_

• _ **Vania ? Sss, sss'est toi ?**_

• _ **Oui, Harry est mon maître maintenant. Il est puisssant lui ausssi, sssa magie m'a attirée, il est mon ami.**_

• _ **Sss'est bien, je sssuis heureuse. Mon maître t'aime déjà.**_

• _ **Je sssais.**_

Après ces retrouvailles, ils partirent chasser. Nagini laissa couler sa magie et elle redevint normale, brillante et pleine de vie.

•••

L'après-midi passa relativement vite, Rémus était rentré chez lui pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, bien sûr à contre cœur mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le Directeur les trouver malgré que le manoir était incartable et sous la protection de sorts puissant.

Une semaine passa et Harry put revoir ses amis toujours accompagnés d'Élios et de Drago. Ron et Hermione avaient été bouche-bée en voyant le blond sous sa nouvelle apparence. Il était plus grand certes mais il avait gagné en maturité, il avait son masque sans émotions. Il restait toujours auprès d'Harry et tout comme Élios, ne voulait pas discuter dans le langage des humains.

Il répondait certes aux questions qu'on lui posait mais jamais il ne donnait plus de détails qu'il n'en fallait. Il prenait très au sérieux et ce fait commençait sérieusement à agacer Harry.

\- _Drago, j'aimerai que tu enlèves ton masque de Gardien, tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu as le droit de rire, pleurer et toutes autres émotions que nous avons._

 _\- Je me dois de tenir mon rôle de Gardien mon maître._

 _\- Qu'ai-je dis avant ? Stop avec tes maîtres. On n'est pas en mission à ce que je sache, par Merlin !_

 _\- Excuse-moi Harry._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave, vient jouer avec nous à la bataille explosive._

 _\- Ok._

Harry savait y faire avec Drago. Avant ils se seraient envoyé les pires piques possibles et inimaginables mais maintenant qu'il était gardien, Drago s'était assagis.

Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant la fameuse rentrée, on aurait pu croire qu'Harry appréhendait mais c'était tout le contraire, il avait envie de retrouver ses amis, puis de toute façon il avait Élios et Drago qui seraient là au cas où.

Les deux dernières semaines s'était écoulées très vite, Drago et Harry avaient repris les cours avec Severus. Le Gryffondor excellait maintenant en potion ainsi qu'en occlumancie. Il arrivait à repousser toutes intrusions fortes ou faibles. Le blond de son côté avait un peu plus de mal mais pouvait contrer une attaque. Ils étaient prêts pour aller à Poudlard.

•••

 _Trente et un Août au soir._

Harry sortait de la douche, il s'était entraîné seul, il avait besoin de souffler par moment et se libérer de toute tension néfaste pour lui et son entourage. Il devait aussi méditer deux heures par jours pour pouvoir contrôler sa magie sorcière qui s'entremêlait avec celle elfique.

Lors d'un entraînement contre le Lord qui avait décidé d'affronter son Prince, Harry était aux limites de perdre le contrôle, ils avaient combattu à armes égales mais le fait de mal gérer sa magie, lui avait fait perdre la partie. Il avait grogné et le seigneur lui avait rit de l'attitude « mauvais perdant » de son compagnon.

Depuis ce jour-là, Harry sortait seul et revenait trempé de sueur. Pendant ses heures de méditation, le Gryffondor réfléchissait aux moyens de faire plaisir à ses compagnons et il se rappela qu'il avait acheté deux bagues pour eux lors de la visite au chemin de Traverse.

Après sa douche pour se décontracter, il mit sa serviette autour de sa taille et alla chercher ses deux achats. Il ne savait pas comment les offrir mais il le fallait, inconsciemment son esprit lui susurrait de leur montrer, il le ferait ce soir.

S'habillant uniquement d'un boxer noir, il plaça sa serviette sur ses épaules et prit un livre qui faisait partie de la collection privée du Lord, pour ensuite s'affaisser dans sur le sofa et commencer sa lecture. Ce bouquin parlait exclusivement des créatures magiques, leur territoire et cetera.

Alors qu'il était vraiment concentré, il sursauta quand une main toucha son épaule. Harry tourna la tête et sourit.

\- _Bonsoir mon ange. Pourquoi es-tu si peu vêtu ?_

 _\- Bonsoir Tom. Et bien pour le simple fait qu'il fait chaud dans la pièce, je n'ai pas envie de mourir étouffé cette nuit. Où est Élios ?_

 _\- Il ne va pas tarder, il est avec Drago à la bibliothèque._

 _\- Je vois, tu penses quoi de lui justement ?_

 _\- Il fera un bon Gardien s'il s'en tient aux règles. Pour le moment il est en « jugement ». Cette période sert à savoir s'il a toutes les qualités requises pour garder son statut. S'il échoue, il sera rétrogradé en fonction de ses qualités et défauts._

 _\- Je vois, je vois. Bon il fait quoi Élios ?_

 _\- Il doit finir de discuter, Drago s'intéresse beaucoup à notre peuple, il reste un garçon cultivé et surtout curieux. Tu devrais en faire de même !_

 _\- Je vais aller le chercher, je prendrai quelques livres pour Poudlard._

 _\- Dépêche-toi dans ce cas._

Le Lord lui fit un clin d'œil significatif, les moments câlins avant de dormir était leur préférés. Ils savouraient tous les trois la présence de chacun, la chaleur et la proximité leur étaient bénéfiques, les tensions disparaissaient ainsi, laissant place à la passion, l'amour et la complicité.

Harry se vêtit et se rendit donc à la bibliothèque du Lord pour apercevoir Élios entrain de rire avec Drago. Son cœur lui fit mal, cette vision ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, trop de proximité, trop de sourires échangés. Il en avait même le rouge aux joues, il voulait courir, se mettre entre son Gardien et Drago puis punir son second pour avoir rit avec son compagnon.

Sa magie crépitait autour de lui, il siffla de mécontentement et avança méchamment.

 _\- Ça va ? Ça rigole bien ? Je ne vous gêne pas ?_

 _\- Mon Prince ? Tu vas bien ? On ne faisait que discuter à propos de..._

 _\- Je me fou complètement de ce que vous faisiez ! Quant à toi Drago, je te prie de retourner dans tes quartiers, demain on se lève ! Et on ne discute pas ! Est-ce clair ?_

 _\- Oui mon Maître._

 _\- Bonne nuit._

Drago avait les yeux écarquillés, Harry était remonté, sa magie était devenue un peu plus sombre tout en crépitant. Qu'avait-il fait pour que son protégé lui parle ainsi ? Il n'avait pas non plus contesté le fait qu'il lui dise Maître... Il préféra suivre les ordres donnés et disparut dans sa chambre.

Élios était stupéfait, il voyait Harry se changer en Elfe sombre. Son aura était lourde et menaçante, quelque chose n'allait pas.

 _\- Mon Prince ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- ..._

 _\- Harry ?_

 _\- QUOI ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi ta magie est énervée ?_

 _\- Il y a que je N'AIME pas que Drago soit si « proche » de toi ! Je n'aime pas quand tu souri à quelqu'un d'autre que moi !_

Élios avait légèrement sourit à cette longue phrase. Son compagnon était jaloux. « Haha ». Il se glissa doucement dans le dos d'Harry et souffla sur la nuque de son Prince. Puis il monta jusqu'à l'oreille et mordilla légèrement le lobe faisant trembler le Gryffondor.

 _\- Je n'aime que vous, toi et le Lord. Jamais il n'y aura quelqu'un d'autre, jamais._

 **.À SUIVRE.**

* * *

 _-_ _Qu'en pensez-vous ?-_

•••

 _Review ?_

* * *

 _Moment :_ _ **J'apprends ! :D**_

 _ **Pimer(1) :**_ C'est comme un petit gémissement mais encore plus désolé, c'est un sentiment de tristesse - Exemple : Un chien pime quand il est malheureux.

 _Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer ce verbe, je crois que c'est un mot de chez moi. (Je suis charentaise(17) d'origine et j'habite sur Nantes (44) actuellement)._

 _Je raconte ma vie je sais … Mais on s'en fou hein :3_

 _\- Et vous? Où habitez-vous? (Ceci est la question du samedi, nia ! :p)_

* * *

 _Bisous et à samedi les ptits loups._


	13. Chapitre 12

Hello ! Voici le chapitre douze ! Bonne lecture =)

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir ^^

* * *

 **Rappel** **:** « et/ou - Dialogue » **/** (Pensée) **/** _-_ _Langage Elfique_ _/ •_ **Fourchelang**

 **Second rappel** ** _:_** Je répond par Message Privé aux reviews non-anonymes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12.**

•••

 _[…_ Élios avait légèrement sourit à cette longue phrase. Son compagnon était jaloux. Haha. Il se glissa doucement dans le dos d'Harry et souffla sur la nuque de son Prince. Puis il monta jusqu'à l'oreille et mordilla légèrement le lobe, faisant trembler le Gryffondor.

 _\- Je n'aime que vous, toi et le Lord. Jamais il n'y aura quelqu'un d'autre, jamais_. _.._

•••

 _Trente et un Août au soir – Bibliothèque._

Élios et Harry étaient toujours à la bibliothèque _._ _A_ près la petite crise du Gryffondor, son gardien avait pris un malin plaisir à _lui_ mordiller un point sensible pour lui faire comprendre ses états d'âmes, ses sentiments. Cela avait marché, Harry s'était calmé et commençait tout juste à trembler sous les passages d'une langue furtive.

Harry s'était retourné, voulant regarder son gardien dans les yeux. Il y vit de la sincérité et beaucoup d'amour. Il lui décrocha un sourire, s'excusa doucement et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Élios fut surpris mais passa tout de même ses bras dans son dos afin de resserrer la prise qu'il avait sur Harry.

Leur baiser fut moins tendre et plus bestial _._ Élios se retenait beaucoup de ne pas sauter sur son compagnon. Il bouscula Harry contre la table et celui-ci lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur. Élios stoppa net ses mouvements et rompit le baiser. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il souleva son protégé et ils partirent directement dans la chambre.

Quand ils furent dans la pièce, Tom les attendait sur le sofa, le regard remplis de désirs. À travers le lien il avait ressenti une vague d'amour entre ses deux compagnons, il les avait attendu patiemment.

 _Élios remit Harry sur ses pieds et grogna, son désir se faisant de plus en plus impérieux ._ Le jeune Gryffondor prit sa main et avança en direction du Lord, le regard déterminé. Dès qu'il fut à portée de son _r_ oi, le _p_ rince caressa de sa main le poignet de Tom. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus et embrassa doucement son homologue. Puis il _s'écarta_ , le regard légèrement voilé puis se posta devant eux.

\- _J'ai quelque chose pour vous, venez et asseyez-vous sur le lit._

Le Gryffondor les guida et ils s'assirent à sa demande. Harry les laissa quelques minutes et disparut chercher sa petite surprise. _Quand il revint, il sentit la nervosité le gagner à l'idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire._

Il avait encore quelques réticences mais voulait avancer et montrer qu'il pouvait affronter ses démons _pour ses compagnons._ Malgré toutes les caresses et moments plus intimes, il avait toujours eu peur d'aller au-delà des _préliminaires._ L'idée qu'on puisse le toucher aussi profondément le répugnait, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que Tom et Élios ne lui feraient jamais de mal.

 _Les_ deux bijoux dans l'écrin les protégeraient des sorts mineurs, il pouvait donc être un peu plus rassuré. Il s'avança vers ses compagnons et s'arrêta devant eux. Ces bijoux représentaient les deux hommes. Les petites boites contenaient deux bagues, l'une ornée d'un rubis et l'autre avait une émeraude. Harry les avait gardé précieusement au fond de sa malle avec un sort de camouflage. Il voulait absolument voir l'air surpris sur les visages de ses compagnons.

\- __Je voudrais que vous me laissiez dire ce que j'ai à dire.__

Les deux opinèrent et s'installèrent plus confortablement.

\- _Je_ voudrais _d'abord vous remercier tous les deux_ de _m'avoir protégé depuis que je suis petit. Même si je ne m'en suis pas aperçu tout de suite, votre protection a été bénéfique pour moi, après ce qu'il s'est passé...là-bas..._

 _\- Harry...tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler tu sais._ s'inquiéta _Élios._

 _\- Ne m'interromps pas...j'en ai besoin. Donc..._ _ _Je me suis rendu compte que vous comptiez beaucoup pour moi et pas seulement à cause du lien__ _. J'ai tellement de_ _ _sentiments__ _que je ne fais que_ _m'inquiéter_ _pour vous, donc...je_ _voudrais_ _vous offrir quelque chose_ _..._

Il tendit, doucement, une petite boite noire accompagnée de fins fils d'or et d'argent qui s'entremêlaient entre eux. Le Gryffondor prit son courage à deux mains, s'avança légèrement et colla ses genoux contre ceux de ses âmes-sœurs.

 _-_ _J'aimerais_ _que vous portiez tous les deux ces bijoux. À mes yeux,_ _ _ces bagues__ _vous représentent,_ _ _ces deux bijoux__ _sont fait pour vous et elles sont dotées d'une protection contre les sorts mineurs. Comme ça...je serai probablement plus rassuré, au cas où..._

Harry avait les joues en feu de plus en plus nerveux. Il rougissait tellement que Tom _rit_ un peu avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux indomptables. Il accepta donc son présent et la passa directement à annulaire. Tom avait un regard débordant d'amour et d'affection puis il prit Harry dans ses bras et lui baisa la tempe.

Élios était attendri, le cadeau d'Harry lui avait procuré une sensation étrange et inconnue, ce petit pic de sentiments qui vient brûler votre être entièrement. Il se rendait compte de l'avancée monumentale de son protégé. Avec toute la protection qu'il avait reçue, ses peurs commençaient déjà à partir. Le gardien fut pris d'un sentiment fort et prit la _bague_ , heureux comme jamais. Il la passa alors au même doigt que le Lord et sourit chaleureusement.

 _\- Merci Harry pour ce magnifique cadeau, nous serrons toujours près de toi pour te protéger. Avance à ton propre rythme, nous serons patient jusqu'à ce que tu sois enfin guérit_ _,_ _répondit Tom._

 _\- Mais je suis prêt, c'est juste que j'ai tout de même un peu peur de tout ça... Je n'ai pas envie de revoir ces images qui sont encore présentes dans mon esprit. J'ai envie d'avancer et de vous rendre heureux mais je suis freiné par ce qu'il m'est arrivé... Désolé._

Harry avait baissé la tête en proie à la peur et la crainte du rejet de ses compagnons, il voulait tellement leur faire plaisir. Il désirait avancer mais quelque chose faisait office de barrière, ce souvenir horrible… Pourrait-il un jour se remettre de tout ça ? Pourrait-il être libre de ses actions sans que personne ne le manipule ? Sûrement avec ses compagnons, mais attendraient-ils le temps qu'il faut ? Et si jamais ils partaient ?

Tom avait vu sa détresse et l'avait tout de suite calmé en massant son dos.

\- _Harry_ , _jamais nous_ ne _ferons quelque chose contre toi, au risque de me répéter, tu iras à ton rythme et nous_ , nous t'attendrons _. Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas, soit rassuré._

 _\- Lucius et Severus_ _ont été_ _envoyé en mission pour récupérer_ _ta malle et le reste de tes affaires, ils ont eu droit à un interrogatoire. Ils avaient carte blanche, les Dursley seront bientôt jugé_ _s_ _par le Ministère de la magie._

Tom regretta tout de suite cette nouvelle, la magie de son prince s'agitait violemment et Harry fut pris de spasmes douloureux. Devait-il se rendre là-bas pour témoigner ? Non, non, non il ne pouvait pas… Pas encore du moins. Il ne voulait pas revoir son tortionnaire, ni son cousin, ni sa tante _qui n'en avaient rien à faire de lui._ Le Gryffondor se renferma sur lui-même et ferma les yeux. Il se répétait la même phrase, cette litanie de mots douloureux. Il en avait mal à la tête, il voulait s'endormir à jamais pour ne pas revoir ces yeux pervers et ces mains souillées le toucher. Non, il ne voulait plus rien, juste sombrer et ne jamais se réveiller.

Une main vint caresser son dos faisant de grands cercles afin de le détendre. Cela eu l'effet de le calmer mais Harry gardait les yeux fermés, i _l ne voulait pas faire face à la réalité_ Sous ces caresses incessantes, le Gryffondor s'endormit et fut mis sous la couette par un _Élios soucieux de l'état de son protégé._

\- _Mon roi, comment lui faire comprendre que_ s'il _veut être débarrassé d'eux, il faut passer par ce jugement…_

 _\- Nous lui expliquerons à son réveil._

 _\- Bien. Dors bien mon roi._

 _\- Toi aussi mon gardien._

•••

 _Le premier septembre._

Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé, Harry dormait toujours, un peu plus paisible que la veille. Tom était déjà levé, la nuit avait été courte pour lui, ses préoccupations le tracassaient un peu. Son prince repartait à Poudlard, là où la menace régnait. Malgré qu'il soit constamment protégé, la crainte était toujours présente.

Élios ouvrit à son tour les yeux, sensible aux émotions de Tom. Il se leva et alla aux côtés de son roi qui sirotait un café tout en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry émergea de son sommeil et se frotta les yeux. Ses deux compagnons discutaient sur le sofa avec deux grands sourires. Il devait affronter les dures réalités de la vie, il devait se battre pour avoir sa liberté, il n'était pas qu'un simple jouet qu'on détruit après utilisation ! Il était quelqu'un qui décidait lui-même de ce qu'il voulait faire et à quel moment. Là maintenant il voulait ses compagnons, c'est sur ces _p_ _aroles_ qu'il se leva et alla dans leur direction.

\- _Bonjour messieurs._

\- _Harry, as-tu bien dormi ? s_ 'enquit le Lord.

\- _Oui très bien merci. Hum… Je_ voudrais _qu'on parle du jugement._ _Quand se déroule-t-il au juste ?_

 _\- Au mois de janvier, après les vacances de Noël. Le Ministère exige ta présence_ _en tant que témoin_. _Je voulais t'en parler mais je ne savais pas quel était le bon moment._

 _\- Bien, j'irais. Je le dois. Sur ce, je vais prendre une douche, qui m'aime me suive._

Après cette expression bien moldue, Élios et le Lord suivirent leur prince sous la douche. _Cela faisait partie d'une de leurs activités préférées._ Après s'être lavés, essuyés et habillés convenablement, les trois descendirent dans le salon pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini, Tom informa Harry et Élios de la suite de la matinée. En effet le Gryffondor et son gardien devaient transplaner avec Jonathan Smith alias Tom afin qu'il les accompagne brièvement à la gare. Et là-bas, ils prendraient le train avec le reste des élèves de Poudlard puis seraient rejoint par Drago.

L'heure était au départ et Harry se sentait un peu nerveux, d'une car c'était la rentrée, de deux le directeur allait sérieusement l'ennuyer et de trois il quittait Tom jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Ceci ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Malgré le lien, il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il allait souffrir de l'éloignement jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit finalisé. Il ne pouvait malgré tout pas aller plus loin avec ses compagnons et tout ça à cause d'un être dépourvu d'humanité.

Le Lord s'avança doucement vers Harry, les affaires à ses pieds, l'enlaça puis l'embrassa. Il voulait une dernier _moment de tendresse_ avant qu'il ne parte vraiment.

\- _Harry mon ange, calme_ - _toi. Tout va bien se passer, Élios est là avec toi. Écrit_ - _moi si tu ne te sens pas bien. Je prendrai soin de Vania pour toi, ne t'en fais pas. Fait attention à Albus._

 _\- Oui Tom, merci._

Élios les avait rejoints pour les enlacer à son tour. Tom et Élios prirent leurs potions afin de changer d'apparence et ils transplanèrent à la gare sans problème.

•••

Dès lors qu'ils furent à la gare, Drago quitta ses parents en vitesse et se positionna devant Harry et lui sourit gentiment. Le Gryffondor, un peu gêné par la réprimande qu'il avait fait à Drago baissa les yeux. Le lien qu'ils avaient tous les deux n'était pas similaire au lien des « tresses des âmes » mais s'en approchait. Drago, grâce à la bague et à ce lien reconnaissait les divers émotions du brun.

« Bonjour Harry.

\- Drago. Hum… Je n'ai pas été très correct avec toi hier soir, désolé. Pour tout avouer j'étais un peu jaloux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends et je ne recommencerai plus. Allons dans le train, il va bientôt partir. »

Harry regarda une dernière fois John (Tom) et lui fit un grand sourire puis partit avec Drago et Élios.

Dès qu'ils furent à bord du train, Harry croisa Dean et Seamus cherchant eux aussi un compartiment vide. À ce moment-là tout changea, le Gryffondor vit une lueur malsaine dans leurs yeux. Presque du dégoût et de la haine, cela lui fit de la peine mais il se redressa et avança pour leur faire face.

« Dean, Seamus ! Comment allez-vous ? Et vos vacances ?

\- Que fais-tu avec un Malfoy Harry ? Qui est le châtain derrière toi ? Gronda Seamus avec hargne.

\- Élios est le cousin de Drago, je l'ai rencontré chez le Professeur Rogue. Et je me suis lié d'amitié avec eux.

\- Alors ce qu'on dit est vrai, tu as bien fugué ! répliqua aussitôt Dean, comment peux-tu nous faire ça Harry ? Être avec notre ennemi de toujours ?

\- Vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il s'est passé, comment pouvez-vous juger deux personnes que vous ne connaissez pas ? demanda Harry étrangement calme.

\- Nous connaissons nos ennemis Harry ! Retrouve la raison et vient avec nous sinon tu finiras par lécher les pieds de Tu-sais-qui ! » Ragea Seamus les _poings_ serrés.

La magie d'Harry crépitait autour de lui, son aura s'assombrie et il siffla de mécontentement. Vania lui manquait aussi, il ne pouvait pas le sentir sur sa peau ni lui demander d'effrayer ces petits insectes. Son regard se voila et devint noir, si noir que l'air devint glacial. Il fut stoppé par deux mains et toute la tension lourde et pesante se dissipa. Il avait Élios et Drago pour le calmer. _Le blond_ s'avança et mit Harry derrière lui.

« Vous me faites bien rire vous les Gryffondors, vous êtes tellement stupides que vous ne voyez pas qui est bon et qui est mauvais. Vous me faites vomir tellement vous êtes inutiles. Si je reprends l'un de vous deux à parler aussi mal à Harry, je vous jure que je vous émascule sur place et je vous fais bouffer ce qui vous sert de bijoux de famille. Dégagez ! »

Les deux Gryffondors reculèrent et s'en allèrent en grognant. Oh non ça ne s'arrêterait pas là, un bon Malfoy est un Malfoy mort.

Après cette altercation verbale, Harry avança dans le couloir étroit et trouva le compartiment d'Hermione et de Ron qui étaient eux aussi accompagnés de Neville. Le petit brun retrouva le sourire quand il les vit. Quelques instants plus tard Neville leur expliqua qu'il savait toute la situation grâce à sa grand-mère et qu'il était de leur côté ainsi que Luna, bien évidemment.

Les heures passèrent et ils arrivèrent ensuite à la gare au Pré-au-lard. Élios fut séparé du petit groupe, il devait prendre les barques comme les premières années. Il avait contesté, il devait absolument rester avec Harry, mais fut convaincu par celui-ci d'y aller.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle et Ron se chargea de la protection provisoire d'Harry en attendant le retour d'Élios qui passait bientôt sous le Choixpeau. Le directeur se leva, laissant son regard traîner sur Harry puis esquissa un sourire vicieux.

« Chers élèves, je suis ravis de tous vous revoir une fois de plus cette année. Pour certains il s'agit de leur dernière et pour d'autre ce n'est que le commencement. Avant d'entamer le dîner, nous allons procéder à la répartition des nouveaux élèves. »

Le professeur Macgonagall s'avança devant le pupitre du Directeur et appela le premier élève. Celui-ci fut dirigé vers la maison Poufsouffle sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Une dizaine d'élèves furent appelés puis vint le tour d'Élios, le visage impassible et neutre.

« Élios Évans. »

Des chuchotements par les garçons se firent entendre à toutes les tables et des gloussements résonnaient dans la grande salle. Élios faisait son effet, il était grand, musclé et magnifiquement beau, le charisme qu'il dégageait faisait fondre les demoiselles en manque d'amour.

Quand Élios fut sous le Choixpeau, celui-ci fit un sourire et attendit.

« Hm, Monsieur Évans, je vois quelle est votre place. Puissiez-vous protéger Mr Potter. Les rumeurs ne sont pas toujours vraies mais certaines au contraire divulguent la vérité cachée. Bien ! GRYFFONDOR !

Dès lors que le Choixpeau eu prononcé la maison de ce dernier, les acclamations s'entendirent. Harry lui sourit à cette bonne nouvelle, son compagnon allait pouvoir être dans son dortoir.

Dumbledore se leva une seconde fois et tous les élèves se turent.

« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Je rappelle que l'accès à la Forêt interdite est interdite, cela va de soi. Cette année nous ré-accueillons le Professeurs Lupin qui enseignera La Défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal. Sur ce, bon appétit. »

Élios vint se placer aux côtés d'Harry lui soufflant quelques mots au creux de son oreille. Celui-ci rigola un peu et commença à manger.

Dès que le repas fut terminé, ils suivirent les préfets en chef de chaque maison et allèrent dans le dortoir. Avant de partir dans sa salle commune Harry fut stoppé par le Directeur et son sourire _plein de sous-entendus._

« Bonsoir Harry, ton séjour s'est-il bien passé chez notre cher Professeur Rogue ?

\- Oui Monsieur, il prend soin de moi.

\- Et votre tuteur, j'ai appris qu'il travaillait non loin de chez Severus. Que fait-il comme travail ?

\- Directeur de Banque. Monsieur, pas que ça me dérange d'être en votre compagnie mais je dois retourner dans ma salle commune, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une heure de retenue.

\- Bien Harry, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Professeur. »

Le directeur fulminait en la présence de son presque jouet, le plan redressement pouvait être enclenché. _(Demain Harry deviendra mien!)._

Harry sur le chemin de son dortoir fut attrapé par Élios qui le surveillait de loin.

- _Mon Prince, tout va bien ?_

 _-Je… Le Directeur m'a demandé ce que faisait Tom… Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche au juste ?_

 _-Des informations qui seront destinées à le faire plonger mais ne t'inquiète pas, il sait se défendre notre compagnon, Meleth nîn*._

Élios venait de prendre Harry dans ses bras pour le ramener dans la salle commune et il y retrouva ses amis groupés autour du feu. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de la coupe des quatre maisons etc.

Ron lui jouait au échec sorcier avec un élève de première année qui se défendait plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Hermione et Luna lisaient toutes deux un livre sur les créatures magiques répertoriées par le Ministère. Neville, lui, prenait soin de son crapaud en lui donnant à manger comme tous les soirs.

Dès que le moment d'aller se coucher arriva, Seamus se posta droit et fier devant Harry.

« Alors Harry, tu t'es décidé ? Veux-tu refaire parti du groupe des gagnants ? Ceux qui vaincront les ténèbres. »

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, l'ignorance était là un précieux allié mais malgré tout cela le peinait de les voir réagir de cette façon. Peut-être arriverait-il à les faire changer d'opinion, ce n'était pas gagné avec deux personnages comme eux. Le Gryffondor souffla et mit sa tête dans l'oreiller en face de lui. Élios n'avait rien dit, il préférait laisser gérer le problème à son Prince, il était capable de les faire taire en quelques minutes et pour une première année, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se fasse remarquer.

Le Gardien alla s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry sans se préoccuper des chuchotements de Ron et Neville qui bien entendu parlaient de la relation qu'ils avaient. En effet les deux Gryffondors savaient d'ors et déjà qu'Harry était le protégé du Lord et qu'Élios était son gardien depuis son enfance. Mais ils n'en savaient pas plus que ça, Harry n'en avait pas vraiment parlé. Mais Ron n'était pas si bête que ça, il avait vu Harry se jeter littéralement dans les bras de son Gardien et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Tant que son meilleur ami était heureux peu importe qui ça pourrait être, il était content. Peut-être lui posera-t-il la question mais ça, ça pouvait attendre.

Élios repartit dans son lit en attendant que tout le monde se rendorme profondément. Il voulait avoir Harry près de lui pour le protéger. Même dans une chambre le danger pouvait se montrer et Élios était là pour ça, pour veiller sur lui.

•••

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla légèrement embrumé. En effet, quand Élios l'avait rejoint, il n'avait pas su s'arrêter à quelques _baisers_ sur ses lèvres. Il lui avait montré que son compagnon lui avait beaucoup manqué du train jusqu'à la répartition. Le gardien l'avait câliné comme un enfant, lui racontant quelques petites histoires sur leur peuple. Harry avait légèrement rougit puis l'avait un peu sermonné, il n'était pas un enfant !

Ils avaient beaucoup rit cette nuit-là et s'étaient endormit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Quand Harry émergea, il sentit une masse musculaire le coller encore endormi, il prononça rapidement le sort « _Tempus_ » et vit l'heure affichée, sept heure moins dix. Oh… Il dormait si bien ces temps-ci que même son horloge interne ne le faisait pas se réveiller en retard. Le premier cours de l'année était bien entendu Potion, avant il aurait appréhendé mais maintenant c'était plus une joie de faire et refaire les potions qui lui mettaient le sourire aux lèvres.

S'étirant un maximum, il réveilla doucement son gardien passant ses doigts sur le torse, montant et descendant tranquillement. Harry entendit un bruit, un petit grognement suivit d'une phrase incompréhensible, la dernière phrase lui fit perdre le sourire.

\- _Harry_ … _Ne t'en vas pas…_

 _\- Élios ! Réveille-toi ! Je suis là !_

 _\- Bonjour amour, as-tu bien dormi ?_

 _\- Oui, mais te souviens-tu de ton rêve ?_

 _\- Je ne m'en souviens pas non mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Oh rien, tu as simplement gémit._

Harry se laissa emporter par les bras fort de son gardien et se retrouva sur son torse brûlant. Le Gryffondor ressassait cette phrase encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti de ses pensées par deux lèvres sur les siennes. Élios voulait le voir sourire sans aucun doute.

Après ce petit moment câlin, ils prirent leur douche à tour de rôle et s'habillèrent, réveillant au passage les deux autres encore endormi. L'instant d'après, Harry notifia à ses des compères qu'Élios et lui allaient manger, leur estomac réclamait un bon petit-déjeuner.

Quand ils descendirent dans la salle commune, Harry et son gardien croisèrent Hermione et Luna qui allaient aussi à la grande salle. Quand ils furent en chemin, Harry trouva Drago adossé à un des murs de l'école, l'attendant pour aller déjeuner.

« Harry, Élios. Pas trop pressé à ce que je vois. Je te rappelle que nous avons cours de Potion dans vingt minutes. Dépêche-toi.

\- Oui j'y vais, mais dit moi c _omment les Serpentards ont-ils prit le fait de te voir apparaître à mes côtés ?_

\- Ils n'ont rien dit ! Je te rappelle que JE suis le prince de glace, que je tiens un rôle et que je tiendrais jusqu'à la fin donc personne ne m'a fait de remarque sauf les habitués. Les voilà d'ailleurs.

\- Je vois, bon appétit. »

D'un signe de main Drago les chassa gentiment remettant son masque sans émotions. Pansy, Blaise et le reste de la troupe firent un signe de tête aux deux Gryffondors et s'assirent à leur table.

Dès qu'Harry et son gardien ainsi qu'Hermione et Luna eurent fini de manger, ils se rendirent directement aux cachots, sans attendre Ron et Neville qui allaient être une fois de plus en retard pour leur premier cours de potion.

 _Élios entra dans les cachots suivi de son protégé. Ils s'assirent à la place habituelle du brun, sans se préoccuper de Ron qui était arrivé entre temps avec Neville._ Le rouquin jeta un regard noir au gardien puis tira la langue puérilement mais finit par sourire quand celui-ci lui _adressa_ un sourire taquin.

Le cours commença avec un claquement de vieux livre sur le bureau impeccablement nettoyé. Le Professeur Rogue se mit à l'avant de celui-ci et commença la lecture de la progression d'une nouvelle Potion.

« Bien, je vois une nouvelle tête, Monsieur Évans ?

-… »

Élios n'était pas prêt à s'ouvrir aux autres, pas encore… Il regarda Harry et lui chuchota

 _\- Parle à ma place Harry, s'il te plaît._

 _\- Oui ne t'en fais pas._

 _«_ Professeur, Élios ne peut toujours pas parler en Anglais, je traduirais pour lui.

\- Cinq points en moins à Gryffondor pour ne pas avoir demandé l'autorisation de parler. Mais puisque Monsieur Évans a perdu sa langue, je vous y autorise Monsieur Potter.

\- Bien.

\- Dans ce cas, Monsieur Évans quel est votre niveau en cours de Potion ? »

\- _Je dirai au niveau Optimal, c'est le plus élevé non ?_ Continua-t-il de chuchoter à l'oreille d'Harry.

« Optimal Monsieur. Ses connaissances se situent à ce niveau-là.

\- Bien, c'est ce que nous allons voir. Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à concocter une potion de Panacée. En effet cette potion contient les bases des potions que vous avez appris depuis votre première année, dit-il en claquant une nouvelle fois son _livre_ sur son bureau, mais je tiens à vous dire qu'elle sera beaucoup plus difficile, seul les meilleurs y arriveront. Ceux qui réussiront cette potion parfaitement auront la possibilité de venir à des cours personnalisés avec un niveau beaucoup plus élevé. Bien maintenant lisez les consignes au tableau, je la veux sur mon bureau dans deux heures. »

 _La potion de Panacée* : « Potion qui soigne tout » :_

Larmes de Phoenix blanc - 3 gouttes.

Asphodèle – 5 Fleurs écloses et ses tiges.

Racine de mandragore – 1 unité avec racines.

Un crin de licorne - 1 unité.

Camomille – 1 Cuillères à thé.

De la digitale - 2 gouttes et ses tiges.

Plume Blanche de Phoenix – 1 unité.

Miel de Phacélie – 2 cuillères à soupe.

Recette de la potion de Panacée :

Pour commencer allumez le chaudron.

Faire bouillir l'eau puis réduire le feu.

Coupez les racines de _Mandragore_ en brunoise tout en les laissant mariner dans de l'eau de Sélénite pendant quinze minutes puis les ajouter dans l'eau. Tournez sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre lentement.

Ensuite ajoutez la camomille et rajoutez un tour.

La couleur doit être blanche pure. Si elle ne l'est pas recommencez.

Si la couleur est présente découpez de la _Digitale_ en lanière. Puis faire deux tas distinct, l'un sera à mettre dans la potion directement. Quant au deuxième, il servira à être distillé pour obtenir l'essence même de la fleur. La potion devra virer au magenta.

Si vous obtenez cette couleur, c'est que vous êtes sur la bonne voie sinon recommencez depuis la première étape.

Pour continuer ajoutez une plume de _Phoenix Blanche_ ainsi que le _crin de Licorne_ et tournez aux trois quarts dans le sens contraire d'une aiguille d'une montre.

Quand la potion prend une couleur Nacrée ajoutez cinq _fleurs écloses d'Asphodèle et_ réserver quelques tiges pour faire de même que la _Digitale_.

Monter la potion à ébullition.

Quand la potion boue ajoutez délicatement les _larmes du Phoenix Blanc_. Ce qui annulera les effets de la _Digitale_.

Et pour finir incorporez doucement les deux cuillères à soupe de _Miel de Phacélie_ pour avoir l'onctuosité et les saveurs printanières. La potion devra être de couleur Irisée.

Conseil : L'essence des Fleurs D'asphodèle peuvent servir à créer un parfum unique _._

 _«_ J'ai oublié de préciser, Mr Évans je vais noter cette potion à la fin de l'heure, j'espère qu'elle sera parfaite, mais je n'en doute pas selon vos dire. Allez-y continuez. »

Et c'est ainsi que tout le monde commencèrent leur potion.

.À SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Moment** : _J'apprends ! :D_

 _\- Meleth nîn* : Mon amour en Elfique._

 _\- La potion de Panacée* : « Potion qui soigne tout » : A été inventée par ma Bêta et moi-même._

* * *

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

•••

 _Review ?_

* * *

 _Petit mot :_

 _Désolé pour le retard, j'ai pas la forme ces temps-ci. Même l'inspiration n'est pas là, elle a foutue le camps je ne sais où… J'ai entamé le dix-septième chapitre mais il n'est pas très avancé, mais promit j'essaye ^.^_

 _Question du jour : Quelle est votre fan-fiction favorite et son pairing?_

 _La mienne c'est Dragon's heir ! * **Q** * Pairing : HP/DM :D_

 _Bisous à bientôt._


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite, le chapitre treize est pour vous ! :D

Bonne lecture.

Ps : Merci pour vos reviews ! J'adore vous lire :p

* * *

 **Rappel** **:** « et/ou - Dialogue » **/** (Pensée) **/** _-_ _Langage Elfique_ _/ •_ **Fourchelang**

 **Second rappel** ** _:_** Je répond par Message Privé aux reviews non-anonymes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13.**

•••

 _[…_ _« J'ai oublié de préciser, Mr Évans, je vais noter cette potion à la fin de l'heure, j'espère qu'elle sera parfaite, mais je n'en doute pas selon vos dires. Allez-y continuez. »_

 _Et c'est ainsi que tout le monde commencèrent leur potion_ _..._ _]_

•••

 _Deux septembre – Salle de cours – Professeur Rogue._

 _POV – Élios._

Bien sûr que ma potion sera parfaite ! Pour qui il me prenait celui-là encore ? Il a beau être celui qui a soigné mon protégé, il ne devrait pas s'adresser à moi de la sorte. Je suis sûr et certain de la réussir même si je n'avais pas les consignes sous les yeux.

Depuis mon enfance, mes parents ne cessaient de me dire que j'étais incapable d'apprendre quoi que ce soit ! Mais je leur ai prouvé que je pouvais surpasser tout le monde ! Regardez-moi mes chers parents, suis-je assez bien pour vous maintenant ? Pour être digne d'être votre fils ?

Harry à côté de moi s'appliquait pour ne pas rater la potion, il connaissait tout sur le bout des doigts maintenant. Je suis vraiment fier de sa progression, que ce soit sur le plan physique que sur le plan psychologique. Il a fait un grand travail sur lui-même pour dépasser ses peurs, même mon roi l'a remarqué ces derniers temps.

Je le protégerai jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de devenir un vrai Haut-Elfe, quand sa nature de prince prendra le dessus. Il sera un très bon roi et moi je serai toujours dans son ombre pour s'assurer qu'il réussisse et qu'il réalise ses rêves, même les plus fous.

 _Quoi qu'il en coûte._

 _Fin POV – Élios._

Alors que le gardien était dans ses pensées, Harry quant à lui travaillait d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir faire parfaitement cette potion. Malgré qu'il ait passé plusieurs jours à travailler sur diverses potions données par son tuteur, des doutes l'envahissaient par moment. Il tourna le regard et tomba sur un visage aux traits plutôt déterminés. Pour faire sortir son gardien de ses rêveries, il lui asséna un petit coup de coude, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grogner son binôme.

Le Gryffondor détourna son regard amusé vers la table de Drago. Celui-ci travaillait minutieusement aux côtés de son meilleur ami Blaise qui était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Ron s'était mis à côté de Neville, en effet il n'y avait plus aucun risque que le chaudron n'explose car le petit Gryffy ne tremblait plus et avait l'air sûr de lui. Une bonne chose.

Hermione travaillait, s'impliquait et s'appliquait royalement à sa tâche un peu plus difficile cette année. Tout le reste de la classe se tenait correctement dans le plus grand des silences.

À la fin des deux heures de préparation, un élève par table allait vers le bureau du Professeur et était noté d'un compliment ou d'une appréciation plus ou moins longue. De ce fait la maison Serpentard avait de manière générale le plus de réussites. Harry et Élios avaient réalisé parfaitement la potion, en seconde position venaient le blond et le métis. Hermione avait rendu une potion de bonne qualité avec pour commentaire de ne pas trop chauffer le liquide. Neville et Ron n'avaient pas réussi la potion mais elle avait tourné en pommade qui réchaufferait le corps après une hypothermie. Le professeur en avait légèrement sourit et avait attribué cinq points, comme quoi tout pouvait arriver.

Dans l'ensemble cette potion avait été un franc succès et le Professeur en était plus que satisfait. Le potionniste retint les quatre premiers élèves et leur donna deux heures par semaines d'étude sur les composants et maîtrise des liquides, leur permettant de conquérir plus tard le chemin de Maître des Potions.

Drago et Blaise quittèrent en premier les cachots pour se rendre aux prochains cours. Harry et son gardien étaient toujours debout devant le bureau impeccable du Professeur. Celui-ci se leva et félicita le binôme pour leur potion absolument parfaite. Les cours cet été avaient porté leurs fruits.

« Messieurs, je tiens à vous féliciter pour votre travail. Pour les prochains cours vous effectuerez la potion sans l'aide des instructions. Votre niveau vous le permettra bien entendu. Sur ce, je vous donne congé, bon après-midi.

\- Bon après-midi Sev'. »

•••

La journée de cours passa relativement vite, Élios avait su s'intégrer directement même si il ne parlait pas. À vrai dire sa beauté éblouissait toutes les demoiselles de Poudlard mais il les ignorait complètement se préoccupant essentiellement de son petit prince.

À plusieurs reprises Ginny s'était placée à côté d'Harry pour lui demander divers choses à propose de cours plus ou moins assimilés ou notés. Elle se collait à lui, cherchant à le faire craquer et avait même réussi à lui toucher le poignet avec un geste significatif de compréhension quand Harry lui expliquait comment réaliser un sort simple tel que l'expelliarmus.

Le gardien avait vu rouge mais avait gardé un self contrôle hors du commun pour ne pas bouger cette rousse collante. Il avait cependant remarqué la légère marque de pression sur le poignet de son protégé et s'était empressé de regarder de plus près.

Il ne put éviter le regard noir d'un Harry reculé sur le banc. Élios était étonné de la réaction de son protégé à son encontre. Il s'était avancé vers lui aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait mais Harry faisait un pas en arrière craignant qu'il ne le touche encore une fois.

« Ne me touchez pas ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ! » Cria Harry apeuré.

\- _Amour, c'est moi Élios ton compagnon ! Ressaisis-toi !_

« Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que vous dites, ne parlez-vous donc pas la langue anglaise ? » Répliqua-t-il.

Élios était perdu, son protégé ne le reconnaissez plus… Comment cela avait-il pu arriver sous ses yeux ? Cette marque était tellement étrange, était-ce celle-ci qui faisait perdre la mémoire à son prince ? Que se passait-il, il ne comprenait plus rien…

La rouquine esquissa un sourire vicieux et satisfait, en effet quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Quelques minutes à peine après avoir été rejeté littéralement par son compagnon, Élios reçut une décharge au niveau du cœur. Il posa sa main dessus et celle-ci se crispa sous une nouvelle attaque. C'est alors que Drago arriva alerté par la bague de son meilleur ami.

« Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Élios réagit-il comme ça ?

\- Élios ? Mais pourquoi tu me parles la fouine ! Va rejoindre tes serpents et fous nous la paix ! Ginny vient on s'en va ! »

La rousse admirait le spectacle à l'arrière et jubilait de la tournure des événements. Quant à Drago, il se précipita par la suite auprès de son mentor et le souleva en une seule fois, ne prêtant pas attention à la mauvaise réaction de son « maître ». Malgré sa charge lourde, le blond arriva directement dans les cachots sans prendre la peine de demander l'accès, la porte s'ouvrit de son propre chef. Il hurla ensuite le prénom de son parrain et celui-ci répliqua en vitesse.

« Mais pourquoi hurles-tu dans mes appartements Drago !

-Parrain, Élios ne va pas bien et Harry se comporte vraiment différemment depuis la fin d'après-midi. Que se passe-t-il ? Dois-je contacter le Lord ?

-Avant toute chose, dépose Élios sur mon sofa, je vais l'examiner rapidement pour déterminer ce qu'il a vraiment. Après cela oui, utilise ma cheminée. »

D'un geste souple, Drago posa Élios et Severus l'examina de plus près puis le blond se dirigea vers la cheminée. Quand il appela ce ne fut pas le Lord mais Malfoy Sr qui répondit.

« Père ? Que faites-vous chez le Lord ?

\- Drago ! Il y a urgence le Seigneur s'est effondré la main sur le cœur ! Que se passe-t-il ? Harry et Élios vont bien ?

\- Justement non Père ! J'appelai car Élios est évanoui et Harry se comporte d'une façon bien étrange, il m'a même rappelé la fouine !

\- Oh ! Ce n'est pas bon signe ! Je vais de ce pas chercher des renseignements à la bibliothèque. Rappelle moi dans une trentaine de minutes. »

La communication se coupa nette et Drago retourna au chevet de son mentor. Severus était très tendu, son expression ne prédisait rien de bon. Le Serpentard avait alors dit à son parrain que son père était en train de se renseigner à la bibliothèque. Qu'il devait le rappeler dans trente minutes pour en savoir plus.

L'état du gardien empirait, la sueur commençait à perler malgré le fait qu'il soit inconscient et l'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de son parrain. Trente minutes plus tard, Drago recontacta son père qui lui était un peu plus détendu.

« Drago, je suis tombé sur un livre assez intéressant, il parle du lien « tresse des âmes ». Il est noté en bas en tout petit, que si une des âmes reliées est « séparée » intentionnellement par quelqu'un de néfaste, celui-ci tue à petit feu les deux autres âmes, Lucius soupira de mécontentement, même si le Lord ne nous en a pas parlé directement, je sais qu'Harry, son gardien et lui sont liés de cette manière. Parles-en à Severus, il trouva la solution je le sais. Mon fils, je dois prendre congé, mon Seigneur n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. Soit fort ! »

La communication, une nouvelle fois, fut coupée instantanément. Drago s'empressa de rejoindre le Potionniste qui épongeait doucement la transpiration du Gardien. Il se plaça à ses côtés et l'informa de la situation, enfin de ce que pensait son Père à ce sujet. L'effet qui s'en suit fut fort étonnant. Le maître des Potions eut un éclair de génie et se précipita vers sa chambre. Quand il revint avec dans ses mains une fiole assez large, il déboucha le dessus et en versa cinq goûtes dans la gorges du Gardien puis la massa pour le forcer à avaler.

C'est alors que le corps légèrement tremblant d'Élios se détendit et Severus demanda à Drago d'envoyer cette petite fiole à son Père pour faire de même avec le Seigneur. Celui-ci le fit dans la seconde et s'en alla écrire un bref passage.

Severus avait tout d'un coup pensé à la potion parfaite qu'avait rendu le couple Harry et Élios en début de matinée. La potion de Panacée soignait tout, absolument tout. C'était une potion assez complexe à faire pour la faire passer en qualité « parfaite », seuls quatre élèves l'avaient réussi. Il fallait maintenant la faire boire au survivant et cela n'allait pas être facile… À moins que… Weasley !

« DRAGO ! Va chercher Weasley ou Granger, je vais avoir besoin d'un des deux, s'il te plaît !

\- J'y vais ! »

Le blond alla à la grande salle chercher le rouquin, malgré leurs différents, tous deux s'étaient vite résignés à continuer leurs éternelles querelles. Dès qu'il fut arrivé, il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors et tapa discrètement sur l'épaule de Ron.

« Hé Weasley, Granger, j'ai besoin que vous me suiviez voir le professeur Rogue. C'est urgent, vraiment.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Hermione, et pourquoi Harry n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Suivez-moi vous comprendrez ! Dépêchons, c'est vraiment urgent ! »

Sans poser plus de question les deux membres du Trio d'or suivirent le Serpentard. Ils arrivèrent directement vers les cachots et entrèrent dans les appartements du directeur des vert et argent.

« Professeur ! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Malfoy est venu nous chercher en urgence ?

\- Miss Granger, voyez par vous-même. »

Hermione s'avança puis contourna le potionniste et aperçut le corps tremblant du Gardien d'Harry. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se retourna, prête à poser mille et une questions.

« Professeur, que... »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'ils entendirent une légère plainte.

\- _Harry... Non, ne me laisse pas… Harry…_

Drago fut peiné d'entendre ces paroles, son « maître » était en train de le tuer.

« Professeur, Élios pleure Harry, il faut vraiment qu'on se presse !

-Oui, en effet ! Miss Granger, j'aimerais que vous et monsieur Weasley donniez ça à Harry. Étant donné que vous êtes très bon amis, il faut IMPÉRATIVEMENT lui donner cette potion. Si vous ne réussissez pas, Élios ici présent ainsi que le Lord mourront. Vous avez trente minutes pour lui faire boire. Pas de question, vous pouvez y aller. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, ils devaient se dépêcher et vite ! S'en plus attendre elle entraîna Ron par le bras pour chercher Harry. La première idée était la grande salle pour le dîner, elle suivit donc son instinct et ils trouvèrent le « survivant » collé à la sœur du rouquin.

Sans trop se poser de questions, encore, ils marchèrent à grande vitesse et s'assirent aux côtés de leur meilleur ami. D'un esprit d'équipe vraiment synchronisé, Ron entama innocemment une conversation avec Harry sur le Quidditch et Hermione mis une dose de l'antidote dans le verre du Brun.

Ginny n'y vit que du feu, occupée à parler à Luna sur les prochains cours qu'elle passerait avec son bien aimé Harry. Le Gryffondor prit d'une envie de boire, vida entièrement le récipient et eut un léger frisson de dégoût, le jus de citrouille avait un arrière-goût bizarre.

Harry fut pris d'un lourd tremblement et tomba en arrière. Dos au sol, il répétait deux noms… _Tom, Élios._ Ron remarqua la scène et prit Harry dans les bras sans se soucier des personnes qui parlaient de l'état du « survivant ». Entre les cris de choc, les chuchotements, les questions répétées, Hermione se leva à son tour et ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre dans les cachots. Ils avaient eu un coup de chance de tomber directement sur le brun, le repas touchait à sa fin.

Passant la porte des quartiers du Potionniste, Ron déposa Harry près de son gardien, qui contre toute attente se réveilla de son inconscience. Dès que le Gryffondor fut collé à Élios, la magie du protégé entoura les deux corps et ils disparurent dans un « crac » sonore. Ils avaient tous deux transplanés grâce à la magie sauvage du Prince.

Le professeur commença à tourner en rond ne sachant pas où s'était rendu son pupille.

« Harry est près du Lord, Sev', ne te demande pas comment je le sais, c'est comme ça, grâce au rituel que j'ai passé avec Harry.

\- Je vois, je vais devoir trouver une excuse pour eux. Vous pouvez aller dormir, je m'occupe de tout. »

Le couvre-feu n'était pas encore passé, ils avaient tous les trois encore un peu de temps pour rejoindre la salle commune.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Severus souffla, heureusement qu'il avait gardé les potions préparés en cours. Il avait eu une issu de secours rapidement, comme un miracle.

S'ils disparaissaient, le monde plongerait dans un chaos irréversible. Après cette sombre pensée, le maître des potions s'empressa d'aller voir le Directeur, tout en jouant son rôle d'insupportable professeur pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Arrivé à la porte du bureau du Directeur, Severus ne prit pas la peine de toquer, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

« Severus, mon enfant, entre je t'en prie. Désires-tu un bonbon ?

\- Non merci Albus. Je viens vous parler de Potter et Évans.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il passe que ces deux ont transplanés dans un endroit inconnu provoqué par de la magie accidentelle. J'ai essayé de retracer leur destination mais rien, comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisés.

\- Bon, je vais organiser une autre traque, la précédente a échouée. Mais que faisaient deux élèves avec vous Severus, hm ?

\- Ce sont les deux meilleurs élèves dans ma matière ! Ils venaient pour m'aider à concocter de nouvelles potions pour l'infirmerie. Élios s'est évanoui sous les flux de vapeur que dégageaient les potions. Et bien sûr, Potter avec son syndrome du héro s'est rapproché de lui voulant le réveiller mais sa magie en a dit autrement.

\- Je vois. Il me pose problème depuis cet été ! Je veux que tu le surveilles constamment ! Il ne doit en aucun cas m'échapper. Nous devons trouver un stratagème pour le séparer de son tuteur et de cet élève. Bien ! J'attends de toi Severus un rapport chaque week-end sur mon bureau. Tu peux disposer. »

Severus ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, s'il refusait quoi que ce soit, sa position d'espion pour le Lord serait découverte. Malgré les fortes barrières, mieux valait opter pour la discrétion et la soumission envers Albus. Dès qu'il fut sorti du bureau du directeur, le potionniste souffla et s'en alla dormir, encore une soirée fatigante.

•••

 _Deux septembre au soir - Manoir Jedusor._

Harry et son gardien étaient arrivés en grand fracas en plein milieu du grand salon. Toujours inconscient, le Gryffondor était de tout son long étalé sur le corps du protecteur qui grâce à sa forte carrure n'avait eu aucun dommage en chutant après ce transplanage.

Alerté par plusieurs alarmes, le Lord dégaina sa baguette et dévala les escaliers. Arrivant à la grande porte du salon, il vit deux corps étalés à terre. Tout son être les appelait, il voyait ses deux compagnons l'un allongé reprenant son souffle et l'autre complètement emporté par les ténèbres.

À l'aide de sa force physique, Élios se redressa avec son poids mort sur le torse. Il se redressa ensuite portant toujours son fardeau et alla en direction du Seigneur.

 _\- Mon roi, Harry est évanoui mais a réussi à nous faire transplaner ici avec sa magie sauvage. Il… Quelqu'un lui a administré une potion ou un sort et sa mémoire a subit des troubles, comme un blocage. À cause de cela, notre lien a été momentanément rompu…_

 _\- Je l'ai senti, quelle douleur immonde et atroce. As-tu des idées de qui pourrait être derrière tout ça ?_

 _\- Je soupçonne trois personnes. Une certaine Ginevra Weasley, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Ces trois-là sont les plus à même d'être le potentiel coupable. Leur aura est contre Harry... Le potionniste nous a administré une potion et il s'est évanoui pendant que moi je reprenais mes esprits._

 _\- Il me faut cette potion ! Elle pourrait nous servir. En attendant allons nous coucher, je tiens à ce que nous soyons en forme, nous devons récupérer et consolider le lien en étant ensemble pendant quelques jours. Je ferai venir Severus demain matin pour éclaircir la situation._

Ils montèrent dans les quartiers du Lord dans un silence religieux, ils étaient fatigués de la journée et surtout de la rupture momentanée de leur lien. Cela les avait vraiment affaibli même avec la prise de la potion de Panacée, ils méritaient tous les trois un bon repos.

Dès qu'ils furent dans la chambre, Tom les déshabilla ne les laissant qu'en boxer pour plus de contact charnel. Harry fut mis au centre, ainsi il aurait le plus de chaleur pour un maximum de récupération. Le Lord et le Gardien se placèrent autour puis sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil.

•••

 _Trois septembre._

Les rayons du soleil traversaient librement les rideaux malgré leur épaisseur. Un léger vent frais soulevait les quelques mèches éparpillées du gardien qui dormait encore. Harry s'éveilla, ouvrit difficilement les yeux et analysa la situation.

Que faisait-il ici entouré de ses deux compagnons dormant encore contre lui ? Puis pourquoi sa tête lui faisait si mal ? D'un mouvement habile, il se mit sur le ventre et s'étira comme un félin, cette position décontractait son dos, le yoga faisait des miracles par moment. Après s'être complètement détendu, il décida de réveiller doucement ses deux compagnons. Chacun leur tour, ils reçurent quelques caresses insistantes et celles-ci les firent réagir.

En effet le Lord ouvrit doucement les yeux et plaça sa joue contre la main du Gryffondor. Cette tendresse apparente fit monter le rouge aux joues du petit prince. Tom planta ses prunelles dans celles d'Harry et aperçut une lueur d'inquiétude, mais par rapport à quoi ?

 _\- Bonjour mon ange, as-tu bien dormi ?_

 _\- Hm… Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai mal à la tête et je ne me souviens même pas de mon après-midi ainsi que la soirée._

 _\- Attendons qu'Élios se réveille ainsi que la venue de Severus et nous t'expliquerons._

Tom chercha dans sa table de nuit une petite fiole et la donna à son compagnon qui malgré l'odeur nauséabonde la bu d'une traite. Tout de suite après Harry se détendit et son mal de tête disparut, il alla se lover dans les bras du Lord tout en humant son odeur qui le tranquillisait.

À vrai dire et sans se mentir, Harry avoua timidement que la présence du Lord lui manquait beaucoup à Poudlard. Car oui cette proximité l'apaisait et lui rendait de l'énergie magique et vitale.

Tom lui parla alors du transfert de magie, si l'un des compagnons avait une baisse de magie ou d'énergie, celui-ci pouvait se servir de celles de ses compagnons sans causer le moindre dégât au préteur ni à l'emprunteur.

Harry, son dos contre le torse du Lord continua les caresses sur le torse de son gardien. Celui-ci gémit doucement et papillonna des yeux. Un sourire apparut sur le visage encore un peu endormi du protecteur puis doucement il prit la main du petit Gryffy, lui baisa les doigts et le creux de sa main en signe de bonjour, tout simplement.

Mais subitement Élios réalisa que son prince était réellement éveillé et en forme à ce qu'il pouvait voir. D'un geste assez brusque sans mauvaises attentions, Élios prit les deux poignets d'Harry et le tira contre lui, ne se préoccupant pas du regard du Lord.

 _\- Harry ! Mon précieux Harry…_

Élios était complètement paniqué, il ressassait les événements de la veille et la douleur réapparut. Le lien était fragile même après une nuit complète de sommeil et de proximité intime.

Harry ne chercha pas à se soustraire de l'étreinte angoissée de son gardien mais plutôt resserra la prise et envoya une vague d'amour et de chaleur. C'était la seconde fois qu'il voyait et entendait son gardien paniquer à l'idée qu'il s'en aille ou qu'il disparaisse. À cette idée, un sentiment de tristesse le parcourut mais disparut quand il sentit son gardien se détendre doucement. Avec quelques mots rassurants, Élios se détacha et embrassa amoureusement son protégé et salua de la même manière son Roi qui patientait à côté d'eux.

Après cette longue et rassurante étreinte, Harry retourna se lover contre le dos du Lord.

 _\- Levons nous mes amours, Severus arrive dans moins d'une heure._

Tous deux opinèrent, se levèrent et se lavèrent tranquillement.

•••

Bien après la douche Severus arriva au manoir. À cette heure-là, il n'avait pas de cours et avait prétexté qu'il devait corriger des copies plus désastreuses les unes que les autres, ça allait donc lui prendre quelques heures, avec cette excuse il pouvait aller et venir aussi librement au manoir royal.

Sirotant une tasse de thé à la droite du Lord, Severus expliqua clairement sa venue d'aujourd'hui. Il incita Élios à resserrer sa garde quand il serait à Poudlard car le Directeur cherchait un moyen de les séparer pour le prendre sous sa coupe une nouvelle fois.

Le moment était à l'explication de la perte de mémoire du jeune Gryffondor. En effet celui-ci ne se souvenait pas de la veille depuis l'après-midi et malgré la potion du matin, c'est comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose.

« Harry, je voudrais que tu me donnes une goutte de ton sang et un peu de ta magie afin d'analyser et desseller quel type de sort ou de potion t'a fait réagir comme un gamin pourri gâté. »

Faussement vexé Harry grogna et tendit son bras vers son tuteur qui esquissa un léger sourire. Après la petite piqûre, le maître des potions haussa un sourcil un peu plus sérieusement. Il lança un sort sur les deux fioles et son aura s'alourdit soudainement. Cette couleur sombre qu'émettait l'aura ne disait rien de bon, il tapa du poing et grogna puis disparut sans rien dire.

Après une heure de recherche dans certains livres du manoir, Severus réapparut aussi vite qu'il était parti et souffla, encore agacé de sa découverte.

« Harry, tes pertes de mémoires sont dues à un concentré de deux potions. Une qui fait perdre la mémoire durant le moment de son efficacité, elle est à renouveler une fois par semaine ensuite une potion, qui comme le sort « _impero_ » avec quelques effets en moins, permet de contrôler la personne de son choix mais celle-ci est à prendre plus régulièrement. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et aborda le sujet le plus dur.

« Je vais être franc et direct, autant ne pas perdre de temps sur ce sujet. Harry, si Ron et Hermione ne t'avait pas administré la potion de panacée, tes compagnons seraient mort deux heures après que tu ais repoussé ton gardien. À partir du moment où tu en repousses un, l'autre subit via le lien la même chose. »

Severus vit alors le Gryffondor écarquiller les yeux d'effrois. Celui-ci posa une main sur le cœur et sous cette douloureuse information se leva, quitta la table et courut à l'extérieur.

Le Gryffondor s'insulta de monstre sans cœur et accéléra son rythme cardiaque puis concentra sa magie. Il courut longtemps jusqu'à se retrouver dans une forêt et cogna son poing contre un arbre centenaire. Sa magie crépitait et était instable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier, il voulait évacuer cette douleur atroce… Ses compagnons avaient bien failli mourir par sa faute… Il était un monstre.

Sa magie sauvage illuminait les alentours faisant augmenter la pression de l'air, sous ses cris de détresse et de colère, sa magie l'enveloppa chaleureusement et tout devint sombre.

Quelques instant d'après, un magnifique félin noir avec une cicatrice blanche rugissait férocement.

 **.À SUIVRE.**

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Qu'en pensez-vous ?-_

•••

 _Review ?_

* * *

 _Question du samedi : Cette fois-ci, quelle est votre série favorite ?_

 _La mienne, c'est définitivement Castle xD J'adore cette série… Et en ce moment, je regarde une série policière, Rosewood. Nia! :D_

 _À samedi prochain._

* * *

 _Ps : Suite à quelques problèmes personnels, la publication passera à deux semaine au lieu d'une semaine à partir du chapitre quize._

 _Le temps que tout se remette correctement en place._ *pastapé*

Bisous.


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonjour ! En premier lieu je ne tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard. J'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers jours ! :x

Voici le chapitre quatorze !

Bonne lecture ! :)

Ps : Merci pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Ça m'encourage à poursuivre mes écrits ! :D

* * *

 **Rappel** **:** « et/ou - Dialogue » **/** (Pensée) **/** _-_ _Langage Elfique_ _/ •_ **Fourchelang**

 **Second rappel** ** _:_** Je répond par Message Privé aux reviews non-anonymes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14.**

•••

 _ **[**_ _…_ _Sa magie sauvage illuminait les alentours faisant augmenter la pression de l'air, sous ses cris de détresse et de colère, sa magie l'enveloppa chaleureusement et tout devint sombre._

 _Quelques instants d'après, un magnifique félin noir avec une cicatrice blanche rugissait férocement_ _..._ _ **]**_

•••

Alors qu'il rugissait de détresse et courait dans tous les sens complètement perdu, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Élios était sous sa forme féline et approchait doucement pour ne pas brusquer celui qu'il chérissait. Harry se stoppa et contempla l'animal devant lui, les rayons matinaux rendaient le pelage de son homologue magnifique. Le Gryffondor s'avança de lui-même, les oreilles en avant, curieux, et posa son nez sur celui du gardien. Élios pour le rassurer commença à ronronner et à lécher les poils semi hérissés de son protégé.

Par cet acte maternel, Harry se laissa aller, calmant au passage le rythme effréné de son cœur. Il s'allongea sur l'herbe encore humide de la rosée du matin et se coucha ensuite sur le côté en signe naturel de soumission. Élios continuait ses caresses de sa langue rappeuse et s'assit à son tour contre le flanc de son prince.

Sans que rien ne vienne l'aider, Harry se retransforma et grelotta contre le pelage de son gardien qui lui était encore sous sa forme féline. Il arborait toujours une mine peinée et ses yeux étaient légèrement embrumés. Chaque minute, depuis qu'il avait appris cette vérité, il se répétait constamment qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, qu'il méritait ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec son oncle… Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner par cette connerie de potion ?

Le gardien reprit quelques instants après sa forme humaine et prit son petit Harry dans ses bras et le ramena au manoir. Le prince avait sa tête dans le cou de son gardien toujours nu et grelottait encore un peu malgré la chaleur que dégageait Élios.

Tom n'avait, quant à lui, montré aucune émotion mais n'en pensait pas moins. Son joyau s'en voulait de ses dernières heures, il avait besoin qu'on le rassure sur ce fait. Il s'avança donc et enleva sa cape pour recouvrir le fin corps musclé de son petit Prince.

« Severus, merci de ton aide précieuse, tu sais ce que tu as à faire maintenant. Retrouve celui ou celle qui lui a fait subir cette souffrance.

\- Oui mon Seigneur.

\- Bien. Quant à toi Élios monte dans notre chambre et habille Harry. Nous parlerons ensuite des rapports. »

Le maître des Potion transplana l'air quelque peu inquiet pour son pupille mais n'insista pas, il était entre de bonne main. Élios acquiesça et gravit les escaliers portant sa charge aussi légère qu'un enfant malgré sa musculature développée.

•••

Le Lord, lui se dirigea vers son bureau afin de terminer de classer les comptes rendus de ses fidèles en mission. Le premier était de Bellatrix qui enquêtait sur le Chemin de Traverse sous une fausse identité. Elle cherchait le moindre indice pour relier les attentats qu'avaient provoqué les Aurors qui étaient sous la coupe du Directeur. Elle avait aperçu Maugrey Fol'oeil discutant avec un Aurors tout en lui donnant une bonne bourse de Gallions. Mais elle n'en savait pas plus pour le moment.

Le second provenait de Lucius venant tout droit de la banque de Gringott's. Sur le rapport on pouvait lire qu'un certain mage sous anonymat avait essayé d'extirper une importante somme dans les voûtes de Lord Potter. Les Gobelins fidèles à leurs règles ne divulguèrent pas une seule fois le nom de celui qui voulait emprunter. Mais les soupçons étaient là, s'il s'agissait de Dumbledore, il fallait trouver le moyen de le lui faire avouer.

Le troisième venait de Remus qui s'était allié à Harry parallèlement au Lord. Il était en vadrouille avec une meute de Loup-Garou et certain disaient qu'un vieux mage sénile leur avait demandé de se rallier à lui pour vaincre le plus grand mage noir. Bien sûr, aucun n'avait accepté et l'avait même chassé à grand coup de croc tous guidé par le loup Alpha Fenrir Greyback.

Et le dernier rapport venait de Rabastan et son frère Rodolphus qui venaient juste d'infiltrer le ministère. Ils avaient découvert que le Directeur s'y rendait régulièrement et qu'il avait toujours rendez-vous avec Rufus Scrimgeour accompagné de Cornelius Fudge. Ils avaient, à tour de rôle, essayé d'écouter la discussion. Ils avaient entendu un passage disant qu'il fallait absolument trouver des alliés contre le seigneur des ténèbres et qu'il fallait absolument ramener le survivant dans la bonne voie afin qu'il tue Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute. Les trois commanditaires rigolaient sans retenue et Fudge répétait qu'Harry ne servait qu'à la destruction du mage noir. Et Albus lui rigolait dans sa longue barbe blanche, il utilisera jusqu'à la fin le précieux survivant à des fins personnelles.

Le Lord bouillonnait vraiment mais ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que son précieux Prince l'apprenne, enfin pour le moment. Psychologiquement le garçon n'était pas encore prêt pour affronter cette situation. Tom prit donc un parchemin et écrivit une missive pour Drago. Il lui demandait de bien observer le directeur et les professeurs aux alentours et de lui envoyer les moindres détails permettant de les faire avancer. Il notifiait aussi que dès qu'Harry serait revenu que tous les Serpentards servant la cause du Lord devaient protéger leur Prince.

Le Lord était tellement plongé dans ses analyses qu'il n'entendit pas Harry et Élios entrer.

 _\- Tom…_

 _\- Vient la Harry._

Il ne fallut pas plus de mots pour qu'Harry se jette dans les bras de son Roi. Il tremblait légèrement d'appréhension et ne disait rien attendant que Tom fasse le premier pas sur les événements passés.

 _\- Mon ange, ne t'en veux pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as été lâchement manipulé par quelqu'un qui en avait après toi. Tu n'es absolument pas fautif de tout ça. Cesse de te rabâcher que tu es un monstre mon amour._

 _\- Que… Comment ?_

 _\- Cela se lit sur ton visage, cette expression triste comme lorsque que tu es revenu de chez ses infâmes Moldus. Tu es le plus pur de tous, ne te laisse pas submerger par ses actes, tu es un Haut-Elfe, tu te dois de passer au-dessus de tout ça. Tu es, qui plus est, très fort_ , _nous sommes là, bien là, en forme pour te soutenir. Nous t'aimons mon petit Prince._

Harry ne tremblait plus et était largement réconforté par ces mots si encourageants. Il s'en voulait tout de même d'avoir fui comme un lâche quelques heures auparavant mais sa crainte était encore une fois passée grâce à ses deux compagnons. Il plongea son regard dans celui du Lord et déposa un chaste baiser remplit de sentiments qu'il voulait laisser échapper. Il remonta ensuite dans le creux du cou de son Roi et lui murmura les mots les plus attendu.

\- _Je t'aime Tom, tout comme Élios. Ça rendrait ma vie vide de sens si vous n'étiez plus là, à mes côtés…_

Il resserra l'étreinte et déposa un long baiser sur la peau fine du Lord. Celui-ci répondit expressément et enfouit son nez dans la chevelure de son prince. Élios regardait avec tendresse ce tableau et s'était rapproché de ses compagnons en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau attendant que les deux reprennent leur esprit.

Quand l'étreinte fut terminée Harry se leva doucement et se lova dans les bras aux muscles fuselés de son Gardien. Il était bien ici sentant la magie et la chaleur se déverser sur son âme. Il fut sorti de son bien-être par un doigt frais parcourant sa joue rougie.

Tom s'était levé de son siège et savait parfaitement que c'était le moment de parler des choses sérieuses qui se déroulaient dans le monde magique. Il les invita donc à se rendre au salon devant un lait chaud et deux tasses de thé.

Quand ils furent sur place, Élios plaça Harry de façon à ce qu'il soit au milieu. Le Lord posa sa main sur le poignet de son prince et commença à parler de ce qui les entourait.

 _\- Demain tu retourneras à Poudlard, tu seras surveillé par les Serpentards et tes amis ainsi qu'Élios bien sûr. Severus fait des recherches sur cette potion qui t'a contrôlé et moi de mon côté, j'ai envoyé six de mes fidèles inspecter le pays. Ceci étant dit, j'aimerais à l'avenir que tu brides un peu ta magie car je soupçonne le Directeur de te suivre à la trace et de surtout ne pas te laisser entraîner dans son bureau._

 _\- Je ferai attention, promit._

 _\- Je l'espère jeune homme._

Le Roi laissant son prince digérer le début d'information qu'il lui avait donné et sirota un peu son thé préféré. Quelques gorgées plus tard, il abaissa sa tasse de ses lèvres et observa les attitudes de son prince. Il y voyait colère et appréhension puis le questionnement et l'interrogation mais nul autre sentiment qui le rendraient mal. Il posa ensuite sa tasse au thé encore brûlant et se tourna une nouvelle fois du côté du jeune Gryffondor.

 _\- Maintenant je vais te parler de ce que l'on m'a transmis par rapport. En premier lieu, Remus va bien, il est avec la meute de Fenrir. Dumbledore a essayé de les convaincre de les rejoindre dans le camp de la lumière. Belle ironie n'est-ce pas ? Fenrir est l'Alpha le plus fidèle que je connaisse, il me suivra là où j'irais sans contester._

 _\- Tant que Rem' va bien, ça va._

 _\- Haha, il va bien oui ne t'en fais pas. Ensuite Lucius s'est rendu à la banque de Gringott's sous une fausse identité et son rapport indique que le Directeur souhaitait une nouvelle fois te soutirer des Gallions. Mais bien entendu ce ne sont que des suppositions car l'acte était anonyme. On trouvera le moyen de le faire avouer._

 _\- Il ne peut pas me fiche la paix celui-là…_

 _\- Amour, nous allons nous occuper ne t'en fais pas. Ensuite Rabastan et Rodolphus m'ont fait parvenir une petite discussion du premier ministre, de l'ancien et d'Albus encore une fois._

 _\- Qu'est-ce ?_

 _\- Ça va sûrement te faire du mal mais ils ne te considèrent pas comme un adolescent lambda mais comme une arme de destruction. Et dans tout ça, ils cherchent des alliés potentiels pour venir me vaincre sans se salir leurs mains et se servir de toi par la suite._

Harry fulminait, il en avait réellement marre qu'on le prenne pour une arme et non pour une personne normale. À cause de cette fausse prophétie, il menait chaque jour un combat contre les manipulations d'autrui et cela avait commencé par une perte de mémoire suite à une potion avec double effet. Marre ! Il en avait ras le bol de tout ça. Il voulait vivre tranquille dans un monde où la paix régnerait et sans avoir à rester aux aguets constamment sous peine de se faire prendre comme un vulgaire prisonnier.

Il se jura de tous les faire tomber, ceux qui profitaient de lui comme un objet sans valeur.

Après ces quelques révélations, Harry se frotta les yeux et s'endormit aux côtés de ses compagnons. Toutes ses informations l'avaient épuisé, il avait cette chance de les avoir, de comprendre qu'on lui avait menti, il avait juste envie d'avoir la paix.

Quelques heures plus tard, le petit Gryffondor se réveilla tranquillement sur les cuisses de son protecteur qui lisait un livre sur les légendes urbaines. Il bailla aux corneilles et caressa le ventre d'Élios. Il avait envie soudainement d'attention, il désirait qu'on prenne soin de lui pour au moins aujourd'hui.

Élios sentit les émotions de son petit Brun, posa son livre et remonta Harry pour l'étreindre légèrement mais amoureusement. Il savait que son petit prince avait besoin de toute cette tendresse pour combler le manque qu'il avait. Sur le moment Élios était certain qu'un jour Harry s'ouvrirait à eux, qu'il n'aurait plus peur de tous ses démons. Oui il le savait.

Le lendemain, Harry et Élios transplanèrent dans les quartiers de Severus qui corrigeait encore quelques copies. Il avait été mis au courant de leur venue et revoir son pupille en meilleur forme le soulagea tout de même un peu.

Le prince fit une accolade à son tuteur qui fut troublé par cette délicate attention, il y voyait sa mère et cette pensée le rendit un peu nostalgique, elle lui manquait vraiment.

•••

Les cours reprirent doucement, Harry était constamment surveillé par le Directeur qui tentait par tous les moyens de le faire venir dans son bureau accompagné de Ginny. La rouquine essayait toujours de le faire tomber amoureux d'elle par de multiples tentatives qui finissaient toujours par échouer.

Les semaines passèrent doucement, il était épié et n'avait jamais un temps pour lui. Tom lui manquait terriblement et il avait bien hâte de retrouver son faux tuteur pour les vacances de Noël. Le vieux citronné ne faisait que le surveiller de loin, essayant d'avoir la moindre information sur son tuteur mais Harry ne disait rien. Il restait aussi muet qu'une carpe et préférait tourner les talons pour ne pas crier de colère. Il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Le Prince s'était rapproché des Serpentards sous le regard mauvais du Directeur. Ron et Hermione avaient vite été intégrés et ils remarquaient vraiment que les Serpys étaient de chouettes personnes qui gardaient leurs émotions sous un faux masque. Ils gardaient une apparence froide pour se protéger mutuellement. Ils avaient appris qu'ils avaient tous dû jouer un rôle pour leur propre survie face à ce Directeur manipulateur. Harry était heureux d'avoir des nouveaux alliés fidèles à son Roi.

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées et il était quelque peu excité de revoir son compagnon qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux bons mois et demi. Malgré qu'ils s'échangeaient régulièrement des courriers, le manque physique était là, pesant sur son cœur. Élios lui donnait beaucoup d'amour et de réconfort, il avait apprécié chaque moment passé seul avec lui quand il avait du temps libre. Demain était leur jour, les vacances et les retrouvailles. La journée passa plutôt vite, toujours accompagnés de ses amis qu'il avait appris à vraiment apprécier. Ils le lui rendaient bien en tout cas, toujours à se préoccuper de son bien-être, s'il mangeait correctement et cetera. Élios avait ce poids en moins sur les épaules et pouvait laisser libre cours à ses sentiments à travers le lien et la présence physique de son précieux protégé.

Le lendemain, c'était le jour du départ. Ron et le reste de la bande avaient salué les deux compagnons et s'étaient souhaité de bonnes vacances tout en réclamant des nouvelles deux fois par semaine.

Hermione avait décidé d'emmener Ron en France pour rencontrer ses parents. Ils avaient tous les deux franchis le cap de leur relation et ils étaient vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Harry et Élios allèrent dans le bureau du maître des Potions pour transplaner au Chemin de Traverse et prendre un Portoloin pour plus de sécurité. Dès qu'ils touchèrent le sol du manoir, Harry sauta de joie et câlina Élios. Il allait pouvoir enfin se reposer ! Le bonheur… Pas de problèmes pendant deux semaines ! La joie… L'extase d'être libre d'aller et venir là où il en avait envie.

Sachant que Tom devait travailler dans son bureau, il se rua dans les escaliers et manqua de trébucher mais fut retenu de justesse par son Gardien. Il le gratifia d'un baiser sur la joue et se remit à courir vers la porte non loin de lui. Arrivé à la porte du bureau de son compagnon, Harry laissa échapper un peu de magie qui passa en dessous de la porte. Celle-ci frappa le Lord doucement et lui donna un peu d'énergie.

•••

 _Manoir Jedusor._

Tom dans son bureau travaillait sur quelques rapports non lus et sirota son thé encore bien chaud. Ça fait plus de deux jours qu'il travaillait dessus d'arrachepied afin d'être libre les deux semaines de vacances de ses compagnons. Pendant plus de deux mois, il organisait des réunions pour voir l'avancée de ses fidèles et il réunissait toutes les preuves possibles pour faire plonger les Moldus qui s'en étaient pris à son Prince.

Il les haïssait au plus profond de lui et n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'ils payent pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Oh oui ils payeraient cher… Vraiment cher.

Tom réalisait et comprenait la signification d'aimer. Il revoyait ses parents devant lui lorsqu'il était tout jeune et maintenant c'était à lui d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Il devait tout de même rester digne de son rang, ne montrant au publique qu'une émotion fictive et superficielle, il n'avait pas le choix sinon on ne le respecterait pas.

Le Lord était exténué, il bailla de tout son saoul et s'étira sur son siège en cuir pour finir par se frotter les yeux. Soudainement un vague d'énergie le remit sur pied et alla ouvrit la porte instinctivement.

Harry était là, devant lui, le sourire large étirant ses traits fins et angéliques suivit d'Élios fier et droit mais l'air détendu. C'était enfin les vacances et le Lord allait pouvoir réellement profiter de ses compagnons pour les emmener à la source.

Tom regardait sensiblement ses compagnons, les sondant pour voir s'ils n'avaient eu aucuns problèmes à Poudlard, il fut rassuré quand aucuns signes de séquelles ou autres n'apparurent.

Le Potionniste salua respectueusement son supérieur et prit congé pour les retrouvailles. Il avait à ce moment-là soufflé quelques mots à l'oreille de son pupille et celui-ci esquissa un petit sourire et hocha la tête. Dès que Severus fut parti, Harry enlaça doucement le Roi et souffla de bien-être, rejoins après par deux bras musclés. Sous les conseils de son tuteur, le Gryffondor se concentra et envoya plusieurs ondes magiques afin d'apaiser un peu plus son compagnon tendu comme un arc.

Après quelques essais, Tom se laissa aller sur le sofa tout en prenant Harry sur ses genoux.

\- _Mes amours, je suis content de vous revoir. Votre absence me pesait, vous m'avez manqué et les mots ne sont pas assez forts._

Tom paraissait nerveux et surtout inquiet. Il tournait tous les jours dans son bureau, à faire les cent pas en attendant que le temps passe, mais en vain. Il ne devait sa tranquillité qu'à ses deux compagnons, en effet quand ils étaient à Poudlard, le Lord n'était pas tranquille et passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé comme un associable dans son bureau. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, leur absence le bouleversait vraiment…

Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait été comme ça par le passé. Il se devait d'être un grand homme donc devait de ce fait rester totalement dénué d'émotion. Mais là, depuis qu'Harry l'avait accepté et qu'Élios les avait rejoints grâce à la « tresse des âmes » il était comblé mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux. Cette émotion-là était naissante, le Roi ne savait plus où donner de la tête… Mais il était heureux en cet instant.

•••

 _Dimanche Treize Décembre._

Harry ne dormait plus dans sa chambre qui lui était attribuée, il passait toutes ses nuits aux côtés de ses deux compagnons pour leur plus grand bonheur. Il était cinq heures du matin quand celui-ci se réveilla en sueur, affolé et tout tremblant.

Il savait qu'il avait fait un de ces rêves tellement réaliste qu'au réveil, on retrouve les sensations qu'on pouvait sentir inconsciemment et instantanément. Mais pourtant il ne se souvenait pas du thème, d'un côté il en était bien heureux mais d'un autre, il aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi toutes ses émotions négatives l'avaient sorti de son inconscience.

Le jeune héritier était assis en tailleur entre ses deux compagnons, réfléchissant sur ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui. Sans ce vieux fou pour lui dicter sa conduite, Harry était libre, pas de Voldemort pour le tuer, pas de Mangemorts pour le torturer, le seul problème était Dumbledore et son oncle…

À cette pensée-là, Harry se remit à trembler, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de cette torture longue et douloureuse ce jour-là. Malgré les paroles réconfortantes de ses deux amants, le jeune Gryffondor avait du mal à sortir cette pensée de sa tête… À moins que… Une pensine !

Sans aucun doute il pourrait stocker les souvenirs les plus douloureux. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à passer le cap de ce traumatisme… Peut-être.

Harry toujours dans sa position tourna la tête des deux côtés et contempla les visages endormis de Tom et Élios. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à traverser les rideaux sombres et venaient toucher la peau de ses compagnons. Il se rallongea et fut surprit par deux mains venant entourer sa taille.

L'une appartenait à Tom qui, inconsciemment, frottait du bout de ses doigts le ventre fin du Gryffondor. Quant à l'autre, elle était à Élios qui descendit vers son nombril tout en faisant des cercles apaisants.

Même endormi, ils prenaient soin de lui. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres rosées, il décida donc de les réveiller en douceur comme eux le faisait par moment.

Il allait procéder par un allé et venu sur le torse ou le dos, selon la position, puis des tendres baisers un peu partout pour émoustiller leur sens encore endormi. Harry procéda donc par étape et commença avec douceur une caresse aérienne sur les omoplates du Lord.

Celui-ci était sur le ventre, les bras croisés au-dessus de sa tête, là où ses cheveux bruns se faisaient batailles entre eux. Élios, quant à lui, reçut une caresse aussi délicate qu'une plume sur son torse. Les yeux clos et la bouche entre ouverte, le protecteur dormait paisiblement dans sa position initiale, droit, bras et mains contre ses hanches.

La veille, alors qu'ils rentraient juste de Poudlard, Le Lord avait insisté pour qu'ils expliquent les trois mois de séparation, ce qu'il s'était produit intéressant ou pas. Les trois compagnons s'étaient ainsi détendus sans problème. Harry, avec son air timide, racontait comment se passaient leurs journées en cours, les moments passés à étudier les comportements plus que douteux du directeur ainsi que quelques élèves. Puis vint ensuite l'histoire de la mémoire perdue et ce fut un moment beaucoup plus douloureux qu'il n'y paraissait.

À ce moment-là, Harry avait eu besoin de beaucoup d'attention et s'était endormi contre le Lord complètement furieux et à l'esprit de vengeance. Le Roi, suite à ce petit passage marquant leur esprit, avait parlé longuement avec second compagnon et était bien heureux que celui-ci soit près de son joyau.

Enfin, ce moment était passé et Harry était un peu plus apaisé, il se laissa aller contre ses deux compagnons de vie et souffla de contentement. L'un d'eux se réveilla et baisa la joue de l'Héritier.

\- _Bonjour mon ange,_ souffla Tom se réveillant doucement _. As-tu bien dormi ?_

 _\- Bonjour, oui j'ai bien dormi et toi ?_

 _\- Oui. Réveillons notre cher compagnon, nous avons une longue journée devant nous._

L'instant d'après, Élios fut réveillé par une étreinte d'Harry puis d'une caresse tendre sur la joue du Roi qui souriait joyeusement.

\- _Bon ! Aujourd'hui les garçons, nous allons faire une balade à cheval. Je vous montrerais un endroit qui me tient à cœur._

La veille au soir Élios avait repris sa taille initiale et lorsqu'il s'étira, les deux autres hommes observèrent cette musculature plus que tentante.

\- Hm… _Bonjour messieurs. Levons nous et allons sous la douche !_

Le gardien sauta sur ses pieds et alla prendre quelques affaires sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses deux compagnons. Élios était de bonne humeur et ça se voyait à cette précipitation hors du lit.

Tom et Harry suivirent en vitesse le protecteur avec un grand sourire chacun et allèrent se détendre sous une bonne douche matinale. Dès qu'ils furent propres, ils descendirent dans le salon et prirent un somptueux petit-déjeuner préparé par les meilleurs Elfes-cuisiniers du manoir.

Quand l'heure de la balade sonna, Harry fut pris d'un léger stress, car oui il n'avait jamais chevauché des _équidés(1)_. Tom et Élios le sentirent et rassurèrent chacun leur tour le petit Gryffondor.

Harry fit la connaissance de Milô, un jeune étalon à la robe Alezane. Tom lui apprit donc que ce cheval était très doux et savait écouter la moindre demande de son cavalier. Doté d'une grande intelligence à tout juste trois ans, il avait immédiatement plu au Lord. Celui-ci avait acheté sa sœur par la même occasion et tous deux tenaient d'une mère sang-pur Anglo-arabe et d'un père de la même race. Malgré leur tempérament fougueux et énergique, ils savaient se tenir et rester à l'écoute.

Élios, quant à lui, était sur le dos d'une jument Kalie, elle était un peu plus grande et plus forte. Selle-Français également de pure-race et son tempérament de gros nounours, elle savait être rapide dans une situation dangereuse ou alors quand celui-ci avait l'autorisation de se libérer, c'est à dire d'être libre d'agir selon ses propres besoins.

Tom lui chevauchait un Frison au poil sombre et reflets d'argent. Il s'appelait _Berlioz(2)_ et était d'un naturel curieux. Ce cheval avait une force de caractère hors-norme et se comportait tout aussi naturellement en chef. Ses yeux marron et ses nuances vertes faisaient fondre les éleveurs du pays. Bien sur le Lord l'avait tout de suite acheté, il avait aussi craqué pour sa force physique et sa prestance.

Pendant une heure, Harry apprit à monter à cheval. Il connaissait maintenant les bases et était prêt à partir à l'aventure.

 **.À SUIVRE.**

* * *

 **Moment** : j'apprends ! :D

Équidé(1) : Pour ce qui ne le savent pas équidé signifie : Mammifère tel que le cheval, les ânes et les zèbres, n'ayant à chaque membre qu'un seul doigt développé, terminé par un large sabot. Nom masculin - (latin _equus_ , cheval) [Définition que vous pouvez retrouver sur Internet.]

Berlioz(2) : Alors non je ne l'ai pas pris du dessin animé les Aristochats. (Mouahahaha ! Promit, il m'est venu à l'esprit d'un coup ! Hop ! :D)

* * *

 _-Qu'en pensez-vous ?-_

•••

 _Review ?_

* * *

 _Question du samedi : Quel est votre personnage préféré de notre saga et/ou de manga, film, série et cetera ?_

 _Personnellement moi c'est : Drago … (on peut pas nier hein….) Luffy, chopper (One piece) et j'en passe x)_

 _Bisous à bientôt !_


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonjour voici le Chapitre quinze !

Jespère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture =)

Ps : Merci à vous pour vos reviews ! Ça réconforte et ça motive =)

re-PS : Désolé à ceux ou à celle à qui je n'ai pas répondu, je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment.

* * *

 **Rappel** **:** « et/ou - Dialogue » **/** (Pensée) **/** _-_ _Langage Elfique_ _/ •_ **Fourchelang**

 **Second rappel** ** _:_** Je répond par Message Privé aux reviews non-anonymes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15.**

•••

 _ **[**_ _…_ Pendant une heure, Harry apprit à monter à cheval. Il connaissait maintenant les bases et était prêt à partir à l'aventure _..._ _ **]**_

•••

 _Treize décembre._

Pour débuter cette balade, Tom prit les devant avec l'aide d'Élios qui lui était à l'arrière, histoire d'assurer la protection de leur compagnon même en sortie extérieure. Le Lord voulait montrer à Harry l'endroit même où il se rendait quand il était petit. Il désirait lui prouver son amour, lui faire découvrir une partie de lui, de son passé.

Ils traversèrent une forêt complètement fermée à la lumière mais le chemin était déjà tout tracé guidé par des petites lucioles bleues. Celles-ci formaient, de chaque côté du chemin terreux, deux lignes parallèles. Elles les guidaient tout naturellement et de nombreux animaux firent leurs apparitions. Ils étaient de tailles variées mais ils avaient tous une lune cerclée d'or se situant sur le dessus de leur tête.

Tous sur le dos de leur monture, les trois compagnons s'enfoncèrent dans une forêt assez mystérieuse. Tom appréciait toujours autant la vue et se délectait des regards curieux qu'avaient ses deux hommes. Ils étaient vraiment liés avec la nature, savourant les odeurs exquises du vieux bois et de la fraîcheur du matin. Les montures n'avaient pas besoin d'être dirigées, elles reconnaissaient d'elles-mêmes le sentier, mangeant quelques feuilles au passage.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les trois hommes arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous. Harry et Élios furent estomaqués en voyant un si beau tableau. Droit devant eux se tenait un lac, il était entouré de diverses variétés d'arbres et éclairé par les lucioles chargées de les guider. Celles-ci formèrent un cercle, changeant de couleur régulièrement.

Le Lord incita ses compagnons à descendre et se dégourdir les jambes. Un peu de repos était bien mérité après deux heures de balade. Le jeune héritier piqué par la curiosité s'avança doucement vers la bordure du lac. Il ne vit que les fonds, l'eau était si claire qu'il ne pouvait voir son reflet, la luminosité jouait beaucoup aussi.

Le petit prince siffla de contentement et sentit un frottement contre ses jambes. Vania suivie de Nagini vint profiter de l'endroit paisible. Le jeune serpent siffla à son maître que c'était ici, tout naturellement, qu'ils venaient pour dormir, chasser ou rencontrer de nouveaux congénères. La plupart des animaux magiques venaient ici pour se ressourcer.

Ce lieu s'appelait le cercle Terrestre.

Harry était fasciné, il n'avait jamais vu un tel endroit, si paisible et inviolé par les horreurs humaines. Il existait encore des lieux purs où régnaient la tranquillité et la sérénité. Une bouffée de bien-être le submergea et il tomba à terre. La chute n'avait pas réellement causée de dégât mais le fessier de l'héritier lui était marqué. Tom esquissa un sourire et alla à la rencontre de son compagnon.

 _\- Mon amour, la vue te plaît-elle ?_

 _\- Oui Tom, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi… Je ne sais même pas quel mot mettre sur toute cette splendeur._

 _\- Haha, je vois et je comprends. Quand mes parents m'ont emmené ici pour la première fois, je n'en croyais vraiment pas mes yeux. Il s'agit de la porte qui mène à notre Royaume. Vient, suis moi, je vais te raconter tout en détail, il y a un endroit confortable près du cerisier._

Harry hocha la tête et suivit son homme sous le cerisier. Sans aucune honte ni hésitation, le jeune Gryffondor se lova dans les bras accueillant de l'aîné. Quant à Élios lui ne pipait mots, il connaissait les histoires de son pays. Il préférait écouter les voix mélodieuses de ses compagnons tout en surveillant les montures. Les trois chevaux étaient sans _harnachements(1)_ et galopaient librement autour du lac, accompagnés à certain moment par des petits êtres magiques.

\- _Ce lac, comme tu le vois et comme tu le sais maintenant, est la porte pour accéder à notre royaume. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'y pénétrer, il faut posséder les sept Horcruxes, catalyseurs de magie._

Tom caressa doucement la chevelure indomptée de son homologue et déposa, dans une caresse aérienne, un baiser sur le dessus du crane de son petit héritier. Il regardait avec attention ce lac éclairé puis ferma les yeux et narra la suite de son conte.

\- _L'accès à ce royaume est strictement privé, seuls ceux possédant du sang d'elfe en eux peuvent y accéder avec quelques gouttes de leur sang. Beaucoup de mauvaises personnes tueraient pour y venir, c'est alors qu'entrent en jeu les catalyseurs. Pour faire simple, chaque personne ayant du sang Elfique possède un objet propre à lui-même, lui servant de clé. C'est pourquoi les meurtres augmentent, nos gardiens bataillent souvent contre des clandestins._

 _\- Élios est l'un des gardiens de ses passages ?_

\- _Non, lui est un gardien privé de la famille royale. Entre autre, il nous protégera nous car, comme tu le sais, il est lié à nous. Mais les passages sont solidement gardés, j'ai mis les meilleurs gardiens à chaque endroit menant à notre monde._

 _\- Humm… Je vois. Comment es-tu venu dans ce monde ?_

 _\- Grâce à mes parents. Quand j'étais petit, ils m'ont offert le droit de passage et mon tout premier catalyseur. Mon père détenait les sept que j'ai actuellement maintenant. Ils m'ont alors emmené ici et j'ai su que je reviendrai ici pour une raison qui me dépassait encore à cet âge-là. Cette raison, c'était toi, Harry._

Le dit Harry se tourna et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son Roi. On y voyait une légère nostalgie mais une tranquillité sans faille. Réfléchissant à bien des manières pour satisfaire son compagnon, Harry appuya sa première idée. Il s'avança rapidement et appuya ses lèvres sur les jumelles en face de lui. Il voulait montrer tout le soutient et la compréhension qu'il avait à travers ce simple geste affectueux. L'héritier passa ses mains dans la chevelure de son vis-à-vis appuyant un peu plus fort sur les lèvres dès à présent rougies par le contact brutal.

Dans un premier temps, le Lord fut surpris de l'initiative de son amant. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que son cher amour l'embrasse de façon si brute. Il aimait le côté sauvageon du petit Harry et remercia Merlin de ses cadeaux. Élios et lui le comblait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. C'est sur cette joyeuse pensée qu'il intensifia la baiser sous le regard de tendresse et d'amour de la part du Gardien.

Le Gryffondor, aux joues couleurs pivoine, quémanda l'entrée chaude de son homologue en donnant un petit coup de langue. Tom, enivré par cette attention affective, autorisa et ouvrit légèrement la bouche de façon à ce que la langue de son petit prince puisse jouer avec la sienne.

Leurs auras semblaient se fondre entres elles et plus rien autour n'existait pas même Élios. Les caresses, aussi tendre qu'elles soient, se firent plus insistantes par endroit. Le Lord devenait fou, l'odeur et le goût de son ange lui faisait perdre pied, il quittait en douceur la réalité.

Le gardien regardait ses deux compagnons d'un œil protecteur et restait aux aguets pour leur sécurité. Regardant de plus prêt Harry, il commença à se sentir étouffé par une pression magique inattendue. En effet, il ressentait toute l'envie de son compagnon, cette magie sauvage l'enivrait à son tour, l'enfonçant doucement dans les limbes du plaisir.

Harry, grâce au lien, avait su faire ressentir cet amour profond à ses deux compagnons sans avoir vraiment besoin d'embrasser les deux, l'un après l'autre. Il perdit son souffle dû à la non-séparation et s'écarta doucement de son Roi qui venait tout juste de revenir parmi eux.

Le Lord ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur deux perles émeraudes et souffla doucement. De jour en jour, le lien grandissait, se renforçait considérablement mais il existait encore une faille. Cette faille était encore bien ouverte, l'acte charnel n'avait pas été accompli pour refermer le lien qui serait tout de suite impossible à détruire. Mais là, tout était encore possible malgré la récente fusion de leur « tresse des âmes ».

Élios se releva et s'approcha de son petit compagnon encore assis entre les jambes de son Roi et le retourna.

\- _Comment as-tu fait cela ?_

 _\- De quoi parles-tu ?_

 _\- De tout ce… plaisir envoyé. Dès que mes yeux se sont posé sur toi, quelque chose a fait que je pouvais sentir ce que tu envoyé à Tom._

 _\- Oh, je vois. Je n'en sais rien. Je ne contrôle pas le désir de vous faire plaisir, au deux sens du terme._

Suite à cette phrase sortie d'un coup, Harry se mit à rougir et se cacha dans les bras de Tom, un peu honteux de s'être livré à eux. Il n'y pouvait rien si ses compagnons lui faisaient perdre la tête. Il avait cette envie incontrôlée de leur rendre ce qu'ils lui avaient donné, que ça soit du plaisir corporel au plaisir matériel. C'était plus fort que lui et il n'irait pas non plus contre ces envies nouvelles.

Tom avait souri face à cette couleur envahissant le visage androgyne de son joyau. Un léger frisson lui parcourut le corps, Nagini et Vania venaient à l'instant de se frotter à ses cuisses. Le temps de rentrer était arrivé, les deux familiers étaient venus les prévenir qu'il se faisait déjà tard et que le repas allait être servi dans moins de deux heures.

D'un sifflement profond, le Lord appela les montures, qui aussitôt vinrent à leur rencontre. Élios se chargea de sceller les montures et ils partirent en direction du manoir.

Demain ils iraient dans leur pays natal : _Les grandes chutes d'eau d'_ _Ilma(2)._

 _Prince Harry se réveillera._

•••

 _Quatorze décembre._

Harry se réveilla comme à son habitude entre ses deux compagnons. Il avait appris qu'ils ne quittaient pas le lit tant que le jeune héritier dormait. Il s'étira, entendit quelques craquements et se frotta les yeux. Un éclair de lucidité le traversa et toute l'énergie perdue la veille, dû à la balade, revint et il se redressa activement, il allait réveiller ses compagnons au plus vite pour ensuite partir dans leur pays natale.

Harry savait bien évidemment que ses parents étaient nés là-bas. Et lui ? Il connaissait aussi la date de la mort de ses parents mais… Était-il vraiment né en Angleterre ? Pas sûr. Aussi doucement que les précédents réveils, Harry se colla à Tom et attrapa en même temps le bras de son Gardien, essayant tant bien que de mal de le bouger pour qu'il se rapproche un peu plus, mais en vain.

Il essaya à plusieurs reprises sans jamais le faire bouger de quelques centimètres, à croire qu'Élios était aussi lourd qu'un énorme rocher, difficile comme comparaison. Toujours aussi décidé à le faire bouger, il se plaça à cheval sur le bassin de son Gardien, bien entendu sans arrières pensées.

Le Gryffondor têtu attrapa les deux bras et tira vers lui. Mais au lieu de le soulever comme il l'attendait, normal dirons-nous, il se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de son protecteur. Le souffle chaud sur sa bouche le fit rougir et essaya de se retirer pour recommencer. On est têtu ou on ne l'est pas, foi de Gryffondor.

Au lieu de ça, un rire étouffé se fit entendre. Élios avait les yeux durement fermés et se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de rire. En effet, il était réveillé depuis un moment et observait grâce à ses sens aiguisés, la progression de son coquin de compagnon. Harry, aussi naïf soit-il, se vexa et bouda toujours sur le bassin de son Gardien.

\- _Alors comme ça, monsieur essaye de me tirer vers lui… Hm ?_

 _\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu pèses des tonnes ! Je n'ai même pas réussi à te bouger un peu. Non tu es aussi lourd qu'un dragon Élios._

 _\- Haha, vas-y réessaye pour voir ? Je pense que j'ai un poids raisonnable, non ?_

 _\- Je n'en suis pas convaincu, mais je vais retenter ma chance. Ne bouge pas !_

Élios, essayant toujours de cacher son rire mais ne bougea pas, même pas un cil. Il se laissa tirer vers Harry et à la grande surprise, il se redressa et fut près du visage aux joues rouge. L'instant d'après, Harry happa les lèvres de son gardien pour un baiser matinal, ils en furent tous deux ravis.

Quant à Tom, lui s'était retourné inconsciemment. Ces jours-ci, il dormait souvent d'un sommeil lourd et rien ne pouvait vraiment le réveiller. Mais aujourd'hui, la faille fut trouvée et Harry en profita pour glisser ses mains froides pratiquement gelée dans le dos de son aîné.

Harry avait stoppé le baiser langoureux avec Élios pour essayer, cette fois-ci, de faire tourner son autre compagnon encore dans les bras de Morphée. Un grognement sourd parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles et le Gryffon passa, en défiant son compagnon, ses mains sur l'abdomen contracté du Lord.

Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, ses mains furent attrapées par celles tièdes légèrement froides de Tom et il se laissa basculer de l'autre côté du corps encore étendu. Un sifflement lui caressa la nuque puis souffla de contentement.

\- _Alors mon cher, on réveille son Roi de cette manière? Avec des mains glacées ? Est-ce une incitation à un défi ? Penses-tu que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, mon ange ?_

Les deux derniers mots prononcés par Tom eurent raison d'Harry. Cette délicieuse menace vint lui chatouiller le tympan. Un sourire fier et légèrement narquois apparut sur le visage du Brun.

\- _Absolument._

 _\- Je ne pense pas. Vois-tu trésor, lorsque l'on me réveille d'une façon aussi cruelle, je rends la pareille à celui qui me l'a fait. En bref, ce que j'essaye de dire, maintenant, c'est que TU vas comprendre ce que ce sont les mains glacées… Une délicieuse torture, crois-moi._

Un frisson exquis naquit sur la peau halée du Gryffondor, cette douce sensation de se sentir important, de savoir que ces paroles tranchantes et tentatrices lui étaient destinées. Tout cela soutenu par des caresses glaciales et tellement chaudes à la fois. Harry bascula sur son côté gauche et plongea ses yeux dans le regard carmin de son homologue puis se mordit la lèvre complètement attentif à la suite des événements.

Tom regardait avec attention l'abandon progressif de son Gryffondor. Il souffla sur ses mains et du bout des doigts, vint caresser le dos de son homologue. Ce touché glacé fit apparaître une seconde vague de frissons qui suivait le tracé des doigts longs et fins, arracha un petit gémissement à l'héritier.

Harry se cacha dans l'étreinte de Roi appréciant grandement ces caresses froides, il voulait que cette douce torture continue continuellement. Il désirait que son Roi aille plus loin, qu'il découvre tous ses points sensibles. N'était-ce pas le moment d'enfin se laisser aller ? De ne plus penser au passé ? De profiter de l'instant présent et d'affronter ses pires démons ? Oui. Maintenant.

Le Gryffondor soupira de contentement et s'abandonna sous les caresses fraîches de Tom. Il le savait de toute façon, qu'il ne serait pas jugé pour son inexpérience. Il ne pouvait qu'aller de l'avant et se faire aimer par ses deux compagnons. C'est ce qu'il fit.

Il remonta son visage et tomba de nouveau dans les yeux carmin du Roi. Il y voyait un désir profond et une inquiétude à son égard. Pour prouver qu'il allait bien, Harry s'avança doucement et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Tom. Ce simple baiser lui apporta une sensation chaude au creux de ses reins. D'un mouvement de hanche, il se frotta lascivement contre une des cuisses de son compagnon, le désir grimpant en flèche.

Tom prit d'un frisson d'envie se décala au centre du lit, incitant à Élios de se mettre derrière leur petit compagnon. Chacun savait que le moment de l'accomplissement du lien était venu. Harry savait qu'il devait terminer le lien sinon ils seraient tous trois vulnérables aux attaques extérieures et ça ils ne pourraient le supporter.

 _Finalisation du lien._

 _Ou comment shooter Harry avec un bonbon. Hommage à toi ma Jelly._

Le Lord, conscient de l'état nerveux de son Prince, fit apparaître trois petits bonbons vert foncé. Cela allait les détendre et leur apporter une fraîcheur pour leur bien-être.

- _Tiens mon ange, mange ce petit bonbon, cela s'appelle « JellyGreen » il t'aidera à te détendre._

Harry était toujours contre le torse de son Roi mais avala le bonbon sans broncher, maintenant encadré d'un homme en plus, il se sentait en sécurité et complètement détendu. Son précieux Gardien s'était collé à lui, montrant à quel point cette situation l'excitait. Son corps en lui-même réclamait chacun de ses compagnons, l'un après l'autre pour accomplir cet acte qui leur permettrait d'accroître leur puissance magique et de rendre leur lien invincible et si fort émotionnellement.

•••

 _Assez plaisanté - Voici le vrai passage :D_

 _Finalisation du lien._

Harry était toujours contre le torse de son Roi, maintenant encadré d'un homme en plus. Son précieux Gardien s'était collé à lui, montrant à quel point cette situation l'excitait. Son corps en lui-même réclamait chacun de ses compagnons, l'un après l'autre pour accomplir cet acte qui leur permettrait d'accroître leur puissance magique et de rendre leur lien invincible et si fort émotionnellement.

D'un simple geste de la main, Harry parcourut la silhouette musclée du Lord, allant de son épaule à son fessier, passant ses doigts sur les abdominaux ressortis, savourant cette douceur inégalable et cette peau chaude et tentatrice. Le petite héritier ondula le bassin et sentit la virilité de son vis-à-vis naître sous son déhanché brûlant.

Après cela, Élios vint à son tour caresser le corps offert devant lui et délicatement il passa une main curieuse entre les cuisses de son plus jeune compagnon et savoura la texture de sa peau, douce et frissonnante. Il posa sa bouche sur la nuque et enserra la taille de son protégé pour plus de contact. Il fit glisser sa langue sur l'oreille puis le lobe, arrachant un long frisson au petit Brun.

Harry lui était rouge, la chaleur circulait dans ses veines. Sous les caresses de ses deux compagnons, il passa sa main sur les flancs de Tom et le rapprocha. Il les voulait tous les deux contre lui, il brûlait d'envie de ne faire qu'un avec eux.

Tom ne tenait plus, il voyait son compagnon rougir, devenant chaud pour eux, s'abandonner sous leur contact. S'il s'écoutait, Harry serait déjà sien depuis leur réveil. Son petit corps dégageait de la sensualité à en perdre la tête. Il décida de prendre les devants, c'était maintenant qu'ils ne feraient plus qu'un. Il prit le menton de son compagnon et déposa ses lèvres dessus. Celui-ci demanda l'accès qui fut tout de suite accordé.

Harry n'avait pas refusé, au contraire il l'attendait. Cet accès à la chaleur le fit gémir, il se pressa encore plus contre son Roi et ondula son bassin. La friction entre leurs virilités ne faisait qu'accroître leur envie d'aller plus loin. Le Lord avait sa main sur la hanche de son compagnon et la descendit pour passer sous l'élastique du boxer foncé du Gryffon. Il fit quelques caresses il lui ôta le tissus gênant tout en entamant un long et lent va-et-vient, tout en reprenant ce baiser langoureux.

Élios lui se frotta à Harry et lui baisa la nuque, soufflant dessus juste après faisant naître un flot de frisson. Il s'écarta du corps légèrement tremblant de son protégé et passa une main sur le dos puis s'arrêta au niveau de la base de ses fesses. Il se délectait de cette peau halée, de ce corps qui lui appartenait. D'une caresse enflammée, il vint titiller l'entrée inexplorée remonta en dessous de ses bourses puis reprit sa caresse au niveau de ses reins.

À travers leur lien, il ressentait tous les trois les mêmes émotions, oubliant le monde extérieur, savourant l'instant présent et se délectant des sensations. Le désir, que chacun d'eux ressentait, s'enflammait considérablement. Leurs âmes s'appelaient entres elles, il fallait compléter le lien.

Tom qui allait doucement, pour éviter toute jouissance précoce due au plaisir, commença à augmenter sa cadence, il voulait passer aux choses sérieuses. Après avoir embrassé longuement la bouche de son jeune compagnon, il descendit dans son cou, rejoignant Élios par la même occasion qui l'embrassa à son tour.

Harry toujours allongé entre les deux âme-sœurs, profita que sa bouche soit libre pour aller sucer et mordiller les tétons pointant tout en profitant des mains de son homme sur sa virilité. C'était tellement bon, il aimait tout ce plaisir qui arrivait en vague.

Tom rompit le baiser et soupira, son petit joyau jouait avec ses tétons, il aimait cette sensation qui attisait son désir déjà bien au-dessus de ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Il poussa Harry sur le dos, celui-ci fut étonné mais glapit quand la bouche d'Élios se posa sur son gland rougit. Il ne s'était pas aperçut des mouvements si rapide de son gardien tellement il était absorbé par ce regard perçant de son Roi. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à cette langue curieuse, celle qui glissait et jouait avec sa sensibilité.

Il en voulait plus et commença à se mouvoir gémissant de plus bel sous les assauts répétitifs de cette langue émoustillant les sens du Gryffondor. Il plaça ses mains dans la chevelure emmêlée de son gardien et mit sa tête en arrière laissant sa gorge à découvert.

Quel fut le plaisir quand le Lord déposa ses lèvres sur cette peau attirante. Il passait ses mains un peu partout, jouant avec les tétons dorénavant durcis et se glissa à côté d'Élios lui intimant de remonter vers le visage d'Harry.

Le Gardien s'exécuta et fondit lorsque son protégé quémanda la bouche de son compagnon. Il avait faim de lui, oh oui, il le désirait. Tom commença par titiller l'entrée de son joyau toujours occupé par les baisers d'Élios. D'un simple geste de la main, il humidifia ses doigts d'un lubrifiant puis délicatement il vint insérer le premier doigt qui arracha un petit grognement plaintif du petit Gryffondor.

\- _Tom… Ça fait mal…_

 _\- Détend toi mon ange et tout se passera bien, d'accord ?_

 _\- Hm… Oui._

Tom jeta un léger coup d'œil à Élios qui d'un petit sourire s'empressa de jouer avec les tétons pour ainsi lui changer les idées. Le Lord inséra un doigt avec lenteur et regarda la réaction de son joyau. Harry avait quelques larmes roulant sur ses joues rougit par toute cette chaleur corporelle mais ne faisait aucun geste pour arrêter leur moment intime, non.

En effet, Tom lui montrait comment avoir du plaisir en douceur et non par force. Il lui insufflait son envie à lui en le découvrant intérieurement. Il aimait ça, cette lenteur énervante, cette sensation qu'il allait bientôt être complet grâce à eux. Oui il aimait ça. Harry bougea ses hanches en insistant bien sur ce doigt en lui et le Lord commença par de petits mouvements en sortant et rentrant de nouveau. Il inséra un deuxième doigt, toujours en douceur pour ne pas brusquer les choses et entama un mouvement de ciseaux faisant gémir de plaisir son petit compagnon.

Élios avait une main sur la virilité de son protégé et entama des longs mouvements lascifs lui faisant oublier la douleur présente plus bas. Il caressa de son pouce la petite fente et joua avec, ce qui fit gémir le brun. Il aimait qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on lui procure un plaisir indéfini et tellement… Tellement bon. De son propre-chef il écarta les cuisses et s'abandonna à ses compagnons, complètement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

Le Lord sous les vagues de plaisir qu'envoyaient ses compagnons grogna de frustration, pour lui ça allait beaucoup trop lentement, il inséra un troisième doigt et entama à nouveau ces vas et viens frustrants. Il toucha du premier coup cette petite glande qui décuplait le plaisir. Élios quant à lui, augmentait le rythme poussant Harry à se lâcher oralement et physiquement.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il avait deux sources de plaisir intense et ne savait où donner la tête. Son corps tremblait et se cambrait cherchant à avoir le maximum de sensation au niveau de ses hanches. Ses doigts s'agrippaient à ce qu'il pouvait, c'est à dire les draps de soie. Il voulait encore plus… Vraiment plus.

- _Tom_ … _S'il te plaît… plus…_

 _-Tout ce que tu voudras mon ange, tiens-toi prêt._

Tom lui releva doucement le bassin, déposa un oreiller qu'Élios lui avait passé et retira ses doigts encore prisonnier de l'antre chaude. Un grognement de frustration sortit de la bouche du petit prince mais fut stoppé par la langue aguicheuse d'Élios, qui malgré la pression que donnait le Lord, continuait d'imprimer de longs et lents mouvements de ses mains sur sa virilité.

Le Lord présenta sa verge tendue et lubrifiée contre l'orifice quelque peu rougit et s'introduisit par petits coup de reins. Harry cria son prénom mais l'incita encore une fois à continuer, s'habituant à cette nouvelle présence. Il était partagé entre le désir et la souffrance. Il essayait tant bien que de mal à ne pas penser aux horreurs du passé, il profitait de ce bonheur qui l'envahissait, qui le chérissait et qui le complétait.

Tom ressentait absolument tout ce que le Brun relâchait et ralentit un peu son entrée. C'était assez difficile de résister à cette tentation d'y aller en un seul coup de hanche et de le posséder en entier sans se préoccuper du reste. Mais non, il se devait de tenir bon et d'y aller au rythme de son précieux compagnon. Il se positionna tranquillement et attendit le seul signal qui suivrait ce matin et il le sentit. Harry ondula ses hanches et accorda au Roi d'y aller d'un coup, ce qu'il fit sur le champ.

Le Lord s'enfonça un peu plus loin et toucha cette précieuse boule qui procurait un intense plaisir. Il cogna plusieurs fois faisant crier Harry de plaisir ainsi que de resserrer les chairs chaudes. Il était si étroit, si bon, Tom ne tenait plus et voyait Harry aux portes de la jouissance, il se devait donc de le libérer de ce surplus provoqué par les mouvements devenus rapides d'Élios et ses coups de reins brûlants. Il accéléra la cadence tout en touchant sa prostate. Ces gestes répétitifs eurent raisons d'Harry qui se libéra dans les mains de son Gardien sous le regard du Roi qui subissait lui aussi à sa libération.

C'est dans plusieurs cris qu'ils atteignirent la jouissance ultime, tous deux avaient compléter le lien. Ils étaient complets mais sentait un vide encore présent. Élios ne s'était pas libéré et souffrait à en voir ses halètements successifs. Harry, tremblant encore de son orgasme fantastique, prit la main de son Gardien et lui indiqua son entrée. Ils le savaient, pour que tout soit complet et cela réellement, les deux compagnons devaient chacun leur tour posséder leur petit héritier.

Harry ne voulait plus attendre et tira sur le bras de son Gardien pour qu'il se mette entre ses jambes trempées de sueur. Il le voulait maintenant.

 _\- Élios… Vient… S'il te plaît._

 _\- Oui mon prince._

Le Gardien se plaça entre ses jambes mais décida de le retourner, ce qui surpris Harry mais ne chercha pas à se remettre dans la position précédente. Il se contenta de relever un peu les fesses et de se dresser sur ses mains. Il avait là une vision absolument tentatrice de son Roi. En effet, celui-ci était allongé en face de lui, sur le côté admirant la vue de ses compagnons se donnant du plaisir. À nouveau il ressentait toutes les émotions, mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus forte, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son sexe reprenne du volume, il désirait cette fois-ci prendre la bouche de son héritier, il avait la une vision de cet acte assez érotique à son goût.

Élios n'eut aucun besoin d'humidifier ses doigts, déjà trempés par le plaisir de son protégé. Il passa doucement une main sur son dos, touchant délicatement le tatouage sur l'épaule d'Harry et entra en lui touchant directement sa prostate. Il sentait un flux de magie passant dans tout son être, il voulait encore plus. Il accéléra les mouvements et claqua ses hanches contre les fesses rebondies de son Prince qui lui criait de plaisir.

Harry sentait cette énergie nouvelle l'envahir complètement, il ne pouvait se retenir de crier, de se libérer oralement de tout ce plaisir. Une couleur bleue telle une protection vint les entourer. La finalisation du lien était en marche et prête à les posséder.

Le Lord s'avança vers Harry et lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- _Harry, touche moi… ressent moi… Je te désire une nouvelle fois._

 _\- Tom…_

Harry était sous l'effet post-orgasmique mais désirait faire plaisir à son Roi. Il comprit directement le message et déposa un chaste baiser sur la verge de Tom, puis passa sa langue et commença à suçoter le gland rougit.

Sous les coups de rein que lui donnait Élios, le Gryffondor ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il prit en bouche la virilité et entama à son tour, au gré des gestes d'Élios, des va et viens rapides. Il sentait qu'il allait venir, le lien lui disait qu'ils étaient tous proche de la finalisation et c'est au dernier coup de rein d'Élios qu'Harry se libéra dans un cri de jouissance pour la deuxième fois, ses deux compagnons suivirent à quelques secondes prêt.

Élios tomba sur le côté suivit du Lord encadrant un Harry mou et complètement essoufflé. Cette aura bleuté les entourait encore et sentait leur magie se lier entres elles. Tom jeta un sort rapide « Tempus » et observa les chiffres, il n'était que six heures du matin, ils avaient tous les trois le temps de se rendormir et prendre des forces pour la venue du Prince au pays.

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons et leur souffla avec tendresse un mot tant attendu.

- _Je vous aime mes compagnons._

Harry s'empressa de se coller contre son Roi et répondit en chuchotant que lui aussi l'aimait tout aussi fort qu'Élios puis s'endormit directement, épuisé de leur câlin un tant soit peu torride.

Élios répondit de la plus simple des manières, il embrassa son Roi et se coucha auprès de son protégé. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'exprimer, ils le savaient qu'il les aimait bien plus que ça propre vie. Oui il le savait.

Et c'est alors que l'aura bleuté se modifia en rouge carmin aux nuances émeraudes.

 _Le lien était enfin complet._

 **.À SUIVRE.**

* * *

Moment : **J'apprends !** :D

 _Harnachements(1)_ _: nm :_ _Action d'harnacher un animal. [_ Ensemble des pièces de sellerie dont on équipe un cheval de selle (selle, bride et leurs accessoires)].

 _Ilma(2)_ _: nf :_ Lumière des étoiles en Elfique. _Définition trouvée sur internet._ (Comme ça tout le monde sait ce que c'est, hihi :3)

* * *

- _Qu'en pensez vous ?-_

•••

 _Review ?_

* * *

 _Bon. Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans deux semaines, car oui j'ai encore ce souci de manque d'inspiration. C'est à vrai dire… TRÈS CHIANT ! Donc j'essaye un max de me motiver, mais cette fiction sera finie, ne soyez pas inquiets._

 _Bisous, bon samedi =)_


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16.**

•••

 _ **[**_ _…_ Élios répondit de la plus simple des manières, il embrassa son Roi et se coucha auprès de son protégé. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'exprimer, ils le savaient qu'il les aimait bien plus que ça propre vie. Oui il le savait.

Et c'est alors que l'aura bleuté se modifia en rouge carmin aux nuances émeraudes.

 _Le lien était enfin complet_ _..._ _ **]**_

•••

 _Quatorze décembre – Palais du Roi._

Valkir était là, il était assis, fier et droit. Il jouait avec une plume blanche, elle tournait entre ses doigts. Il traitait plusieurs dossiers qui abordaient les passages vers le monde des sorciers. Il était de mauvaise humeur depuis son réveil, chaque petite chose l'embêtait et ça suffisait à lui faire perdre le peu de patience qu'il avait.

Il souffla d'ennui et baissa les yeux sur le parchemin taché de sang. Encore un piège se disait-il, pourquoi fallait-il que ces imbéciles de sorciers viennent déranger leur tranquillité légendaire ? Son Roi lui manquait, son prince qu'il n'avait jamais vu lui manquait aussi… Même ce crétin d'Élios d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait embêter personne maintenant, tous étaient à son service pendant cette longue absence.

Il leva la tête vers le cadran lunaire, les quelques rayons qui traversaient le bureau affichaient cinq heures du matin. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant le retour de ses supérieurs. Il se devait de rendre le manoir aussi propre qu'au départ du Roi. Il claqua des doigts et un jeune elfe apparut.

\- _Monsieur ?_

 _-_ _Findo, prend quelques personnes avec toi et nettoie le palais. Tu as quatre heures avant que le Roi ne soit ici en ces lieux ainsi que le Prince. Je ne tolérerai aucun retard, est-ce clair ?_

 _\- Oui mon seigneur. Ai-je un nombre limité d'aide ?_

 _\- Non bien-sûr que non. Allez va ! Quatre heures n'oublie pas !_

 _\- Ce sera fait dans les temps._

 _\- Bien._

 _Le jeune Elfe avec un sourire en coin se pencha pour une légère révérence. Il pouvait employer tout le monde sans le moindre scrupule. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur une personne en particulier, celui qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, celui qui l'horripilait au plus haut point… Sven, ce stupide Elfe qui se prenait pour un chef… Il allait lui en faire baver._

Valkir se détendit un peu plus, Findo était un jeune Elfe très intelligent et débrouillard, il pouvait lui faire confiance sur l'entretient des murs. Il termina ses dossiers et descendit aux écuries, une balade avec sa jument ne lui ferait pas de mal.

 _Je vous serais toujours fidèle mon Roi._

Il disparut, après avoir monté sa jument sans harnachements, dans la forêt sombre non loin de la carrière de travail.

 _Il avait juste besoin de silence. De silence complet._

•••

 _Manoir Jedusor._

Alors qu'ils dormaient tous, l'aura à la couleur carmin se mit en mouvement, liant à jamais les trois hommes encore endormis. Deux grandes silhouettes apparurent à leurs pieds, ils n'étaient qu'ombre et vapeur, ils tenaient chacun un bâton aussi sombre qu'eux. L'un s'avança puis frappa de son bâton au sol et toute la pièce fut nettoyée, laissant place à de l'air épuré. Les trois ensommeillés furent enlevés de leur longue étreinte passionnée, à la suite de cela, chacun fut replacé sous les draps de soie.

L'un se pencha un peu plus sur les trois hommes et son regard s'attarda sur le petit Prince.

\- _Regarde, Prince Harry change. N'est-il pas sublime ? Il ressemble tellement à son père._

 _\- Ôlyme, ne soit pas si nostalgique. Tu pourras le dorloter comme tu le faisais avec James._

\- _Oui ! Retournons voir Zaphir, elle s'impatiente elle aussi._

Et les ombres disparurent.

Quelques heures après ce moment assez étrange, les trois hommes se réveillèrent simultanément. Grâce au lien maintenant complété, ils étaient comme synchronisés, ils ressentaient les émotions, les sentiments et sensations bien plus qu'auparavant.

Harry se redressa, il avait terriblement bien dormi une fois de plus et soupira de bien-être. Il repensa tout de même à ce matin, cet accomplissement irréaliste, il l'avait fait ! Enfin ! Il avait su passer outre ses peurs et ses angoisses. Il en avait même redemandé avec Élios. Le rouge aux joues grimpa rapidement, magiquement parlant et même physiquement, ils étaient unis.

La pièce était inondée de magie ancienne, une caresse aérienne survola sa joue. Sans comprendre, il passa sa main sur sa joue et un picotement vint lui chatouiller le bout des doigts. Il savait, comment ? Bonne question, mais il le savait à qui appartenait cette magie familiale.

 _\- Ôlyme !_ cria-t-il d'un coup, reprenant son souffle qui s'était affolé. _Mais qui est-ce ?_

 _\- Nous devons nous hâter dans ce cas. Quand un Oracle se déplace, c'est qu'il est impatient. Levons nous, non partons dans une heure,_ notifia le Lord.

Sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi et la vrai raison de la venue d'un Oracle, Harry se précipita sous la douche suivit de ses compagnons encore ensommeillés. Le Gryffondor se sentait complet mais quelque chose avait changé. Quand ils furent lavés, séchés et habillés, ils descendirent manger là où Drago les attendait. Le Lord fut plus qu'étonné de le voir ici en train de s'alimenter et de lire le journal du jour.

Le jeune Gardien leva la tête de sa lecture matinale et se leva pour saluer l'hôte de ces lieux et ses deux compagnons.

\- _Mon Roi, cette nuit deux personnes m'ont rendues visite. Sans comprendre d'où me venait cette soudaine connaissance de leur nom, ils m'ont expressément demandé de venir ici. L'un m'a suggéré de prendre mes dagues et l'autre de surveiller Harry très étroitement._

 _\- Je vois. Bien, j'avais aussi l'intention de te faire venir ici, un gardien de plus n'est pas de trop et il faut solidifier le lien entre toi et Harry. Je vous vois venir avec vos questions ! Pour faire simple, le lien gardien-maître est très similaire au jumelage des âmes. Il y a quasiment tous les symptômes tels que la protection, la jalousie et la possessivité sont incroyablement accrus. Pour vous ici,_ dit-il en regardant Drago de façon suggestive, _il ne s'agit que d'un lien amical voir fraternel, le lien sera facile à souder. Bref attablons-nous, nous sommes pressés !_

Drago baissa le regard et s'empourpra légèrement, ce coup d'œil de la part du Lord lui rappelant quelques images qui ferait rougir la plus chaste des personnes. Il se rassit et termina sa tasse de thé encore un peu fumante. Les paroles du Lord étaient simples à comprendre mais allait-il éprouver toutes ces émotions ?

La protection pour lui était la première chose à faire. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne fuirait devant un ennemi. Il avait faire la promesse de protéger son meilleur ami au péril de sa propre vie. Ce qui le dérangeait un peu était le fait qu'il commençait à ressentir une légère pointe de jalousie envers son mentor… Peut-être avait-il quelques sentiments pour Harry, peut-être pas… Chassant cette pensée interdite, il releva la tête et tomba sur deux émeraudes avec quelques paillettes dorées. Oh… Ces yeux-là ne prédisaient rien de bon.

Le jeune Héritier Malfoy se leva et sortit du petit salon, la discussion allait avoir lieu et maintenant.

\- _Drago !_

Le dénommé Drago sursauta et se tourna rapidement, il valait mieux ne pas le faire attendre, après l'histoire de l'autre fois.

- _Bonjour Harry ! As-tu bien dormi cette nuit ?_

 _\- Oui merci de t'inquiéter pour mon sommeil. J'aimerai que tu m'expliques un peu ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plaît._

 _\- Comment as-tu su Harry ?_

 _\- Le lien que nous avons est plus compliqué que prévu. Pendant le petit-déjeuner, j'ai eu le temps de penser à notre lien. Je pense qu'il a dépassé la limite du « normal » grâce à l'anneau que tu m'as offert. Par ailleurs je le ressens comme de l'eau glacée jetée en pleine face. J'aimerai juste que tu m'expliques depuis quand ?_

 _\- Avant la cérémonie du gardiennage. Je me suis rendu compte que te perdre serait une véritable torture. À ce moment-là, je me suis dit que si j'échouais à un quelconque sauvetage où ta vie serait en jeu, je ne pourrais le supporter et je préférerai mourir pour toi que d'être sans toi dans un monde dénué de couleur et_ _surtout si tu n'es pas là._

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire face à cette déclaration. Son ex pire ennemis nouvellement meilleur ami venait de lui avouer ses sentiments les plus profonds. Harry ne pouvait pas répondre à tous ces sentiments, son cœur ne battait que pour ses compagnons de vie et d'âme. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution au plus vite, pour ne pas blesser Drago.

Le Gryffondor s'avança et baisa doucement le front chaud du Blond. Il venait de seller un lien unique, celui qui reliait un maître à son Gardien mais cette fois-ci se forgeait un lien fraternel, un amour pour un frère, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner.

- _Dray… Je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments, tu sais très bien que les miens vont vers mes compagnons, le lien que nous avons a été finalisé. Mais je peux te donner l'amour fraternel, chez les Elfes c'est aussi très important, voir même aussi important que le lien âme-sœur mais avec quelques émotions en moins._

Harry appréhendait un peu la réaction de Dray. Il était avant tout son meilleur ami et il ne pourrait supporter qu'il s'éloigne de lui malgré le statut de Gardien du Blond, tout était possible. Mais ses yeux brillèrent quand Drago lui envoya le plus radieux des sourires, une certaine émotion ravagea son être et il fut plus que soulagé.

- _Je… Hum… Désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout cela, on en serait pas là et je n'aurais pas les yeux tueurs de tes compagnons sur moi, si j'avais gardé tout cela pour moi._

Harry tourna la tête et remarqua qu'en effet ses compagnons de vie lançaient des regards de possessivité aiguë. Ce qui fit sourire Harry d'hilarité et de joie mélangées.

- _Haha, ne t'en fais pas, ils ne diront rien. Ils sentent le lien fraternel que nous avons. L'acceptes-tu ? Car il implique une responsabilité encore plus massive que celle du Gardien. Tu devras réellement nous suivre quand nous partirons dans notre pays natal._

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, mon choix a été fait depuis que je t'ai offert cet anneau d'amitié. Puis mon père sera bien surpris dans quelques jours, c'est un secret entre ma mère et moi, mais vu que tu fais partie de ma famille, maintenant, je me dois de te le confier aussi. Ma mère attend un second enfant, c'est une chance inespérée pour elle ! Elle fera de lui l'héritier Malfoy comme je le lui ai demandé._

 _\- Je vois. Tu ne regrettes rien ?_

 _\- Absolument pas._

Drago avait ainsi accepté le lien plus fraternel que lui apposait Harry. Le Gryffondor, malgré les nombreuses années avec Hermione et Ron, ressentait un lien plus profond avec Drago qu'avec eux. Mais il savait qu'ils ne le renieraient pas, il en était plus que certain.

Retournant vers ses deux compagnons, tout malentendu dissipé, Harry et les trois hommes se mirent en route à cheval jusqu'au cercle terrestre. Vania et Nagini les suivaient à l'arrière, le plus jeune avait bien grandit depuis le jour où Harry l'avait trouvée. La petite Nagini, qui était déjà bien grande pour son âge, était dépassée par Vania, qui maintenant mesurait plus d'un mètre cinquante. Ils suivaient très bien le rythme rapide des montures et se rendirent directement avec le reste des animaux vivant dans la forêt du cercle terrestre.

Quand ils furent tous à proximité du lac bleu, Tom s'avança et commença à incanter une mélodie ressemblant familièrement à celle qu'avait utilisé Drago lors du rituel. Sept objets vinrent de soulever et se positionner au-dessus du lac pour former une porte de passage.

 _La porte était ouverte. Enfin._

Lorsque celle-ci fut accessible, l'apparence actuelle de Tom changea. Il était maintenant vêtu d'une robe sombre dotée d'une capuche ainsi que du blason du Palais royal. Quant à ses traits ils s'étaient affinés et ses oreilles, d'apparence normale, s'allongèrent doucement.

Harry vit sa tenue changer en une robe similaire à celle du Roi. Il y avait quelques pierres précieuses autour du blason. Élios avait une tenue légèrement différente, elle comptait plus sur des pièces de cuir avec le signe royal brodé sur la partie gauche de sa tenue. Il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus, ils étaient tous trois très beau et on voyait qu'ils appartenaient à la famille Royale.

Le Gryffondor appréhendait un peu, il allait connaître son pays natal ainsi que les gens qui y vivaient et il allait enfin savoir s'il était né dans le monde sorcier ou Elfique. Tom ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet car comme il l'avait dit, ce n'était pas à lui de le dire mais aux oracles du palais.

Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Harry descendit de sa monture tout en flattant son encolure et enleva l'équipement qu'elle avait sur le dos. Il s'en alla auprès du Lord suivit de près par Élios qui regardait son protégé bien plus qu'il ne le faudrait à l'heure actuelle. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de lorgner les contours fins du visage du jeune éphèbe.

Drago regardait ce tableau avec une légère pointe de jalousie, malgré sa confession et le fait qu'il soit lié étroitement avec Harry, il savait au fond de lui qu'une personne dans ce pays encore inconnu le ferait chavirer, il en était plus que convaincu. Pour le moment, il se focaliserait uniquement sur la protection de son protégé, cœur et âme.

Le Lord avança vers la porte et la traversa aisément comme s'il l'avait fait durant toute sa vie. Quand il eut complètement disparu, Harry prit le même chemin et traversa avec une petite appréhension mais resta fier et droit, montrant qu'il était sûr de lui, donnant une bonne image. Élios passa le dernier, laissant à son apprenti le loisir de bien regarder les sept objets qui lévitaient devant lui. Il fut émerveillé de sentir cette magie le caresser et l'inciter à passer au travers de la porte.

Quand tout le monde passa la porte, celle-ci se referma et les Horcruxes revinrent dans les mains du propriétaire. Drago tourna le regard et contempla l'attitude enfantine de son protégé. Il était comme un enfant, complètement excité à l'idée de découvrir une chose inconnue. Il se laissa aller lui aussi à l'admiration du pays.

•••

Dès lors qu'Harry eut franchi le portail, son cœur rata un battement devant l'immensité du monde qui s'étendait devant lui. Une merveille, une cité remplie de verdure, où les arbres régnaient et assuraient une longue vie aux Elfes présents.

Le Gryffondor était en train de regard la grandeur du paysage, cette plaine aux multiples courbes, cette flore si développée devant ses yeux ébahis par tant de beauté. Sans attendre l'autorisation du Lord, le petit Brun commença à marcher là où ses pas le guidaient, inconsciemment. Il respirait cet air si pur, si doux, il ne faisait pas froid bien au contraire. L'air lui caressait le visage comme pour lui souhaiter le bienvenu en ce monde si unique.

Alors, comme un enfant, il se mit à courir tout en riant de cette liberté qu'il ne connaissait guère. Il savourait ce moment-là, ne cherchant pas à trouver le chemin vers la ville, il profitait juste de sa liberté éphémère. Courant à en perdre haleine, il tomba nez à nez avec un petit garçon aux oreilles pointues.

Le jeune garçon avait les cheveux châtain et les yeux noisette. Il regardait intensément Harry puis écarquilla les yeux quand il tomba sur le Blason royal. Comme sa maman lui avait appris, il s'agenouilla devant son Prince et posa une main sur le cœur.

\- _Mon seigneur, je ne savais point que vous étiez l'Héritier. Pardonnez-moi pour le regard insistant que j'ai eu auprès de vous._

 _\- Bonjour jeune homme. Quel est ton prénom et redresse toi s'il te plaît que je te regarde dans les yeux._

 _\- Oui mon Seigneur. Je m'appelle Mîlo, j'habite dans la ville d'Amaurëa avec ma maman et mon papa. Il est membre de votre garde royale mon seigneur._

 _\- Bien, quel âge as-tu ? Et que fais-tu ici tout seul ?_

 _\- Je… J'ai dix ans… Et… Je me suis mis à la recherche de mon familier, il s'appelle Torka mais je ne le trouve plus depuis deux jours…_

 _\- Quel genre de familier as-tu Mîlo ?_

 _\- C'est un_ _Dendroaspis polylepis, un mamba noir, je l'ai rencontré quand j'avais six ans mon seigneur. Pouvez-vous m'aider à le retrouver ? S'il vous plaît, c'est mon meilleur ami…_

 _\- Bien sur Mîlo. Attend deux minutes._

 _Loin de ses compagnons qui prenaient le temps de venir jusqu'ici, Harry siffla longuement et d'un petit « pop » Vania vint s'enrouler autour de sa cuisse remontant vers son bras gauche._

 _•_ _ **Mon maître m'a appelé ?**_

 _•_ _ **Oui Vania, j'ai besoin de tes ssservices, peux-tu sssiffler et appeler le compagnon de ccce petit garçon ? Il sss'appelle Torka, ccc'est un mamba noir.**_

 _•_ _ **Oui mon maître, Vania fera tout ccce que vous voudrez.**_

 _Vania descendit lentement du Bras d'Harry et s'en alla dans les hautes herbes que contenait la plaine. Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard suivit de près par un petit serpent aux écailles marron clair mêlées de gris. Le regard du petit garçon s'illumina et entoura la taille du Gryffondor. Cela se voyait qu'il tenait vraiment à son petit familier qui pourtant était réputé pour être dangereux pour l'homme._

 _Entre temps, les compagnons de route les avaient rejoint et étaient stupéfait de la magie d'Harry et de son familier. En effet celui-ci était apparu grâce aux sifflements de son maître et c'était un fait plutôt rare, le seul qui était aussi lié de cette façon-là remontait à l'époque de Salazar Serpentard._

 _-_ _Voilà jeune homme, fait attention Torka est plutôt sensible, il avait juste faim. Prend soin de lui et malgré qu'il soit réputé pour être extrêmement dangereux, il t'aime beaucoup, prend bien soin de lui. J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, permets-tu ?_

 _\- Ou… Oui mon Seigneur._

Harry toucha sa joue de ses doigts et insuffla un peu de sa magie. Il avait été attendrit par la sensibilité du jeune garçon et son inquiétude pour son familier. Dès lors que sa magie se fondit sur le petit garçon, un tatouage derrière l'oreille de Mîlo apparut.

Ce signe était en forme de serpent dont les yeux brillaient doucement. Il avait marqué et donné la capacité de parler avec son serpent. Il l'avait fait aussi aisément qu'une accolade que l'on pourrait donner à un ami et cela était vraiment de la magie.

Le Gryffondor, en arrivant ici, savait qu'une grande responsabilité pesait sur ses épaules. Il se devait d'aider un maximum les gens de ce pays si adorateur de la forêt et de mère nature. Il savait aussi que ses pouvoirs ne faisaient que grandir et il en avait la preuve, il avait offert un don.

Le Lord s'avança encore choqué de voir avec quelle facilité son compagnon de vie arrivait à manipuler la magie elle-même. Ce côté puissant l'attirait au plus haut point, cette attraction magique, sensuelle et aguicheuse lui donnait envie de se coller à lui pour ressentir le moindre assaut de magie venant caresser sa peau.

Le seigneur de ce royaume était vraiment fier et satisfait de l'avancée rapide de son joyau, il le rendait fou, fou d'amour. Il avait vraiment trouvé les compagnons qui le complétaient. Il se colla donc à Harry et lui lécha gentiment le lobe de son oreille, tout cela discrètement.

\- _Mon ange, ce que tu viens de faire ici est incroyable. Tu deviens puissant mon amour, avance et montre aux gens de ce pays que tu es l'héritier, que tu es bon, juste et surtout aimant. Ce soir, Élios et moi te parleront de quelque chose de très important, n'oublie pas que nous t'aimons, mon amour._

 _\- Tom… Tiens-toi un peu, mais j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir._

Dans son coin mais toujours aux côtés de Drago, Élios ressentit le désir brûlant de ses compagnons, il savait que la magie d'Harry les appelaient pour renforcer leur lien si récemment uni. Il haleta quand Tom lécha de nouveau l'oreille d'Harry et déposa un rapide baisé dans son cou. Merlin qu'ils avaient vraiment envie et cela tous les trois le savaient.

Harry se détacha de son compagnon, se tourna pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres purpurines du Lord puis alla aux côtés du jeune Elfe.

\- _Mîlo ? Peux-tu nous guider à ton village, je dois rencontrer tes parents._

 _\- Bien sur mon seigneur. Je vais vous guider._

Mîlo fit une légère révérence devant ses seigneurs et entama la route de son village. Ici il n'avait pas besoin de carte, ni de toutes autres inventions Moldues pour se diriger, tout se faisait avec leur intuition et leurs sens aiguisés.

Sur le chemin, le jeune garçon raconta l'histoire de son village puis celles qu'il avait entendu des autres cités non loin de chez eux. Chacune de ces histoires rejoignaient celles d'Élios, une pointe de tristesse le ravagea instantanément. L'enfance de son précieux gardien n'était pas gaie et ça le tuait de savoir par quoi il était passé.

Élios sentait la profonde tristesse de son protégé et n'hésita pas à aller le rejoindre et à lui serrer l'épaule afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas y penser, mais c'était surtout un signe de soutien. Appréciant cette chaleur, Harry esquissa un léger sourire et accéléra le pas, toujours aussi pressé de rencontrer son peuple.

Mîlo lui était heureux, il venait pour la première fois de rencontrer les dirigeants de son pays. Ils étaient comme dans ses rêves, grands, bons, très gentils mais impressionnants. Leur prestance était remarquable, il voulait devenir comme eux. D'un pas plutôt décidé, le jeune Elfe les guida sur un pont fait uniquement de pierres gravées, sur les côtés ils pouvaient apercevoir un long fleuve coupant la forêt en deux. Le petit était sûr de lui, de son chemin, il le connaissait par cœur et ses parents le laissaient partir toute une journée sans avoir peur. Tant qu'il y avait de la forêt, il y avait sécurité, la moindre parcelle de nature les aidait à trouver refuge ou une échappatoire en cas de problème.

À la fin du pont, Mîlo se tourna vers ses seigneurs et fit un large sourire tout en écartant les bras le plus possible.

\- _Mes seigneurs, voici mon village, l'un des plus grands de ce pays, Amaurëa. Bienvenue sur l'une des terres ancestrales d'_ _Ilma(1) (ou Les grandes chutes d'eau d'Ilma)._

 **.À SUIVRE.**

Les grandes chutes d'eau D'Ilma(1) : Il s'agit des terres principales, là où règnent Tom, Harry et Élios. Le pays en lui-même comporte plusieurs villages tels qu'Amaurëa.

Petit rappel :

Valkir : second du Roi à Ilma.

Findo : Jeune elfe serviteur du palais royal.

Ôlyme : Oracle.

Zaphir : Oracle.

Mîlo : jeune gens du village d'Armaurëa.

Élios : Gardien et compagnon de Tom et Harry.

Vania : Familier magique d'Harry.

Merci pour vos délicieuses reviews ! J'ai pris plaisir à les lire ! Merci :D

 _Une review ?_

 _Bisous, profitez bien des périodes de noël pour vous reposer !_

 _Joyeuses fêtes !_


	18. Chapter 17

Hello ! Voici le chapitre 17 avec du retard… T_T _pardon_ ? :x

Je ne pourrais pas publier un chapitre par semaine, car l'inspiration n'est pas toujours là, mais dès que j'ai un chapitre écrit je le ferai corriger immédiatement :D

Désolé encore une fois, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Rappel** **:** « et/ou - Dialogue » **/** (Pensée) **/** _-_ _Langage Elfique_ _/ •_ **Fourchelang**

 **Ps : Merci pour vos reviews ! Je prends le temps de les lire ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17.**

•••

 _ **[**_ _…_ À la fin du pont, Mîlo se tourna vers ses seigneurs et fit un large sourire tout en écartant les bras le plus possible.

 _\- Mes seigneurs, voici mon village, l'un des plus grands de ce pays, Amaurëa. Bienvenue sur l'une des terres ancestrales d'Ilma…_ _ **]**_

•••

Mîlo avait toujours les bras tendu, le sourire en grand sur son visage. Pour lui c'était un honneur de rencontrer ses supérieurs. Il les connaissait simplement de nom grâce à des histoires que lui contait sa mère le soir. Elle lui racontait que le Roi, Tom, était une personne généreuse pour son peuple. Il pensait à eux constamment et tentait de les aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais une triste nouvelle ravagea le pays entier, l'héritier Potter ainsi que son épouse avaient péri par la main d'un homme. Seul le petit Prince avait survécut mais il ne revint jamais au pays, ignorant jusque-là l'existence des Elfes et de son pays natal, à Ilma.

 _Il ne le savait pas, pas encore._

Le jeune Elfe les guida ensuite vers le village, le sourire collé sur le visage, heureux de retrouver ses racines. Amaurëa était un endroit où la végétation primait, les arbres centenaires servaient de refuge pour chacun des habitants. Dès lors qu'un des villageois les voyait, un profond respect se ressentait. Tous faisaient une légère révérence mettant la main sur le cœur.

 _Le Roi est de retour._

Un gong retentit prévenant les villes voisines qu'une grande et bonne nouvelle était signalée. Le peuple d'Amaurëa se regroupait, curieux, attentif, se questionnant sur l'heure d'arrivée de la Seigneurie. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se pencher sur la question que celui-ci apparut majestueux, droit et fier. Des murmures se firent entendre, les villageois n'osèrent pas bouger, subjugués par la prestance que montraient le roi et les deux inconnus.

Leurs blasons n'étaient pas visibles, on ne pouvait reconnaître l'emblème de la maison royale. Pourtant le peuple regardait attentivement Élios, cherchant le moindre détail qu'ils pourraient comparer à un jeune gardien disparu, il y a dix-sept ans de cela. Le roi sensible à la tension qui régnait en ces lieux s'arrêta et attendit. Respirer cet air si pur lui redonnait vie. Cette sensation de force, de pouvoir et d'énergie, le ressourça immédiatement. Il soupira d'aise et de détente et pris la parole, il fallait bien expliquer à toutes ces bonnes gens qui étaient ses deux compagnons ainsi que Drago qui ne connaissait pas l'étendue de ce pays. L'étonnement pouvait se voir sur les traits fins de chaque habitant. Certains étaient calmes, attendant patiemment le reste des informations, d'autres étaient en position de combat mais ne tentaient rien, reconnaissant les allures royales de Tom.

Une douce mélodie se fit entendre. En effet, le roi appliquait une règle fondamentale de ce pays. Chaque seigneur se devait de chanter devant la cour et le peuple afin de signaler son retour ou bien même sa présence en ces lieux quels qu'ils soient. Il annonçait la venue de deux personnes disparues, celles qui avaient été tellement chéries dans le passé. Elles étaient là, se tenant sur les côtés du roi, attendant le moindre signe de la part de brun.

\- _Voici, mes compagnons. À ma droite se tient Harry James Potter, héritier au trône. Mon prince qui régnera à mes côtés. À ma gauche, Élios. Il est notre gardien et compagnon, il régnera avec nous. Puis voici Drago, second gardien de l'héritier. Je vous retrouve enfin mes chers amis, quelle joie de tous vous revoir._

Tom sentait une émotion ressurgir, celui du manque. Ces liens qu'il avait réussi à tisser avec eux, malgré la distance entre ce village et le palais royal. Il se souvenait de l'amour qu'il essayait de donner, de faire ressentir à tous ces villageois. Il eut à ce moment-là un moment de faiblesse, cette pensée de les avoir trahi auparavant. Quelle honte pour un roi…

Harry sentit une douleur au cœur, quelque chose tracassait son compagnon de vie. Il s'avança donc et serra l'épaule de sa main gauche. Il sentait que Tom avait besoin d'un réel soutient face à tout ça. Il se ré-avança de quelques pas et prit la parole.

 _\- Mes chers gens, je me présente. Harry James Potter, né de l'héritier James Potter… Et de Lily Potter. Je vous prie de me croire que votre roi, ici, souffre du manque du lien que vous aviez par le passé. Quand on revient après tant d'années, celles qui se sont écoulées aussi vite et en même temps très lentement ainsi la douleur qui s'était alors apaisée avec le temps revient comme un coup de fouet, rapide et douloureux._

Il s'arrêta un moment et observa les réactions nettement visibles sur le visage des Elfes. Certains étaient stupéfait de l'aisance qu'avait ce jeune-homme, d'autres avaient le visage fermé. Il reprit son discours et toucha la corde sensible des habitants.

 _\- Alors comprenez que votre roi vous aime et jamais il ne vous aurait mis de côté. Il attendait le jour pour revenir, pour vous montrer qu'il avait enfin réussi à ramener deux personnes chères au peuple et au pays d'Ilma. Nous promettons de vous écouter quoi qu'il se passe, que la salle de réception sera aménagée pour les plaintes et les demandes. Nous sommes de retour, soyez sans crainte mes chers amis._

Le peuple était impressionné, ce long discours était un message de paix et d'amour. Bien que le second du roi, Valkir, fût un très bon dirigeant, les villageois restaient sur leur garde.

Ce fut donc après cela que Tom et ses compagnons rencontrèrent les parents du jeune Mîlo. Ils parlèrent longtemps puis se dirigèrent ensuite vers le palais royal.

•••

En début de semaine, Tom, accompagné de suivantes, montra la superficie des terrains royaux, passant par les jardins colorés rassemblant de nombreuses variétés de plantes. Elles étaient, pour la plus part, comestibles. D'autres servaient d'ingrédients pour diverses potions de soin, de nutrition et cetera.

Harry était en totale admiration. Toutes ces couleurs l'émerveillaient, il se sentait tellement bien ici. La tranquillité régnait en maître, il ne voyait que des qualités à résider ici, il voulait y rester et ne pas rentrer. Il voulait la paix ici et surtout en lui, chaque problème, chaque mensonge et manipulation le tuaient un peu plus. Mais ici… Que dire, il se sentait si bien.

C'est d'un air rêveur qu'il demanda à voir la suite. L'initiative fut prise par un Élios tout sourire, il voulait montrer à son protégé la salle d'entraînement de tous les autres Gardiens et gardes du pays. Cette idée le remplissait de fierté, il avait passé toute son enfance, adolescence et une partie de sa vie d'adulte à se forger un physique et modeler sa magie pour mieux servir et protéger celui qui lui avait tendu la main. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers une arborescence. Ce végétal était grand et creux en son centre surmonté d'un feuillage épais. Celui-ci avait plusieurs étages reliés par un unique chemin. Trouvant cela étrange, le Gryffondor posa la question à celui qui connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche.

Élios, cassant son masque de gardien discret et froid, afficha le plus grand des sourires. Le fait qu'Harry lui demandait directement à lui et non à Tom le ravit au plus haut point. Il lui apprit donc que cet arbre contenait pour chaque discipline physique moldue tel que les arts martiaux et autres, sorcière pour la défense contre les forces du mal ou Elfique pour l'entraînement à l'arc, une pièce attitrée.

Le gardien expliqua donc le fonctionnement journalier de celui-ci puis ils reprirent la route vers le palais royal. Chaque habitant de cette petite ville faisait une légère révérence, ils acceptaient Harry ainsi que Drago sans aucun problème, comprenant parfaitement leur statut. Ils ne se permettraient pas de faire un mauvais pas, les règles étaient simples mais strictes. Quiconque causerait une blessure au compagnon et gardien du roi serait immédiatement puni selon la gravité de la blessure. Ça allait des travaux forcés à la peine de mort, celle-ci était bien plus cruelle qu'un simple coup d'une arme blanche.

Arrivé devant les grandes portes du palais, Valkir et un servant les attendaient. Le second du roi se prosterna devant Tom et les incita à rentrer et ainsi profiter du confort qui leur était présenté. Les yeux du Gryffondor brillèrent de joie, il ne voulait en aucun cas quitter ce rêve. Valkir les dirigea vers une porte en chêne, elle était finement sculptée et du lierre entourait parfaitement les contours de l'arche. Le second expliqua aux deux jeunes arrivés que derrière cette porte se tenait la salle des Oracles. Il les fit entrer et un léger courant de magie caressa la nuque de l'héritier.

S'avançant machinalement, Harry se plaça au centre et incanta un sort. Des cercles lumineux se formèrent, l'encerclant. La magie envahit la pièce et deux formes apparurent. Une litanie de mots inconnus s'échappa de leurs bouches et tout disparut. Harry tomba à genou sous le flux de cette magie si douce, si pure. Il tourna la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec un Elfes aux yeux bleu azur. Harry se tendit, la puissance qu'avait cette personne était énorme. Son aura bleue montrait qu'il était un Elfe pacifiste, qu'il envoyait des vagues de magie apaisante en continue.

Cet homme passa un doigt sur les contours de la mâchoire du jeune héritier et ses yeux pétillèrent de bonheur.

 _\- Pady, c'est Harry ! Tu as vu ce bel elfe devant nous ? Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il ressemble à James ? Et regarde-moi ses yeux, on se noierait dedans._

 _\- Calme-toi Ôlyme ! Tu vas finir par l'effrayer, il vient tout juste d'arriver, laisse lui du temps pour s'adapter. Tu devrais le savoir ! Cingla le plus vieux._

 _\- Mais Pady…_

 _\- Non !_

Pady avait honte de son frère mais savait pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Comme un enfant qui découvre la neige pour la première fois. Il posa une main sur son épaule et soupira puis ancra ses prunelles dans celle du plus jeune. Harry quant à lui ne pipait mot, il ne pouvait se détacher de ces yeux si expressifs.

 _\- Mon jeune ami, excuse mon frère pour son comportement, il…il voit James quand il te regarde. C'était son petit prince, celui qui le chouchoutait à longueur de journée et crois-moi ton père adorait ça. Et maintenant ça sera ton tour, bon courage mon prince._

 _\- Merci monsieur._

 _\- Oh ! Je ne me suis pas présenté, je me nome Padillio mais j'accepte très bien pady. Le jeune homme que tu as en face de toi s'appelle Ôlyme, il doit avoir le même âge que toi, humainement parlant. Et la dernière, Zaphir, est au village en tant que guérisseuse. Je m'étonne que vous ne l'ayez pas remarqué. Mon prince, tu peux nous tutoyer et nous faire pleins de câlins, nous sommes tellement friand de ça._

Harry avait acquiescé puis sans peine se releva et tapota légèrement sur sa robe. Le plus vieux des oracles s'avança vers le Lord et lui fit une révérence avec grâce. Tom lui intima de se relever et demanda comment Harry pouvait ainsi ouvrir le portail.

En effet, celui-ci était un passage pour se rendre chez les Oracles. Personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'avait su l'ouvrir sans la présence du plus vieux du trio. Mais là, une personne en plus avait réussi et celle-ci était Harry, sans complications.

\- _Harry est tout bonnement l'un des Haut-Elfes les plus puissants. Avec de l'entraînement, il sera à pied d'égalité avec Ôlyme, voir même plus. Cela ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde. Il est le deuxième à savoir ouvrir notre porte, la première personne qui a su l'ouvrir n'est autre que moi. Il a un énorme potentiel magique, cela se sent._

Le Gryffondor écoutait attentivement ce que disait l'Oracle. Pady était un peu plus grand que son jeune frère, il avait un corps fin mais musclé avec des cheveux bruns attachés en catogan. Ces yeux en amande étaient de couleur noisette avec un peu de vert cerclant la pupille. Il était d'une grande beauté et il dégageait une certaine puissance. Il se secoua mentalement et reprit le fils de la conversation.

\- _Il devra s'entraîner six heures par jours dans une salle spéciale. Il devra développer son potentiel à fin de faire régner la paix dans les trois mondes. Bien, Harry te sens-tu prêt ?_

 _\- Ai-je le choix ?_

 _\- Tu as le choix en effet. Tu peux décider à tout moment de rester définitivement ici et laisser les gardes de chez vous faire leur travail, avec ce que j'ai vu ton monde actuel courre à sa perte. Ou alors tu peux prendre les choses en mains, t'entraîner et apporter la paix au monde des sorciers, sauver une multitude de vies et ainsi apprécier la reconnaissance et le bonheur d'être libre pour de bon._

 _\- J'en ai juste marre de tous ses problèmes qui me tombent dessus, j'exècre la manipulation, la trahison et le mensonge. Ce que fait Dumbledore est tout bonnement à condamner ! Mais ai-je la puissance nécessaire ? Ai-je une quelconque chance de le faire enfermer ? Puis-je réfléchir jusqu'à demain ?_

 _\- Bien sur mon Prince. Nous attendrons ta réponse ici. Quand tu l'auras, laisse toi aller et met toi au centre de la pièce, tu viendras chez nous et nous t'expliquerons. Bonne journée messieurs._

 _\- Bisous Harry !_

 _\- Ôlyme !_

 _\- Pardon pady… Harry réfléchis bien._

Après cela, les deux Oracles s'en retournèrent chez eux. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à découvrir les environs, en chemin chacun parlait avec une autre personne. Tom discutait avec Valkir, celui-ci lui rappelait ce qu'il fallait changer. En effet, certaines règles étaient devenues obsolètes, il fallait impérativement travailler sur le sujet. Les deux gardiens parlaient à Harry, des connaissances que le plus vieux avait et des alentours. Le gryffondor était aux anges, ce monde si était tellement paisible et si calme qu'il pourrait dormir à même le sol, il y aurait toujours autant de paix.

•••

En début de soirée, Tom avait, à travers le lien, sentit la fatigue de son compagnon. Il ne pouvait que comprendre son état. Quand il était petit, la première fois qu'il avait franchis le sol du monde Sorcier, sa fatigue avait montée en flèche. Le brun décida donc de se reposer dans le salon du palais. Il appela Findo et celui-ci arriva quelques secondes après, la joie remplissant son regard curieux.

\- _Bonjour Findo, comment vas-tu ?_

 _\- Mon roi, salua-t-il, je vais bien, le manoir a été redécoré pour votre arrivée et celle de vos compagnons. Alors c'est lui, le prince ?_

Le roi sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux hirsutes du plus jeune. Le petit elfe fit un grand sourire. Tom n'avait aucun besoin de confirmer cette question, étant donné l'image que dégageait Harry, tout cela montrait qu'il n'avait rien d'un simple sorcier.

- _Veux-tu bien nous apporter des boissons chaudes Findo ?_

 _\- Bien sûr mon roi._

Après cela, dès que le jeune elfe fut revenu avec un plateau rempli, ils purent déguster quelques mets les plus raffinés, confectionnés par des cuisiniers très talentueux. Chacun des arrivants avaient faim suite aux en-cas récemment présentés et posés à divers endroits. Ils furent conviés à la table de la salle à manger. Le repas fut jovial, les oracles firent leur apparition, très enthousiastes à l'idée de dîner avec le petit prince. Comme à son habitude, Ôlyme narra quelques anecdotes sur sa jeune vie et tous furent surpris de l'attitude plutôt sérieuse à propos de son passé.

Chacun écoutait attentivement tout en mangeant un repas bien mérité. Quand vint le dessert, Harry somnolait à la droite de Tom, laissant sa tête se reposer sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Le roi se pencha doucement et déposa un baiser sur le front du plus jeune, celui-ci fut ravis et souffla de contentement. La décision fut prise immédiatement, Élios se leva d'un coup et prit son protégé dans les bras. Il fit un léger signe de tête au reste de la table et prit la direction des chambres à l'étage.

\- _Que fais-tu Élios ? Hm ?_

 _\- Je t'emmène dans la chambre, tu as besoin de repos. Puis nous devons parler tous les trois. T'en rappelles-tu ?_

 _\- Oui, comment oublier ? Le fait que vous aillez quelque chose à me révéler, ne m'a pas quitté l'esprit de toute la journée._

Élios se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas vexer son jeune compagnon. Son air naïf le ferait toujours craquer.

\- _Il ne fallait pas t'en inquiéter, ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Nous devons juste parler de choses sérieuses et nécessaires. Ne t'en fais donc pas, mon petit amour._

Élios le cala contre plusieurs oreillers, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tom entra doucement dans la chambre, la discussion de ce soir était importante. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son plus jeune compagnon et décela une once d'inquiétude. Il fit un léger sourire et se plaça au milieu du lit, pouvant ainsi observer les émotions et attitudes de ses deux amants.

 _«_ Bon. Premièrement Harry, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour le sujet à venir. Ton procès contre ta « famille », il cracha le mot, se tendit légèrement sous la haine ressentie puis souffla, se passera le quinze janvier. Avant que tu ne sois en vacance, j'ai contacté mon avocat, il est ici, à Ilma. Il se nomme Preston Carat et bien-sûr sous secret professionnel, a étudié ton dossier. »

Harry paniqua, revoir son oncle lui donnait la nausée. Il ne voulait pas l'affronter, pas maintenant. Il fut pris d'un frisson d'horreur puis commença à trembler. Quand est-ce que tout ceci cessera ? Ne sera-t-il dont jamais tranquille ? Il est destiné à subir tous ses cauchemars, toutes ses peurs à cause d'une famille qui ne l'a jamais aimé.

Toujours dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas les regards inquiets de ses compagnons. Ils voyaient bien toute la tristesse et la peur inscrite sur son visage. En guise de soutient, Élios parvint à se placer derrière le plus jeune et l'enserra de ses bras musclés. Lui baisant la nuque en signe de réconfort, il passa sa main droite encore libre dans la crinière sombre de son compagnon. Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état, si loin de tout, emprisonné dans un monde noir. Tom s'avança vers le gryffondor et plaça sa main sur la joue rougie de celui-ci puis de son pouce enleva les quelques larmes qui roulaient librement sur le visage fermé de son amant.

« Harry, ne te ferme pas à nous. Nous serrons là pour t'épauler et guider. Jamais ils ne te toucheront. Tu es notre compagnon, notre famille. Crois-tu vraiment que l'un de nous deux te laisserait à une ignominie tel que ton oncle poser ne serait-ce qu'un bout d'ongle ? Non jamais ! Plus personne ne posera le doigt sur toi sinon il signera son arrêt de mort.

\- Il n'y aura plus rien après ? Je veux juste être tranquille, quitte à revenir ici et définitivement. J'en ai marre de tous ces conflits et je sais que je me répète encore une fois. Personne ne prend en compte ce que moi je désire. Les seules personnes qui me comprennent réellement, c'est vous deux. »

Harry finit par pleurer. Machinalement il se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Élios. Il voulait sa protection, sa sécurité et cette sérénité. Mais il devait en finir avec ce vieux fou de Dumbledore et tous ses chiens qui le suivaient pour une gloire qu'il ne voulait pas et qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Il l'anéantirait quelle que soit la manière qu'il emploierait.

Tom vint prendre Harry des bras de son compagnon et le câlina à sa façon. Il descendit une main vers le nombril tout en soulevant la chemise du gryffondor. Malgré ces mouvements qui le détendait un maximum, l'emprise qu'avait Tom ne permettait aucune fuite même pour une douche froide.

Arrêtant ses gestes en sachant un qui en attendait d'autre, il le souleva et le positionna en face de lui, toujours sur les genoux. Puis de sa main gauche, il alla caresser les cheveux si doux de son joyau. Il la passa sur la nuque du plus jeune puis s'avança et effleura les lèvres roses du plus jeune.

Harry était frustré, il voyait bien le petit jeu de Tom. Ce serpent voulait le faire succomber et le rendre tout chose. Mais comment résister après le passage brûlant de ses mains. Il ne pouvait que suivre le rythme qui lui imposait le plus vieux.

« Chaton, ce veracrasse ne pourra t'atteindre. Il sera puni ainsi que sa femme et sa progéniture. Après nous nous occuperons de Dumbledore, ce chien galeux disparaîtra bien plus vite que prévu et ainsi nous serrons libre de faire ce que bon nous semble n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il d'un ton suave tout en passant ses mains sur les fesses fermes et rebondies du rouge et or.

\- Ou...Oui. » Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Il sentait tout de même, à travers le lien, la sincérité de ses paroles. Il se laissa donc aller sous les caresses chaudes de Tom, comprenant qu'à présent c'était lui qu'on étudiait de près. Il laissa un gémissement s'échapper quand Élios passa sa main sur la bosse naissante d'Harry, posant son torse contre le dos détendu de son prince.

Ils firent l'amour tout en douceur, d'une part pour rassurer le rouge et or de leur amour et de l'autre pour lui montrer qu'ils seront toujours là.

 _Une ombre s'évapora, les événements à venir seront intéressants._

•••

 _Bureau de Dumbledore – Poudlard – Quatorze décembre au soir._

Cela fait plus de cinq mois qu'il avait passé un pacte avec un vampire de l'ombre. Il avait une haute estime de celui-ci pour son travail élogieux et réputé selon ses espions. L'empoisonnement avait affaibli Harry, cela se voyait. Il attendait patiemment le retour de l'être de la nuit, pour en savoir plus sur son pion. S'il était vraiment chez ce misérable Rogue. Un coup de vent fit tomber quelques papiers au sol et une voix grave résonna dans le bureau.

« Monsieur Dumbledore.

\- Bonsoir Démétri, qu'as-tu pour moi ce soir ? Quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Hélas non. Le garçon que je suis depuis la première fois, est bel et bien chez ce maître des potions. Rien de très intéressant dommage, rajouta-t-il un peu moqueur. »

Ce que le Directeur ne savait pas, c'est que Démétri voyait en ce jeune, une échappatoire à la prison qu'avaient tous les êtres de la nuit. Le ministère actuel sortait des lois contre tous les créatures magiques. Il continuerait à observer ce jeune homme, le suivant dans l'ombre mais il serait de son côté s'il y avait un nouveau conflit. Il pouvait bien faire tourner en bourrique un vieux sénile disjoncté. Il faut bien s'occuper quand on est un vampire.

Albus lui ruminait après ce fait. Si cet homme disait qu'il n'y avait rien, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien. Il avait une confiance totale en ce vampire.

« Bon. Même si tout ceci n'est pas très concluant, je voudrais que tu continues à l'épier. Je tiens à le remettre dans le droit chemin à la rentrée. Il faut vraiment qu'il se joigne à moi. Démétri, j'ai à faire, tu peux disposer. Je te rappellerai quand j'aurai besoin de toi. »

Mais le vampire était déjà parti. _**Quel bon élément !**_ Pensa joyeusement le directeur tout en caressant sa barbe blanche.

Il devait maintenant empêcher cette pimbêche de Ginny de faire une ânerie plus grosse qu'elle. Le coup de la crème sur l'avant-bras n'était pas très malin surtout avec plein de monde aux alentours. En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas découverte. Il devait absolument lui parler, il ne fallait plus commettre la moindre erreur sinon son plan de gloire finirait dans la cheminée.

Il s'installa à son bureau, sortit un carnet noir puis l'ouvrit. Il contenait tout ce qu'il faisait depuis le jeune âge du survivant. Il fallait bien se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait. La pensine aurait pu faire l'affaire mais il aimait bien le son de la plume qui grattait les feuilles vierges. Ça et les citrons, il ne pouvait s'en passer.

Réfléchissant intensément, un flash lui traversa l'esprit. Et s'il affaiblissait Harry avec une potion et plusieurs retenues. Un hululement se fit entendre à la fenêtre et il reconnut sur la lettre, le sceaux de cette charmante Dolorès Ombrage.

Tout allait pour le mieux.

 **. À SUIVRE .**

* * *

À bientôt ! :)


	19. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira :D

•••

* * *

 **Rappel** **:** « et/ou - Dialogue » **/** (Pensée) **/** _-_ _Langage Elfique_ _/ •_ **Fourchelang**

 **Ps : Merci pour vos reviews ! Je prends le temps de les lire ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18.**

•••

 **[** …Réfléchissant intensément, un flash lui traversa l'esprit. Et s'il affaiblissait Harry avec une potion et plusieurs retenues. Un hululement se fit entendre à la fenêtre et il reconnut sur la lettre, le sceaux de cette charmante Dolorès Ombrage.

Tout allait pour le mieux… **]**

•••

 _Quinze décembre – Palais royal._

Harry se réveilla doucement, la tête dans le cou de Tom, toujours endormi. Ce petit plaisir matinal l'empêchait de se lever. Il appréciait le contact physique de ses deux compagnons. Il se sentait en sécurité mais toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, dès qu'il se redressa doucement pour ne pas réveiller les deux hommes, le froid le piqua et il se mit à grelotter. Pourtant il ne baissa pas les bras en sortant du lit, il se dirigea par la suite vers l'armoire et y prit une tenue décontractée et légère. Il passa ensuite la porte de la grande salle de bain tout en baissant les yeux vers la baignoire, cela faisant longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris un bon bain.

D'un geste de la main l'eau se mit à couler dégageant de la vapeur. Il se débarrassa de son sous-vêtement puis se glissa jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive au-dessus de la bouche. Cette chaleur le détendait plus qu'il n'y fallait puisqu'il commença à somnoler.

(Il ne faut pas que je m'endorme, il ne faut pas…)pensa-t-il alors que la chaleur l'enveloppait doucement. Il sortit de son état de fatigue tout en prenant un gant pour commencer à se laver. Il devait aller voir les oracles et annoncer sa décision… Mais que se passerait-il s'il décidait de tout abandonner ? Il avait tellement envie d'être libre, de ne plus faire face à toutes ses personnes qui lui rappelaient s'en cesse que le monde était réellement pourri. Mais n'était-il pas un héros ? Un Gryffondor dans l'âme, celui qui sauve tout le monde sans se soucier de son propre bien-être ? Malheureusement oui. Mais peut-être réussirait-il à faire un compromis, de sauver le monde d'un fou et ensuite quitter définitivement le monde des sorciers et moldu ? Sans aucun doute il le ferait.

Décision prise, il se redressa pour attraper une serviette et sortit du bain. Lorsque qu'il eut fini de se sécher et de s'habiller, il sortit de la chambre, non s'en avoir laissé un petit mot, puis se faufila dans les grands couloirs du palais. Il admira les nombreuses fresques et autre couleurs dispatchées sur chacun des murs. C'était comme s'il les reconnaissait, que cette histoire le concernait directement. Il s'avança vers l'un des murs gravés et laissa son doigt glisser se perdant lui-même dans la contemplation de cet art encore inconnu mais pourtant si familier.

- _Il s'agit de l'histoire du palais, monseigneur._

Prit en flagrant délit, il sursauta et dégaina sa baguette. Non s'en baisser sa garde, il visualisa la forme tapie dans l'ombre, grande, fine et puissante.

\- _Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici dans mon palais ?_

La phrase était sortie toute seule, il l'avait dit comme si c'était vraiment le cas, il fronça les sourcils, oubliant le fait qu'il n'était qu'un invité ici, qu'il ne pouvait prétendre être le seigneur de ces lieux.

\- _Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter,_ siffla-t-il sentant la colère grandir.

\- _Je ne suis qu'un être de l'ombre, monseigneur. Je ne fais que vous surveiller de loin sans intervenir._

Toujours aussi méfiant, il siffla doucement. Un léger frisson lui piqua l'échine sentant une masse froide venir à lui. Tranquillement, sans vraiment se soucier de l'être qui était devant lui, il continua cette suite de mot inconnu de l'ombre.

Le reptile siffla et goûta l'air de sa langue fourchue puis observa l'être sombre, se retourna vers son maître et recommença sa litanie de mot en Fourchelangue.

• _ **Démétri, vampire de l'ombre. Il sent légèrement le citron, mais il n'est pas là pour nuire mon maître.**_

• _ **Merci mon ami, tu peux retourner à tes occupations, ne rentre pas trop tard, l'air est particulièrement froid le soir.**_

• _ **Vania fera tout ce que lui dira ssson maître.**_

 _ **-**_ _D'où connaissez-vous le langage de mon peuple, Démétri._

 _\- Ha. Je vois que votre petit informateur rend un travail impeccable ? N'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Ne tournons pas autour du pot. Que faites-vous ici parmi les Elfes ?_

 _\- Bien. Je vous le redis, je suis ici pour vous surveiller, rien de plus rien de moins. J'ai été contacté par le directeur Dumbledore pour être honnête. Il désire obtenir des informations compromettantes ou non pour vous remettre sur le droit chemin._

Le vampire s'avança doucement et vint se positionner devant le jeune prince. Cette proximité rendait Harry mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas ce peu de distance entre leurs deux corps. Légèrement pris de panique, il repoussa l'être de l'ombre avec une vague de magie.

Comme un coup de fouet, le vampire recula de quelques pas, heureux de constater que ce jeune homme avait de la ressource et donc un moyen de se protéger seul. Il gloussa et se remis dans l'ombre, s'apaisant de l'obscurité.

- _Je ne suis pas là pour vous dénoncer petit serpent. Vous savez avec l'âge, nous nous ennuyons. Il nous faut bien une distraction de temps à autre, pour avoir du piment dans notre longue et lente vie de vampire. Ce cher directeur s'est permis de me contacter, je vous ai surveillé pendant plus de cinq mois, ici dans l'ombre. Ce que j'ai vu me change de mes autres années, vous êtes plus pur que n'importe qui, vous pourriez ainsi nous épargner, à nous les vampires et autres créatures magiques, cette vie de misère. Nous sommes haïs de la société, les gens ont peur que l'on touche à leurs bambins. Ils ont juste une mauvaise image de nous. Nous avons besoin de vous pour nous réhabiliter et si vous voulez vous bénéficierez de la protection de tous les clans vampires. C'est une promesse du Seigneur Démétri, Roi des clans de l'ombre._

 _\- Je… Je… Heu ? Qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que vous tiendrez votre promesse, Roi Démétri ?_

 _\- Chez les sorciers il existe un serment, inviolable je crois ? Pour vous montrer qu'une promesse prononcée est une promesse tenue, je jure devant ma magie que mes clans vous protégeront ainsi que moi-même Seigneur Démétri._

 _\- J'accepte._

Un petit courant de magie entoura leurs poignets et la promesse fut scellée.

 _\- De toute façon, j'avais pris la décision de me rebeller un peu. Nous avons un accord. Comment puis-je vous contacter ?_

 _\- Tendez votre poignet, je vais simplement vous poser un tatouage, qui s'en ira bien évidemment quand tout sera réglé, êtes-vous d'accord ?_

 _\- Je… Je vais d'abord en parler avec mes compagnons, Démétri. Restez ici quelques jours, si vous le voulez. Je vous enverrai un petit message._

 _\- Bien, monseigneur._

Harry lui fit un sourire et repartit en direction du salon pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant de commencer à faire de la magie. Il descendit les quelques marches et il se mit à rosir. Devant lui se tenaient Élios et Tom les bras croisés, le regard légèrement assombri.

 _\- Harry, que viens-tu de faire ?_

 _\- J'ai rencontré un espion de Dumbledore, ce vampire me surveille depuis cinq mois à peu près. Il s'ennuie tellement qu'il se fiche royalement de ce que ce vieux citronné lui demande de faire, c'est à dire soutirer des informations pour me remettre dans le droit chemin. J'ai appelé Vania qui m'a aider à le « sentir », ses clans seront là à me protéger. Ne vous en faites pas._

 _\- Je vois, c'est un point que j'essayais de résoudre depuis un moment. Comment comptes-tu le contacter ?_

 _\- Via le biais d'un tatouage temporaire d'après lui. Comme je vous les dis précédemment, il n'y aura aucun problème, il est sous serment,_ rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire espiègle.

 _\- Bien. Viens manger maintenant. Drago ne devrait pas tarder et d'après ton mot, tu dois donner ta réponse ?_

 _\- Oui. Et pour être honnête, ça ne me rassure pas vraiment, tout va défiler rapidement. Je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur. Ça me dépasse complètement._

Harry souffla et baissa la tête devant son assiette peu remplie. La journée promettait d'être longue, très longue. Tom remarqua la tristesse dans ses paroles, cette émotion dans l'instant lui affirma qu'il serait prêt à donner sa vie, son âme et son esprit pour son joyau.

\- _Chaton, relève la tête. Comme nous te l'avons dit hier, tu seras toujours protégé par l'un de nous. En quelque sorte, tu es le centre de notre monde, une personne que l'on doit absolument protéger et chérir._

Harry ne put répondre tant la joie lui serrait la gorge, il releva la tête et fit le plus beau des sourires à ses compagnons qu'il aimait de plus en plus. Il chuchota un _merci_ et commença à manger réellement, la faim pointant le bout de son nez.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago arriva précipitamment vers la chaise qu'il restait. Son regard était rempli de honte et de stress. Son corps était tendu et il serra les poings, pourquoi son réveil n'avait pas sonné. Quelle honte…

« Pardonnez-moi mes seigneurs, mon réveil ne s'est pas enclenché. »

Drago baissa les yeux instinctivement. Par son statut d'Héritier Malfoy, il ne devait en aucun cas se courber devant une personne lambda mais là… Trois seigneurs Haut-Elfe avec leur caractère et son semi-héritage Elfique, il se devait de baisser les yeux en signe de soumission, sous peine d'avoir une terrible punition de la part de son mentor.

Laissant le malaise planer, le Roi jubila intérieurement. Il n'avait commis aucune faute, même un retard aussi bénin ne valait pas une correction physique, c'est à dire un entraînement dur et long parmi les soldats de la garde Royale. Mais cette image était assez hilarante, un Malfoy pas tout à fait réveillé et une tête à en faire peur.

« Eh bien, et bien. Monsieur Malfoy asseyez-vous, nous avons fort à faire aujourd'hui. Les vacances passent vite et le temps manque pour certaine chose. Donc hâtons-nous de manger.

\- Oui monseigneur. »

Le corps du blond se détendit soudainement et prit place autour de la table.

Harry esquissa un léger sourire et termina de manger. Il se leva sans autorisation puis disparut de la salle à manger. Les trois autres compères levèrent la tête devant ce geste d'irrespect mais un flash rendit les trois personnes aveugles temporairement. Le seigneur des lieux se leva à son tour sans aucune parole et prit la même direction du plus jeune.

Quant à Élios, il ne bougea point, se contentant de souffler un peu. Harry avait simplement besoin d'un moment de solitude avec le Roi. Ce qui se comprenait, ces temps-ci, le jeune Gryffondor était certainement plus proche d'Élios et Drago. Il devait avoir besoin de réconfort de la part de son compagnon.

\- _Que se passe-t-il monseigneur ?_

 _\- Harry a juste besoin d'un moment avec notre Roi. Il est perdu en quelque sorte, il a sans doute besoin de son principal pilier en ce moment même._

 _\- Puis-je poser une question indiscrète monseigneur ?_

 _\- Oui, je t'en prie._

 _\- N'êtes-vous pas jaloux de cette proximité entre notre Roi et Harry ?_

 _\- Non._

La réponse fut directe et indiqua simplement que le sujet était clos et que le jeune Drago n'aurait pas plus d'informations à ce sujet. Malgré qu'il sache ce que représentait la « tresse des âmes », il ne pouvait en savoir plus. Il soupira et posa ses couverts.

\- _Puis-je me retirer ?_

 _\- Oui bien-sûr. Je vais appeler Valkir pour que tu puisses t'entraîner le reste des vacances. Je ne pourrais pas moi-même, j'ai beaucoup de travail avec notre Roi et Harry. Cela te convient-il ?_

 _\- Parfaitement._

 _\- Bien. Tu peux te rendre à la salle d'entraînement d'arme blanche. Tu commenceras par des échauffements le temps que Valkir te rejoigne, est-ce clair ?_

 _\- Limpide monseigneur._

 _-Très bien, tu peux y aller. Pour t'y rendre, tu feras le chemin inverse de celui d'y hier._

 _\- Oui monseigneur._

•••

 _Chambre des trois Seigneurs._

Harry était nerveux, c'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait donner sa réponse et rien que d'y penser le mettait mal à l'aise. Puis il avait au fond de lui un manque qui lui lançait quelques piques au cœur. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit lui qui en pâtisse ? Il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation de vide.

Il s'installa sur son lit, s'étira de tout son saoul et posa un bras sur ses yeux. Il savait qu'il était parti sans parler, sans autorisation mais il n'avait plus le cœur à la fête. La bonne humeur qu'il avait ressentie avec les mots de ses compagnons lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, mais les inquiétudes étaient revenues au grand galop.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait sur sa réponse, la porte s'entrouvrit et laissa place au Roi. Malgré son air neutre, il ressentait le malaise de la situation. Il s'avança doucement et s'assit au rebord du lit près de son joyau.

- _Chaton, vient là._

Il entrouvrit les bras et le plus jeune s'y jeta simplement en enfouissant son nez dans le cou du brun. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la jugulaire de son compagnon puis se cala sur les genoux du plus vieux. Le besoin de proximité se faisait sentir, il aimait ce moment présent.

\- _Tu sais Tom, j'ai fait mon choix. Je veux que ce vieux fou soit enfermé. Il est malveillant et sa magie est corrompue, ça se sent et ça fait mal à la magie elle-même. Crois-tu que je sois assez fort pour défier celui qui a éliminé Grindelwald ?_

 _\- Bien sur mon amour. Tu as des talents exceptionnels, rappelles-toi quand tu as donné volontairement le don de Fourchelangue à ce petit villageois. Tu es fait pour être un Roi, tu es puissant, intelligent et d'une rare bonté. J'ai confiance en toi ! Nous avons confiance en toi. Les oracles te le rediront tu verras._

Harry resserra la prise qu'il avait sur son compagnon et ondula du bassin. Cette action significative fit grogner le Roi.

\- _J'ai envie de toi, Tom._

Sans plus attendre ledit Tom posa ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue tout en passant ses mains chaudes sous la chemise du plus jeune. Un petit gémissement se fit entendre, ce qui accentua son désir. Il resserra la prise qu'il avait dans le bas des reins du Gryffondor et frotta, sans attendre, sa bosse comprimée contre celle de son compagnon.

Toujours à califourchon, Harry s'empressa d'aller donner un petit coup de langue sur le lobe d'une des oreilles du Roi. L'envie de prendre son chaton maintenant sans préparation était vraiment tentante tellement il avait envie de lui, de renforcer le lien qui les unissait. Mais cela effraierait ce petit corps sublime.

Le plus vieux claqua des doigts pour ainsi faire disparaître les vêtements dominants puis descendit une de ses mains sur les fesses galbées du plus jeune et passa un doigt entre celles-ci afin de titiller ce petit muscle rosé. Harry souffla de contentement, son corps n'attendait que la venue de son compagnon. Cette envie lui chauffait les reins et il ne voulait pas non plus jouir juste en étant touché de façon aussi indécente.

Le jeune prince, se frotta un peu plus fort contre son roi et lécha le cou découvert de son vis-à-vis. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'une marque rouge apparaisse, il lui appartenait corps et âme ainsi que son cœur. Tout en se redressant, Harry regarda l'état de son compagnon, malgré que ça ne soit que le début, il avait de légères rougeurs sur les joues et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Harry, étant toujours aussi fiévreux, glissa une main timide entre l'élastique du boxer gênant et la peau chaude de Tom puis fit descendre la barrière du tissu délicatement afin d'observer ce corps d'apollon.

Toujours sur les genoux de son Roi, Harry caressa du bout des doigts la peau douce de la verge de son amant tout en s'attardant sur son frein. Un halètement sonore s'échappa de la bouche du plus vieux qui le fit perdre patience. Il poussa Harry doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge sur le matelas et les oreillers.

\- _Alors comme ça, on espère prendre les rênes petit lion ? Hm ?_

Harry balbutia quelque mot tout en tournant la tête. Les rougeurs sur ses joues exprimaient vraiment le fond de sa pensée.

\- _N…Non ? En tout c..._

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une langue joueuse dessina le contour de ses mamelons et continua sa descente vers le nombril. Il mima l'acte sexuel, tout doucement, ne cherchant pas à pousser à bout le plus jeune, mais à lui faire découvrir l'amour à travers de simples gestes.

Harry tenait difficilement les draps entre ses points. Il hésitait à passer ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse de son amant. Il ressentait tout doublement à travers le lien et grâce aux caresses chaude et humide de son compagnon. En un mot il adorait ça, voir même plus, il aimait qu'on s'occupe de lui comme ça.

Alors que la langue téméraire descendait lentement sur la peau douce du plus jeune, celui-ci lâcha un gémissement significatif et ondula encore une fois des hanches, voulant plus, toujours plus.

 _\- Tom… Plus… S'il te plaît…_

 _\- Que veux-tu mon joyau ? Dit-moi ce que tu désires maintenant ?_

Harry se mordait la lèvre inférieure, essayant de retrouver son courage de Gryffondor. Tom lui continuait cette longue torture, prenant son temps sur cette peau de bébé.

\- _Alors ? Où est passé ton courage de Gryffondor, celui qui fonce tête baissée ? Hm ? Ici ?_

Tom, étant un pur Serpentard, recommença sa longue torture avec cette fois-ci le bout de son doigt. Il titilla le gland violacé par le désir, il griffa légèrement la petite fente de son ongle. Harry ne tint plus et poussa un petit cri.

\- _Tom… S'il te plaît !_

 _\- Dit moi juste et je le fais mon amour. Je le ferais pour toi._

Ses iris étaient passés au rouge carmin, le désir qu'il avait pour le plus jeune ne faisait que s'accroître. Il n'en pouvait plus mais il attendait que son serpent refoulé abandonne le combat.

\- _S'il te plaît, fait moi jouir… J'en peux plus là…_

 _\- Pourtant, nous ne sommes qu'au début petit démon._

Harry lui lança un regard noir, il le savait qu'ils n'étaient qu'au début, mais comment résister à… _Ça_.

Un petit sifflement de frustration passa la barrière de sa bouche et c'est ce qui fut sa fin. Le regard de Tom s'assombrit brusquement et il fondit sur les lèvres tentatrices et luxurieuses de son jeune compagnon. Par Salazar, comment peut-on résister à ce tableau… Un Harry ondulant, excité comme jamais… On ne peut pas.

Le brun redescendit sur la turgescence du Gryffon et lui donna le plaisir qu'il voulait, la jouissance. Il demanda à son joyau de sucer ses trois doigts et s'en demander plus, le jeune homme le fit. S'attardant sur le plaisir de son chaton, Tom les retira de la bouche de son compagnon et en présenta un devant cette entrée rosée.

Tom, sans se douter de ce qui allait suivre, fut surpris du geste d'Harry. En effet le plus jeune s'empala directement et grogna de plaisir. Son corps était déjà prêt à le recevoir, il frissonna d'impatience. Il rajouta un deuxième puis un troisième tout en cherchant cette petite glande cachée. Quand il atteint son but, Harry cria et supplia son amant de venir immédiatement. Le plaisir sans douleur était tellement enivrant, tellement jouissif qu'il en voulait plus, toujours plus.

\- _À vos ordres, majesté._

Sans plus attendre, Tom présenta le bout de sa verge à l'entrée détendue. Il poussa légèrement, attendant la réaction de son compagnon en l'observant. Harry avait sa tête en arrière, le souffle irrégulier ainsi qu'une fine couche de sueur sur la peau. Le Roi n'attendit pas plus et entra jusqu'à la garde, arrachant au passage un cri sauvage au plus jeune. Il en voulait plus, il allait lui en donner plus.

Il entama quelques va-et-vient lents, il désirait que son compagnon le supplie d'aller plus vite, d'être un peu plus brutal avec lui. Il attendait patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il craque une bonne fois pour toute, là, maintenant.

\- _Tom ! Si tu n'accélères pas, j'appelle Élios ! Alors bouges par Merlin !_

 _\- Hm… Mon petit lion, ne joue pas avec le feu… Je vais te punir pour m'avoir fait chanter. Tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir sans penser à moi._

 _\- Que des paroles, que des paro…. HA ! TOM !_

Un coup de rein lui fit perdre sa répartie, Tom était réellement passé aux choses sérieuse… Merde, il allait vraiment avoir mal aux fesses.

Le Roi continua ses coups de hanches en touchant soigneusement sa prostate. Il allait lui faire perdre la tête, lui faire goûter l'orgasme et le septième ciel. Il accéléra ses mouvements, haletant lui-même. Il était si serré, qu'il pourrait jouir sur le champ mais il avait une fierté avant tout et il se devait de le punir comme il devait le faire.

Il le pilonna avec force et ardeur, en grognant et criant quand le plaisir lui envoyait des décharges. Harry lui n'était plus qu'une chose, il était comblé au plus haut point. Tom lui procurait un si grand plaisir que ses chairs se contractèrent et dans un grand râle, il laissa le plaisir le submerger.

Voir les traits se déformer sur ce visage si angélique, sentir son corps se contracter, lui fit atteindre l'orgasme très rapidement. Il éjacula dans cet antre chaud et cria le nom d'Harry.

Il s'échoua sur le corps du plus jeune, essayant de reprendre son souffle quand il sentir de légères caresse dans son dos. Il était tellement bien là, qu'il pourrait s'endormir sur son jeune compagnon. Cette sensation qu'il n'avait pas connue, il la ressentait aujourd'hui… Quel bonheur.

\- _Je t'aime Tom…_ souffla le Gryffondor, les yeux brillants d'amour.

\- _Et moi dont mon petit lion._

 _\- Bon ! Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la position mais je dois aller voir les Oracles, je vais prendre une douche bien chaude. Et non, tu ne viens pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que nous devant y aller et si monsieur vient, on y passerait le reste de la journée, j'ai déjà bien mal à mon postérieur._

Tom rit de bon cœur et regarda son compagnon intensément.

\- _Sache mon ange que je suis une personne patiente et que…_

 _\- Blablabla, tu n'es absolument pas du tout patient. Que dis-je,_ **monseigneur** _n'attend jamais. Patience ou pas…_

Oh… Un jeu, Harry voulait jouer. Il défiait Tom de ne pas prendre patience et d'attendre qu'on le lui propose. Humm… Ses yeux étaient sournois mais remplis de malice. Il allait gagner à coup sûr, son jeune compagnon perdrait cette partie. C'est lui qui reviendrait, il le supplierait de le toucher. Cela risquait d'être très intéressant, Harry commençait à se détendre un peu. Bien… C'est une très bonne chose.

\- _Très bien très cher. Je prendrais ma douche après toi, donc. Soit présentable pour les Oracles, je vais te choisir une tenue digne de ton rang._

 _\- Parfait, mon seigneur._

Harry, satisfait du stop qu'il mettait à son compagnon, ignorait ce que son compagnon s'apprêtait à lui faire subir. Serein de corps et d'esprit, il fila sous la douche et se détendit immédiatement.

Après s'être douché et essuyé, il mit une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de pièce. Ce qu'il vit le fit frissonner. Son compagnon était en train d'enlever son tee-shirt face à lui, le regard provocateur. Mais Harry joua le jeu et alla directement s'habiller non s'en avoir un sourire au coin des lèvres.

D'un léger rire, il se dirigea vers la porte. Tom grogna, ce jeu commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot. Harry le provoquait de loin, l'incitait à perdre patience. Ce morveux allait le rendre fou. Mais non il ne craquerait pas, jamais.

\- _Où vas-tu ? Tu n'attends pas ton puissant Roi ?_

 _\- Non je ne vous attends pas monseigneur. Je voudrais prendre un peu d'avance et discuter avec Olyme de mon père._

 _\- Pas de problème, mon ange, à tout à l'heure._

Sans lui répondre, Harry sortit de la pièce. Il voulait absolument discuter avec le plus jeune Oracle.

Sur le chemin, il croisa plusieurs gardes qui s'inclinèrent sur son passage. Il les salua gaiement et passa la porte de la pièce où devait se tenir normalement le portail qui menait à la demeure des mages.

Il alla au centre de la pièce et commença instinctivement son incantation. Quelques secondes après Olyme apparut, heureux comme jamais. Suivit de Pady ainsi que Zaphir, l'Oracle qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de voir.

Quand elle passa le portail, Harry fut choqué de voir que cette grande dame ressemblait étrangement à sa… Mère ? Il commença à trembler et à perdre sa respiration. C'était tellement insensé qu'il y est une telle ressemblance qu'il perdit conscience… Son monde venait à nouveau de s'écrouler… Lui avait-on encore menti ?

.À SUIVRE.

* * *

 _Une review ?_

* * *

Bisous Bisous :D


	20. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à touuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !**

 **Bien évidemment, je suis désolé de poster une suite vraiment vraiment vraiment tardivement...**

 **Mais voila j'ai chopé le syndrome de la page blanche et je n'arrivais absolument pas à continuer mon chapitre.**

 **Mais voila, je l'ai fini avant-hier soir (à quatre heures du matin pour ceux ou celles que ça intéresse xD) et j'en suis ressortie complètement heureuse !**

 **Donc pardonnez moi de le poster si tard et en plus sans correction.**

 **...**

• À la demande de la majorité des revieweuse,revieweurs (ça n'existe peut-être pas ces termes mais c'est pas grave xD), je poste ce chapitre non corrigé mais promit, je l'ai relu plusieurs fois. Ai-je manqué quelques fautes ? (Surement... xD)

 **...**

 **D'ailleurs, je recherche une bêta lectrice et correctrice qui accepterait de m'épauler pour rendre ma fiction... Lisible xD Sans fautes de syntaxe ou d'orthographe.**

 **Ma bêta qui m'a aimablement corrigé mes dix-huit autres chapitres n'est plus disponible ou pour le moment ne peut pas s'occuper de mes chapitres.**

 **Donc voila, je recherche quelqu'un qui pourrait, avec lecture et correction, me dire son avis. Ainsi si plusieurs choses clochent, je pourrai aisément modifier le contenu mal "écrit".**

 **Merci à ceux qui continuent de me suivre. Et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews.**

 **MERCI.**

* * *

 **Rappel** **:** « et/ou - Dialogue » **/** (Pensée) **/** _-_ _Langage Elfique_ _/ •_ **Fourchelang**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19.**

•••

 _ **[**_ _…_ Quand elle passa le portail, Harry fut choqué de voir que cette grande dame ressemblait étrangement à sa… Mère ? Il commença à trembler et à perdre sa respiration. C'était tellement insensé qu'il y est une telle ressemblance qu'il perdit conscience… Son monde venait à nouveau de s'écrouler… Lui avait-on encore menti ? _…_ _ **]**_

•••

 _Quatorze décembre, salle du portail._

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressemblait-elle à sa mère ? Pour le peu qu'il l'ait vu lors des souvenirs qu'on lui avait fourni, cette femme avait les même traits, la même chevelure… Aurai-je confondu avec quelqu'un qui serait juste son sosie ? Peut-être mais si c'était vraiment le cas, lui avait-on encore caché une réelle information ?

Harry n'avait pas envie de se réveiller, peut-être que rester dans ce noir total lui serait plus favorable que le monde qu'il avait sous les pieds. La tristesse le submergea, laissant l'angoisse venir contre son gré, il se sentit si seul soudainement.

Le petit brun se recroquevilla sur lui même inconsciemment et laissa couler le peu de larmes qui lui restaient. Il ne voulait plus quitter cette inconscience profonde, il désirait savoir la vérité sur tout, sur chaque chose qu'on lui cachait comme si il n'était qu'un enfant dans l'incapacité à comprendre une discussion d'adulte. Il avait envie de laisser sa colère l'envahir, la voir se développer, le caresser parce qu'elle le comprendrait… La seule qui ne peut lui mentir. La magie… Sa magie.

Zaphir tenait Harry dans ses bras, pourquoi ce visage lui rappelait tant quelqu'un ? Pourquoi ces traits fins mais familiers lui envoyaient des brides d'images inconnues ? Et ses yeux ? D'un vert si profond et pétillant… Comme les siens.

Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Les idées mélangées, elle se leva tenant son fardeaux dans les bras et alla le déposer sur le divan qui se tenait près des grandes fenêtres de la pièce. D'un claquement de doigt, un linge humide se positionna sur le front en sueur du plus jeune. Elle lui caressa les joues tendrement, comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant puis se redressa pour faire face au reste des personnes présentes.

\- _Il…Qui… Pourquoi ai-je du mal à cerner son visage ? Que…_ Ses lèvres tremblaient pour la première fois, Zaphir, grande Oracles du pays était complètement perdue devant ce jeune homme.

Pady s'approcha lentement de Zaphir et passa un bras autour des frêles épaules de sa sœur. De son pouce, il fit quelques arabesques pour la détendre puis se plaça en face de celles-ci, laissant Harry au bon soin de son amant.

\- _Écoute-moi Za', ce que je vais te dire est tr_ _è_ _s important. Je ne pensais pas qu'Harry te mettrait dans un tel état mais vois-tu,_ _quand tu es arrivé ici il y a seize ans maintenant…_

\- _Je…_ Elle détourna les yeux, essayant de chasser l'angoisse qui la rongeait.

- _Nous t'avons trouvé inconsciente au beau milieu de notre forêt, te souviens-tu de ce moment là ?_

 _\- N-Non… Pas vraiment, désolé._

 _\- Ce n'est rien Za'. J'ai effectué quelques recherches à ton sujet, d'où tu aurais pu provenir et en quelles circonstances tu t'es retrouvée dans notre monde. Et…_ Il hésita un moment, mais reprit contenance et se redressa doucement cherchant le regard de sa sœur, _tu es liée à nous par le sang. Harry est mon neveu car tu as été adoptée à ta naissance,_ _tu es réellement notre_ _sœur._ _C'est peut-être difficile à concevoir mais c'est la vérité. À ton arrivée, tu étais amnésique et tu l'es encore aujourd'hui. Sauf qu'en voyant Harry et son choc des sensations te sont revenues, comme par exemple le fait que ses traits te soient familiers malgré son changement physique._ _Je n'arrivais pas à te le dire… J'avais peur, oui moi l'Oracle a peur du rejet ou même de la colère. Je n'y arrivais pas… finit-il par dire, l'air triste._

\- _Tu… Tu m'as caché ça Pad', te rends-tu compte à quel point je peux me sentir blessée ? Enfin Pady, qu'est-il pour moi ?_

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, laissant échapper sa magie mais avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, elle fut coupée par le jeune prince de nouveau parmi le monde des vivants, quelque peu sonné. Paddy n'eut pas à répondre et se fut mieux ainsi. Il n'avait pas le courage nécessaire pour lui en dire plus.

\- _Je suis et je pense_ _être_ _votre…_ _v_ _otre fils. J'ai perdu ma mère il y a seize ans lors d'une attaque provoquée par_ _des Aurors. Le directeur, à un certain âge de mon adolescence, m'a expliqué que vous étiez morte de la main de « Lord Voldemort » ce qui est absolument faux. Je ne comprenais pas d'où pouvaient venir mes gènes de Haut-elfe mais en ayant lu la lettre que vous avez rédigé, j'ai appris que ça venait de mon père et maintenant de vous._

Zaphir était là, immobile, à le regarder de haut en bas puis s'avança doucement toujours à genou vers le petit prince et lui caressa la joue d'un geste tendre.

\- _Si tout cela est vrai, pourrais-tu me tutoyer et me montrer ton ancienne apparence ?_

 _\- Oui cela est possible, attendez… Heu… attends deux secondes, s'il te plaît._

D'un simple mouvement de poignet, ses traits physiques permutèrent pour laisser enfin place à son ancien lui. Quand l'Oracle aperçut l'ancien Gryffondor, son visage se figea et elle tomba à genou tout en se tenant les tempes.

Pady et Olyme se placèrent à ses côtés afin de partager sa douleur. Des images, des moments passés, des sensations et des sentiments apparurent instantanément laissant couler les larmes si longtemps retenues. Zaphir était son prénom d'origine, Pady ne lui avait pas menti sur cela au moins. Mais elle avait toujours son fils, oui son précieux bébé… Harry son unique joyaux, la chair de sa chair…

Elle se leva sans attendre, épousseta sa longue robe et tendis sa douce main pour aider son fils à se relever. Elle plongea dans le regard de son frère pour y voir de la sincérité et de l'amour. Elle voulait des réponses sur ce passé si irréel mais quel qu'il soit il attendra demain, elle voulait avant tout partager son savoir avec son fils, prince et héritier du trône. Zaphir restait tout de même profondément blessée et triste mais elle comprenait le geste de son tendre frère, elle était un peu en colère mais ça finira par passer par la présence de son fils.

Son fils… Elle avait un jeune fils, prince en plus de ça et qui possédait un grand potentiel de magie mais avait-il reçu son don d'Oracle lui aussi ?

\- _Dis-moi Harry, as-tu déjà vu des brides de passé ou futur à travers tes rêves récemment ?_

 _\- Hm.. Non pas que je sache. J'ai reçu mon héritage_ _elfique mais c'est tout._ Dit-il un doigt sur le menton recherchant quelques souvenirs susceptibles de coller avec la discussion.

\- _Tu n'as donc pas hériter de mon don, ce qui me soulage un peu. Bien, tout ceci m'a donner faim et nous d_ _iscuterons de la suite demain. Je veux profiter de mon fils maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé messieurs._

Zaphir se dirigea gracieusement vers la porte, l'ouvrit et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Pady se dirigea vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaude et protectrice qui ne manqua pas de faire grogner le roi.

\- _Harry, il faut que je te dise quelque chose mais cela doit rester absolument entre nous deux. Ne répond pas, ne bouge pas, resserre juste ton étreinte._

Harry fit ce qu'il dit et serra de plus bel son oncle.

\- _Ta mère n'a jamais été au courant qu'elle était adopté par les Evans. Nos parents sont mort lors de la précédente guerre. Quand j'ai su qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, j'ai vu mon monde s'effondrer_ _et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour tout lui expliquer le pourquoi je n'ai pas essayer de lui faire retrouver la mémoire..._ _Elle est notre rayon de soleil, notre joie de vivre. Je te promet sur ce qui m'est de plus cher que je la protégerais au péril de ma vie si il le faut. Je t'en fais la promesse._

 _\- Pady, je le sais et je l'ai toujours su que tu serais un oncle et frère protecteur envers sa famille ainsi que le peuple. Tu arriveras un jour à lui dire, puis je pense qu'elle serait plus à même de comprendre. J'apprends à te connaître et pour le moment je n'ai que des moments de joie et de bonheur. Je sais ce que c'est maintenant d'avoir une famille, une véritable famille._

Tom qui regardait l'étreinte d'un œil mauvais claqua la langue. Il n'était pas vraiment un homme à montrer sa jalousie ou quoi que se soit d'autre, mais avec Harry il devenait fou de rage, qu'on ose le toucher alors qu'il était à lui… JAMAIS !

Sa magie crépitait, ses yeux étaient redevenu rouge carmin et sa colère ne faisait que s'accroître dangereusement. Pourtant il s'agissait d'un membre de sa famille mais rien n'y fait, il se devait de l'écarter de cet être masculin.

Pady aillant remarqué la tension qui régnait dans la pièce se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte et releva les yeux. Tous deux tombèrent dans le regard acéré de son roi. Il se passait quelque chose de pas normal. Un lien ne devrait pas être aussi instable. Son roi ne devrait pas se sentir menacé par lui même. Il souffla à l'oreille d'Harry avec inquiétude.

\- _Rejoins vite notre roi, touche le et ne pose pas de question._

À ce ton autoritaire, le jeune prince s'exécuta et toucha son compagnon d'une main douce et aimante au niveau de l'avant-bras. Il leva les yeux et rechercha le moindre problème sur le corps de Tom.

Une main possessive s'empara de ses fines hanches et le serra plus fort. Il ressentait un trouble chez son amant. Une idée germa dans sa tête et il ravit la bouche de son roi sans lui laisser le choix, enfonçant avec fermeté sa langue dans la caverne buccale de son comparse. Il déploya une vague de magie apaisante et se recula. Tom eut le souffle coupé mais dorénavant son aura ainsi que ses yeux étaient redevenus à la normal.

• **Tom ! Il est mon oncle. J'ai bien ressenti cette émotion que je ne citerai pas. Mais j'ai ressenti ta colère, pourquoi ?**

• **je ne sais pas petit lion, mais te voir dans ses bras me rend fou de rage, je ne l'explique pas.** **Je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ou Élios te touche. Cette jalousie anime une colère sourde et toute ma rage inonde mon corps. Tu es plus qu'une âme sœur, tu es mon tout. Je le ressens de plus en plus.**

Le regard qu'avait Harry était rempli de tendresse et d'amour. Il comprenait la soudaine jalousie de son homme. Sur le chemin de l'allée par exemple, lors de la découverte des lieux, bon nombre d'homme regardaient avec attention le fessier galbé du Roi. Il s'était vraiment concentré pour ne pas en éclater plus d'un, juste pour avoir poser leur yeux sur SON homme.

Harry se sentit rougir en pensant à tout ce qu'il était arrivé depuis qu'il avait plongé ses prunelles dans celles de ses deux compagnons. Il caressa distraitement l'avant bras de Tom et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres rougies à force d'avoir été mordues précédemment au moment du : je suis très jaloux, attention.

Sans attendre la réaction du Roi, Harry passa ses deux bras par dessus les épaules de son compagnon et se ré-avança doucement. Il lécha discrètement le contour d'une oreille et chuchota d'une voix un peu rauque.

\- _Si tu te contrôles aujourd'hui, ce soir je te laisse profiter de mon corps._

Et il le relâcha et partit précipitamment hors du cercle pour aller rejoindre sa mère retrouvée, complètement rouge de gêne et surtout rouge d'avoir parlé d'une façon désinhibée . Tom grogna de frustration, il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments réels devant le peuple ou même ses amis, mais Harry le chamboulait vraiment. Toutes ses émotions se voyaient sur son visage quand il regardait son jeune compagnon. Son joyaux.

•••

 _Salle d'entraînement – Drago et Valkir. Cession Armes Blanches... Ou pas._

Drago eut le souffle coupé quand il regarda de nouveau le paysage verdoyant sur ces terres. Il avait hâte de commencer son entraînement d'Elfe. Arrivant dans la pièce où se tenaient plusieurs personne, il avança peu sûre de lui. Il était quand même un demi-Elfe donc il était et serait sûrement considéré comme un paria.

Il marcha donc en direction du petit groupe tout en essayant de régulariser son coeur qui battait la chamade. Néanmoins il ne le montra pas, il était un Malfoy par Merlin. Bombant légèrement son torse, il se posta près du plus grand et toussa doucement.

Rien.

Aucune réaction.

Il grogna et recommença un peu plus fort. Mais se prit le même vent que le précédent essai. Bon. Si il voulait la manière forte, il allait employer la manière forte. Ça fait monter la colère tout de même, d'être ignorer. Il grogna et se dégagea la gorge.

 _-Hé les Gonzesses, la réunion de pucelles devant le magazine du plus beau sorcier(1), ce n'est pas ici. À moins que ça soit un magazine d'homme, haha. Bien que je me fou complètement de ce que vous foutez, ARRÊTEZ d'ignorer les gens !_

Mais quel con celui-là… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il sorte ça… Mais bon d'un côté, ils s'étaient tous retournés. Un des elfes regroupé s'avança et s'arrêta devant lui puis s'approcha doucement du visage du Blond.

 _\- Qu'est-ce t'as dit le nain ? « réunion de pucelles » ? Tu te prends pour qui demi-elfe pour nous parler comme si on était des femelles ? Tu sais qui je suis, non ? Tu devrais avoir peur petit agneau._

Oui il savait. Valkir son futur entraîneur… Il allait en baver.

\- _J'ai dit : Hé les Gonzesses, la réunion de pucelles devant le magazine du plus beau sorcier, ce n'est pas ici. Tu veux que je te cite la suite aussi ? Mais ça m'étonne pas, tout dans les muscles rien dans l'intelligence…_ _et oui je sais qui vous êtes. Je ne vois pas où je devrait avoir peur._

Drago aimait provoquer les gens, il lui fit donc un grand sourire. Le jeune demi-elfe adorait voir les traits des autres se déformer au fur et à mesure. Mais l'effet ne fut pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. En effet, son « coatch » personnel le regardait étrangement. Puis ce détourna du blond sachant parfaitement que celui-ci n'allait pas en rester là.

Valkir savait à qui il avait affaire. Un jeune et futur combattant, protecteur du jeune prince. Il se devait donc de l'entraîner, sinon Élios allait lui tirer les oreilles.

Drago outré grogna une nouvelle fois et ré-avança une nouvelle fois et tapota légèrement l'épaule du plus vieux sans vraiment faire attention à la réaction du dernier.

- _Je te conseille vivement de ne pas réitérer ton geste, petit._

 _-_ _Sinon quoi, le vieux ?_

 _\- Sinon gamin, je te fais voler jusqu'au mur derrière toi. Premièrement, ne jamais surprendre un elfe quel qu'il soit. Cela pourrait entraîner un mouvent défensif assez mortel. Nous nous devons de rester connecté à la nature où que nous soyons._

Drago ne disait plus rien. Sa provocation n'avait pas fonctionner face à ce garde à l'allure sauvage. Peut-être devrait-il calmer sa verve, mais la tentation était trop forte pour lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pousser à bout ceux qu'il estimait digne de passer sa protection sentimentale.

 _(Attend… Protection sentimentale… Mais à quoi pensait-il… Personne ne pouvait la lui percer. Juste son âme-sœur, pensa-t-il longuement)._

Pour aujourd'hui il se calmerait. Il analyserait tout le monde ici présent avant de tenter quoi que se soit. Il calma son corps ainsi que les battements de son coeur et osa regarder droit dans les yeux son interlocuteur. Mais sa soudaine résolution s'arrêta directement après le pic légèrement épicé de son interlocuteur.

\- _Bon le mioche, aujourd'hui pas d'armes ! J'ai pas envie que tu te coupes les doigts ou même que tu te plantes un truc dans les yeux._

 _\- Je sais tout de même me défendre avec une arme !_

 _\- Ha ça princesse, je ne le sais pas. Je ne te connais pas. Comment espères-tu que je sache tes « capacité » au maniement des armes ?_

 _\- Bah en t'informant auprès d'Élios, vieux chnoque._

 _\- Oh toi ! Ferme ta…_

Une porte claqua. Élios se tenait les bras croisés contre le cadrant de la porte et fixa durement son ami.

\- _Élios, mon ami, mon frère… J'allais dire à ce beau jeune homme de…de…de fermer son esprit, car oui aucune intrusion est accepté de même que la pénétration de ce dernier (_ sans jeu de mot :p). _Je le jure_ , dit-il en levant la main sans pour autant mettre l'autre sur le coeur. Avait-il dit beau jeune homme… N'importe quoi.

 _\- Me prendrais-tu pour un sot Valkir ? Hum ?_

 _\- Non ! Bien sur que non. Je ne me le permettrais pas voyons, répondit-il d'un ton narquois._

 _\- C'est cela oui. Commences pas à faire ton elfe mal léché, car crois-moi, au moindre écart, je t'enlève le privilège de procréer, est-ce clair ? Je ne joue pas quand il s'agit de la protection du Prince. Drago est son gardien, tu l'entraînes et tu restes sérieux. Sinon je t'envoie nettoyer les bas-quartiers._

Le second compagnon du Roi adressa un sourire suffisant à son ami. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le dresse un peu. Mais une chose est sûre, ces deux là finiront vraiment par s'entendre, voire même plus.

\- _Bon je tiens à ce que Drago passe le plus de temps ici pendant son séjour. À la fin de la semaine, je l'évaluerai pour savoir si quelques lacunes sont à travailler. Je ne veux aucun écart de conduite, ni même de bataille entre vous. Mais du respect, mutuel et physique._ _Bref, je suis ici pour vous dire que vous êtes attendus pour le repas en compagnie du Lord et des Oracles._ _L'entraînement est juste repoussé de quelques heures._ _Ne traînez-pas_ _et_ _changez vous._ _Vous autres soldats reprenez vos postes. Tout de suite !_

Et il s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Drago stupéfait devant autant de maîtrise de la part de son mentor qu'il en fut tout émoustillé. Lui aussi plus tard il deviendra un excellent garde qui marcherait aux côtés des seigneurs comme une ombre.

Il tiqua quand même par ce qu'avait dit son supérieur et se tourna légèrement vers l'elfe plus vieux en lui demandant doucement si Élios était si strict avec lui ou si c'était avec tout le monde. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il l'était devenu depuis qu'il avait été envoyé pour protéger son compagnon. On ne plaisante pas avec Harry.

Sans demander son reste, Drago quitta la salle pour aller avant tout se changer et manger par la suite. Il n'entendit donc pas la légère protestation de ce stupide elfe.

Après le repas, tous allèrent se détendre dans les jardins profitant de l'air pur ainsi que de la vue. Le groupe se dirigèrent vers la berge du grand lac aux couleurs azurées. Il faisait chaud et une baignade ne serait pas de refus.

Les plus vieux étaient allongés en tenue plutôt légère pour certain et décontractée pour d'autres. Cela n'avait pas été prévu au programme mais lors du déjeuner Harry avait demandé la superficie des lieux ainsi qu'une légère description des lieux. Ôlyme avait commencé à parler de la piscine devant la véranda, l'écurie à 500 mètres du palais et à la fin le lac profond à quinze minutes de marche.

En effet, le domaine comprenait plusieurs centaine d'hectares. Tous protégés par plusieurs barrières offensives et défensives. Le plus jeune des Oracles expliqua aussi que le pays était protégé par la magie de la nature. Celle ci, aimée de tous les habitants, laissait son pouvoir alimenter les réserves des habitants en aliments et même en énergie. Quand Ôlyme parla du lac, Harry avait tout de suite eut cette envie d'aller nager. Et son vœux fut accepté avec grand plaisir.

Tom et Élios étaient assez proche et discutaient tout doucement de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. L'étude du procès pour Harry, ainsi que le retour de celui-ci dans l'enceinte de l'école de sorcellerie.

Leurs épaules se touchaient et leurs magies se caressaient, cherchant toujours plus de contacte. Élios était un être fort et un fière combattant, il gardait constamment la tête haute sans jamais faiblir, mais Harry chamboulait encore une fois son être. Il donnerait sa vie pour lui, pour eux et leur futur famille. Car oui, il désirait vraiment avoir des bébés Élios. Mais le sujet n'était vraiment pas d'actualité.

Il caressa le dessus de la main de son Roi et souffla de contentement. Il aimait ses moments où tout le monde était heureux. Il avait hâte que tout s'arrête, que toutes ses batailles cessent pour de bon.

Tom entrelaça leurs doigts et baisa la tempe d'Élios, sentant la chaleur de ses joues augmenter. Il esquissa un sourire et rigola intérieurement. Élios aimait ses petites attentions affectives en publique. Il pouvait bien lui faire plaisir, après tout cet homme était extrêmement demandeur de câlins. Il ne le montrait, bien sur, jamais pour sa fierté de mâle.

•••

Harry se lança le premier dans cette eau vraiment chaude et plongea directement appréciant l'effet bénéfique que ça lui procura. Son corps entier se détendit et il remonta à la surface, nullement gêné par son souffle. Il s'en étonna même pas, comprenant encore une fois qu'avec lui tout pouvait arrivé. Le jeune Prince se laissa flotter et se délecta des rayons du soleil.

De loin, appuyé contre un arbre, Tom et Élios regardait uniquement leur jeune compagnon barboter dans l'eau. La vision de ce corps musclé mouillé fit chauffer leur bas des reins. Sa finesse et sa peau lisse, ses fesses rebondies et fermes leur donnaient l'envie de se jeter à l'eau pour ensuite faire l'amour à Harry sauvagement tellement l'image pour eux était érotique.

 _(Faudrait qu'ils testent sous la douche, le Roi était sûre et certain qu'ils y passeraient beaucoup plus de temps)._

Sans prendre le temps de se tourner vers Élios pour lui soumettre son envie, il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la berge au sable blanc. Il voulait Harry et Élios maintenant. Sans attendre, devant tout le monde. Il s'en foutait royalement et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il ne voyait que ses compagnons, deux êtres remarquables et tellement désirables. Son membre se mit à grossir rien qu'à cette pensé.

Le second compagnon se leva sans attendre lui aussi et se glissa aux côtés de son Roi passant directement son bras dans son dos pour finalement se poser par dessous la ceinture du pantalon. Il griffa légèrement la peau douce et lécha le lobe de son homme. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre et Tom attrapa Élios pour le tourner vers lui et fondre sur cette bouche tentatrice.

Alors que tous deux se dévoraient de la bouche, le plus jeune des compagnons se mit à rougir en les voyant. Ils étaient incroyablement sexy et bandant. Cette pensé lui donna encore plus le rouge au joues. Il décida donc de les rejoindre sentant le lien l'appeler. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent complètement pour prendre la place de l'iris. Il se laissa guider par ses instincts sauvages et nagea rapidement vers ses deux hommes.

Les adultes présent encore sains d'esprit face à ce tableau s'inquiétèrent de la situation. Une forte attraction aussi puissante ne pouvait pas être normal. Peut-être était-ce une magie inconnue douce et pure ou bien une magie destructrice et malfaisante.

Pad n'était pas touché par toutes ses hormones en grande quantité, il commençait déjà à chercher ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Ces trois-là étaient vraiment unique en leur genre. Chacun différent mais pourtant si semblable.

Ils s'aiment sans aucun doute.

 _Mais la question est : Pourquoi ce lien les fait devenir si sauvage et puissant ? N'est-il pas déjà complet à l'heure actuelle ?_

.À SUIVRE.

* * *

 _•••_

 _Une review ?_

 _•••_

* * *

 _•••_

 _J'essaierai d'écrire la suite aussi vite que mon imaginations me le permet. J'ai déjà quelques idées._

 _En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plus, je vous fais pleins de bisous et à la prochaine ! :D_

•••

 _PS : Ouais j'adore les points... Partout des points... Parrrtouuuuuttt !_

 _re PS : Désolé :D_


End file.
